


Son of the Dark Lord

by Drarryientor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Drarry, F/M, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sub Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryientor/pseuds/Drarryientor
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seaindainya di malam Halloween Harry kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Pangeran Kegelapan tidak pernah merapal Kutukan Kematian kepada Harry tapi malah memutuskan untuk menculiknya dan membesarkannya sebagai "senjata" untuk musuhnya yang sebenarnya? Tapi, bukankah membesarkan anak membutuhkan "perasaan" juga? Apa Voldemort mampu memenuhi keinginannya?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	1. Karakter

**Di sini cuma buat sampingan aja, soalnya aku orangnya tuh visual kalo dalam penokohan jadi suka harus ada "modelnya" gitu. Dan berhubung lagi niat ngedit, jadi yah begini hasilnya. Pun castnya aku cari yg bener2 aku niat nyarinya. Sejauh ini sih Severa yang paling susah, soalnya fem!sev susah bat nyari face claimnya. Kalo malenya malah banyak wkwk**

**Ini gak tetep, bakalan nambah selama aku gak males dan niat wkwk**

**~oOo~**


	2. Prolog

**Pertama-tama aku mau bilang kalau aku gak punya hak milik sedikitpun dari semua karakter yang ada di fiksi-penggemar ini. Melainkan aku minjam semua dari Harry Potter milik JKR, kecuali beberapa OC yang memang aku bikin sendiri. Aku sama sekali gak menerima sedikitpun keuntungan finansial dari cerita ini. Aku bener-bener nulis ini murni untuk mengisi waktu luang di waktu PSBB ini.**

**Setiap kali aku publikasi tiap bab atau chapter, aku akan (sebisa mungkin) lampirin semua pemerannya untuk sekedar penggambaran dan visualisasi aja, kadang emang gak tepat, tapi gak papa, ' _kan_ wkwk. Bawa santai aja.**

**Kalau ada semisal mau kasih saran atau kritik, kolom komentar selalu terbuka untuk kalian semua dan jangan lupa kudo-nya, ' _kay_ , karena itu sangat berharga untuk kami penulis kecil-kecilan wkwk. Aku akan unggah bab-bab selanjutnya sekali dalam seminggu atau dua kali dalam seminggu (sesempetnya aku), kalau dua kali berarti tiap minggu dan kamis; kalau sekali dalam seminggu, jadinya minggu aja.**

* * *

**A/N: Kenapa aku milih mereka semua?**

**Buat Maxence, dia emang meranin Tom di serial Prancis Haouse of Gaunt, makanya aku pilih dan penggambarannya pas: tulang pipi tinggi, hidung mancung, rambut hitam, dan matanya yang kek bisa ngulitin sesiapapun yang natap dia.**

**Dan Aron serta Karen kupilih karena, menurutku, mereka bener-bener penggambaran James dan Lily. _I mean_ , mereka berdua mati muda, tapi di film mereka kek seumuran sama Sirius yang pas meninggal umurnya udah sekiataran 35 tahunan.**

**Soal Emil, aku milih dia karena penggambarannya pas (menurutku) dan pas tragedi ortunya Harry meninggal. Lucius pas ortu Harry meninggal sekitaran 27 tahun, dan Emil sekarang juga umur 27 tahun.**

**Dan, terakhir, Richard ... dia memang penggambaran Dumbledore menurutku, tapi bukan berarti Michael G. gak bagus, dia bagus kok, palagi pas adegan di kementerian, cuma aku lebih milih Dumbledore versi Richard aja sekarang. Kalau kalian nganggepnya beda yah gak papa.**

**Udah. selesai He he he ...**

* * *

**Selamat membaca semua!**

**Prolog**

Sinar berbagai warna melayang di udara, melesat begitu kencang dan membelah kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti bumi saat itu, suara lejitan dan sejenisnya mengusik sunyi yang tenang-melelap di tanah lapang yang nampak tak berujung sejauh mata memandang.

"Tom! Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah?" seorang pria tua berambut dan berjanggut putih—uban—panjang berteriak pada sesosok pemakai jubah hitam dengan wajahnya yang tertutup topeng _masquerade_ perak yang memiliki bentukan seperti setengah ular. Dua lubang mata dengan jelas menampakkan bagaimana dua iris merah menyala mengilat berbahaya kepada sang lawan.

Tongkat seputih tulang dengan ganggang bengkok meruncing seperti paruh burung terangkat, mengarah lurus pada pria tua berjubah nyentrik yang menjadi lawan duelnya malam itu. "Kenapa pria tua? Kau takut dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu? Kau takut menghadapiku? Penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa?!" Suaranya terdengar menggema saat ia berkata demikian. Matanya yang sewarna darah para korbannya yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya itu menatap tajam pada lawan duelnya.

Albus Dumbledor—lawan duel Pangeran Kegelapan—menggeleng, wajahnya masih meriak waspada saat ia mengangkat tongkatnya dalam posisi siaga. "Bukan, Tom. Kau akan benar-benar menyesal. Kita tak menginginkan semua ini!" jawabnya.

"Persetan!" teriaknya sebelum mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan kuat. " _Avada Kedavra_!" Cahaya hijau terang menyeruak keluar dari ujung tongkat serupa tulang yang digenggam kuat oleh Voldemort, pria berjubah hitam, dan mengarah langsung ke tempat Dumbledore berdiri.

Napas Dumbledore menghela lega saat ia berhasil menghindari mantra pembunuh dari salah satu mantan muridnya itu. Namun, saat ia kembali memberi fokus pada titik di mana tadi Voldemort berdiri, ia sudah tak melihat sosok Voldemort di depannya. Penjahat nomor satu se-Eropa itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana, membuat Dumbledore benar-benar khawatir.

Perlahan Dumbledore melangkah mendekat ke titik di mana Voldemort tadi berdiri. "Tom," gumam Dumbledore sebelum menghilang dari padang rumput itu untuk menuju ke tempat yang harusnya tidak pernah ia tinggal.

~oOo~

Voldemort muncul tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil minimalis yang nampak tak sedikit pun cahaya yang mengiluminasi seantero kawasan tersebut, menandakan kalau tak ada orang di sana. Namun, Penguasa Kegelapan tahu benar kalau itu semua hanya pengaruh perisai sihir yang menyelubungi rumah tersebut. Dan benar saja, dengan satu ayunan tongkat sihir, semua perisai yang memakan waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya untuk dibuat sirna seketika.

Langkahnya yang ringan mengayun menuntun tubuh tinggi tegapnya masuk ke kawasan pekarangan dan ia kembali mengayun tongkat sihirnya untuk membuka pintu depan dengan mudah, seakan tak pernah ada puluhan lapis mantra pelindung yang dirapal di ambang bingkai pintu tersebut.

"Lily! Bawa Harry pergi! Aku akan menghalanginya!" Suara teriakan terdengar menggema disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga sampai akhirnya berhenti saat sesosok pria berdiri dengan posisi siaga dan tongkat yang mengacung, mengancam lawan.

"Minggir," desis Voldemort pada James—ia tahu siapa pria berkacamata bundar yang berdiri di depannya itu—yang masih nampak enggan bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak—" Dengan satu ayunan tongkat tanpa kata sontak melesitkan cahaya hijau yang mengenai tubuh James yang detik berikutnya sudah terkulai di lantai tanpa nyawa. Ekspresinya membeku pada raut wajah tegang dengan mata yang melotot saat Voldemort melangkahi mayatnya dan perlahan menaiki tangga, lalu menyusuri lorong yang mengantarkannya pada satu kamar yang pintunya tertutup rapat.

Merasa kalau pintu itu dilindungi oleh lapisan perisai sihir, Voldemort kembali mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke arah pintu yang terkunci rapat tersebut. Sekejap kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dengan suara bantingan yang sangat keras.

Langkah Voldemort berhenti kala ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang dipenuhi suara tangisan bayi. Di depannya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang nampak melindungi sosok mungil di belakang tubuhnya.

"Minggir." Suara dingin nan mengancam keluar dari celah bibir Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Tidak," bantah perempuan tadi—Lily.

"Hm," gumam Voldemort sekali sebelum merapal mantra kematian pada perempuan yang berdiri di depannya itu, dan dalam sekejap tubuh kaku tanpa jiwa sudah terbaring di lantai.

Dan sekarang waktunya untuk membunuh anak kecil tak berdaya yang duduk menangis di keranjang bayi tanpa pengamanan apa pun.

" _Heh_ , mudah sekali," cemooh sang Penguasa Kegelapan pada semua musuhnya saat ia membidik tongkatnya kepada anak kecil yang terus menangis tanpa henti di depannya itu. Namun, entah kenapa sesuatu mendesir di pembuluh nadinya saat mata semerah darahnya bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau sewarna sisik ular si anak bayi di depannya. Voldemort seakan keluh merapal mantra kepadanya. Seakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menghalangi mulutnya untuk menginkantasi Kutukan Kematian pada sang bocah.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu tetap diam dalam posisi membidik untuk beberapa saat sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah bayi yang mulai diam dari tangisnya seiring langkah Voldemort yang semakin dekat kepadanya.

"Ramalan sialan itu menuntutku untuk membunuhmu," suara Voldemort terdengar mendesis kepada bayi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "Karena kau adalah kehancuranku." Tangan Pangeran Kegelapan lalu terulur pelan-pelan mengangkat si bayi dari kasur empuk tempatnya duduk, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sampai wajah mereka sejajar.

Jantung Voldemort yang sudah lama berhenti berdetak seakan-akan memulai memompa kembali nadinya saat mata mereka saling bertautan. Seringai kembali terukir di wajah tirusnya saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata berwarna hijau sang bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya. "Namun, sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kehancuran lawanku, Harry. Kau adalah kehancuran _musuhku_ ," gumanya.

Suara kikikan khas seorang anak bayi terdengar dari sosok yang tengah Pangeran Kegelapan gendong sekarang saat ia menyebut nama sang bayi.

Voldemort lalu membenarkan posisi gendongan Harry di dekapannya dan dengan lengan jubah hitamnya, ia menutupi wajah Harry saat kabut hitam pekat mulai berputar membungkus mereka berdua sampai kabut itu meledak seperti bom yang menyebar ke segala arah saat kedaunya menghilang dari sana, sekaligus menghancurkan sebagian besar bagian kamar yang menjadi tempat jasad Lily terbujur kaku.

~oOo~

Sosok berjubah yang menggendong Harry di dalam dekapannya kembali muncul tepat di depan kawasan manor mewah yang terasa dilindungi oleh kekuatan besar di sekelilingnya.

Tanpa tongkat ia membuka pintu manor yang terkunci tanpa suara dan melangkah dalam diam sampai ia tiba di depan pintu kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Lagi-lagi ia membuka pintu tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun, memperlihatkan kamar mewah yang terkesan _gelap_ dengan ranjang besar di tengah-tengah dan terdapat beberapa lemari buku sampai meja yang dikelilingi empat kursi di pojok ruangan yang mengantar pada dua pintu yang menghubungkan kamar tersebut dengan kamar mandi dan ruang lemari.

"Kau tunggu di sini dan jangan berisik," bisiknya pada sosok bayi yang ia baringkan di atas ranjang dengan mantra pelindung dan mantra tidur yang membungkus tubuh mungil di depannya. Seringai lalu mengembang di wajahnya saat ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan sekali jentikan tangan, sepuluh peri rumah langsung muncul di depannya. "Aku ingin kalian membereskan seluruh isi manor dan pastikan aman untuk anak kecil. Aku ingin kalian mendekor kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku sebagaimana kamar anak-anak pada umumnya. Laksanakan," titahnya yang diiyakan oleh kesepuluh makhluk cebol di depannya itu sebelum satu persatu mereka semua menghilang.

~oOo~

Seluruh perisai anti apparasi pecah dengan suara retakan keras saat Voldemort muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan pintu kediaman Bangsal Malfoy. Suara gerutukan dari beberapa peri rumah yang muncul sedetik kemudian terdengar jelas sebelum mereka membungkam mulut mereka sendiri dan segera bersujud kepada sang Pangeran Kegelapan, lalu kembali melapisi kawasan kediaman Malfoy dengan mantra pelindung sebagaimana mestinya.

Tanpa peduli apa pun, Voldemort melangkah masuk ke ruang aula depan manor di mana ia disambut oleh para pengikutnya yang saat itu berkumpul di aula.

Sekejap mata, mereka semua bersujud kepadanya sebelum akhirnya Lucius Malfoy melangkah mendekatinya. "Ba—bagaimana Tuanku?" tanyanya takut. Ia bahkan terlalu segan hanya untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Voldemort langsung pada kedua mata merahnya.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Lucius, Pangeran Kegelapan malah memerintahkan seluruh pengikutnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku menginginkan buku harianku," titahnya

"Baik, Tuanku," jawab Lucius sebelum ia bergegas mengambil buku harian sang Pangeran Kegelapan di ruang rahasia yang terletak di bawah manornya.

Tak lama kemudian pria dengan rambut panjang putih platina itu pun kembali muncul dengan langkah tergesa dan sebuah buku di tangannya. Kepalanya menunduk saat menyerahkan buku bersampul lapuk itu pada sosok berjubah hitam nan tinggi di depannya itu.

"Lucius, hambaku yang paling setia ... aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini dalam waktu yang lama. Dan saat aku kembali, aku harap kalau kesetiaanmu padaku tidak berkurang dan tidak sama sekali mengecewakanku," pinta Voldemort pada Lucius yang menunduk dalam tak berani mendongak sedikitpun di hadapan tuannya itu.

"Pasti, Tuanku, pasti. Kesetiaanku dan yang lain tidak akan berpaling darimu," jawab Lucius tanpa meninggikan kepalanya.

"Akan 'ku pastikan itu nanti," jawab Pangeran Kegelapan dengan seringai di balik topengnya.

Ia akhirnya mendongak saat sudah tak mendengar jawaban dari Tuannya melainkan hanya suara dentuman halus yang menandakan kalau sang tuan sudah berapparasi kembali. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana sihir yang mengelilingi kediamannya perlahan runtuh karena diterobos paksa oleh Pangeran Kegelapan.

Lucius lalu kembali ke kamar tidurnya setelah yakin kalau tuannya itu benar-benar tidak akan kembali.

Dengan begitu banyak keraguan dan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, ia meniti langkah sampai akhirnya tiba di kamar tidurnya, tempat di mana sang istri dan sang anak tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan.

Hatinya menghangat perlahan sewaktu melihat bagaimana istri dan anaknya yang tertidur dengan tenang di atas kasur. Keduanya benar-benar _obat penenang_ bagi Lucius yang baru saja menghadap pada tuannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan menghilang dalam waktu yang lama ... dan saat ia kembali, tuannya itu menginginkan dia dan pengikutnya yang lain tetap memegang kesetiaan mereka dengan teguh. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat kalau tuannya akan sangat marah ketika waktu yang dimaksudnya tiba dan ada beberapa penyihir yang memutuskan meninggalkan barisan Pelahap Maut karena takut dipenjara atau takut terkenap prasangka masyarakat sihir.

Setidaknya, sampai waktu itu datang, Lucius punya waktu untuk bersantai dengan keluarga kecilnya. Melihat Draco, anak semata wayangnya, tumbuh besar dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia, bukan tumbuh-besar di tengah-tengah perang, adalah impiannya yang utama.

~oOo~

**A/N: Jangan lupa kudonya sama komennya yah gaissss! Sampai jumpa sampai cerita ini selesai.**

**Drarryientor**


	3. Bab 1: Nama Belakang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di bab ini cuma bahas bagaimana Harry dapat kacamatanya dan juga bagaimana dia ngeganti nama belakangnya (sebagaimana judul babnya). Aku bakalan skip masa-masa bayi Harry karena menurutku itu terlalu memakan waktu dan aku juga gak tau gimana seorang orang tua tunggal (terkhusus ayah tunggal) ngurus anaknya karena aku gak pernah punya pengalaman atau nonton film atau punya contoh buat hal seperti itu. Aku minta maaf kalau kalian gak puas sama tulisanku. Perlu 'ku beritahu kalau menulis cerita ini cuma sebagai selingan waktu luangku yang sebulan terakhir (sejak aku nulis cerita ini sebulan lalu) gak ngapa-ngapain selain kulon, ngerjain tugas, sama bebenah rumah. Jadi intinya cuma buat iseng-iseng, gak serius-serius banget kek mau nulis novel beneran wkwk. Maaf yah.
> 
> Bab ini juga harusnya cuma sekitaran 2500-an kata, tapi setelah kuperiksa lagi ternyata gak sadar sampe 4369 kata wkwk, gak tau gimana caranya kok bisa nambah sebanyak itu.
> 
> kalau kalian ada kritikan atau saran atau apapun itu, kalian bisa tulis di kolom komentar, makasih. Selamat membaca!

Seekor burung hantu berbulu seputih salju terbang, mengudara di atas perkotaan yang dikelilingi perbukitan dan laut rumput hijau di sekitarnya. Rumah-rumah, gedung-gedung tampak kecil dari tempatnya berada. Manusia yang lalu-lalang di bawah sana pun lebih mirip seperti semut di pekarangan rumah.

Tak jauh dari kota kecil itu, tepatnya di atas bukti tertinggi berdiri megah sebuah manor yang dikelilingi padang rumput luas yang menjadi halamannya.

Memasuki area pekarangan depan, burung pun merendah sampai akhirnya kedua cakarnya mencapai ambang jendela. Ia kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dengan parunya, memberi isyarat pada empunya agar membukakan jendela.

Tom Malvolo Riddle yang waktu itu duduk membelakangi jendela akhirnya menoleh selepas ia mendengar suara ketukan. Mata cokelat kemerahannya langsung mendapati sosok seekor burung hantu yang membawa beberapa lembar koran di di kakinya.

Tanpa berdiri, dia mengedikkan tangannya dan jendela yang ada di belakangnya langsung terbuka, membolehkan si burung hantu untuk masuk.

Tom kemudian meraih koran yang diberikan burung itu dan membayarnya dengan beberapa koin tembaga, lalu melepasnya kembali ke angkasa.

Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau Tom Riddle ini, pria tinggi nan tampan, tak lebih dari seorang pria dewasa atau penyihir biasa yang tidak memiliki popularitas selain seorang pekerja kementerian yang tinggal di tengah-tengah lingkungan muggle mengingat marganya yang tidak terlalu menunjukkan statusnya sebagai penyihir.

Tapi sebenarnya, kalian salah besar. Kenyataannya dia adalah Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort, orang yang sama yang menjadi mimpi buruk tiap-tiap penyihir Eropa Barat selama tiga puluh tahun terakhir—setidaknya sampai empat tahun lalu, di mana sosoknya secara misterius menghilang.

Voldemort membuka lembaran koran dengan elegan seraya menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di punggung kursi. Mata tajamnya menyusuri kata per kata di kertas abu-abu itu dengan saksama, membiarkan pikirannya juga melayang sedikit-sedikit, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama empat tahun terakhir, sejak dia secara sengaja menghilang.

_Cukup banyak_ , pikirnya. Ya, cukup banyak. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan persada perang sehingga menjadikan pihak Dumbledore sebagai pemenang sampai membesarkan Harry sebagai anaknya, yang merupakan kedoknya. Hal yang pertama dia lakukan setelah _mengadopsi_ Harry adalah mengganti nama anak itu menjadi “Harry Riddle” sebagai penyamaran, malam itu langsung dia sihir beberapa pengurus pemerintahan muggle untuk membuat catatan sipil tentang dirinya dan Harry agar mereka dapat _berbaur_ selama beberapa tahun ke depan, setidaknya sampai Harry siap tampil di depan Dumbledore, Hogwarts. Di sanalah nanti pria tua itu dapat melihat jelas seberapa telak dia sudah kalah.

Tentu saja apa yang dia lakukan ini mendatangkan keterkejutan besar di seluruh jagat sihir, terutama untuk Dumbledore sendiri setelah mengetahui kalau Harry Potter dan Voldemort menghilang entah ke mana secara bersamaan di malam yang harusnya menjadi malam kejatuhan sang Kegelapan. Perkiraan licik Dumbledore meleset benar dari titik asalnya.

Walhasil, pria tua itu akhirnya harus berbohong kepada masyarakat umum demi meredam kekhawatiran yang bisa jadi semakin membuat kalangan sihir Eropa semakin semrawut.

Berbekal dalih bahwa dia sudah menyembunyikan Harry Potter, pahlawan perang, di tempat yang paling aman yang dapat dibayangkan oleh semua orang dan mengatakan bahwa Voldemort Lenyap ketika kutukannya memantul pada dirinya di malam tragis itu, Dumbledore berhasil _menipu_ seluruh penyihir Eropa Barat.

Pangeran Kegelapan menyeringai tipis memikirkan dalih bodoh orang tua sinting itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, selama empat tahun terakhir Harry Potter tinggal di bawah naungannya. Bahkan anak itu sudah mengenalnya sebagai “Papa”.

Panggilan konyol, decih sang Kegelapan di dalam hati. Semua itu berawal sewaktu dia mengajarkan Harry untuk berbicara, tepatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan “Tuan” atau diksi yang sejajar dengan itu. Namun, alih-alih mengulang kata yang sudah diulagi Voldemort selama berlusin-lusing kali, anak bermata zamrud menyala itu malah memanggilnya “Papa”.

Awalnya Pangeran Kegelapan ingin membantah dan menolak dipanggil seperti itu, tapi apa mau dikata? Harry selalu bersikeras untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan “Papa”.

Pun kalau ditilik lebih dalam, alasan Pangeran Kegelapan pasrah akan seorang bayi adalah dia tidak bisa menyangkal betapa ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang mendesir tanpa sebab yang jelas di saat pertama ia mendengar Harry memanggilnya demikian. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu, walau pun dia berusaha sembunyikannya.

Panggilan itu tidak datang tiba-tiba mengingat dialah orang yang selalu ditemui Harry selama yang anak itu bisa ingat. Dialah orang yang mengurusi anak itu dari sejak dia masih berupa buntalan daging tak berdaya sampai akhirnya menjadi bocah sehat berusia lima tahun. Dialah sudah mengecap seberapa _ribet_ -nya mengurusi bayi kerana Harry. Tidak sekali dua kali dia terbangun di malam hari karena tangisan membahana Harry atau dibuat pening karena Harry yang rewel tak mau makan. Dia juga merasakan bagaimana sulitnya dia harus belajar isyarat demi mengerti tentang apa yang Harry mau.

Dia bahkan sampai hafal bagaimana isyarat bayi gempal itu kalau menginginkan sesuatu sampai ketika dia selesai membuang _hajat_ -nya di popoknya. _Menjijikkan_ , pikir Voldemort. Tapi juga cukup menghibur, apalagi kalau anak itu memberinya tatapan memohon karena permintaannya tak langsung dikabulkan oleh sang _Papa._

"Papa, apa aku tak punya mama?" tanya Harry saat umurnya menginjak tiga tahun. Kala itu dia dan Papanya, Pangeran Kegelapan, tengah membaca di perpustakaan pribadi manor. Dia dengan buku cerita bergambarnya dan Tom dengan buku-buku tuanya.

Butuh sekitar satu menit sampai akhirnya Tom memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Harry.

Jelas benar dia bingung pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begitu mudah mengatakan bahwa anak di depannya itu sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, dan dia, Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort, memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya, mengganti namanya menjadi Riddle. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau kedua orang tua anak itu meninggal sebagai _pahlawan_ perang yang gugur—Salazar, yang benar saja.

Namun, setelah begitu banyak cerita tanpa muslihat, Pangeran Kegelapan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia adalah penyebab utama anak kecil di hadapannya itu menjadi yatim-piatu saat Harry kembali bertanya kenapa kedua orang tuanya mati dan siapa pelakunya.

"Kau masih masih muda, Ular Kecil. Sangat muda untuk mengerti semua ini." Itulah alasan Voldemort saat Harry bertanya kepadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dan, demi Merlin, dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai ia memutuskan meraih tubuh bergetar Harry dan mendekapnya di atas pangkuannya, sembari membisikkan telinga Harry berbagai bujuk-rayu agar anak bersurai hitam pekat itu berhenti terisak.

"Masih ada aku, Ular Kecil, papamu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," bisiknya sesaat sebelum Harry mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. Isakannya pun sudah mulai berhenti setelah kata-kata itu dibisikkan kepadanya.

"Aku sayang Papa," bisik Harry.

Pangeran Kegelapan tak bisa menyangkal, walau kata-kata itu sudah mengalun dari celah bibir Harry sejak anak itu bisa berbicara dengan lancar, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik sekujur perut dan pelupuk dadanya tiap kali telinganya mendengar kata-kata itu. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bernafsu untuk terus-terusan mendengar Harry mengatakan hal demikian padanya. Hanya untuknya, bukan untuk yang lain.

“Aku juga,” bisiknya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Harry yang ketika itu sudah nyaman di dalam dekapannya.

Itu adalah kali pertama Pangeran Kegelapan menjawab kata-kata _pusaka_ anaknya. Itu adalah kali pertama dia berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkan Harry menangis. Ada sesuatu di dalam sana, di relung tercuram kalbunya yang menyayat hatinya begitu tajam tiap kali matanya menangkap seberapa tak berdaya bocah di dalam dekapannya. Seberapa dia ingin melindunginya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Walau begitu, Tom tetap menyangkal semua ini ia lakukan demi Harry. Dia tidak melakukan ini semua demi Harry, melainkan demi terlaksananya apa yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak jauh-jauh waktu dari sekarang. Semakin Harry menganggapnya sebagai “Papa”, semakin besar peluang dia akan setia padanya nanti. Bukankah kekuasaan orang tua selalu melingkupi anaknya? Setidaknya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Tom kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya selepas pikirannya memuaskan logikanya dengan berbagai bayangan kemenangan yang dapat ia raih nantinya selagi dia membaca kepala berita yang tertulis jelas di korannya:

> **_ Pengadilan Terakhir Para Pelahap Maut _ **
> 
> _ Pengadilan Wizengamot menetapkan bahwa Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestranga, dan Barty Crouch Jr. sebagai tersangka utama atas penyiksaan pasangan suami istri, Frank Longbottom dan Alice Longbottom empat tahun lalu, beberapa malam setelah Dia-Yang-Seharusnya-Tidak-Bernama menyerang keluarga Potter dan menghilang dengan misterius—kesaksian Albus Dumbledore mengatakan kalau dia sudah mati dan pihak  _ Light _memenangkan perang._
> 
> _ Sebagaimana Pelahap Maut lainnya, mereka berempat akan dikurungi di Azkaban dalam jangka waktu yang lama: selama mereka hidup. Masa kurungan ini diberikan kepada para Pelahap Maut dan pelaku kejahatan luar biasa seperti Sirius Black yang menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhan 13 muggle empat tahun silam. _
> 
> _ Keputusan ini juga menjadi putusan terakhir yang berkaitan dengan penangkapan Pelahap Maut pasca perang yang digencarkan selama empat tahun terakhir ini oleh pihak Kementerian. _
> 
> _“Dengan berakhirnya persidangan yang menjerat Lestrange bersaudara, Nyonya Lestrange, dan Tuan Crouch Jr. maka dapat dikatakan kalau penangkapan Pelahap Maut sudah berakhir, mengingat daftar nama yang kita peroleh dulu sudah ditangkap semua,” _ _terang Menteri Sihir sendiri, Millicent Bagnold pada Selasa, 2 Agustus, 1985._

Mata Tom kemudian berpindah dari keterangan kementerian tadi ke arah daftar nama-nama Pelahap Maut yang kembali diunggah oleh kementerian berkenaan dengan penangkapan para pengikutnya itu.

“Seperti biasa, kalian selalu menjadi yang paling setia,” gumamnya dengan mata yang menatap lamat-lamat empat sosok yang duduk tenang di tengah-tengah ruang sidang seakan tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

Sebagai pemimpin perang, Tom dapat dengan mudah mengenali nama-nama orang yang tidak tertangkap, lebih tepatnya berdalih sehingga mereka tidak tertangkap. Salah satunya Lucius Malfoy, pengikutnya yang sangat suka menjilat karena kekuasaan dan kekuatannya.

Tom mendecih. Dia dengan mudah dapat menebak alasan liar apa yang digunakan Lucius sehingga dia tidak tertangkap: di bawah pengaruh Kutukan Imperius. Murah, tapi bisa dijadikan alasan sehingga dia tidak ditahan, apalagi mempertimbangkan pengaruhnya di kementerian; jelas keluarga Malfoy kebal hukum.

Puas dengan apa yang ia baca, sang Kegelapan kemudian menghempaskan korang yang ada di genggamannya ke atas meja yang sudah disihir sehingga dapat menampung berbagai jilid buku, catatan perkamen, dan berlembar-lembar koran yang baru saja dia baca dalam keadaan terbuka lebar.

Matanya kemudian terarah pada sosok Harry yang tengah membaca buku berwarnanya di depan meja kerja Voldemort dengan tenang, tak bersuara sedari awal dia masuk, tampaknya sangat fokus. Buku itu adalah salah satu dari sepuluh puluh jilid buku yang merupakan kado pemberian papanya dalam rangka ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatan membacanya beberapa kali Tom perhatikan Harry mengucek-ucek matanya sampai akhirnya anak itu memutuskan untuk menaruh bukunya di atas meja dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bergulat dengan matanya.

Tom yang bingung akhirnya bertanya, “Kenapa, Harry?”

Yang ditanya mendongak, tangannya sudah dia diamkan di atas meja. “Entah, Papa. Mataku sakit membaca terus,” jawabnya ragu.

Alis Tom terangkat tinggi. “Coba sini,” pintanya seraya menarik pelan dagu Harry agar dia maju lebih dekat sehingga sekarang mata mereka dapat saling bertatapan dengan fokus.

Sebagai pegiat Legillimency, Tom tahu betul kalau kemampuan sihirnya ini dapat menentukan apakah orang itu memiliki penglihatan yang jelas atau tidak. Hal itu tentunya berkaitan dengan mata sebagai jendela pikiran, sebagaimana jendela biasa yang kotor tidak akan dapat memperlihatkan isi dalam rumah dengan jelas maka begitu juga mata; kalau pada mata terdapat kerabunan atau gangguan lain, maka penglihatan ke dalamnya akan terhambat semacam kabut—dan itu yang sekarang dirasakan Tom kala sekilas dia mengetes taraf penglihatan _anaknya_. _Sudah parah,_ pikirnya.

“Kau pasti suka membaca malam-malam,” duga Tom tepat setelah ia menarik pikirannya cepat sebelum ia mencapai bagian dalam kisi-kisi benak Harry, dia tidak mau mempraktikkan Legillimency pada anak itu dengan alasan khusus.

Suara tegas dan menuntut sang papa membuat Harry mengangguk pelan sembari menghindari tatapan tajam dari sepasang ratna cempaka papanya.

Menghela napas, Tom pun berkata dengan pelan lagi datar, “Kan sudah aku bilang, jangan membaca setelah lewat pukul delapan malam, apalagi di kamarmu.” Harry mengangguk ragu. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja lepas dari hobi-membaca-sebelum-tidurnya.

“Mulai sekarang, kau tidak diperbolehkan membawa buku ke kamar, Harry,” imbuhnya yang membuat Harry membelalakkan matanya.

Yang benar saja, masa dia tidak diperbolehkan membaca di kamarnya?

“Jangan membantah,” tukas Tom sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Harry yang melihat pergerakan papanya langsung juga ikut turun dari tempat duduknya. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memberi pakan pada ular-ular peliharaan papanya.

Tangan Tom kemudian meraih tangan Harry dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan, menuju ke halaman belakang, di mana rumah kaca yang dipenuhi ular-ular berbagai jenis melata di berbagai sudut.

Sejujurnya Harry jarang berkunjung ke sana, lantaran dilarang papanya dengan dalih kalau ular-ular di sana sangat beracun dan tidak akan menjinak, kecuali pada papanya. Harry hanya tiga kali datang ke sana dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menyimpulkan kalau hampir semua, atau mungkin semua, ular paling berbisa dan mematikan di penjuru bumi berkumpul di sana. Entah melata di lantai, melilit dahan pohon, atau bersembunyi di balik semak belukar dan tanaman lainnya.

“Besok kita akan ke kota, membelikanmu kacamata,” tukas Tom sewaktu mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di meja panjang yang dikelilingi dua puluh kursi di ruang makan manor.

Sup hangat buatan papanya yang sedari tadi ia seruput hati-hati karena masih terbilang panas bagi indra pengecapnya sontak tak ia indahnya seketika suara papanya menyeruak masuk, menggebu gendang telinganya jelas. Matanya berbinar.

“Be—benarkah?” tanyanya antusias.

Tom mengangguk sebagai jawaban, bibirnya bergerak-gerak selagi ia mengunyah _steak_ dagingnya.

“Ya,” jawabnya singkat setelah ditelan habis makanan yang tertampung di mulutnya. “Setelah ini tidurlah, besok pagi-pagi kita turun ke kota,” jelasnya.

Harry mengangguk antusias dan segera menghabiskan supnya dengan terburu-buru, mau cepat-cepat tidur. Walau dia sempat ditegur karena cara makannya yang sembrono, tapi dia tidak peduli, sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ada _petualangan_ yang menantikannya besok.

Pagi hari dengan suara pintu yang pelan mengalun di seluruh penjuru kamar, Harry melangkah cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan segera membukanya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan papanya yang sudah tampil menawan dengan setelan hitam khas Mugglenya.

Harry melebarkan senyumannya sewaktu melihat penampilan sang papa yang ia yakini dapat memikat semua mata yang memandangnya. Aura penyihir memang berbeda, pikirnya. Rambutnya yang halus ditata rapi ke belakang sebagaimana pria pada umumnya yang ingin menghadiri pertemuan formal, atau setidaknya ingin tetap tampak di titik "tenang" atau "berkelas". Sedangkan badannya yang tinggi-tegap dibaluri setelan jas hitam dan sweater hitam berkerah tinggi.

Tampan bukan? Tentu!

Berbeda dengan papanya, Harry tampak manis—sangat malah—di dalam bungkusan kemeja putih polos dan celana bahan hitam dengan tali pengait yang menggantung di pundak kecilnya, mencegah celana itu untuk melorot. Rambutnya pun dibiarkan tak tertata, berbeda dengan papanya yang lebih memilih merapikan surainya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Voldemort memastikan.

Harry mengangguk antusias. Dia lalu meraih uluran tangan Pangeran Kegelapan yang menuntunnya menyusuri aula kecil yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya, kamar papanya, dan tangga yang langsung mengarahkan keduanya ke ruang galeri yang kemudian menyambung ke ruang makan informal manor.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan: Pangeran Kegelapan duduk di ujung meja makan yang membentuk persegi panjang, sedang Harry duduk sebelah kanannya.

Pada piring masing-masing telah tersaji panekuk dengan taburan buah _blueberry_ dan baluran sirop mapel untuk Harry; dan untuk papanya, tersaji _french-toast_ yang tampak gurih. Papanya memang tidak terlalu suka manis.

Mereka berdua lalu menyantap sarapan dalam diam, kadang terdengar selingan ocehan Harry soal isi buku yang baru saja ia baca beberapa hari belakangan pada Voldemort.

Selesai sarapan, pasangan ayah-anak itu lalu kembali melangkah dari ruang makan informal ke ruang aula sampai lobi manor. Keluar dari manor, mereka lanjut melewati halaman depan yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman hias dan air mancur besar di tengah-tengah lahan. Patung-patung para dewa-dewi Yunan Kuno menghiasi ruas-ruas tembok paharnya yang tinggi.

Setelah menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan antara kota kecil yang mengelilingi bukit tempat manor mereka menegap, mereka akhirnya sampai di pinggiran jalan raya di mana mata Harry mengilap antusias saat melihat benda-benda yang melaju kencang, lalu-lalang di tengah jalan: mobil dan motor.

Harry tentu saja sangat menggebu akan perjalanan singkatnya ini. Setelah sekian lama tinggal di balik tembok pagar manor yang menjulang tinggi, akhirnya Harry bisa keluar dari sana dan melakukan perjalanan, yang tentu saja sangat menyenangkan untuk anak seusianya, menyusuri trotoar kota yang ia ketahui bernama Little Hangleton.

"Jangan pernah tunjukkan kalau kau penyihir, Ular Kecil," gumam papanya saat mereka mulai memasuki kawasan dengan rumah-rumah dan bangunan-bangunan berlantai dua ke atas yang tampak seperti kios atau pertokoan atau sejenisnya yang sedikit ramai. Suara papanya terdengar samar, tapi tetap cukup jelas sehingga bisa ia dengar.

Harry mengangguk mengerti tanpa suara seakan papanya, yang tengah memegang tangannya erat, dapat melihatnya.

Mata zamrudnya kembali berbinar saat melihat sekumpulan anak kecil yang berumur lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya berjalan bersama orang tua mereka memasuki kawasan yang di atas gerbangnya berjejer huruf-huruf berwarna emas yang membentuk nama tempat itu: Sekolah Dasar Little Hangleton.

"Papa," cicitnya yang berhasil menarik atensi dari papanya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalan trotoar di depannya.

Mereka masih berjalan, tidak mungkin langsung berhenti, ' _kan?_ Apalagi suasana trotoar saat ini cukup ramai.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria dewasa itu.

"Sekolah itu apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Hm?" Kepala Pangeran Kegelapan segera menghadap pada Harry sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangunan berwarna kelabu yang terlihat terurus baik di seberang jalan, sebuah bangunan sekolah.

Ia kemudian kembali menatap Harry dan berkata, "Sekolah adalah tempat kau menuntut ilmu, Harry, ketika umurmu sudah cukup." Langkahnya kembali berlanjut sesaat setelah ia merasa cukup dengan jawabannya.

"Apa aku akan ke sekolah juga nantinya?" tanya Harry saat mereka berdua mulai menjauh dari bangunan yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya tadi.

"Ya, tapi bukan sekolah Muggle, Harry. Sekolah penyihir lebih tepatnya, Hogwarts namanya. Di situlah kau akan belajar bagaimana menggunakan sihirmu dan menjadi penyihir hebat."

"Sepertimu, Papa? Kapan aku bisa ke sana?" tanya Harry antusias. Dia sudah tahu sejak lama kalau papanya adalah seorang penyihir hitam yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai menjadi penyebab Perang Dunia Sihir II di sepanjang daratan Eropa Barat. Orang-orang lebih mengenal papanya dengan sebutan “Voldemort”—dan segudang nama-nama lainnya karena mereka terlalu takut menyebut nama _itu—_ daripada “Tom” atau yang lain. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menjadi penyihir hitam yang hebat sebagaimana papanya itu.

"Ya, sepertiku, kalau kau belajar giat. Kau ke sana saat umurmu sebelas tahun." Voldemort merasa tak perlu mengecilkan suaranya sekarang atau mencegah Harry untuk bertanya mengingat suasana jalan mulai menyepi.

Harry mengangguk sebelum beralih pada tangan kecilnya, berusaha menghitung berapa tahun lagi agar dia bisa merasakan yang namanya _sekolah_. "Masih lama berarti? Dan kenapa sekolah Muggle tadi ada anak kecil sepertiku?"

"Ya, masih lama. Sekolah sihir berbeda dengan sekolah Muggle, Harry. Sekolah sihir memberi kriteria umur sebelas tahun karena mereka akan menempatkanmu di asrama selama tahun ajaran berlaku, sedangkan sekolah Muggle tidak—setidaknya tidak semua. Muggle memulai sekolah saat mereka berusia tujuh tahun," jelas Tom tanpa menoleh atau memberi isyarat agar Harry diam dan tidak banyak bertanya.

Dia lebih suka Harry langsung bertanya padanya ketimbang anak laki-laki itu menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan pada akhirnya membuatnya tersesat tanpa jawaban yang jelas. Lagi pula, dengan Harry yang sering bertanya kepadanya, Voldemort merasa dia dapat mendidik Harry dengan benar.

Harry diam sebentar sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, "Boleh aku masuk ke sekolah Muggle kalau begitu? Masih lama, _'kan_ , kalau menunggu aku ma—" Pertanyaan Harry berhenti di tengah kalimat saat Pangeran Kegelapan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh langsung ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh bersekolah dengan mereka, Harry," tutur Pangeran Kegelapan yang lebih mirip seperti komando.

"Tapi masih lama untukku sampai cukup umur dan pergi ke Hogwarts, Papa," rengeknya. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk dibujuk oleh papanya dalam urusan seperti ini. "Ayolah, Papa, aku janji akan menjadi anak baik. Kumohon," sambungnya sembari memberi Tom tatapan memohonnya yang selalu menjadi senjata utamanya.

Pangeran Kegelapan tentu saja tidak akan jatuh ke perangkap anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu kali ini, logikanya terlalu kuat untuk diluluhkan sekarang. Namun, pikiran tentang Harry akan berpaling darinya dan melunturkan kesetiaan anak itu karena ia menolak mengabulkan permintaannya tiba-tiba saja terbesit di benak Voldemort. Benar-benar mengusik.

Lama papanya itu diam dengan tatapan yang jelas tampak mengalkulasi segala kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi nanti kalau pria berahang tegas itu benar-benar menyekolahkannya di sekolah Muggle atau tetap bersikeras melarang Harry.

"Akan aku pikirkan, Ular Kecil," jawab Pangeran Kegelapan. Pada akhirnya dia tahu kalau kemungkinan besarnya adalah dia akan mengabulkan permintaan Harry, _anaknya_. Dia tidak mungkin menempatkan rencananya yang menjadikan Harry sebagai bumerang untuk Dumbledore dalam bahaya, _'kan?_ Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Sorot mata Harry perlahan penuh dengan cahaya antusias saat mendengar jawaban Voldemort. Walau baru di tahap pertimbangan, tapi Harry sudah sangat senang dan akan berusaha menjadi anak baik agar papanya membolehkannya bersekolah.

"Tapi, Harry, kau harus berjanji menjadi anak baik dan menuruti semua yang papa katakan padamu nanti."

Harry mengangguk antusias sebelum dia dan papanya kembali menyusuri trotoar Little Hangleton.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen kecil yang di atas pintunya terpajang papan tulisan yang memperjelas kalau bangunan tersebut adalah toko optik.

Masuk ke dalam, mereka disambut sapaan ramah seorang perempuan separuh abad dengan rambut yang mulai memutih seluruhnya. Perempuan dengan setelan formal itu duduk di belakang meja yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengukur kerusakan pada mata seseorang.

"Halo, namaku Meryl. Bisa kubantu?" sapanya hangat yang mendapat senyum cerah dari Harry dan anggukan dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Anakku, Harry,"—Voldemort menoleh kepada Harry sebelum kembali menatap intens pada lawan bicaranya—"butuh kacamata." Tangannya menarik Harry untuk melangkah mendekat ke arah meja yang langsung menghadap pada pintu masuk.

"Baiklah," jawabnya dan meminta agar Harry bersedia melangkah mendekat. Ia memberi arahan pada anak itu untuk duduk dan menghadap pada daftar huruf yang tersusun di dinding ruangan. "Harry, huruf apa saja yang bisa kau baca?"

Harry kemudian membaca tiap-tiap huruf yang ada di sana sampai akhirnya mata dan kepalanya terasa penat kala mendapati kalau ia sudah tidak mampu membaca susunan huruf yang wujudnya semakin kecil di bagian bawah poster.

"Okay, kita akan carikan lensa yang cocok untukmu." Meryl lalu mulai mencocokkan lensa yang dibutuhkan Harry.

"Cobalah." Tangannya terulur menyodorkan bingkai lensa yang kemudian dipakai Harry.

Senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah manis Harry saat ia merasa kalau penglihatannya terasa sudah jelas, sangat berbeda dengan sebelum. Pun Tom yang duduk diam di samping Harry pelan-pelan menyeringai tipis saat mata zamrud Harry mengarah padanya dan mengadu kalau penglihatannya benar-benar jelas.

Selesai dengan pemeriksaan matanya, Harry lalu dituntun untuk menghampiri rak kaca yang di dalamnya memajang berbagai bingkai kacamata.

"Okay, sekarang, Harry, kau bisa memilih bingkai yang kau suka," tutur Meryl.

Si _raven_ tampak diam berpikir sampai akhirnya menunjuk sebuah bingkai kacamata bundar yang berada di pojok rak ketiga dari bawah.

Meryl mengangguk dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajah rupawannya. "Aku kira ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Kami memiliki stok untuk bingkai yang kau inginkan, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu."

Tak lama setelahnya, pasangan ayah-anak itu pun keluar dari toko kacamata itu dengan Harry yang memajang senyum manisnya ke segala arah sesudah kacamata yang membatu memperjelas citra penglihatannya bertengger di hidung mungilnya yang mancung.

"Kau senang?" tanya Voldemort sewaktu mereka mulai kembali menyusuri trotoar.

"Sangat, Papa!" seru Harry bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan papanya.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung bilang padaku," ujarnya yang lebih mirip seperti perintah, tapi Harry tentu saja tak sadar.

"Un!" Kepala kecilnya mengangguk senang sebelum ia meluncur memeluk perpotongan pinggul dan paha sang papa sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. “Terima kasih, Papa!” seru Harry girang seraya mendongak untuk mempertemukan matanya dengan papanya.

Tom yang kaget karena mendapat afeksi di muka umum dari Harry awalnya ingin menyangkal dan membentak Harry saat itu juga dengan alasan tak menampakkan sopan-santun di depan umum. Namun, seluruh syaraf dan otot di tubuhnya sepertinya sudah berkhianat. Malah dia balik mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil dan mengangkatnya, menggendongnya sehingga mukanya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan muka anak itu; memberinya penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

_Indah_ , pikirnya. Dengan terpaan sinar mentari semi-siang yang sewarna emas menerpa kulit kecokelatannya dan rambut halusnya, serta matanya yang semakin berkilau dengan lapisan kaca yang menyelubunginya, Harry betul-betul adalah _malaikat._ Tom butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai dia bisa kembali menggunakan logikanya secara penuh.

Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menegur Harry, mengatakan kalau sebaiknya mereka tidak terlalu frontal di depan umum, tapi sepertinya pita suara dan lidahnya berkhianat.

“Sama-sama,” katanya. _‘kan?!_ Benar-benar.

Namun keraguan dan rasa tinggi hati Tom seakan menguap saat itu juga, ketika bibir Harry semakin melengkung ke atas, memberinya senyum terindah yang pernah ia punya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas petualangan singkat dan kacamata barunya.

_Persetan dengan semuanya_ , pikir Tom diam-diam. _Tapi ada apa denganku?_ Ragunya. Dia tidak mengenali perasaan ini. Dia tidak bisa mengidentifikasi emosi yang meletup di dalam kepalanya dan bagaimana jantungnya bisa berdetak seakan mau meledak hanya karena melihat Harry tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum untuknya.

Mata para pejalan kaki—terutama perempuan—menatap keduanya dengan pandangan terpesona karena melihat kemesraan anak dan papa yang begitu memanjakan mata. Apalagi wajah rupawan pria yang lebih tua terlihat bertambah pesonanya saat membalas senyum anak manis yang ada di gendongannya.

Mereka kemudian menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah beriringan—pria itu menurunkan anaknya dan menuntunnya melangkah—ditemani celotehan sang anak yang ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan kekehan serak khas dari pria yang lebih tua. Keduanya tampak bahagia, tampak serasi dan tak terpisahkan bagi para pejalan kaki yang diam-diam teratensi akan pesona keduanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudah 'ku putuskan bakal unggah satu bab dalam satu minggu.
> 
> Jangan lupa kasih tinjuan (reviwe) dan kudo. Sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya!


	4. Bab 2: Aku adalah Anak Papa Seutuhnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tema bab ini pada dasarnya Harry yang jadi hocrux karena aku mau bikin dia punya kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan Tom dan bisa Parseltongue — suka banget tuh kalo dia desis-desisan, auranya beda :'). Karena skenario di mana Tom gak sengaja jaiin Harry horcrux dia di malam halloween 1981 gapernah terjadi, jadilah sekarang aku buat Tom jadiin Harry sebagai hurcrux dia dengan persetujuan Harry sendiri.
> 
> Gak ada pemeran tambahan di sini. Bab ini pure cuma relasi Tom sama Harry sebaga ayah dan anak. Masih lama buat mereka sampai akhirnya bener-bener ketemu sama Draco dan ada adegan Drarry karena keknya bakalan makin gak masuk akal kalo relasi Tom dan Harry sebagai ayah-anak dari sebelumnya musuh dibentuk cuma satu atau dua chapeter. Jadi, sekitaran tiga bab lagi baru ada adegan Harry dan Draco bener-bener ketemu dan mereka kenalan dan bla bla bla — gak mau spoiler wkwk. Kalau mau tahu silahkan baca sendiri.
> 
> Jangan lupa klik kudo dan bookmark-nya kalau udah baca yah gengs. Komen juga buat kritik dan sarannya, kalau ada; atau sekedar memuji uwu--terserah kalian, aku bakal baca.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Bagi Harry kecil, Tom adalah segalanya. Selain karena dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang hidup di manor selain dua puluh peri rumah dan ular-ular peliharaan, pria itu juga adalah yang menjaga dan merawat Harry sampai sebesar sekarang. Dia juga adalah yang mengajarkannya berbagai hal yang awalnya tidak Harry ketahui.

Papanya mulai mengajarinya membaca, menulis dan menghitung sejak dia bisa berbicara dengan _sedikit lancar_ —masih ada nada cadel di sana sini. Di usia yang menginjak lima tahun, Harry akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia adalah penyihir: dia tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga antik karena sihirnya yang liar. Karena itu, Tom akhirnya mulai memberi Harry pengajaran soal bagaimana mengendalikan sihirnya sejak dini.

Setelah belajar bagaimana dia mencegah agar sihirnya tidak kembali liar, papanya mulai menggencarkan soal sejarah sihir, mantra dan jampi. Hal itu tentu saja disambut antusias oleh Harry. Dia dengan mudah mengerti tentang sejarah para penyihir hitam dunia sampai dengan teori pergerakan bintang yang paling memukau matanya.

“Kau adalah penerusku nanti, Harry. Kau tidak boleh sekedar menjadi ‘murid biasa’ di sana,” dalih papanya sewaktu Harry bertanya soal pelajaran sihirnya.

Tidak hanya sampai di situ, papanya juga mengajarinya memasak. Sejak saat itu dia dan papanya memiliki rutinitas memasak makanan ringan, karena Tom akan melarangnya dekat-dekat dengan dapur kalau yang ia masak adalah jenis masakan rumit. Sebagian besar masakan ringan yang ia masak dengan papanya dapat dia masak sendiri sekarang, seperti kue kering, puding agar dan lainnya.

Intinya, bagi Harry, Tom Marvolo Riddle adalah papanya sekarang, nanti, dan untuk selamanya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah fakta itu. Dan karenanya, hari ini, 21 Juni, Harry bangun pagi benar sampai mendahului papanya dan bergegas turun ke dapur untuk mengusir semua peri rumah mereka sehingga dia bisa membuatkan papanya kue kering sendirian sebagai hadiah.

Dia tahu soal Hari Ayah dari buku yang ia baca, salah satu buku yang dihadiahkan papanya. Awalnya Harry mendapat kesulitan apa yang harus diberikan kepada ayahnya, mengingat pria itu tampak memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan orang-orang. Ditambah Harry tidak memiliki sepeser uang pun untuk membelikan papanya hadiah yang pantas. Tapi, setelah berjam-jam berpikir di depan seonggok buku tebal di perpustakaan manor, akhirnya Harry mendapat ide: menghadiahkan kue pada sang papa.

Terdengar sederhana, tapi menurut buku yang Harry baca, hadiah yang paling indah itu adalah hadiah yang dibuat langsung oleh si pemberi tidak peduli apa pun itu. _Nah_ , karena Harry tidak bisa membuat apa pun selain kue-kue kecil yang diajarkan papanya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat kue kering bentuk ular, kebetulan pria itu sangat suka ular. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kemampuannya bisa menjinakkan ular-ular peliharaan mereka.

Namun proses pembuatan kue-kue yang Harry maksud di awal ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, dengan keabsenan sosok papanya yang biasa menjadi pengawasnya, Harry jadi semrawut dalam pengerjaan adonan dan penataan kue. Dia sukses menjadikan seisi dapur tampak seperti kapal pecah.

Setelah mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan dapur dan membuat hampir seluruh permukaan lantai, meja, dan kursi ditutupi oleh tepung, sisa telur, dan krim, Harry akhirnya berhasil menyajikan kue buatannya di atas piring saji, di samping kue itu tergeletak kartu ucapan berwarna perak dan hijau.

Harry tersenyum bangga, setelah menghabiskan waktu lama di dapur dengan berbagai kehebohan yang mengikuti tiap-tiap pergerakannya, _hadiahnya_ selesai juga. Memang tidak sempurna, masih ada samar-samar tanda hitam di bagian bawah, tapi, hal itu tidak menghalangi Harry untuk tersenyum puas.

“Selesai!” serunya bangga tepat ketika pintu dapur manor dibuka lebar oleh papanya yang untuk satu-dua detik tidak sempat menyembunyikan riak kaget di air mukanya. Tidak pernah dia melihat dapur kotor manor _sekotor_ ini, apalagi dengan Harry yang ada di tengah-tengah _bencana kapal pecah_ itu.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Tom bisa melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Harry yang berdiri di atas kursi di balik meja marmer yang sudah betul-betul ditutupi tepung dan bahan kue lainnya.

“Jelaskan semua ini, Ular kecil,” titanya.

Tak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya yang berlepotan tepung, Harry langsung mengangkat piring berisi kue kering buatannya dan berkata dengan suara lantang, “Selamat Hari Ayah, Papa!”

“Apa?” tanyanya lagi, seakan pendengarannya tidak menangkap kata-kata Harry dengan jelas.

“Aku membuatkan papa kue untuk Hary Ayah. Aku membacanya di buku yang papa hadiahkan kemarin, semoga papa suka,” jawab Harry dengan senyum yang masih setia hinggap di muka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, rasa hangan yang tidak dapat dimengertinya kembali menjelajah di dada Tom, kemudian perlahan membungkus sekujur tubuhnya yang bersuhu lebih dingin daripada manusia biasa; seakan-akan memberinya isyarat kalau dia kembali menjadi manusia yang utuh setela sekian lama. Rasa ini beberapa kali hinggap di dirinya, dan semua adalah karena Harry. Anak itu selalu menjadi penyebab utama perasaan _hangat_ ini muncul di relung pikiran dan hatinya.

Kurva tipis melengkung di bibirnya ketika dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Harry. Keduanya sekarang saling berhadap-hadapan.

Tom menghela napas, mengerti dengan semua yang Harry maksud. “Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua, Ular kecil. itu hanya hari biasa, tidak ada—” Kata-kata Tom dipotong langsung oleh Harry.

“Tentu saja spesial, Papa!” Ia bersikeras, “ _Nah_ , sekarang,”—tangan kecilnya menyodorkan kue kering berbentuk ular pada Tom—“coba, Papa!”

Kosong akan ragu, Tom pun meraih tawaran Harry dan langsung menyantap kue kering buatannya, mengecap benda itu di tiap-tiap syaraf pengecapnya lamat-lamat.

“Ba—bagaimana?” tanya Harry sedikit ragu akan tanggapan papanya.

Tom mengangguk-angguk. “Lumayan, tapi masih ada yang gosong,” jawabnya. Harry cengengesan. “Ya, maaf, tadi terlalu lama, Papa,” ujarnya menjelaskan.

“Tidak masalah, Ular kecil. Kau sudah berusaha,” tukasnya seraya mengusap rambut Harry pelan, bangga akan kemampuan memasak Harry yang sudah lebih baik daripada anak-anak sebayanya.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya ketika dia melihat sebuah kartu yang tergeletak di samping tumpukan kue buatan Harry.

“Kartu ucapan,” jawab Harry antusias. “Bukalah, Papa,” serunya saat Tom meraih kartu itu.

Dia kemudian membuka dan membaca kartu yang ada di tangannya itu. Dan kembali suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat, menghangatkan organ dalamnya, terutama di bagian dada.

Tampak di bagian dalamnya tulisan tangan khas yang berantakan milik Harry:

> **_ Selamat Hari Ayah, Papa! _ **
> 
> **_ Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini. _ **
> 
> **_ Terima kasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal. _ **
> 
> **_ Terima kasih sudah mau selalu menemaniku. _ **
> 
> **_ Terima kasih sudah menjadi papaku. _ **
> 
> **_ Papa adalah papa yang hebat untuk Harry, dan Harry akan menjadi Harry yang beat untuk papa. _ **

Jujur, Tom benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sekarang suhu di dalam dadanya semakin naik, seakan membuncah, memaksa meledak diikuti bibirnya yang mengedut-ngedut berusaha mengukir kurva lebih lebar daripada biasanya.

Matanya menyelinap, mengerling pada Harry dengan sorot mata yang lebih _hidup_ daripada biasanya. Ular kecilnya benar-benar selalu memiliki banyak kejutan. Harry tersenyum lebar padanya sekarang.

Seharusnya anak itu tidak melakukan semua ini, mereka hanya ayah dan anak, tidak lebih, bahkan _bagi Tom,_ Harry _harusnya_ tidak lebih dari senjata, ‘ _kan?_ Tapi kenapa tahun demi tahun, waktu demi waktu seakan berusaha menghapus pikiran itu darinya? Seakan-akan berusaha membuatnya lupa bukan main kalau mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun selain mangsa dan pemangsa. Menggantinya dengan persepsi bahwa dia adalah pelindung Harry, yang membesarkan dan mengajarinya. Lebih anehnya lagi dia tidak pernah merasa betul-betul keberatan akan semua hal itu. Tidak sama sekali, tidak sekali pun.

_Ada apa denganku?_

“Kau benar-benar tidak perlu melakukan ini semua—”

“Aku perlu karena aku sayang papa!” potong Harry, dia langsung naik ke atas meja dan menerjang papanya dengan pelukan.

Tom yang mendapat pelukan mendadak dari ular kecilnya langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh kecil Harry agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Dengan cepat dia bisa merasakan sihir Harry yang menyerkua keluar, menyelubungi mereka berdua dalam rasa yang tak bisa dia deskripsikan.

“Hati-hati,” tegurnya sedikit kesal. Namun dia tidak melakukan apa pun, melainkan semakin menarik Harry agar lebih dalam menempel dengannya. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang merasukinya, dia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa demikian.

“Aku sayang papa,” gumam Harry.

Tom yang diam, mengelus pucuk kepala Harry, pun samar-samar mengangguk, “Ya, aku juga, Ular kecil, _aku juga_.”

Sejak hari di mana dia menanggapi kata-kata afeksi dari Harry, Tom menjadi lebih tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berucap, menjawab apa pun yang dikatakan Harry. Hal itu tentunya membuat dia bingung sering kali karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa, yang dia tahu, dia selalu mau mendengar kata-kata itu dari Harry dan tidak bisa bertahan sehari tanpa suara lembut Harry menggumam “Aku sayang, Papa.” Dia menjadi ketagihan dan dia tidak menyesalinya.

Tom lalu menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya di pusara rambut Harry, membaui harum mapel yang ada di sela-sela rambut halus itu. Pelan-pelan bibirnya melengkung tipis. Samar memang, tapi cukup jelas bila kau jeli memerhatikan.

* * *

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tengah menikmati acara minum teh sore yang diisi dengan celoteh Harry, soal betapa seru buku pemberian Tom dan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan kalau dia sudah mendapat tongkat sihirnya nanti, tepat ketika ular sanca berukuran besar dengan motif batik di sekujur tubuhnya melata ke atas teras belakang.

Ular itu lalu menegakkan tubuh bagian depannya dan mendesis, “ _Ada muggle yang berusaha membobol pintu depan, dia pingsan setelah melihat peri rumah Anda, Tuan. Apa boleh kami makan?”_

“ _Boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai kalian menyisakan sedikit pun jejak. Aku tak mau ada lebih banyak muggle ke sini,”_ desis Tom menajawab.

“ _Baik, Tuan_.” Dan ular itu pun melata pergi. Tom kembali menyeruput tehnya setelah itu.

“Papa,” cicit Harry, kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas berisikan susu dan biskuit.

“Kenapa, Harry?”

“Apa aku juga bisa berbicara dengan ular seperti papa?” tanyanya polos. Sungguh, dia sangat berharap bisa berbicara dengan ular-ular sebagaimana papanya. Baginya itu sangat keren, tak pernah dia membaca dalam bukunya ada orang yang dapat berbicara dengan ular, kecuali penyihir-penyihir kuno.

Sejenak Tom berpikir soal penjelasan yang dapat mudah diterima Harry, kemudian dia menjawab, “Bakat berbicara dengan ular adalah bakar istimewa, Ular kecil.”

Senyum Harry merekah.

“Orang yang dapat berbicara dengan ular disebut Parselmouth, sedangkan _bahasa Ular_ disebut Parseltongue. Kemampuan ini hanya bisa diwarisi dari orang tua ke anak dan tidak dapat dipelajari. Sejauh ini hanya keluarga Slytherin saja yang bisa memeraktikkan Parseltongue,” jelasnya lebih detail.

Harry mengangguk ketika mendengar nama salah satu pendiri Hogwarts itu, dia tahu siapa Slytherin. Dia membaca tentangnya dalam salah satu buku yang diberikan papanya beberapa pekan lalu.

Harry kemudian menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir soal penjelasan papanya sampai dia benar-benar paham, dan akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Wajahnya merekah dengan senyum yang terpajang di paras manisnya sekarang.

Tak mengerti dengan gelagat khas balita yang Harry lakukan, alis rapi Tom pun terangkan, menandakan kalau dia meminta penjelasan dari Harry sendiri—dia menolak menggunakan Legillimency kepada Harry, baginya hal itu akan membuat kesetiaan dan kepercayaan Harry kepadanya akan menipis.

“Berarti aku juga bisa berbicara dengan ular, ‘ _kan_ , Papa? Aku, ‘ _kan_ anakmu,” simpulnya senang dan mulai mendesis sembarangan, berusaha menirukan apa yang dilakukan Tom beberapa waktu lalu.

Seringai Tom terkurva jelas saat mendengar jawaban anaknya yang begitu polos, apalagi sewaktu Harry berusaha menirukan suara desisan khas Parseltongue yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja datang kepada Tom.

“Kau memang anakku Harry, anak yang paling aku sayangi, tapi kau bukan keturunanku. Kau tak bisa berbicara dengan ular, Ular kecil,” jelasnya dengan nada sehalus mungkin. “Tapi aku bisa membuatmu menjadi Parselmouth, orang yang bisa berbicara dengan ular, orang yang bisa berbicara Parseltongue, Harry,” sambutnya cepat ketika dia melihat Harry tiba-tiba diam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan muram.

Riak wajah Harry dengan cepat berubah cerah lagi. Cepat-cepat dia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menghampiri papanya. Pelukan erat menjadi hadiahnya kali ini.

“Tapi kita harus melalui sebuah _ritual_ _spesial_ , Ular kecil,” jelas Tom sembari tangannya mengangkat tubuh kecil Harry dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. “Dalam ritual itu jiwamu dan jiwaku akan bersatu, membuat kita berdua terikat satu sama lain, membuatmu menjadi Horcrux-ku, Harry.”

“Apa itu Horcrux, Papa?” tanya Harry tak mengerti, alisnya mengerut.

Tom menyeringai sewaktu Harry mendongak kepadanya dan mulai menjelaskan sesimpel mungkin pada Harry. “Horcrux adalah objek, bisa berupa barang atau makhluk hidup, yang menjadi wadah untuk menyimpan jiwa seseorang di dalamnya. Kalau kau menjadi Horcrux-ku, itu berarti kau, Harry, _memegang_ sebagian jiwaku. Kita menjadi terikat.”

“Artinya aku benar-benar menajdi anakmu, Papa?” tanya Harry masih kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan Tom. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia _memegang_ secabik jiwa papanya atau tidak, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah dia bisa menjadi anak papanya, seutuhnya.

Tom yang mengerti isi kepala Harry tanpa mengintip ke dalam pikirannya mengangguk pelan dan mengelus kepala Harry. “Ya, kau akan menjadi anakku seutuhnya dan aku akan menjadi papamu seutuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita.”

Tom mengelus pucuk kepala Harry sewaktu dia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan satu hal kepada balita yang ada di pangkuannya itu. “Jadi, Harry, kau yakin ingin melakukannya?” tanyanya memastikan kalau Harry bersedia melakukan apa yang dia tawarkan.

“Ya, Papa. Aku ingin menjadi anak Papa seutuhnya,” jawab Harry tanpa sorot keraguan di permukaan dua kelereng zamrudnya.

Seulas senyum puas terukir di wajah tampan Tom saat ia mendengar jawaban Harry. Awalnya dia mengira kalau Harry butuh waktu berjam-jam atau bahkan berhari-hari hanya untuk memberinya jawab iya atau tidak yang tetap akan berakhir Harry _harus_ melakukan ritual tersebut. Namun, ternyata kemungkinan terbaik yang ada di benaknyalah yang benar terjadi.

“Sekarang,”—Tom menurunkan Harry sebelum berdiri—“aku akan menyiapkan apa yang kita perlukan, kau pergilah bermain. Tapi jangan keluar Manor.”

Harry mengangguk antusias. “Aku akan ke ruang bermainku!” serunya sebelum memeluk Tom singkat dan berkata, “Terima kasih, Papa.”

“Sama-sama,” jawab Tom, mengelus sekali rambut berantakan Harry yang langsung melepas pelukannya dan bergegas ke ruang bermainnya yang ada di lantai dua.

* * *

Bulan, sang ratu malam sudah jelas menempati singgasana tertingginya sewaktu suara dentingan jam menggema di penjuru manor. Semua koridor beserta seluruh ruangan pada manor tampak teriluminasi oleh kandil kristal yang memancarkan cahaya lilin redup yang terdistorsi oleh puluhan kristal yang tergantung di bingkai lampu; indah tapi juga suram.

Dari arah tangga, sosok Tom melangkah di tengah gelapnya malam dengan jubah abu-abu yang membungkus tubuh atletiknya. Kain sutera tipis yang bertengger di punggungnya melambai tiap kali kakinya berayun maju, memberi efek seperti dia sedang melayang di udara malam yang cukup dingin.

Kakinya kemudian berhenti di depan kamar Harry. Perlahan ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan segera masuk dalam senyap, berusaha tidak membangunkan anaknya begitu cepat.

Sampai di samping ranjang Harry, Tom pun mulai mengguncang tubuh kecil bergumpal selimut itu pelan seraya berbisik, “Ayo, Ular kecil. Semua sudah siap.”

Butuh tiga kali dia berbisik sampai akhirnya Harry bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirirnya di atas ranjang dengan mata yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap

Setelah lama diam, akhirnya kesadaran Harry pun seluruhnya terkumpul, membutanya bisa kembali mengingat janji papanya beberapa jam lalu: membuatnya menjadi _Riddle_ sepenuhnya—setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Harry.

_Astaga, astaga!_ Harry benar-benar antusias sekarang.

Seakan baru saja memakan dua sendok penuh gula, Harry langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan meraih kacamatanya kemudian menarik tangan papanya. “Ayo, Papa!” serunya bersemangat.

“Dasar tidak sabaran,” cibir papanya halus.

Harry yang awalnya bersemangat langsung berhenti seketika penglihatannya disapa oleh pemandangan koridor manor yang benar-benar gelap. Harry _sedikit_ takut akan kegelapan.

Tanpa berbalik, Harry segera menempel pada papanya.

Melihat tingkah Harry yang terbilang _absurd_ , Tom tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menggeleng.

“Ayo, ada aku di sini,” gumamnya seraya menuntun langkah Harry agar mengikutinya.

Keduanya lalu melangkah beriringan menyusuri tangga yang menuntun mereka ke lantai aula galeri manor yang penuh akan lukisan leluhur keluarga Riddle, yang bagi Harry betul-betul tampak berbeda dari biasanya dalam keadaan temaram cahaya ratna cempaka dari lilin-lilin kandil. Sekarang _mereka_ terlihat lebih _menyeramkam_.

Genggaman tangan Harry mengerat bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram ujung jubah papanya sewaktu mereka meniti langkah keluar ke teras belakang yang langsung berhadapan dengan halaman belakang yang terkesan lebih terang ketimbang aula galeri yang suram cahayanya.

Di teras, tempat Harry berdiri bisa dia lihat di tengah-tengah taman berumput hijau itu melayang kancah besar yang di bawahnya membara api biru kemerahan yang tak sampai menyentuh rerumputan segar di bawahnya. Asap mengepul dari cairan kental bergelembung yang ada di dalamnya.

Papanya kembali menarik tangan Harry, menuntunnya sampai ke tengah-tengah halaman di dekan kancah besar itu.

“Papa ... untuk apa _itu?”_ tanya Harry sembari menunjuk pada ramuan yang papanya rebus. Jarang dia melihat pria itu merebus sesuatu di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Biasanya papanya akan mengerjakan semua ramuan, mantra, dan jampi di ruangan khusus yang ada di bawah tanah untuk menghindari gangguan, terutama Harry sendiri.

“Kau juga akan tahu nanti, Ular kecil. Sekarang duduklah di tengah lingkaran itu,” titah papanya menunjuk pada lingkaran putih yang terbuat dari benang sihir tak jauh dari tempat kencah itu melayang.

Merasa takut karena harus _jauh-jauh_ dari papanya, genggaman Harry pun semakin mengerat.

“Jangan takut, aku akan selalu melindungimu, _tahu,”_ tutur papanya halus, mata semerah delima miliknya menatap lembut pada manik zamrud milik Harry, memberi keyakinan padanya.

Harry pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada jubah dan pergelangan tangan papanya, sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tengah lingkaran putih bersinar redup yang berjarak satu setengah meter dari tempat papanya berdiri.

Setelah cukup yakin kalau Harry sudah tidak takut lagi, Tom lalu beralih pada kotak kayu kunoa yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat perebusan ramuan.

Di dalam kotak tersebut tersusun beberapa ramuan dan perkamen tua yang bertuliskan bahasa kuno yang merupakan mantra pencabik jiwa. Biasanya dia tidak memerlukan ritual semacam ini karena adanya tumbal yang membuat semua langkah-langkah kuno ini dialfakan keberadaannya, tapi berhubung sekarang dia tidak bisa terlalu memperlihatkan tanda pada Dumbledore atau pihak kementerian, maka dia memerlukan semua ramuan dan mantra-mantra rumit ini. Ditambah dia juga akan memeraktikkan sihir pengikat darah untuk Harry, membuat anak itu benar-benar memiliki darah Slytherin di nadinya nanti.

Memang agak menyusahkan. Tapi untuk Harry, apa, _‘sih_ , yang tidak? Lagi pula menjadikan Harry sebagai Horcruxnya dengan cara serumit ini akan membuat anak itu merasa spesial dan tidak perlu merasa trauma karena harus melihat _papanya_ membunuh orang di depan matanya langsung. Ditambah kalau Harry nanti benar-benar menjadi Horcruxnya, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa terpisahkan. Dumbledore pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan mereka.

Mengambil salah satu dari beberapa ramuan di sana, Tom berbalik dan menghampiri Harry. “Minumlah,” titahnya seraya menyodorkan botol kecil berbentuk tabung itu pada Harry.

Merasa setengah yakin-tak yakin, Harry meraib ramuan itu dari tangan papanya dan membuka tutupnya. Dapat dia lihat segumpal asap ungu keluar dari sana.

Tahu kalau _kebanyakan_ ramuan memiliki rasa yang tidak manusiawi, Harry pun tanpa pikir panjang memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menenggaknya tanpa mengecap sedikit pun.

Tepat seketika ramuan itu meluncur menuruni kerongkongannya rasa manis mulai menjalari lidahnya dan suhu tubuhnya pun turun beberapa derajat secara drastis.

“Rasanya seperti susu coklat,” gumam Harry senang, baru kali ini dia meminum ramuan yang tak membuat matanya seperti ingin keluaran dari tempatnya atau membuat lidahnya seperti terbakar.

Tom mengangguk tanpa menjawab, seakan menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Baru Harry ingin menanyakan kenapa papanya seakan menunggu sesuatu ketika efek ramuan yang dia telan tadi langsung bekerja.

Ramuan tidur, pikir Harry lemah sebelum penglihatannya mengabur cepat—dan semuanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap.

Tubuh kecil Harry yang sudah hilang sadar langsung terhempas ke belakang, tapi tidak jatuh ke tanah, melainkan melayang di udara yang kosong.

Lingkaran putih yang tadi melempem beberapa inci di atas rerumputan menegak dan memecah menjadi tiga cincin yang sekarang mengelilingi tubuh Harry yang mengapun bebas.

Tom kemudian beralih atensi pada kuali besar yang sedari awal dicuekinya. Tubuh Harry yang melayang di udara terbang pelan mengikuti arah langkah Tom.

Dengan tongkat yang sudah ada dia genggam, Tom pun mulai merapal mantra-mantra kuno.

Tom kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke depan, tepat di depan kawah kuali yang membara isinya. Telapak tangannya ia iris dengan ujung tongkatnya, memberi jalan pada darah segar agar keluar deras dari pembulunya, menetes ke dalam cairan kental bergelembung.

Dengan gumaman mentra penyembuh, lukanya pun kembali tertutup.

Berlanjut ia merapal mantra-mantra berbahasa Latin kunoa yang amat sangat rumit dengan desisan-desisan misterius. Tongkatnya yang sudah memutih bagai tulang ia bawa ke depan mulut yang pelan-pelan menganga.

Secerca cahaya mulai keluar dari dalam mulutnya, dan tongkatnya berhasil mengurung secerca cahaya kekungingan itu dengan ujungnya. Jejak-jejak halimun redup mengekori cahaya itu sewaktu Tom memasukkan cahaya itu ke dalam kuali.

Bersamaan dengan seberkas cahaya itu menyentuh permukaan ramuan, lima titik api muncul di sekeliling kuali dan disusul dengan terciptanya tanda pentagram bersama bahasa bintang di sekelilingnya.

“ _Et corpus meum et custodierit, me nutrit saecula. Sine paenitentia discemebam pars animae meae. Et custodierit me morti et vivat in aeternum ....”_

Tom mengucap mantra sembari menyihir agar tubuh Harry yang melayang ke atas kuali panas itu.

Seketika tubuh Harry mengapung di atas kuali, api yang menjilati bagian bawah kuali itu langsung membesar dan semakin memanas sampai baja hitam legam di atasnya meleleh, bercampir dengan cairan kental yang ia tampung.

Tidak melumer ke bawah, ramuan alot itu malah tetap mengapung di atas api yang pelan-pelan membungkusnya sampai warnanya berubah dari abu-abu gelap yang kotor menjadi putih bersih bagai susu. Api yang sedari tadi menjalar di bawahnya pun padam.

Perlahan cairan putih tersebut kemudian terbang ke atas, ke arah Harry dan menyelubunginya bagai kain sutera tipis yang terbang di angin musim semi.

Tiga cincin yang tadi mengelilingi Harry berubah menjadi berutas-utas benang setelah menyerap habis cairan putih yang tadi membungkus Harry.

Bagai pita yang ditembang melincah, benang-benag sihir tadi melesat di udara beberapa kali sebelum menghantam Harry di bagian telinga, hidung, kepala, jidat, dada sampai dengan mulut. Masuk, menembus kulit Harry seakan diserap oleh si empunya tubuh sendiri.

Pelan-pelan kurva seringai terukir di mulut Tom, membuat tulang pipinya yang tinggi menegaskan siluet rahang dan pipinya. Matanya dengan jelas melihat bagaimana proses kulit Harry mulai berubah dari kecokelatan ke pada warna pucat sebagaimana kulitnya. Beberapa helaian rambutnya pun memutih di bagian kanan sewaktu seutas benang suka melesat keluar dari sana dan menghampiri Tom. Benang itu kemudian hinggap di kepala Tom, membuat surai hitam Tom juga memiliki beberapa helaian putih yang serupa dengan Harry. Hal tersebut adalah tanda bahwa secerca jiwa Harry sudah tercabik padanya.

Setelah ritual selesai, tubuh Harry pun perlahan merendah hingga tenggelam ke dekapan Tom sendiri.

Dalam posisi demikian semakin jelas dapat Tom lihat bagaimana fisik Harry memang benar-benar berubah sedikit. Mulai dari rambutnya yang mula-mula ikal sekarang sudah sedikit lurus dengan helaian putih yang ada di bagian kanannya. Pada jidatnya terdapat luka berbentuk petir yang merupakan tempat di mana jiwa Tom hinggap.

“ _Kau adalah ular kecilku. Selalu begitu, dan tidak akan ada yang dapat merubah hal itu ...,_ ” desis Tom sebelum membawa Harry pergi dari sana.

* * *

Keesokan Harrynya, Tom yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan mendapati Harry berlari memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah betul-betul panik.

“Papa! Papa!” serunya keras-keras sebelum mengadu, “rambutku—ji—jidatku, Papa! Kenapa begini?”

Air mata sudah mulai merembes dari maniknya karena ketakutan saat dia sampai di depan Tom.

“Jangan menangis dan jangan takut,” tutur Tom, dia pun mengangkat Harry ke pangkuannya. Namun tampaknya anak itu tidak punya niatan untuk berhenti menangis.

“ _Jangan menangis ...”_ desis Tom yang akhirnya berhasil menghentikan isak tangis Harry. Cepat-cepat kepala kecil itu mendongak untuk mempertemukan mata hijau cemerlangnya dengan dua manik gelap kental milik papanya.

“ _Aku tahu papa ngomong apa!”_ seru Harry ikut mendesis tanpa ia sangka. Matanya membelalak girang sekarang, tak memedulikan kalau masih ada bulir-bulir kecil di pelupuk matanya. “ _Aku bisa mendesis seperti papa!”_ katanya lagi, lebih senang daripada biasanya, seakan dia baru saja diberi izin memakan pudingnya sebelum dia menyantap makan malamnya.

Tom mendengus melihat tingkah anaknya. “Ya, sekarang kau benar-benar sudah menjadi anakku,” ujarnya. Jari jempolnya sekarang mengelus bekas luka Harry. Rasa dingin yang melenakan langsung dirasakan Harry tepat ketika papanya memegang lukanya.

“Luka ini adalah tanda bahwa jiwamu dan jiwaku sudah bersatu. Sedangkan rambut mu adalah tanda kalau kita sudah terikat akan darah,” jelasnya.

Raut kekhawatiran yang tadi sempat meriak di muka Harry sekarang benar-benar sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyum lebar.

“Jadi sekarang aku benar-benar anak papa?” tanyanya girang.

Tom menjawab dengan anggukan, dan langsung saja Harry kembali memeluknya, menenggelamkan mukanya pada dada sang papa yang juga membalas pelukannya.

“Aku sayang papa,” bisik Harry yang teredam kemeja Tom.

“Aku juga menyayangimu,” bisiknya membalas setelah Harry melonggarkan dekapannya dan kembali menengadah, memberi senyum cerah sebagai hadiah selamat pagi pada Tom.

“Sekarang, waktunya kau sarapan,” tukasnya seraya menempatkan Harry yang bertempat di sebelah kiri meja dengan bantuan sihir. Sepiring penkuk buatan Tom dan susu sudah menunggu Harry. Jangan heran, dia memang yang memasak semua makanan Harry. Mulai dari sarapan sampai makan malam dan segudang camilan sehat untuk Harry dibuat sendiri oleh Tom sejak anak itu sudah bisa mengunyah dengan gigi susunya. Dia membaca kalau kedekatan antara anak dan orang tua bisa dibangun dengan jalur masakan dari salah satu buku yang pernah dibacanya dulu, hal itu membuatnya yakin kalau mencuri kesetiaan Harry sehingga bisa menjadi _senjatanya_ akan lebih mudah jika dia selalu memasak untuk anaknya, apalagi dia juga punya bakat memasak yang disimpannya dalam-dalam karena tuntutan perang.

Dan Tom sepertinya harus mengakui kalau bacaannya memang benar, buktinya dia dan Harry sekarang sangat dekat, bahkan tak jarang Harry membantunya kalau dia tengah memasak di dapur. Awalnya Tom terpaksa membiarkan Harry ikut _membantu_ karena anak itu mengancam akan menahan napasnya kalau tidak diizinkan ikut campur dalam masak-memasak dengan Tom, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Tom dan Harry menjadikan hal itu sebagai hobi mereka berdua.

Waktu sarapan mereka dihabiskan dengan Tom yang memerhatikan bagaimana Harry mengoceh tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti dengan kemampuan barunya. Senyum dan tawa tak pernah sekali pun meninggalkan wajah Harry pagi itu. Berkali-kali Tom juga merasakan dadanya menghangat tiap kali Harry tersenyum padanya. Dan ketika itu juga dia sadar bahwasanya dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Harry, sudah terlanjur sayang.

Dia sejujurnya ingin menyangkal, menilai kalau perasaan demikian akan dengan mudah memberangus tujuannya dulu, mematikan ambisinya menjadi penguasa dunia ... tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau memang benar selama lima tahun terakhir dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Pilihannya hanya dua: menyerah atau melawan.

Kalau dia menyerah dan memilih Harry maka dia harus mengorbankan seluruh ambisinya, seluruh niatannya dulu. Menjadi penguasa kegelapan hanyalah sebatas impian basi yang sudah lalu, tak bernilai lagi. Sebaliknya, kalau dia memilih melawan akan perasaannya, maka pastinya ... Harry lah yang akan menjadi korban paling berat. Anak itu harus menjadi tumbal demi tercapainya tujuan awal Tom: menjadikannya senjata sehingga Tom bisa berdiri di tampuk kekuasaan.

Di bawah angan-angannya sendiri, matanya perlahan menerang tiap kali Harry mengoceh dan memberinya senyum serta gelak yang paling cerah untuknya seorang. Atensi yang sudah lama dia harapkan selalu menjadi miliknya. Selalu menjadi milik Tom Riddle, papa Harry Riddle.

“... aku benar-benar senang, akhirnya aku menjadi anak papa. Benar-benar anak papa...”

Kata-kata Harry menabrak bagai cahaya lajunya.

Tom berpikir keras sampai akhirnya tekad membulat. Dia akan memilih Harry. Dia akan memilih _anaknya_ , dan dia akan bersumpah agar senyum cerah yang sekarang terukir mantap di muka manis anaknya akan terus ada di sana.

“Dan aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu sebagai anakku,” ujarnya seraya mengelus pipi Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya, Tom merapal kata “Anakku” dengan begitu rela. Tak ada muslihat atau niat terselubung—dan semua itu benar-benar membuat dadanya menghangat. Sepertinya dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat hari ini ... serta lima tahun lalu di mana dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Harry ketimbang menginkantasi Kutukan Pembunuh pada bayi _itu_.

“Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan terpisahkan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau ada saran atau kritik bisa disampaikan lewat kolom komentar, dan maaf kalau banyak salah ketik juga. Jangan lupa klik kudo dan bookmarknya, yah!


	5. Bab 3: Horcrux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! Ketemu lagi kita di cerita yang gak jelas mau diapakan ini wkwkwk. Sinopsisnya sih Harry yang minta kado dan Tom yang mutusin kalau Harry adalah satu-satunya Horcrux yang dia butuhkan.
> 
> Pemerannya:
> 
> Timothée Chalamet sebagai Regulus Black  
> Aku milih dia krn pas di pinterest lagi nyari face claimnya Reg' yang muncul dia terus.
> 
> Kalau kalian punya saran, kritik, dan pujian silakan disampaikan di kolom komentar. Perlu kuperingatkan kalau setelah bab ini mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang menampakkan ship Tom/Reg, tepi tenang aja, nanti bakal ada peringatan, 'kok, kalau memang ada adegannya.
> 
> Udah cukup, segitu aja. Silakan dibaca.

Tinggal sehari sebelum Harry benar-benar menginjak usia tujuh tahun, usia yang dijanjikan papanya bahwa dia bisa merasakan sekolah dengan anak-anak lain di kota Little Hangleton.

Namun, sebelum itu, dia tidak mungkin menemui papanya dengan alasan kalau dia meminta bersekolah di sekolah muggle agar bisa bertemu dengan teman baru yang jelas-jelas muggle atau ingin bergaya di kala nanti dirinya masuk ke Hogwarts, ' _kan?_ Karena itu, sekarang Harry duduk diam di teras belakang manor tanpa memerhatikan hamparan taman belakang yang tampak indah dengan berbagai bunga dan pohon-pohon yang tertanam rapi di hamparan tanah berumput hijau.

Matanya memandang kosong ke depan selagi pikiran kekanakannya berkecamuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dijadikan kunci agar bisa keluar dari manor—jangan berpikir kalau Harry ingin kabur dari cengkeraman papanya. Sama sekali bukan. Harry hanya bosan main sendiri tanpa teman selain papanya, para ular, dan peri rumah. Dia itu anak kecil dan pastinya butuh bersosialisasi, ' _kan?_ Tidak mungkin selalu diam di rumah.

Napasnya menderu keluar ketika dia mulai menyerah mencari-cari alasan untuk mengelabuhi papanya—namun matanya sontak membelalak lebar di kala pikirannya sudah benar-benar pusing mencari alasan untuk sang papa. Dua iris zamrudnya berbinar terang selagi dia mengukir senyum di bibir ranum kecilnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi cengiran khas anak-anak. Dia mendapatkan ide. Harry mendapat ide bagaimana caranya dia bisa bersekolah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

Sesegera mungkin Harry beranjak dari teras manor, bergegas masuk. Langkah kecilnya terdengar menggema di dalam manor yang sunyi sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan dua pintu kayu hitam yang tertutup rapat.

Dengan hati-hati yang disertai perasaan segan sekaligus gembira, Harry mengetuk pintu di depannya tiga kali. Tak menunggu lama, dua pintu ruang kerja papanya terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok tampan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang duduk tenang di balik meja kerjanya yang langsung menghadap ke arah pintu. Dua jendela yang bercahaya di balik sosok Papanya membuat sosok pria tinggi menjulan itu terasa lebih mendominasi ketimbang biasanya.

"Ada apa Harry?" tanya Tom.

"Papa." Harry masuk ke dalam ruang kerja papanya. Sudah sejak enam bulan lalu papanya berpindah ruangan dari perpustakaan ke salah satu ruangan manor yang sepertinya tak pernah ada sebelum papanya, Voldemort, ingin memakainya—tapi bukan itu tujuan Harry sekarang menemui papanya. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan papanya kalau dia _harus_ bersekolah di sekolah muggle, itu alasan yang sesungguhnya Harry menemuinya.

Langkahnya terus mengayun maju, masuk ke lebih dalam ke ruang kerja Tom yang berdinding rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang ke langit-langit yang menjadi tempat satu kandil kristal tergantung kokoh. Harry berhenti tepat di depan meja Tom.

"Aku ... aku—Papa ingat, ' _kan,_ waktu kita pergi membeli kacamata?" tanya Harry.

Wajah Tom yang tadinya beriak penasaran sekarang tampak khawatir. "Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa? kacamatamu rusak?" tanya Tom.

Harry menggeleng pelan. Lidahnya tiba-tiba keluh, seakan tak sanggup menjawab papanya dengan kebohongan.

"Bicara, Ular kecil. Kau tahu kalau papamu tidak akan menggunakan Legillimency padamu," tuntut Tom halus. Dia masih menunggu sampai Harry bersuara.

"Besok adalah ulang tahunku ... bolehkan aku meminta hadia darimu, Papa?" tanya Harry waswas.

Alis Tom terangkat, semakin bingung karena pertanyaan Harry. Bukankah Harry selalu mendapat kado yang dia inginkan di setiap ulang tahunnya?

"Tentu ... kau selalu mendapat kado tiap tahunnya, Harry," jawab Tom.

Harry mengangguk kemudian menggeleng, membuatnya tampak mengatakan "iya" dan "tidak" dalam waktu bersamaan. "Bu—bukan itu maksudku, Papa ... maksudku itu apa—apa aku boleh _meminta_ kado?"

Tom yang mendengar nada bicara Harry yang gagap dan sedikit penekanan pada kata "meminta" akhirnya mengerti. "Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk anakku?" tanya Tom dengan logat bercanda. Dia memberi isyarat agar Harry naik ke pangkuannya.

Harry segera bergegas menaiki paha Tom yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. Senyumnya sekarang terpampang jelas.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu bimbang?" tanya Tom kembali.

"Papa ingat, ' _kan_ , janji papa waktu itu?" tanya Harry memastikan takut-takut. Dia bahkan menghindari tatapan mata dari papanya.

Otot-otot di wajah Tom sontak menegang. Rahangnya mengeras selagi matanya memicing sewaktu memori beberapa tahun lalu menabrak benaknya seperti truk yang hilang kendali. Tentu Tom ingat soal janji yang diucapkannya kepada Harry ketika anaknya itu bertanya soal sekolah muggle. Dia ingat jelas, tapi Tom tidak pernah memprediksi kalau Harry akan mengingatnya sampai saat ini. Di mana anaknya itu menagih janjinya.

"Ya, aku ingat," jawab Tom.

"Apa—jadi bagaimana?" tanya Harry penuh harap. Sekarang dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap langsung ke arah papanya yang juga menatapnya dalam diam. Mata hijaunya tampak berkelap-kelip di bawah terpaan mentari senja yang menyelonong masuk lewat jendela di belakang kursi papanya.

Di lain sisi, Tom berusaha memelintir otaknya, berusaha berpikir secepat mungkin, seakan dia berdiri di area peperangan dan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup sekaligus mengalahkan musuhnya dalam satu kali serangan.

Sekarang dia hanya ada dua pilihan setelah semua kemungkinan yang ada di benaknya dikalkulasi ulang. Kemungkinannya adalah antara dia memaksa Harry tetap terkurung di manor dan terus memberikannya pelajaran yang dia _butuhkan_ , tapi bisa membuat ular kecilnya itu marah sampai berpaling darinya; atau membiarkan anaknya itu berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa pengawasan darinya, tapi dapat menumbuhkan rasa percaya antara diri mereka berdua. Membuat Harry semakin lengket dengannya.

_Okay_ , pilihan kedua terdengar lebih memuaskan walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tentu saja dia bisa mengawasi Harry di mana saja dan kapan saja. Dia adalah Penguasa Kegelapan. Apa lagi yang tidak bisa dilakukannya?

Namun, di luar itu semua, pilihan yang kedua mengharuskan dirinya berinteraksi dengan muggle, makhluk yang paling dia benci karena sudah membuat hidupnya menderita dalam beberapa belas tahun pertama kehidupannya ... tapi melihat Harry yang menatapnya dengan secercah harapan yang hampir pupus di mata hijau gemerlapnya tentu saja membuat Tom melemah, membuat Tom harus berpikir keras agar dia bisa memuaskan Harry tanpa membuka kemungkinan anaknya berpaling.

Di sisi lain, dia juga harus membuat pengecoh agar tidak ada yang sadar, terutama Dumbledore, kalau dia adalah Pangeran Kegelapan sampai anaknya itu berumur sebelas tahun. Dia harus membuat dirinya benar-benar _nyata_ di dunia muggle.

Sangking kerasnya berpkir, Tom sampai tak sadar kalau sedari tadi napasnya ternyata dia tahan, sejak Harry bertanya apakah dia masih mengingat janji mereka beberapa tahun ke belakang, akhirnya ia buang ke luar dari paru-parunya ketika ia mendapat cara bisa menjaga Harry dan secara bersamaan dia juga bisa membuat meningkatkan rasa kesetiaan Harry padanya.

Pada akhirnya Tom mengangguk—sama persis dengan prediksinya dua tahun lalu.

Harry yang melihat anggukan dari papanya langsung saja melompat dari pangkuan pria tinggi itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Nanti papa urus, kau tinggal belajar yang benar ... dan bisakah kau memberiku alasan kenapa kau mau bersekolah di sana? Sekaligus bisakah kau berjanji pada papa?"

Harry mendongak dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya. "Aku kira kalau kita ingin menguasai mereka, muggle, maka kita harus belajar bagaimana mereka berpikir dan berlaku, ' _kan_ , Papa? Tidak mungkin kita bisa menguasai mereka tanpa berpikir sebagaimana mereka berpikir. Dan apa janjinya Papa?"

Tampak papanya mengangguk setuju dengan alasan Harry—setidaknya mengapresiasi cara Harry yang berusaha berbohong kepadanya tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya. Dia sudah tinggal bersama Harry selama enam tahun sekarang, tentu saja Tom dapat mengetahui kapan anaknya itu bohong.

"Aku ingin kau tidak berinteraksi terlalu dekat dengan muggle. Kau tahu benar bagaimana sejarah kita dengan mereka, Harry, dan jangan coba-coba berteman dengan mereka," jawab Tom, matanya mengilat serius pada Harry.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja, Papa."

"Baiklah," sahut Tom sambil mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya. Senyum ramah terpatri terang di paras tampannya sewaktu menjawab senyum manis anaknya.

Tom pastinya tahu kalau Harry tidak akan bisa menepati janjinya yang satu ini. Dia tahu betul bagaimana watak anaknya ini. Walaupun Harry sekarang adalah Riddle dan Horcrux, di saat yang bersamaan dia juga adalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang tengah tumbuh dan harus mengeksploitasi lingkungan sekitar. Jadi sebuah ketidak mungkinan kalau Tom memaksakan Harry untuk terus tinggal di manor mereka.

"Sekarang kau pergilah ke perpustakaan dan baca bab lima di buku yang terakhir kita pelajari ... _hm,_ papa lupa nama—"

"Makhluk Kegelapan Abad ke-17, Papa!" potong Harry bersemangat. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk sekolah.

Tom kembali mengulas senyum. "Benar, Ular kecil—sekarang tulis esai soal bab lima yang membahas tentang Manusia Serigala dan antarkan ke papa setelah selesai," jelas Tom kembali.

"Baik, Papa!" sahut Harry dan segera meninggalkan ruang kerja pribadi Tom yang pintunya tertutup secara sendiri bersamaan dengan Harry yang keluar dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Harry, Tom kemudian kembali sibuk terbelenggu dalam alam pikirannya. Mengingat-ingat seberapa jauh Harry mengubah wataknya. Yang awalnya dia adalah tuan yang tak kenal ampun kepada setiap hambanya ... tapi sekarang? Dia berubah menjadi sosok ayah yang terus memanjakan anaknya.

Jujur saja, di relung hatinya yang paling dalam mungkin Tom bisa mengaku kalau alasan kenapa dia membolehkan Harry bersekolah bukanlah karena dia takut Harry berpaling darinya sebagai _senjata_ untuk Dumbledore. Namun, karena takut Harry berpaling sebagai anaknya. Berpaling dan meninggalkannya sendiri setelah semua yang mereka lalui selama enam tahun terakhir.

Napasnya terdengar dihembus keras ketika pikiran soal bagaimana Harry berhasil mengubah "Pangeran Kegelapan" di dalam dirinya menjadi seorang "Papa" melewati benaknya ... tapi kalau memang itu benar adanya bukankah harusnya menjadi masalah? Tapi kenapa Tom merasa kalau itu tidak masalah sekarang? Kenapa dia merasa baik-baik saja berubah demi Harry? Kenapa dia seakan rela untuk melepas embel-embel "Pelucut Kematian" dari dirinya hanya untuk anaknya? Hanya untuk Harry Riddle?

Pikirannya kembali runyam dengan ratusan pertanyaan soal kenapa begini, kenapa begitu, bagaimana kalau begini, bagaimana kalau begitu memenuhi tiap sudut-sudut dalam kepalanya ... sampai dia akhirnya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

_Apakah aku rela berubah demi Harry?_ Suara dikepalanya bertanya, menggema terus menerus di tiap-tiap relung yang ada di sarafnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ingatan soal momen-momen dirinya bersama dengan Harry mengintip masuk ke dalam akalnya. Mulai dari waktu pertama kali Harry menyebut dirinya "Papa, kemudian berlanjut ketika Harry merengek karena ingin membantunya di dapur, sampai waktu-waktu di mana Harry memajang senyum tulus yang diperuntukkan spesial untuk dirinya. _Ya_ , senyum yang dapat mengeliminasi semua kekhawatiran, amarah, dan semua rasa kecuali rasa senang dari dalam dirinya. Senyum yang mampu menyihir Pangeran Kegelapan untuk tunduk di hadapan bocah berusia satu tahun.

Senyum perlahan terpatri di wajah Tom karena ingatan-ingatan tersebut.

_Hm, mau tidak mau sepertinya dia benar-benar mengubahku,_ pikir Tom terkikik pada dirinya sendiri. Pangeran Kegelapan berubah karena orang lain? Yang benar saja. Tapi kalau berbicara soal Harry, jawabannya mungkin bisa diganti kalau berupa; " _Y_ _a_ , Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort bersedia menjadi Tom Riddle kembali untuk Harry Riddle, anaknya." Dia bahkan bisa saja merelakan semua Horcrux yang pernah dia buat dulu. Karena Harry sudah cukup baginya. Sudah cukup.

_Ya, Harry sudah cukup._

~oOo~

Satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar Harry adalah cahaya rembulan yang menyelinap masuk dengan menembus tirai tipis di jendela kamar, membuat sebagian besar kamar beraksen hijau-perak milik Harry benar-benar gelap sampai sosok Pangeran Kegelapan yang menatap Harry yang terlelap dari balik bayangan gelap di pojok kamar tak terlihat jelas, kecuali dua iris merahnya yang menyala dalam gelap.

Sekarang wujudnya bukanlah "Tom" atau "Papa" yang Harry kenal selama ini. Dia bukanlah seorang pria bertubuh proporsional menawan dengan tinggi semampai, melainkan sesosok manusia setengah ular dengan paras yang tak sekalipun mendekati kata "menawan" atau, setidaknya, "manusiawi". Dia lebih mirip seperti ular dengan hidung yang tenggelam ke dalam tengkoraknya dan hanya menyisakan lubang yang serupa dengan irisan untuk bernapas. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat sekarang tambah pucat, menjadi serupa dengan mayat yang hampir membusuk sampai urat nadinya dapat terlihat jelas dari balik kulitnya. Matanya yang waktu lalu tampak indah dengan warna kayu yang tersulut api sekarang benar-benar memerah seluruhnya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi lagi kurus melangkah keluar dari kegelapan dan mendekat ke arah ranjang Harry. seiring langkahnya membawanya semakin dekat dengan Harry, rupanya pun mulai perlahan berubah menjadi seperti sedia kala. Tom Riddle yang tampan dan memikat hati.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar dan akan kembali saat kau bangun dari tidurmu, Ular kecil." Dan tepat saat Tom menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosoknya menghilang di balik bayang-bayang malam.

Suara dentuman samar terdengar saat sosok Pangeran Kegelapan muncul di sudut ruangan beraksen aristokrat dengan warna putih berukir emas yang mendominasi dinding ruangan tersebut bersanding dengan beberapa lukisan. Lampu kandil kristal di langit-langit meredup untuk sesaat ketika sosok Tom berapparasi ke dalam ruangan, tepat di depan meja kerja seorang muggle paruh baya bersetelan lengkap.

Pria separuh baya yang duduk di belakang mejanya bersama tumpukan dokumen di sekelilingnya melompat karena kaget. Matanya terbelalak takut sewaktu melihat sosok _non-human_ di depannya. Sosok Voldemort yang menakutkan.

"Muggle," cibir Voldemort dengan suara rendah.

"Si—siapa—Apa ka—kau ini?" tanyanya terbata.

Tawa dingin lolos dari celah bibir tipis pucat Voldemort kala ia merasakan ketakutan yang membanjiri muggle di depannya. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," jawab Penguasa Kegelapan pelan-pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kau membuatku menjadi warga negara yang baik di mata umum dan juga memiliki alasan untuk hidup selain anakku."

Napas pria berumur lima puluhan itu terdengar memburu, saling berlomba keluar dan masuk. Keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung menempel di pori-pori pelipisnya selagi dia bertatapan muka langsung dengan Voldemort.

"Ak—aku akan me—me—mang—seku—sekuriti!" Kata-katanya tak terdengar jelas karena tergagap dan cepat, tapi Voldemort tak peduli. Tongkat sihirnya yang sewarna tulang itu sekarang terangkat ke arah pria tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau dan _teman-_ _teman_ mugglemu untuk mengenalku sebagai Thomas Charles Riddle,"—tongkatnya mulai berputar untuk memanipulasi pikiran pria di depannya—"seorang pengusaha di Little Hangleton yang memiliki hak tanah setengah dari perkotaan. Memiliki satu putra tiri yang sangat disayangnya, bernama Harry James Riddle." Tongkat Voldemort kembali merendah sewaktu pria tua yang tadi tampak takut bukan kepalang sekarang mulai menulis beberapa hal di berkasnya tanpa bersuara, matanya tampak kosong.

Melihat hasil dari pekerjaannya, senyum penuh dosa semakin melebar di wajah pucat Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum dia menghilang dari sana—dan kembali muncul tepat di depan sebuah gubuk tua yang dikelilingi hutan kecil di puncak bukit yang berseberangan dengan bukit tempat dia tinggal sekarang; Gubuk Gaunt.

Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, beberapa sosok bayangan hitam yang serupa dengan burung gagak dan burung hantu bangkit dari bayangan-bayangan pohon yang diterpa sinar rembulan. Berbeda dengan burung gagak dan hantu pada umumnya, burung-burung yang sekarang terbang di hadapan Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki bulu hitam yang seperti terbuat dari asap, sedang matanya berwarna merah seperti api yang menyulut arang.

"Sebarkan berita ini pada tiap-tiap warga kota dan juga sekitar Inggris, tapi jangan sampai terdengar oleh penyihir; 'Dia adalah Tom Riddle, pemilik resor di Lilttle Hangleton. Dia sudah punya anak bernama Harry Riddle. Dia tidak punya istri dan mengadopsi putranya sejak usia belasan tahun.' Aku ingin semua orang mendengar ini, 'resornya sangat megah dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa ke sana, lebih tepatnya resor pribadi ...'" Voldemort terus melanjutkan bisikannya pada tiap burung yang ada di sekitarnya sampai dua jam berlalu.

"Terbanglah sejauh yang kalian bisa dan jangan sampai terdengar oleh kalangan penyihir, terutama Dumbledore."

Bayang-bayang berbentuk burung yang terbang mengelilinginya pun akhirnya terbang menjauh, meninggalkan Voldemort sendiri di tengah bukit.

Setelahnya, kedua tangan Pangeran Kegelapan terangkat setinggi batas kepala bersamaan dengan tubuhnya melayang ke udara tanpa sapu atau alat terbang lainnya. jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh kurus belulangnya tampak mengabur seperti melebur menjadi kabut yang terembus angin saat ia melayang di udara.

Pelan-pelan kedua tangannya bergerak secara beriringan, seperti seorang komposer yang sedang merajut nada. Tersihir oleh gerakan tongkat Sang Penguasa Kegelapan; bebatuan, pohon sampai Gubuk Gaunt yang berdiri tegap di tanah bukit mulai bergetar dan terangkat, melayang, kemudian melebur menjadi abu yang terbang ke arah yang oleh tongkat Voldemort menunjuk.

Kumpulan abu tersebut kembali memadat dan perlahan membentuk kerangka bangunan yang kemudian terbungkus dinding dan ornamen lainnya, sampai benar-benar berbentuk bangunan resor megah bergaya Victorian berdiri kokoh di tengah bukit yang menghadap langsung ke arah lautan dan juga padang rumput yang memanjakan mata.

Di bagian depan resor terdapat air mancur di tengah jalan marmer yang melingkarinya, sedangkan di sisi lain jalan masuk yang melingkar terdapat hamparan taman rumuput yang dihiasi patung dewa-dewi Yunani dan juga semak-semak yang dipotong rapih menyerupai bentuk gajah yang indah.

Pekarangan belakangnya pun tak kalah menawan. Di sana terdapat dua kolam renang yang dibedakan berdasarkan kedalamannya serta satu lapangan tenis, dan selahan taman bunga yang diperuntukkan untuk bersantai yang dipenuhi macam-macam bunga dan juga beberapa tempat duduk dan wahana bermain anak.

Resor tersebut kemudian diselubungi oleh tembok setinggi dua setengah meter yang di tiap-tiap sudutnya berdiri patung Dewa Ares yang memegang tombak perang dengan gagah berani. Sedangkan gerbang resor yang berwana emas tampak diapit dua patung ular yang tampak menunduk, memberi hormat pada sesiapapun yang datang ke sana.

Tak jauh dari gerbang masuk, tepatnya di samping kanan jalan marmer, berdiri sebuah tugu yang bertuliskan "Riddle Resort" dengan huruf emas mewah di permukaannya.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Voldemort kembali menapai tanah dengan seringai puas terpancar di wajahnya. "Sekarang tinggi _mereka_ ," gumamnya sebelum kembali menghilang dari sana.

Dalam sekelebat cahaya, Voldemort kembali muncul di sebuah brankas yang besarnya sama dengan Riddle Manor. Penuh dengan koin emas, artefak sihir, dan batu mulia. Di ujung ruangan tampak sebuah cangkir emas yang bersinar di balik kemilau berlian di sekitarnya, dengan satu kali ayunan tongkat, cangkir itu pun terbang ke arahnya—seketika dia kembali menghilang tepat saat cangkir emas tersebut mendarat di tangannya.

Bunyi dentuman terdengar menggema di tengah hutan sewaktu sosok berjubah Voldemort muncul di tengah kegelapan malam. Tanpa ragu dia melangkah mendekati sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh menjulang mencakar langit.

Seperti sebelumnya, dengan satu kali kedikan tongkat, sebuah tiara memaksa keluar dari batang pohon tersebut—dan tepa saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tiara bermahkotakan safir yang keluar dari batang pohon beringin di depannya, sosok Sang Penguasa Kegelapan pun kembali menghilang di balik kegelapan.

Suara ombak yang menghantam tebing curam meredam suara dentuman samar yang bersamaan terdengar sewaktu sosok Voldemort muncul di sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi danau di dalam sebuah gua gelap.

"Aku tak tahu apa motivasimu sampai kau melakukan ini ... Reg," gumamnya dengan suara desisan yang khas. Tanpa membuang tenaga, Pangeran Kegelapan mengayun tongkatnya sekali ... dan menunggu.

Sekilas, tak ada yang reaksi, tak ada bunyi atau cahaya. Hanya sunyi—sampai akhirnya sebuah gelembung sihir muncul dari dasar danau berisikan inferi yang mengelilingi tempatnya berpijak.

Gelembung itu tampak berwarna hitam pekat untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya berubah warna menjadi transparan dan sedikit bercahaya, memungkinkan Penguasa Kegelapan melihat apa yang dibungkusnya.

Terlihat jelas sesosok pemuda yang tampak berumur sekitar delapan belas tahunan meringkuk di dalam gelembung dengan liontin emas yang melilit genggamannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, voldemort kembali mengayun tongkatnya—dan sosok lelaki yang meringkuk di dalam gelembung itu pun berubah menjadi sesosok ular kobra dengan panjang dua belas kaki dan kulit hijau gelap bermotif.

Seiring dengan ayunan tongkat Voldemort, tubuh ular tersebut keluar dari gelembung sihir yang tadi membungkusnya dan berpindah ke pundak Voldemort sebelum Pangeran Kegelapan kembali menghilang di balik bayangan gua.

Embusan angin yang cukup kencang mengiringi kemunculan Voldemort di aula pintu masuk Riddle Manor. Wujudnya sudah kembali menjadi "Tom Riddle" sewaktu dia memanggil tiga peri rumah yang langsung bersujud di hadapannya.

"Antar ular ini ke kamar utama," titahnya sambil menyerahkan sosok ular yang tak sadarkan diri kepada ketiga peri rumahnya. Ketiganya menerima ular tersebut takut-takut sebelum berjalan beriringan dan menuju ke kamar utama yang terletak di lantai atas.

Yakin kalau ketiga peri rumahnya itu sudah benar-benar hilang di balik koridor lantai dua, Tom pun bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya.

Masuk ke dalam, Tom langsung mengunci ruang kerja pribadinya dengan berbagai mantra dan segera mengeluarkan tiara, cincin, dan cangkir emas, serta liontin dengan himpunan zamrud di tengah-tengahnya yang membentuk huruf "S" ke atas meja kerjanya. Tom lalu beralih ke salah satu rak buku dan meraih satu buku tebal yang tampak sudah sangat tua. Berbeda dari semua buku yang ada di sana, buku yang sekarang Tom genggam tak bersampul kulit atau bahan yang umum yang dijadikan sampul, melainkan batu obsidian; sedangkan lembarannya terbuat dari kayu tua yang dipoles dengan sangat baik.

Tom pun membuka buku yang ada di genggamannya dan membaca tulisan kuno yang tertulis di sana sebelum beralih kembali ke keempat Horcrux yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

Dalam bahasa Yunani lama, Tom merapal mantra-mantra terlarang untuk menarik jiwanya dari satu per satu artefak yang ada di depannya. Menghisapnya kembali ke dalam dirinya.

Tampak samar halimun menyeruak dari keempat Horcrux-nya seiring dengan mulutnya yang komat-kamit membaca inkantasi yang ada di dalam buku.

Pelan namun pasti, halimun putih samar yang mengasap dari tiap-tiap artefak yang dijadikan Tom sebagai Horcrux-nya bertransformasi menjadi tiga sosok samar yang menyerupai sosok Tom sendiri.

"... _Kai mia diairemeni psychi, epistrepste stin archiki sas thesi."_ 1 Demikian bunyi baris terakhir dari sekelumit mantra yang dibaca Tom dalam bahasa Yunani kuno.

Matanya yang awalnya memerah sekarang kembali coklat bersamaan dengan satu per satu pecahan jiwanya bersatu kembali dengannya, meninggalkan keempat barang pusaka yang sudah lama hilang tergelatak bisu di depan Tom.

Tom bisa merasakan senisasi tubuhnya yang menghangat tiap kali cabikan jiwanya menyelinap masuk ke dalam dirinya, kembali melengkapinya setelah lama disobek dari jiwa utama. Tom kemudian mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya dan kembali membaca mantra secara berbisi kepada Tiara Ravenclaw dan Cangkir Hufflepuff yang ada di sana—dan dalam sekejap mata, kedua barang pusaka itu pun menghilang, meninggalkan Liontin Slytherin dan Cincin Wangsa Gaunt di atas meja Tom.

"Kalian akan tetap di sini," gumamnya sebelum menempatkan kedua pusaka keluarganya itu di dalam laci mejanya yang dilapisi berlapis kutukan dan mantra pelindung.

Tom, yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan langsung melangkah ke kamar utama, kamar tidurnya.

"Aku harus hukumannya." Senyum miring jelas terpampang di wajah tampan Tom sewaktu dia meniti tangga yang mengantarnya dengan lantai dua manor.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Kai mia diairemeni psychi, epistrepste stin archiki sas thesi punya arti: Para jiwa yang tercabik, kembalilah ke tempat kalian sebelumnya.
> 
> Kalau kalian punya saran, kritik, dan pujian silakan disampaikan di kolom komentar. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite atau follow :) sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya!


	6. Bab 4: Sekolah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PERINGATAN: DI BAB INI MENGANDUNG TOM/REGULUS. Jadi kalau kalian gak suka sama ship ini, bisa dilongkap.
> 
> Jangan bilang kalau kalian gak suka dan kirim hate-comment karena aku udah ngasih peringatan, alias kalau mau julit bisa ditahan dan pakai otak julitnya. Jangan jadi kata pinterest's bigot yang komen gak-gak ke art orang lain cuma karena gak setuju saja shipnya, padahal bisa mereka bisa langsung di scroll up. Jadi buat pembacaku yang tersayang, jadilah orang pintar.
> 
> Anyway, di bab ini cerita tentang Regulus yang terbangun dan bukan lagi di gua tempat dia kelelep 8 tahun lalu, melainkan di kamar mewah yang gak dia gak pernah datangi. Sekalian gimana Harry masuk sekolah dan ketemu teman baru ... yang bakal jadi sahabat muggle-nya (mungkin).
> 
> Dan maaf banget atas keterlambatannya, yang harusnya diunggah hari Kamis, malah jadi Jumat. Tapi bener-bener gak ada waktu kemarin buat benerin bab ini yang bener-bener hancur dan harus kutulis ulang biar suit sama yang kemaren. Maaf sekali lagi atas ketidakkonsistenannya (I don't even understeand my own words kkkk)
> 
> Kalau kalian gak suka ship Tom/Regulus, akan kukasih peringatan dari mana dan sampai mana main dialog antara mereka berdua. Jadi kalian gak perlu susah-susah nyari. Jadi silakan baca dan jangan lupa kasih favorite-nya!
> 
> Pemeran: 
> 
> Forrest Wheeler sebagai Michael Yeung
> 
> A/n: aku mutusin buat unggah ulang karakter Michael jadi chinese karena sadar kalu jarang ada fanfiksi yang angkat tokoh oriental asia atau sejenisnya di fandom ini. Bahkan JKR sendiri kayaknya gak terlalu kasih atensi ke karakter seperti ini. Karena Cho Chang atau Patil bersaudara menuai banyak kontroversi jadi gak bakal aku bahas lebih jauh lagi. Dan nama "Michael" sendiri bukan nama asli OC-ku. Itu lebih nama romanisasi nama Kantonnya dia atau Cantonese (rumpun bahasa chinese seperti mandarin, hokkian, atau hakka).

( _A/n: dari sini ship Tom/Regulus berlaya)_

Cahaya keemasan mentari yang perlahan menyongsong cakrawala barat tampak indah di hadapan dua kakak beradik yang tengah duduk bersampingan di kaki tangga halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Black: Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas.

Sang adik, Regulus, menatap kakaknya yang sedang mempraktikkan sihir tanpa tongkat dengan mata berbinar. Kagum sudah pasti terpampang di wajah manisnya. Maklum, dia tidak pernah melihat seorang pun yang sejago kakaknya dalam mempraktikkan sihir tanpa tongkat. Bahkan sepupunya, Bellatrix Black, tak sejago Sirius, kakaknya. Dia bangga bukan kepalang sekarang.

"Wow, Kak! Kau sangat hebat!" serunya kagum.

Sirius yang mendengar pujian dari adiknya terkekeh, sedikit malu tapi juga bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. "Kau akan semakin kagum denganku saat aku mendapat tongkatku nanti," timpalnya senang. Dia sudah tidak sabar pergi ke Diagon Alley besok untuk membeli peralatan sekolah setelah pagi tadi mendapat surat Hogwartsnya.

Namun tatapan kagum dan raut ceria di wajah Regulus sirna seketika kakaknya berkata demikian, seakan semua keceriaan yang baru saja hinggap di mukanya tidak pernah ada. Sirius yang sadar akan hal tersebut segera bertanya, "Ada apa, Dik?"

Mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya menatapnya lamat-lamat sebelum menjawab dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Aku ... aku akan sendirian kalau kau pergi," cicitnya.

Batu kerikil dan kelopak bunga yang tadinya melayang dan menari di hadapan keduanya perlahan merendah sampai kembali menyentuh tanah halaman belakang Grimmauld Place sewaktu Sirius merentangkan tangannya untuk merangkul adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau harus tahu itu. Tiap liburan natal dan musim panas kita, ' _kan_ , bisa ketemu lagi. Jadi jangan sedih. Aku dan kau akan bermain tanpa henti nanti—dan akan kuajarkan semua mantra yang kuketahui." Jemari Sirius yang lain terangkat untuk menyingkap tetesan air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk mata adiknya.

Regulus yang awalnya diam akhirnya mengangguk sebelum mengulas senyum cerah. "Janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Sirius mengangguk, kelingkingnya meraih kelingking ramping adiknya. "Janji! Kau akan selalu menjadi adikku, Reg. Selalu."

_Regulus, bangun!_

Suara gema entah dari mana tiba-tiba melesat masuk ke dalam telinga Black kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua pemandangan yang mengelilinginya—taman belakang Grimmauld Place, langit sore, dan gedung-gedung tua London muggle, bahkan Sirius—menghilang seperti asap yang terterpa angin. Lenyap—digantikan dengan kegelapan yang tidak berujung, tidak bertepi, tidak bermula. Semua gelap. Tak bercahaya. Tak bersuara—

Mata Regulus terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Tersadar dari _tidurnya_. Seakan sudah tertutup bertahun-tahun lamanya, Regulus segera mengerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Pikiran yang terasa sudah absen dari benaknya dalam waktu yang lama mulai kembali terangkai utas demi utas, _puzze_ demi _puzze_ —dan semua tiba-tiba saja menjadi jelas.

Napasnya tercekat saat ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak lagi di dalam gua tua nan mengerikan yang ada di belahan lain Inggris. Alih-alih merasakan hawa mencekam dari makhluk kegelapan yang mendekam di dalam danau gua; atau angin laut yang begitu menusuk tulang—Regulus Black malah menemukan dirinya didekap di dalam selimut tebal di atas ranjang bersprei putih hangat.

Bukan lagi pemandangan gua minim cahaya yang menyapa penglihatannya, melainkan sebuah ruangan monokromatik dengan langit-langit berhiaskan gugusan kandil kristal yang tak menyala, sehingga cahaya ratu malam adalah satu-satunya sumber yang mengiluminasi penjuru ruangan.

Ketakutannya bukan lagi tertuju pada inferius yang sempat menariknya ke dasar danau, melainkan kepada _penguasa_ _mereka_ yang sekarang berdiri tegap di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam belatinya yang mematikan. _Ya,_ Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort sekarang berdiri di depan Regulus Black yang terduduk di atas kasur empuk.

Jiwa Regulus terasa seperti dihisap habis oleh kedua iris mata sosok _maut_ yang diam berdiri di depannya, tanpa suara maupun kata. Jantungnya yang awalnya berdetak pelan sekarang berdetak seakan-akan bisa meledak kapan saja.

 _Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?_ tanyanya dalam hati, prihatin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar _anak nakal_ , Reg," gumam Voldemort dengan nada mematikan.

Regulus tak menjawab. Dia tidak pernah _menjawab_ sang tuan sebelumnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Regulus pelan setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk sekedar bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan kalau tidak ada yang bisa lari dariku," jawab Voldemort yang mengerti maksud Regulus tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Sekali kau menjadi milikku, Regulus Black, kau tidak akan bisa lari ke mana pun. Pada siapa pun—bahkan kematian pun tak 'kan membawamu pergi dariku," sambungnya seraya melangkah ke arah Regulus dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, tak mengindahkan tubuh Regulus yang gemetar karena takut.

Tangan pucatnya terangkat hanya untuk menjepit dagu Regulus, memaksa wajah pemuda berparas androgini itu untuk menghadap langsung kepadanya, mempertemukan tatapan mereka yang berlainan warna.

"Dan anak nakal harus dihukum," desis Voldemort. Napasnya yang sedingin angin yang membawa salju menerpa kulit pucat Regulus. Jarak di antara mereka sekarang hanya tersisa setengah jengkal, membuat keduanya dapat jelas menelusuri kilau gemerlap dari iris masing-masing.

Tanpa dirasa, tangan Pangeran Kegelapan turun menyusuri dagunya dan berhenti di leher jenjang hambanya itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup ... Tom?" tanya Regulus sekali lagi. Tatapannya tetap menyiratkan ketakutan sewaktu lidahnya merapal nama pria _itu_. Dadanya semakin membuncah sesak.

"Sudah kujawab, Reg. Kalau sekali kau menjadi _milikku_ , kau tak 'kan bisa lari. Bahkan kematian sekalipun pasti gagal membawamu dariku." Mata merah Voldemort menyala di dalam gelap, membuat Regulus ingin segera kembali mendekam di dalam gua yang mengurungnya entah seberapa lama sekarang. "Aku benar-benar marah, Regulus,"—cengkeraman tangan Voldemort mengeras—"tapi aku juga adalah tuan yang pengasih ... dan aku percaya kalau untuk beberapa tahun belakangan, kau belajar banyak hal _di sana."_

"Kau begitu penuh akan potensi saat kita bertemu," bisiknya, menarik Regulus agar mendekat padanya. "Membuatku sangat ingin _memilikimu_ —dan ketika seseorang atau barang atau apa pun itu sudah menjadi milikku ... tidak akan ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku. Kau harus ingat itu," bisiknya. Bibir pucatnya perlahan menempel di pipi tirus Regulus—bersamaan dengan bentuk wajah setengah ularnya perlahan meleleh dan digantikan dengan paras tampan pria berusia dua puluh tahunan. "Termasuk kematian sendiri," imbuhnya. Berbisik di kulit Regulus dengan nada sensual dan menuntut—sekejap mata, dia sudah mengurung Regulus di bawah tubuhnya.

"Maaf," cicit Regulus, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi kau tetap anak nakal, Reg," bisik Tom seraya merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. "Dan, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya ... anak nakal harus dihukum," bisik Tom tepat di telinga Regulus, napasnya menderu halus menerpa kuping pemuda di bawahnya.

"Kau harus dihukum malam ini karena atas kesalahanmu selama delapan tahun belakangan, Reg," bisiknya sebelum menanam mukanya di perpotongan leher Regulus.

"Iya— _akh_ —Tom ..." rengek Regulus tak sabar dengan napas yang mulai memburu—dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang dingin, lembut, dan basah karena saliva. Membuatnya diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara _aneh_ bergema di seluruh sudut ruangan tanpa terkecuali.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar utama Riddle Manor menjadi weker bagi Tom yang tertidur lelap dengan posisi merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil yang seranjang dengannya. Selimut putih adalah satu-satunya _busana_ yang mencegah keduanya bangun dalam keadaan telanjang sekarang.

Dengan tulang yang terasa kaku dan saraf yang terasa menegang di segala bagian tubuhnya, Tom bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih celana yang tergeletak di samping ranjang bersama dengan sisa pakaiannya dan pakaian Regulus yang berserakan tak karuan di mana-mana.

Selesai dengan beberapa peregangan untuk ototnya yang sempat mengeras, Tom segera melangkah ke kamar mandi dan yang menyatu dengan ruang pakaian. Lima belas menit kemudian, dia keluar dari sana dengan setelan hitam informal yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Bagaimana, _anak nakal?_ Kapok?" tanyanya santai sambil menungkan kopi hitam ke dalam gelasnya sewaktu ia menangkap sosok Regulus yang sudah terjaga. Selimut yang tadi hanya sebatas pinggul Regulus, sekarang sudah menutupi keseluruhan tubuh rampingnya. Wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak yang merengut sebal adalah hal yang pertama kali menyapa Tom pagi itu. Cukup membuatnya menyeringai tipis selagi dia menyeruput kopi paginya.

"Kau—kau terlalu bengis," cibir Regulus. Entah kenapa tensi di antara keduanya mendadak hilang seiring dengan malam yang berganti dengan pagi. Sekarang, Regulus bahkan berani memberikan _Pangeran Kegelapan_ tatapan tertajamnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Dan itu adalah hukuman untuk anak nakal sepertimu," balas Tom sebelum menyeruput kopinya. "Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Harry—dan karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti _ini,"_ katanya sebelum keluar dari kamar dengan senyum miring terbingkai di wajahnya saat kerlingannya berhasil menangkap wajah Regulus yang memerah padam.

( _A/n: mereka berlabuh)_

~oOo~

"Papa! Reggie! Cepat!" seru Harry bersemangat saat langkahnya membawa tubuh mungilnya keluar dari manor. Sekarang dia berdiri di teras dengan wajah merengut tak sabar.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama di bulan September, sekaligus hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Hari yang paling ditunggu Harry karena hari ini dia akan masuk sekolah. Jadi tidak mengherankan, ' _kan_ , kalau dia merasa _sedikit_ antusias dari biasanya.

"Ini baru pukul tujuh, Harry. Bel tidak akan berbunyi sebelum setengah delapan," tutur Regulus yang keluar dengan setelan kemeja hitam lengan panjang, dipadu dengan rompi berkancing yang mencetak tubuh rampingnya; dan celana hitam panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjang bersepatu pantofelnya.

"Tapi kita, ' _kan_ , harus jalan kaki ke sana—"

"Tidak perlu, Ular kecil," potong papanya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Regulus entah sedari kapan. Seperti biasa, pria semampai itu tampak menawan dengan setelan hitamnya yang serasi dengan auranya yang mendominasi.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya bingung; begitu pun dengan Regulu yang langsung menanyakan maksud Tom.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mengapparasi Harry ke sana."

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Menyeringai, Tom menunjuk ke arah pagar manor dengan mengangkat dagunya. Harry dan Regulus segera menoleh—dan mendapati mobil mewah berwarna hitam masuk ke area manor dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata, lalu berhenti tepat di depan teras. Di dalamnya duduk seorang pria (yang Regulus dan Harry taksir sudah berkepala lima) dengan setelan serba hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Regulus kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Tom ketika tangan pria itu melilit pinggang rampingnya dan mendengus. "Jadi sekarang Pangeran Kegelapan tak segan-segan menggunakan _alat_ muggle?"

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Harry kelelahan sebelum tiba di sana, ' _kan?_ Lagi pula aku adalah pemilik resor dan sebagian besar tanah di sini. Akan sangat mencurigakan kalau muggle-muggle itu melihatku berjalan kaki ke sekolah yang ada di tengah kota," jelas Tom sambil melangkah membawa Regulus dan Harry masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Wow!" gumam Harry kagum saat ia dan kedua pria dewasa di belakangnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang menjemput mereka. Terdapat dua pasang tempat duduk di bagian belakangnya yang saling berhadap-hadapan dan tempat menaruh minuman di sela antar kursi. Interiornya pun terlihat lebih mewah daripada mobil lain—sepertinya papanya sudah menyihir mobil ini agar ruang belakangnya terasa lebih lega daripada ukuran mobil biasa.

"Kau menggunakan sihir di depan muggle?" tanya Regulus cepat, suaranya terdengar sangat-sangat pelan. Memastikan kalau sopir yang tengah mengemudikan mobil tak mendengar ucapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia bukan muggle—tapi juga bukan penyihir," jelasnya santai, seakan apa yang dikatakannya adalah hal lumrah di dunia muggle atau sihir. Tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung Regulus, Tom pun menoleh pada Harry dan bertanya, "Tak ada yang ketinggalan, ' _kan_ , Ular kecil?"

Harry menggeleng cepat. "Tak ada," jawabnya dengan wajah yang menghadap pada jendela. Tak ada niatan berpaling.

"Maksudmu? Lalu _dia_ itu apa?" tanya Regulus sambil mengarahkan tatapannya pada sosok pria tua yang ada di kursi depan.

"Dia adalah _bayangan_ ," tutur Tom memulai penjelasannya, mengabaikan raut bingung di wajah Regulus. "Dia adalah bayangan atau citra yang kubuat sendiri," jelasnya sembari mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengedikkannya ke arah bangku depan tanpa merapal mantra apa pun—

Mata Regulus seakan ditarik keluar dari tempatnya bersemayam sewaktu ia melihat pria paruh baya yang tadi duduk di kursi kemudi perlahan bertransformasi menjadi sesosok bayangan hitam yang seperti terbentuk dari asap legam dengan pinggirannya berlarian terbawa angin—dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, sosok hitam itu kembali menjadi wujud sebelumnya.

"Semua staf yang bekerja di resorku adalah _mereka,"_ imbuh Tom sombong.

"Aku belajar sihir ini saat aku ada di berkunjung ke Yunani dulu. Sihir kuno dan terlalu rumit untuk dipraktikkan sekarang—kau tidak berharap aku ke Albania tanpa mendatangi tempat di mana sihir berkembang untuk pertama kalinya, ' _kan?"_

Regulus menggeleng kepalanya pelan, tercengang dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki pria di sampingnya itu. Pasti sihir semacam ini memakan banyak energi, ' _kan?_ Tapi bukan tempatnya bingung sekarang, bagaimanapun Tom adalah Pangeran Kegelapan, kekuatan sihirnya pasti tidak main-main.

Sambil meraih tangan Regulus dan mengusapnya pelan, Tom berkata, "Kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku untuk menguasai jagat sihir Eropa, maka biarkan aku melakukannya untuk memanjakanmu dan Harry." Tom perlahan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Regulus, mempertemukan jidat mereka ... dan semakin maju ... semakin dekat ... sampai akhirnya—

"Euh! Papa dan Reggie jorok!" teriak Harry yang membuat Regulus menjengit dan buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tom seraya mengulas senyum kikuk.

"Maaf, Harry," gumam Regulus sebelum mendelik menggunakan ekor matanya ke arah Tom yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Saat kau mengerti akan semua ini, Harry, kau tidak akan mau berhenti," godanya yang membuat Harry merengek kalau dia tidak mau melakukan hal menjijikkan yang dilakukan papanya dengan Regulus: berciuman.

Entah kenapa, tapi Tom benar-benar suka menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu—Mari katakan kalau Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menemukan hobi baru ketimbang berkeliaran di tengah kegelapan dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang menggema terus-menerus dari celah bibirnya. Bagaimanapun wajah merengut sebal milik Harry lebih memuaskan Tom ketimbang melihat sasarannya mati di tongkatnya sendiri sekarang.

Selebih perjalanan mereka diisi canda tawa Harry dan Regulus yang tampak akrab setelah dua bulan tinggal seatap. Sejak pagi di mana papanya itu membawa Reggie (panggilan kesayangan Harry untuk Regulus) bertemu dengannya di ruang makan informal, keduanya langsung _klop_. Apalagi setelah Harry tahu kalau Regulus bisa berubah menjadi ular, dia semakin senang bermain dengan pemuda berparas delapan belas tahunan tersebut.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang dua tahun lalu Harry jumpai ketika dia dan papanya menyusuri trotoar. Bangunan itu tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali kedua mata kecil Harry melihatnya dari seberang jalan: cat abu-abu yang membungkus dinding kokohnya sekarang sudah tergantikan dengan warna putih dan hijau; dan pagarnya juga tampak seperti baru.

Keluar dari mobil, Harry segera dituntun oleh Tom dan Regulus masuk ke kawasan sekolah. Berbeda dengan si bocah zamrud yang tampak antusias kala melangkah melewati lapangan sekolah yang dipenuhi anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya, Tom dan Regulus malah menampakkan wajah datar tak berminat mereka; mengabaikan tatapan kagum dari orang tua murid lainnya yang tampak terpesona akan paras keduanya—terutama Tom.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh papanya dan Regulus, Harry tak henti-hentinya menoleh ke semua arah yang lehernya mampu untuk mengarahkan kepalanya ke sana untuk melihat lingkungan sekolah barunya.

Matanya semakin menggeliat antusias sewaktu mendapati kalau koridor yang mereka telusuri sekarang membawanya ke jajaran kelas yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak sebaya dengan dirinya. Senyumnya semakin melebar dan janji yang ia utarakan pada papanya beberapa bulan lalu mulai hilang dari dalam kepalanya; digantikan oleh semangat bermain dan perasaan tak sabar merasakan pembelajaran seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Riddle, Tuan Black. Saya Miss Spencer," sapa seorang perempuan yang tampak berusia dua puluh tahunan yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan papan bertuliskan "Kelas 1A" yang menggantung di atas pintu.

Harry yang tidak pernah bertemu orang lain (muggle) selain papanya dan Regulus segera bersembunyi di belakang papanya. Malu bercampur takut saat perempuan berambut pirang itu berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Harry.

"Kau pasti Harry Riddle. Perkenalkan, aku Miss Spencer. Aku akan menjadi wali kelasmu," jelasnya dengan suara halus dan senyum ramah di wajahnya. Mata cokelat mudanya sempat menyelinap untuk mengerling pada rambut Harry yang memiliki warna yang berbeda (hitam bercampur putih). Warna yang tak biasa dijumpainya.

"Harry." Papanya segera memberinya lirikan mata yang seakan meminta dirinya untuk segera maju dan menyapa perempuan yang ada di depannya.

 _Bagaimanapun ini adalah permintaanmu, Ular kecil_. Harry bisa mendengar kata-kata papanya menggema di sekujur benaknya sekarang.

Dengan keberanian yang ia dapati seadanya, Harry melangkah dan menyapa perempuan yang masih setia mengulas senyum untuknya.

"Sa—salam kenal, Miss," sapa Harry terbata seraya membalas uluran tangan perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Salam kenal juga, Harry." Perempuan pirang itu kemudian berdiri untuk mengajak Tom dan Regulus berbincang sebentar.

"Seminggu pertama aku dan Tuan Black akan mengantar-jemput Harry, setelah itu dia akan pulang sendiri," jelas Tom dengan nada congkak dan mata yang melirik tak berminat pada perempuan di depannya. Dia sadar betul kalau perempuan pirang itu mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Jadi kami titip dia di sini," sambung Regulus yang mengulas senyum tipis andalannya sebelum mengelus pucuk kepala Harry. "Belajar yang benar," pesannya yang mendapat anggukan dari Harry.

"Tentu, Reggie."

"Baik, Tuan Riddle, Tuan Black."

"Hm," gumam Tom sembari mengalihkan wajahnya pada Harry yang balik menatapnya. "Aku dan Reggie akan menjemputmu nanti. Kau jangan buat masalah, _yah,"_ ujarnya yang mendapat anggukan penuh semangat dari Harry.

"Tentu saja, Papa!" sahutnya. Sebelum memeluk papanya dan Regulus secara bergantian; dan karena tingginya yang tak seberapa, Harry hanya bisa memeluk sebatas pinggul keduanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Papa! Reggie!"

"Sampai jumpa, Ular kecil," balas Tom sebelum ia mengalungkan tangannya ke sela pinggang Regulus posesif dan melangkah menyusuri koridor tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kecewa dari mata ibu-ibu dan para staf perempuan yang tadi melirik keduanya penuh minat. Siapa sangka kalau kedua pria tampan itu punya _hubungan spesial?_

"Baiklah," kata Miss Spencer sambil memutar tubuhnya pada Harry, "ayo masuk ke kelas dan berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu," sambungnya seraya menuntun Harry masuk ke dalam kelas barunya.

Mata Harry semakin berbinar senang seketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas yang dindingnya dicat warna biru langit. Terbingkai rapi pada dinding depan kelas sebuah papan tulis serta meja guru di sudut ruangan yang berhadapan dengan susunan meja murid; sedangkan di bagian belakang berjejer loker yang menjadi tempat penyimpanan tas dan barang pribadi siswa-siswi selama pembelajaran berlangsung.

Beberapa meja sudah ditempati oleh anak-anak yang sebaya dengan Harry sewaktu ia mendengar suara Miss Spencer. "Kau bisa duduk di sana," ujarnya seraya menunjuk meja di barisan kedua kelas.

"Baiklah," jawab Harry yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang dimaksud. Di samping meja Harry, duduk seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat berwajah oriental yang langsung menyapanya dengan senyum lebar kala ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya.

"Hai!" sapa anak itu ramah. Harry yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana akhirnya membalas dengan kata yang sama dan senyum kikuk.

"Hai."

"Namaku Michael, Michael Clark. Kau?" Tangannya terulur untuk Harry.

Si zamrud diam sejenak, berpikir harus bagaimana. Dia sudah berjanji tidak berteman dengan muggle pada papanya ... tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka, ' _kan?_ Berarti tidak ada masalah, _dong_ , kalau dia menerima uluran tangan _Michael_.

"Namaku Harry, Harry Riddle." Dan Harry memutuskan meraih uluran tangan bocah bermata biru cemerlang di depannya itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya.

 _Toh Papa tidak lihat, jadi tidak masalah,_ 'kan?

Tom dan Regulus sekarang tengah bersantai di ruang orangery saat Regulus bertanya, "Kau yakin kalau Harry benar-benar mampu menunaikan janjinya?" Matanya berganti kerling dari buku yang ada di tangannya kepada Tom yang duduk dengan lembaran koran di tangannya. Uap mengepul dari dua cangkir di atas meja bundar yang ada di depan mereka. Keduanya baru saja pulang dari mengantar Harry.

"Tidak. Aku tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menepati janjinya kali ini," jawab Tom tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan kenapa kau memberi janji kalau memang tahu kalau Harry tidak akan bisa menepatinya?"

Barulah kali ini pria bermat cokelat tua itu beralih pandang pada Regulus. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan memikirkan apakah dia bisa bersekolah bersama para muggle atau tidak—dan tentu saja aku akan mengatakan 'Iya, kau bisa bersekolah di sana,' padanya. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya, Reg," jelas Tom sebelum terkekeh pelan. Betapa ironis saat Pangeran Kegelapan tidak mampu menolak permintaan anak berusia tujuh tahun dengan nada dingin atau tatapan tajam membunuh khas yang melekat pada dirinya; tapi apa peduli Tom? Selama Harry bahagia, apa pun akan dia lakukan.

"Dan kalau dia tidak menepati janjinya kali ini, aku akan menghukumnya," imbuhnya, seringai jahil yang sudah lama absen dari riak mukanya sekarang kembali tersemat di wajahnya.

" _Hush!_ Jangan pikir aku akan menggunakan hukuman fisik pada bocah itu, Reg," gumam Tom tanpa meninggikan suaranya untuk mencegah kata-kata keluar dari bibir Regulus. "Aku tidak mau dianggap gagal dalam mendidik anakku sendiri," sambung Tom sembari kembali membaca surat kabarnya, tak memedulikan tatapan bingung dari Regulus yang akhirnya menghela napasnya dan kembali membaca bukunya alih-alih membalas kata-kata Tom.

Siapa sangka Pangeran Kegelapan bisa menjadi "Papa" yang penyayang dan tidak memerlukan hukuman fisik untuk mendisiplinkan anaknya?

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan lupa tinggalkan favorite atau tinjauannya buat bab selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa!!!


	7. Bab 5: Hukuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai semua ketemu lagi dengan penulis abal-abal ini di cerita gak jelasnya wkwk. Gak tau sih, aku gak niat-niat banget soalnya, cuma buat mengisi waktu luang di masa-masa pandemi dan aku bener-bener ngehabisin waktu di rumah.
> 
> Btw, di bab ini cuma memuat bagaimana hari-hari pertama Harry di sekolah barunya dan bagaimana dia sadar kalau papanya (Lord Voldemort) gak bisa dikelabuhi dengan mudah. Di sini juga dia bakal dihukum dan ngaku kalau dia penyihir ke teman dekat pertamanya yang seorang muggle.
> 
> Pemeran:
> 
> Gemma Chan sebagai Catherine Yeung
> 
> A/n: Aku tahu kalau Gemma bener-bener sebenernya udah hampir 40 tahun, tapi mukanya kan masih muda banget yah, jadi gak papa kan :) aku juga sebenernya mau buat Michael punya keluarga yang rame tapi kayaknya bakal susah nantinya, jadi cuma dia doang sama satu lagi yang bakal yang akan ku jadiin OC asian di fanfiksi ini. Gak tau ke depannya bakal bertahan tiga atau ada lagi.

Manis adalah kata pertama yang melintasi pikiran Harry kalau ada yang bertanya seperti apa Michael baginya. Sejak hari pertama mereka berkenalan, Michael selalu memperlakukan Harry dengan sangat baik. Mulai dari menjelaskan kepada Harry tentang semua hal yang tidak ia mengerti tentang muggle (yang tentunya tidak akan diakuinya pada Michael); sampai memberinya tiga kue cokelat tiap kali jam makan siang. Maklum, papanya sangat membatasinya dalam mengonsumsi makanan manis seperti kue dan cokelat (kecuali buah atau sejenisnya, itu lain cerita).

"Kakakku punya toko kue di tengah kota, dan karena kau adalah anak manis jadi aku berikan kue cokelat. Kata kakakku kalau kita menyukai seseorang maka kue cokelat adalah hadiah terbaik," jelas Michael saat Harry akhirnya bertanya kenapa dia terus memberinya kue dan tidak kepada yang lainnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Harry berbinar, dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ada orang lain selain papanya dan Reggie yang menyukainya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab anak berpostur tinggi itu sembari mengangguk cepat. "Siapa yang tak menyukaimu? Kau manis, pintar, dan baik! Aku suka berteman denganmu, Harry. Teman selamanya?" Jari kelingkingnya disodorkan untuk Harry.

Harry, yang mengerti maksud kelingi Michael, tampak diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Tentunya dia masih mengingat jelas tentang janjinya kepada papanya beberapa bulan lalu (dan juga kemarin, karena pria itu kembali mengingatkannya) ... tapi dia tidak bisa menolak Michael. Anak itu terlalu manis untuk ditolak. Dan akhirnya keputusan Harry membulat.

Papa tidak akan tahu, pikir Harry sebelum meraih kelingking Michael dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. Senyum cerah terpatri di wajahnya.

"Teman!" Dan mulai hari itu, Harry dan Michael menjadi teman. Hari kelima Harry bersekolah di sana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah. Harry sangat suka akan sekolah barunya. Di sana dia bertemu dengan banyak anak yang sebaya dengannya (termasuk Michael) dan mereka semua punya kepribadian dan ciri khas masing-masing, membuat Harry dengan mudah mengingat nama mereka semua. Tidak seperti ular-ular di manor yang tampaknya sama saja bagi Harry kecil, kecuali Nagini (ular piton sepanjang lima belas kaki yang selalu mengekori papanya) dan Regulus dalam wujud kobra sepanjang dua belas kakinya.

Di sekolah juga Harry sangat mudah berbaur walaupun pada awalnya ada beberapa kesulitan yang ia temukan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh anak-anak lainnya. Mulai dari permainan yang biasa mereka mainkan sampai dengan hal-hal aneh yang selalu terikat dengan suatu hal yang bernama "televisi" dan "film". Namun, setelah beberapa hari mendapat pembelajaran dari Michael dan juga beberapa murid lainnya, Harry akhirnya cukup mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan—tak semua, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tak terlihat tua.

Selain tentang pemahaman yang berbeda, Harry juga menemukan ternyata busana yang dia dan anak-anak lainnya pakai ternyata berbeda. Di saat yang lainnya (termasuk Michael) memakai kaos, celana pendek, dan sepatu kets; Harry malah mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan yang dipasangkan dengan sepatu hitam mengilap. Tentu saja Harry pernah meminta papanya untuk mentransfigurasikan pakaiannya, tapi pria itu menolak.

"Kau pilih mana? Pakai pakaian rapi seperti ini atau tidak memakai apa pun ke sana? Kau tidak mungkin menggunakan jubahmu, Ular kecil. Lagi pula penyihir selalu mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya tiap waktu keluar dari rumah," ujar papanya kala ia bertanya apakah dia boleh menggunakan pakaian santai ke sekolah sebagaimana murid lainnya.

Dan ketika dia berpaling pada Regulus (Reggie-nya) untuk membujuk papanya, pemuda itu malah menjawab, "Aku tidak punya kuasa, Harry. Tapi yang dikatakan papamu benar. Kau ini penyihir, dan penyihir selalu memakai pakaian terbaiknya sewaktu keluar rumah." Pemuda tanggung itu bahkan tidak menghadapkan wajahnya pada Harry waktu itu. Kedua mata keperakannya tetap mengeja kata yang tertera di buku klasik miliknya.

Jadi apa yang diharapkannya? dia tidak mungkin melawan keduanya, 'kan? Satu-satunya pilihan, yah, menuruti papanya dan pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam rapi yang membuatnya dijuluki "Bos kecil" oleh teman sekelasnya. Lagipula dia tidak boleh banyak minta kalau dia tidak mau papanya mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Harry kau tinggal di mana?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Eddie (bocah berambut hitam dengan mata sipit dan tubuh sedikit gempal) di minggu pertama Harry bersekolah.

"Kudengar kau tinggal di rumah besar di atas bukit. Apa itu benar?" tanya murid lainnya (anak perempuan bernama Emily).

"Aku melihatmu dijemput dengan mobil kemarin. Keluargamu pasti kaya!" sahut Henry (bocah kecil yang sangat suka dongeng).

Harry mengangguk. Mata hijaunya menyorot bingung pada gerombolan anak murid yang mengitari mejanya, memutuskan menginterogasinya. Tampak mereka penasaran karena tidak pernah melihat sosok Harry sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sana bersama papaku," jawab Harry.

"Benarkan? Kudengar rumah itu berhantu—nenekku bilang kalau dulu ada pembunuhan di sana," timpal Robert (anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau lumut) dengan raut wajah takut dan suara bergetar. Namun sepertinya tak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah keluar rumah? Maksudku, kami tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum kau masuk sekolah," tanya Jessica (perempuan berambut pirang kecokelatan). Murid lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Yang ditanya, Harry, diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Mencari jawaban yang lebih masuk akal ketimbang: "Aku dan papaku adalah penyihir; dan dia tidak membiarkanku turun dari sana kecuali urusan yang sangat penting."

"Kurasa dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana karena rumahnya besar dan sangat nyaman. Aku yakin, kalau aku tinggal di rumah sebesar itu aku tidak akan keluar dari sana—kau pasti punya ruang bermain seperti di film-film," tebak salah satu murid yang dikenal Harry sebagai Lisa (berambut pirang yang diikat kembar di kedua sisi kepalanya). "Benar, 'kan Harry?"

Harry yang masih tidak bisa mendapat jawaban yang pas akhirnya mengangguk. "Benar. Hanya saja aku tidak punya ruang bermain. Biasanya aku membaca di perpustakaan."

"Sama saja, pasti kau tidak pernah bosan!" Kepala-kepala berbeda warna itu tampak mengangguk kompak. Harry hanya terkekeh canggung, dia kurang nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang.

"Tapi rumah itu berhantu!" seru Robert bersikeras. Tubuh kecilnya sedikit mengigil takut.

"Kejadian itu sudah lama. Aku yakin kalau hantunya juga bosan tinggal di sana selama itu," tukas anak laki-laki pendek berambut dan berkulit cokelat kehitaman (Willy).

"Memangnya hantu bisa bosan?" tanya Wanda (murid perempuan berambut sepundak dengan wajah oriental).

"Aku tak tahu. Aku rasa kalau nenekmu hanya mengarang," tebak seorang bocah laki-laki berhidung mancung dan bermata cokelat terang yang dibingkai bulu mata panjang; Omar.

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, bingung dengan maksud teman sekalasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan masalah di rumahnya; dan tidak pernah mendengar kalau ada pembunuhan di sana. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Robert yang tadinya menatap Omar tajam langsung menoleh ke arah Harry. "Dulu ada pembunuhan di sana. Sekitar lima puluh tahun lalu—entahlah. Yang dibunuh ayah dan anak. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa," jelasnya.

"Oh, aku tak tahu itu. Akan kutanyakan kepada papa nantinya," timpal Harry.

Dan suara bel yang berdering kencang adalah tanda kalau acara interogasi kecil-kecilan mereka harus berhenti. Semua murid yang tadi mengelilingi meja Harry segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing bertepatan dengan sosok Michael yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang di waktu mepet?" tanya Harry. Dia baru sabar kalau temannya itu selalu datang tepat saat bel berdering.

"Aku membantu kakakku untuk menyiapkan cokelat terbaik untuk anak manis sepertimu, Harry. Aku tidak mungkin memberimu yang tidak terbaik, 'kan," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Kepala kecil Harry mengangguk dan bibirnya terkurva. Dia tidak sabar menunggu jam makan siang sehingga dia dapat merasakan rasa cokelat Michael melumer di lidahnya.

"Memang, Michael. Aku yang terbaik!" seru Harry.

"Ya, kau selalu yang terbaik—sekarang apa aku boleh melihat catatan sejarahmu?"

Senyum di wajah Harry sontak menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mataku terbuka di pelajaran sejarang," gurau Michael sembari mengacak rambut Harry.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Harry mengangguk dan menyodorkan catatan sejarahnya pada Michael. Jujur, dia juga tidak suka pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan di sekolahnya dan tidak pernah mencatat kala pelajaran berlangsung. Dia mencatat semua itu di rumah dengan literatur dari perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau membuat catatan sebegini lengkapnya, tapi terima kasih sudah menjadi malaikatku!" puji Michael, matanya menatap kagum pada catatan Harry.

"Hm, sekarang catat."

"Baik, Bos!" Mendengarnya, Harry hanya memutar kelereng matanya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan matematikanya dari dalam tasnya.

~oOo~

Suatu hari di pertengahan musim gugur, tidak seperti biasanya, setela bel berbunyi Miss. Spencer memutuskan untuk menahan semua muridnya ketimbang membiarkan mereka semua keluar dari kelas. "Sebelum kalian pulang aku ada pengumuman!" seru Miss. Spencer di akhir jam pelajaran. "Karena besok adalah hari Halloween, maka kalian bisa mengenakan kostum kalian sendiri ke sekolah ... dan tidak ada pelajaran kecuali pelajaran di pagi—" Kata-kata perempuan pirang itu terpotong oleh sorakan antusias dari anak muridnya sendiri. "Tenang semua ... tenang," bujuknya untuk satu setengah menit ke depan.

"Baiklah, sampai di mana tadi? Ah, tidak akan ada pelajaran kecuali beberapa permainan sampai tengah hari. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang." Dan tanpa menunggu komando lebih lanjut, semua murid yang tadinya duduk di bangku mereka dengan suara bisikan antusias yang keluar dari tiap-tiap mulut pun langsung keluar tanpa pikir dua kali.

Harry dan Michael sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah ketika Michael bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau kenakan besok?"

Harry tampak berpikir. Dia tidak pernah merayakan Halloween sebelumnya, hari itu adalah hari di mana kedua orang tuanya meninggal enam tahun lalu. Papanya yang menceritakan hal tersebut padanya, tapi selalu menolak untuk menjawab tiap kali Harry bertanya siapa yang membunuh mereka.

"Ayah dan ibu kandungmu terbunuh di saat perang di malam Halloween setahun setelah kau lahir. Mengenai siapa dan bagaimana mereka terbunuh, papa janji akan menceritakan kepadamu di saat kau sudah siap." Hanya itu yang dikatakan papanya tiap kali hari itu datang.

"Harry?" Suara Michael yang terdengar menyelinap masuk ke dalam relung telinganya membuat Harry terbangun dari pikirannya. "Kau biak-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

Harry menggeleng. "Ya. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah merayakan Halloween sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya aku akan mengenakan kostum penyihir," jawab Harry enteng tak memedulikan wajah syok dari Michael.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak pernah merayakan Halloween sebelumnya?!" tanyanya sewot dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Harry akhirnya berhenti juga.

"Ya ..." jawab Harry bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa? Hari itu adalah hari terbaik sepanjang tahun, kau mendapat semua permen yang bisa kau dapat."

"Orang tuaku meninggal di Halloween, dan papaku—yang mengadopsiku—juga tak membolehkanku merayakannya," jawab Harry.

Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi wajah temannya yang sangat drastis. Dari syok ke sedih.

"Oh, maaf, aku tak tahu akan hal itu," gumamnya lesu.

"Tak apa, Michael. Papaku dan Reggie selalu ada untukku sekarang, aku tidak akan kesepian dan sedih sekarang," tukas Harry pada Michael yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Ya, Harry. Aku senang kalau kau tidak kesepian lagi—aku juga akan selalu menjadi temanmu, kau ingat, kan? Teman selamanya!" seru Michael yang sudah kembali ke nada cerianya yang khas.

"Ya! Teman selamanya!" jawab Harry tanpa pikir dua kali sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Michael di sebelahnya.

"Harry," gumam Michael ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai gerbang.

"Ya?" tanyanya menoleh.

"Orang tuaku juga meninggal sewaktu aku bayi. Aku sekarang tinggal dengan kakakku. Setidaknya kita memiliki nasib yang sama."

"Oh, Michael. Aku turut berduka. Tenang saja aku akan selalu di sampingmu kalau begitu. Menemanimu seperti kau menemaniku!"

"Ya! Kita harus saling menemani satu sama lain!" serunya sebelum mereka tertawa berdua—dan tawa Harry seketika menghambar sewaktu matanya menangkap bayangan hitam bermata merah yang serupa dengan burung gagak yang hinggap di pagar sekolah tengah menatap ke arahnya dan Michael. Dia tahu apa itu.

"Michael," bisik Harry. Entah kenapa, tapi lidahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat keluh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakakmu pernah menghukummu?" tanya Harry ragu.

Michael mengangguk. "Pernah, dia memukul pantatku sampai merah karena memukul murid lain di taman kanak-kanak dulu," jawabnya.

Dengan nada tak yakin Harry kembali bertanya, "Berapa kali?"

"Aku tak menghitung," jawab Michael sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kenapa memang?"

"E—entah, aku hanya ingin bertanya," jawab Harry ragu. Dia tidak pasti kalau Michael percaya dengannya atau tidak, tapi setelah mendengar kalau laki-laki tinggi itu kembali mengajaknya melanjutkan langkah mereka, Harry yakin Michael tidak mencurigainya.

"Ibuku pernah memukulku dengan rotan karena mendapat nilai D minus," timpal seorang murid perempuan tanpa diminta yang tiba-tiba saja melangkah di samping keduanya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Michael bingung.

Harry menggeleng pelan tanda tak tahu, seakan semua tenaganya dihisap habis sekarang.

"Tak tahu—sepertinya aku harus pulang. Jemputanku sudah datang," tutur Harry menunjuk pada mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sisi lain trotoar sekolah di mana sekumpulan orang tua murid menunggu anak-anak mereka.

"Ah, benar. Sampai jumpa besok, Harry," ujar Michael sebelum mengacak rambut Harry dan segera berlari ke segerombolan penjemput di sisi lain trotoar. Meninggalkan Harry yang menengadah ke arah di mana terakhir kali ia melihat gagak bermata merah yang sekarang sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Namun bukan berarti dia terbebas dari penglihatan papanya.

Dengan langkah berat, Harry pun segera menghampiri mobil jemputannya yang sudah terparkir di pinggir trotoar.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke manor, yang dapat Harry pikirkan hanyalah hukuman apa yang akan diberikan papanya kepadanya karena sudah melanggar janji yang dia sepakati sendiri beberapa bulan lalu. Harry tidak pernah menyangka kalau pengawasan papanya juga mencakup bayangan serupa hewan di sekolahnya, dia lupa akan hal itu. Sebenarnya dia tak tahu akan hal itu.

Dia pikir kalau yang akan mengawasinya adalah ular, dan jelas itu bukanlah masalah besar, Harry bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi semua hewan melata itu. Namun bayangan sihir? Apa yang bisa dilakukan Harry? Dia bahkan baru saja belajar bagaimana membakar daun dengan sihir tanpa tongkat, atau bisa dikatakan bagaimana menyalurkan sihirnya secara benar. Dia tidak mungkin mematahkan ratusan mantra yang dipakai papanya untuk membuat makhluk itu.

Memang tidak ada yang mengutas kepadanya kalau gagak tadi adalah buatan papanya, tapi melihat bayangan hitam legam yang hinggap di puncak pagar dengan mata merah menyala tanpa seorang pun yang dapat menyadarinya, kecuali Harry sendiri, tentu saja dapat dengan mudah dikatakan kalau semua itu ada hubungannya dengan papanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya," gumam Harry pelan, memastikan kalau sopir yang mengendarai mobilnya tak mendengarnya.

Pikirannya perlahan dihantui oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Sebagai anak dari Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort, Harry tahu benar kalau papanya menguasai semua sihir hitam. Mulai dari yang paling kuno sampai yang terbaru. Dan itu berarti pria itu tahu bagaimana menghukum orang tanpa melibatkan fisik sama sekali.

Pikiran Harry sekarang hanya berputar pada selusin hukuman yang dapat diberikan papanya nanti. Tepat saat kakinya menginjak teras manor.

Dia tidak pernah dihukum sebelumnya, pun tidak pernah mengingkari janji dengan papanya selama ini. Harry tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di balik pagar tinggi Riddle Manor yang berdiri tegap di depannya sekarang.

Napasnya terembus pelan lagi panjang kala kedua pintu pagar terbuka saat mobil yang ia tumpangi memasuki kawasan taman yang amat luas layaknya tak memiliki ujung. Jantungnya terasa berdetak seperti bom yang akan meledak kapan saja; dan keringatnya tak berhenti bercucuran tepat setelah ia merasakan tubuhnya melewati berlapis perisai sihir yang dibuat oleh papanya.

Dari kaca mobil, Harry bisa melihat jelas salah satu peri rumah mereka menunggunya di teras manor. Tak pernah sebelumnya ada satu pun peri rumah yang menunggunya di sana.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar meminta Anda untuk menemuinya di ruang kerja beliau."

Harry mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam manor dengan langkah yang begitu berat saat ia mengarahkan tubuh kecilnya ke ruang kerja pribadi papanya.

Aku benar-benar akan diberikan Kutukan Curciatus.

~oOo~

Sebagaimana biasanya, ruang kerja milik Tom Riddle selalu minim akan cahaya; tak lebih dari yang menyelinap lewat kaca jendela yang terbingkai kuat di belakang meja kerja berpoles miliknya yang menjadi pengiluminasi seisi ruangan.

Tom tampak duduk diam di depan meja kerjanya dengan topeng masquerade yang menempel tanpa tali di wajah bagian atasnya. Topeng tersebut seperti terbuat dari bulu-bulu burung berwarna hitam pekat seperti bayangan di tengah hari dan arang yang dibakar selama berhari-hari.

Bola matanya yang biasa berwarna cokelat tua dengan kilatan kemerahan sekarang tampak benar-benar memerah selagi seringai licik menempel di bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Tom." Suara Regulus memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup.

Seketika warna iris Tom kembali ke warna normalnya sewaktu topeng yang mengelilingi kedua bola matanya menghilang seperti asap yang dimakan angin. Sekarang tatapannya tak lagi kosong, melainkan tertuju pada Regulus yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan riak ragu di air mukanya.

"Tidak akan," katanya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menghampiri Regulus. Tangannya langsung membingkai pinggang ramping pemuda di depannya bersama seringai yang perlahan meleleh dan berganti menjadi senyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia benar-benar akan menepati janjinya berhari-hari lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin dia belajar—aku tidak pernah setuju dia bersekolah di sekolah muggle. Kau tahu, 'kan, mereka itu seperti apa," cibir Tom yang mendapat kikikan dari Regulus.

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas jangan terlalu keras pada Harry, dia masih kecil, Tom. Dia normal kalau lupa akan janjinya karena masalah seperti ini," pesan Regulus seraya mengelus pipi Tom sebelum dia mengecup pria yang lebih tinggi dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Hai, Harry." Tom, yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mendengar sapaan ramah Regulus pada anaknya yang tak lama setelahnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dengan raut muka tak karuan.

"Duduk," titah Tom datar seraya melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah Harry.

Mereka sekarang duduk berseberangan.

"Kau sadar kalau melakukan kesalahan, 'kan, Ular kecil?" tanya Tom. Mata cokelatnya sekarang sudah kembali memerah.

Dengan kepala yang merunduk dan tatapan yang terkunci pada pulpen antik yang terbaring bisu di atas meja kerja papanya, Harry mengangguk.

Sunyi dan dingin mulai menyelimuti Harry sekarang. Keringat perlahan bercucuran dari pori-porinya tanpa sebab yang jelas selagi telinganya berdengung dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"A—aku minta ma—maaf, Pa. A—aku tida—"

"Tidak apa? Tidak bermaksud? Tapi kau jelas-jelas berpelukan dengan muggle itu dan berjanji akan berteman selamanya. Harry. Kau pasti tahu arti 'selamanya', 'kan?" tanya Tom bertubi-tubi.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pengawasanku begitu mudah? Aku sudah bilang jangan berteman dengan muggle, mereka itu tidak ada bedanya dengan monster. Mereka membunuh leluhur kita, Harry. Aku sudah memberikanmu pelajaran yang jelas soal itu semua sebelum kau menginjak usia empat tahun. Kau harusnya tahu itu!" Suara Tom meninggi.

Harry yang duduk di seberang lain meja akhirnya menengadah. "Ta—tapi, Mi—michael tidak seperti—itu—Papa—kumo—"

"Semua sama saja. Dia adalah muggle—dan karena tindakan ketidakdisiplinmu ini maka aku harus pergi ke rumahnya dan membunuhnya dan semua keluarganya. Baik yang ada di kota ini maupun yang ada di luar kota." Cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela perlahan terblokade oleh semacam bayangan hitam yang merambat dari lantai ke langit-langit.

Untuk beberapa detik jantung dan pikiran Harry seakan berhenti bekerja seketika suara papanya menyelonong masuk ke sistem saraf pendengarannya. Matanya benar-benar seperti ditarik dari singgsananya sekarang.

"Pa—papa! Jangan—ku—kumohon—"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau begitu ceroboh sampai bisa berteman dengannya kalau kau tidak mau aku membunuhnya?"

"Aku—aku tak tahu," jawab Harry yang mulai bercampur dengan isak tangisnya. "Dia baik kepadaku—dan—dan dia—dia menga—mengajariku hal—baru."

"Dan aku tidak mengajarimu dengan baik? Apa yang kau sebut dengan semua pelajaran bahasa Latin, Prancis, Yunani kuno, dan hieroglif; atau soal sejarah sihir; mengendalikan sihirmu; dan meramu yang kuajarkan sedari kau berusia tiga tahun, huh? Itu semua bukan pelajaran?!" tanya Tom dengan nada desisan yang serupa dengan ular yang siap membunuh mangsanya kapan saja. "Dan berhenti menangis!" gertaknya yang membuat Harry terperanjat.

"Ya, itu semua pelajaran ... tapi—tapi Michael ... Michael mengajarkanku lebih banyak hal dari itu," gumam Harry yang berusaha menahan sendatannya. "Dia—Michael mengajariku banyak hal—dia mengajariku hal-hal yang ... yang tidak aku tahu sebelumnya—hal yang tidak kau ajarkan padaku. Dia juga selalu baik padaku—Papa dia bahkan memberikanku kue cokelat tiap kali makan siang." Napas yang tersedat terdengar sekali dua kali sebelum kembali ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk ... untuk menjadi temannya selamanya."

"Dan bagaimana kalau dia lupa? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah tidak ada?" Mata merah Tom tampak menyala di tengah kegelapan, menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang tak temaram warnanya.

"Janga—jangan, Papa. Ku—kumohon jangan," rengek Harry mulai menangis. Dia tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan papanya. Pria itu bisa saja mendatangi rumah keluarga Micahel dan membuat anak itu melupakan semua hal tentang Harry—atau yang lebih buruk: membunuhnya beserta seluruh keluarganya, kemudian kembali memisahkan Harry dari dunia luar. Bagaimanapun dia sekarang berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Kilatan kehampaan jelas tersorot dari mata Tom, membuat Harry seakan bisa melihat dengan jelas masa depan keluarga teman baiknya itu di tangan papanya sekarang.

"Papa, kumohon—jangan, Papa," rengeknya lagi. Isak tangisnya mulai kembali terdengar.

"Pertemanan penyihir dan muggle adalah hal yang paling tidak dapat terjadi, Harry," ujar Voldemort datar tak beremosi sekarang, seakan kata-kata Harry tak ada pengaruh baginya. Seakan semua permohonan Harry hanyalah angin lewat.

"Tidak!" bantah Harry. Suaranya yang bergetar meninggi seketika. "Tidak. Kami tetap akan berteman—ba—bahkan setelah dia—tahu kalau—kalau aku adalah penyihir!"

Pangeran Kegelapan mendengus. "Benarkan? Kau yakin? Kalau begitu beri tahu anak itu kalau kau adalah penyihir besok," suruhnya dengan nada menantang. Matanya memandang anaknya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tidak ada penyihir dan muggle yang dapat berteman. Tidak ada.

"Aku yakin dia akan langsung menjauhimu dan mengataimu iblis atau sejenisnya setelah kau memperlihatkan kekuatanmu padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu sebagai manusia lagi, Ular kecil," cibir Tom.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku benar? Bagaimana kalau—kalau Michael tetap ingin berteman denganku?"

"Aku akan membiarkannya hidup dengan ingatan yang tetap sama, dengan kata lain kalian bisa berteman selama dia tidak menyakitimu," jawab Tom. Nada tak suka dan jijik terdengar jelas dari mulutnya.

Senyum mulai terpatri di wajah Harry kala mendengar jawaban papanya. Namun semua itu kembali memudar saat ia mengingat kalau dia belum dihukum.

"Dan,"—Tom berdiri dari duduknya—"sekarang kau akan kuhukum karena sudah melanggar janjimu sendiri, Harry." mata merah menyalanya semakin terang sekarang.

Harry membeku di tempat. Entah kutukan apa yang akan diberikan sosok tinggi semampai di depannya itu kepadanya sekarang.

"Tulis 'Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku sendiri' di buku ini sebanyak lima puluh lembar," perintah Tom sambil menjentikkan jarinya—dan sebuah buku berlembar kosong beserta pena bulu muncul di hadapan Harry.

Sontak kepala kecil itu mendongak, mata hijau cemerlang yang mengilap karena cucuran air mata yang terperangkap di sela-sela kelopaknya terarah jelas ke arah Tom. "Papa ... tidak memberiku ku—kutakan? A—atau mem—mukulku?" tanyanya ragu.

Tom mendengus dan menyeringai. "Untuk apa aku menghukummu dengan kutukan? Kau sudah mengutuk dirimu sendiri, Nak. Dan aku bukanlah orang tau yang gagal dan mengharuskan dirinya memukul anaknya sendiri untuk mendidiknya," jawabnya sebelum beranjak keluar dari sana—

Tepat sesaat setelah kedua daun pintu ruang kerja papanya tertutup, Harry sudah berpindah ke kamarnya tanpa disangka. Dia sudah duduk di depan meja belajarnya dengan buku dan tinta yang tadi tersaji di atas meja kerja papanya sekarang bersamanya.

Dengan helaan napas dan jantung yang tak dapat memelan sebagaimana normalnya, Harry mulai mengukir kata-kata yang diperintahkan papanya tadi sebanyak lima puluh lembar buku. Memang melelahkan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi balon besar di benaknya sekarang; melainkan apakah Michael benar-benar akan menerimanya sebagai penyihir ... karena kalau tidak—oh, Harry tidak dapat membayangkannya. Benar-benar buruk. Dan yang Harry harapkan sekarang hanyalah teman barunya itu mau menerimanya sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan muggle Harry.

Keesokan paginya, Harry sarapan tanpa bersuara. Tak ada percakapan hangat antara dirinya dan papanya yang biasa memenuhi ruang makan—bahkan dia tak sekalipun melirik Regulus yang duduk diam di sisi lain meja yang berlawanan dengan tempat duduknya.

Dengan jubah penutup bahu sutera hitam yang dihiasi sulaman benang perak yang membentuk motif ular di bagian kerah dan ujung bawah yang menjuntai dari turtle-neck-nya sampai ke ujung tangan mungil Harry, bocah kecil itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum yang perlahan terukir di wajahnya. Seakan seluruh pikirannya langsung menguap entah ke mana saat mata hijau zamrudnya menangkap sosok Michael yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kostum serba hitam.

Mungkin dia juga menjadi penyihir, pikir Harry.

"Hai!" seru Michael seraya merangkul pundak kecil Harry erat. Untuk sepersekian detik setelah lengan Michael mendarat di pundaknya, Harry menerawang jauh ke sekitaran untuk mencari bayangan hitam—tapi dia tidak menemukan apa pun. Napasnya menderu lega.

"Apa kau? Kukira kau akan menjadi penyihir," tanya Michael.

Alis Harry mengerut bingung. Masa temannya itu tidak tahu apa dia ini? Padahal sudah jelas dia adalah penyihir.

"Penyihir," jawab Harry seraya menunjuk pada jubah hitam dan setelan serba hitam yang terbungkus di dalam jubahnya.

"Oh? Aku tak tahu. Kau tak tampak seperti penyihir sama sekali—nah, itu baru penyihir!" seru Michael sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang murid yang mengenakan jubah abu-abu dan topi runcing serta tongkat plastik yang hampir setinggi tubuhnya. Jenggot putih panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Harry sungguh ingin berkomentar. Mana ada penyihir dengan tongkat sebesar itu? Tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan bertanya soal kostum Michael.

"Hm ... dan kau ini apa?" tanyanya.

Mata Michael melotot seketika. "Kau tak tahu?! Aku ini Batman!" Dengan gaya percaya diri Michael memutar tubuhnya sehingga dengan jelas Harry dapat melihat kostum yang dipakai temannya: setelan kostum serba hitam dengan tonjolan otot gabus di sekujur tubuhnya dan lambang yang serupa dengan kelelawar di dadanya serta jubah hitam yang mengibar di punggungnya. Topeng sewarna bertali menyangkut di kepala Michael.

"Aku tidak suka menggunakan topengnya, terlalu mengganggu—sejujurnya aku ingin Joker, tapi kakakku tidak punya waktu untuk mendandaniku. Jadi Batman adalah pilihan terakhir," jelas Michael. Lagi-lagi Harry ingin bertanya apa itu "Joker" tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan mengangguki penjelasan temannya sebelum Michael menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas seketika mereka mendengar bel berdering.

Sepanjang hari pikiran Harry terus berputar soal pengakuannya pada Michael sebagaimana yang diperintahkan papanya kemarin. Dia tidak bisa memisahkan benaknya dari parasit yang selalu memberinya gambaran terburuk soal apa yang bisa terjadi kepadanya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," tutur Harry sambil menyeret Michael tepat setelah bel yang menandakan sekolah sudah berakhir berdering. Mereka berdua tak berhenti melangkah sebelum sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Aku penyihir," kata Harry cepat. Dia benar-benar ingin membuktikan kalau kata-kata papanya kemarin salah. Michael akan tetap menerima dirinya apa adanya. Harry yakin. Harus yakin.

Michael menatapnya dengan kebingungan, menunggu Harry untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya atau mengakui kalau teman barunya itu bercanda.

"Tentu saja kau penyihir. Lihat kostummu," jawab Michael ragu. Temannya itu benar-benar tidak ada bakat dalam bercanda.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Michael berusaha terkekeh. "Kalau memang itu candaan maka jawabannya adalah candaanmu sangat bur—"

"Kau tak percaya?!" tanya Harry.

Alis Michael berkerut. "Kau bercanda, Harry. Aku harus pulang sekarang, kakakku sudah—"

"Tunggu, kumohon. Aku bisa melakukan sihir—ah, aku bisa membakar ranting ini" seru Harry sambil meraih sebatang ranting dari tanah. Michael yang berdiri di depannya sekarang sudah melempar tatapan bingung sekaligus takut ke arahnya.

"Tunggu—aku benar-benar bisa membuktikan kata-kataku!" ujarnya sambil menjentikkan tangannya. "Terbakar!" Harry dapat merasakan sihir yang mengalir di dalam nadinya berpacu saling berlomba keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengubah ranting kurus yang ada di genggamannya menjadi—arang dengan api yang masih membara di ujungnya.

"Ah!" Dengan panik Harry mengempaskan arang tadi dari tangannya dan menginjak-injaknya sampai apinya padam. "Bukan ini yang kuharapkan—kalau saja aku punya tongkat semua akan lebih mudah—" Kata-kata Harry sontak berhenti ketika ia melihat temannya melangkah mundur sebelum tersungkur ke tanah dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau ... kau—sihir ... Harry," gumam Michael tak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau menyihir—kau penyihir," katanya dengan nada terbata dan napas yang menderu dengan cepat.

Harry mengangguk. "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Tapi tidak ada yang namanya sihir ..." tukas Michael bingung.

"Banyak hal yang kau tak tahu yang sebenarnya ada," cengir Harry. "Kau melihatku mengubah ranting itu jadi arang, 'kan? Yah, walau tidak sesuai ekspektasi."

Michael mengangguk lemah. Pikirannya berusaha mencari pembnearan atas semua yang baru saja dia lihat. "Tapi ... kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanya Michael dengan suara rendah. Tampak ia masih berusaha mencerna semua hal yang barusan terjadi.

"Papaku ... papaku memintaku untuk memberitahumu soal identitasku yang sebenarnya—dia mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan mau berteman denganku lagi kalau kau tahu—dia bilang kau akan menganggapku aneh dan—"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi hanya karena kau penyihir, Harry!" potong Michael yang bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau—memang aneh, tapi siapa yang peduli? Kau penyihir. Itu keren," sambungnya sambil meraih kedua tangan Harry yang sedikit bergetar, sebagaimana tangannya. Matanya masih menampakkan sorotan ragu serta kaget.

"Aku sudah berjanji menjadi temanmu untuk selamanya dan aku akan menepatinya. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau penyihir atau bukan," katanya berusaha meyakinkan Harry dan dirinya sendiri.

Harry mengangguk lemah dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya.

"Harry ... apakah ini alasannya kau tidak pernah terlihat di sekitaran kota sebelum sekolah di mulai?" tanya Michael ragu.

Harry mengangguk. "Ya, papaku bahkan berencana untuk membuatku tetap tinggal di manor sampai umurku menginjak sebelas tahun," jawab Harry. "Beruntung dia menepati janjinya dan mengizinkanku bersekolah di sini," sambungnya.

"Uh, kenapa harus sebelas tahun?"

"Tepat di umur kesebelas aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts, sekolah untuk penyihir se-Inggris."

"Wow, pasti seru, boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya.

Harry merengut. "Tidak, kau tak bisa," jawabnya lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau muggle, orang-orang tanpa sihir di dalam dirinya. Kau tak bisa mempraktikkan sihir, itu sebabnya kau tak bisa menyihir," jelas Harry. Dia sedih Michael tidak bisa ikut dengannya ke Hogwarts.

"Maksudmu kita akan berpisah di umur kesebelas?" tanya Michael dengan nada merundung. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Harry.

Kepala kecil Harry mengangguk lemah. "Ya,"—bayang lesu di mukanya perlahan menerang—"tapi tenang saja setiap libur natal tiba dan musim panas aku akan kembali; dan kita bisa bermain bersama sepuasnya. Aku juga akan menulis surat untukmu," tukasnya dengan nada ceria.

"Surat? Apa tidak ada telepon di sana?" tanya Michael.

"Tidak ada, sepertinya. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menulis surat sampai kau bosan membacanya!"

Dengan senyum lebar dan anggukan Michael berkata, "Baiklah! Dan selama kau belum menginjak umur sebelas tahun, maka kita akan bersenang-senang dan aku akan memberimu kue sebanyak mungkin!"

"Ya! Kita harus bersenang-senang—kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry langsung ketika ekspresi wajah Michael berubah mendadak dari ceria ke takut (lebih takut daripada yang sebelumnya).

"Ada ular besar," jawabnya yang membuat Harry berbalik dan menahan tarikan tangan Michael di pergelangannya. Di saat yang sama, Harry juga menyadari kalau ada tiga burung gagak bermata merah menyala yang hinggap di pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Harry, ayo ada ular!" bujuk Michael.

"Tenang saja, aku mengenalnya," jawab Harry dengan senyum manisnya. Michael yang awalnya ragu akhirnya memilih tetap berdiri di samping Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan desisan yang membuat Michael bingung.

"Tuan Besar menginginkanku menjagamu dan membunuhnya jika dia menolak berteman denganmu," desis kobra itu balik.

"Hah! Dia salah, 'kan. Sekarang kau bisa pergi. Aku akan segera kembali," desis Harry balik sebelum menoleh pada Michael yang menatapnya menganga.

"Kau mengerti apa yang ular itu katakan?" tanya Michael setengah kagum dan takut.

Harry mengangguk. "Papaku mengutusnya untuk menjagaku selagi kau kuberitahu soal siapa aku sebenarnya—hai! Kenapa kau tidak ke rumahku saja? Papa selalu tidak percaya pada muggle, sepertimu, karena sejarah kita yang cukup kelam. Mungkin kalau dia bertemu denganmu secara langsung dia akan percaya kalau aku tidak perlu dijaga ... dan kau bisa melihat sihir yang lebih baik dari tadi!" ajak Harry senang.

Michael tentu ingin langsung mengiyakan ajakan temannya, tapi dia harus meminta izin kepada kakaknya terlebih dahulu untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membujuk kakakku untuk mengizinkanku bermain ke rumahmu," jawab Michael sebelum keduanya melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Michael, aku ingin meminta satu hal dan kau harus berjanji," ujar Harry serius. Keduanya berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor sekarang.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu kepada siapa pun soal apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan sihir yang kutunjukkan tadi. Termasuk fakta kalau aku adalah penyihir, begitu pun dengan papaku. Mengerti?"

Michael mengangguk mantap. "Mengerti!" Kelingking mereng saling bertautan. Dan langkah mereka kembali berlanjut.

"Ayo, aku temani kau," kata Harry penuh semangat.

"Hai, Kak!" sapa Michael pada seorang perempuan berperawakan oriental seperti dirinya: bermata sipit dan rambut hitam panjang.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi!" rutuknya sebal. Senyum menawan langsung menghapus kerutan di antara alisnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Harry yang berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Kau temannya Michael? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ramah.

Dengan senyum manis, Harry menjawab, "Harry, Harry Riddle." Tangan mereka saling berjabatan sekarang.

"Aku Catherine Yeung, biasa dipanggil Cat. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku juga, Nona Yeung," jawab Harry sopan yang membuat kakak Michael menatapnya kagum. Jarang dia mendapati anak kecil yang punya tata krama seperti Harry. Biasanya dia hanya akan menemukan sekumpulan buntalan kentut yang selalu merengek kalau tak mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku bingung kenapa kau mau-maunya berteman dengan adikku, kau terlalu sopan," candanya yang mendapat wajah rungutan dari Michael yang memilih diam daripada menyahutinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia mengajakku untuk bermain di rumahnya di akhir pekan nanti."

"Oya, di mana rumahmu, Harry?" tanya kakak Michael.

"Aku tinggal di manor yang ada di atas bukit," jawab Harry sembari menunjuk pada puncak bukit. "Aku pulang sendiri," imbuhnya yang mengalihkan halanya pada mobil yang biasa menjemputnya di sisi lain trotoar sekolah.

"Di Riddle Manor? Kau anak Tuan Riddle?"

"Ya." Harry menangguk. "Kau tahu papaku?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Ya, dia punya resor di sana," jawabnya seraya menunjuk pada bukit yang letaknya berlawanan dengan bukit tempat Riddle Manor berdiri. "Tak heran kau punya tata krama, Harry—dan, ya, Michael bisa bermain denganmu, aku akan mengantarnya sekitar jam sepuluh," sambungnya.

Senyum Harry semakin menderang. "Baik, terima kasih. Michael, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Harry. ayo, Mic." Cat naik ke motornya dan langsung memutar kunci.

"Ketemu lagi, Harry!" tukas Michael sebelum dia dan kakaknya pergi dari sana, begitu pun Harry yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Papa kali ini salah! pikirnya dengan senyum merekah di wajah manisnya saat mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata menuju ke Riddle Manor. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur di kemudian waktu sampai dia tiba di rumahnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimana? Kalu ada kritik, saran, dan hal lainnya tolong dimasukin ke kolom komentar; dan jangan lupa kasih kudo! Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya.


	8. Bab 6: Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bab ini cuma bahasa gimana Harry dan Tom memecahkan masalah mereka sendiri tanpa gangguan orang lain sebagai ayah dan anak.
> 
> Di bab ini juga Michael (teman baru Harry) berkunjung ke manor dan melihat berbagai keajaiban sihir. 
> 
> Udah sih, itu aja. Kalau ada saran dan yang lainnya bisa disampaikan di kolom komentar, dan jangan lupa tinggalin kudo.
> 
> Selamat membaca

Seketika pintu mobil dibuka oleh salah satu peri rumahnya, Harry langsung melompat dari dalam mobil dan segera bergegas masuk ke dalam manor. Sangat bersemangat untuk memberitahu papanya bahwa Michael tetap ingin berteman dengannya walau tahu kalau dia adalah penyihir—langkah Harry seketika berhenti.

"Kau tidak diterima di sini, Dumbledore!" Suara papanya menggema tepat saat pintu manor terbuka lebar, memperlihatnya dengan jelas sosok papanya yang menodongkan tongkatnya pada seorang pria tua berambut dan berjanggut panjang yang Harry tahu sebagai Albus Dumbledore: musuh besar papanya sekaligus calon kepala sekolahnya nanti.

Kedua pria dewasa itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Harry yang berdiri diam di ambang pintu manor. Jelas menyorot kerlingan khawatir dari dua kelereng biru milik Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry," ujar Dumbledore dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau ... baik-baik saja? Kau tak terluka—"

"Jangan bicara dengan anakku, Pria tua!" bentak Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Dia bukan anakmu, Tom!" seru Dumbledore tak mau kalah. "Dia harusnya tinggal aman dengan paman dan bibinya. Di sana dia akan—"

"Aman? Kau bilang aman?!" potong Voldemort. "Kau tak tahu kelakuan mereka, pak tua sinting?! _Hah?!_ Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memisahkanku dengan Harry!"

Harry yang sedari tadi dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Papa, apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia akan memisahkan kita?" tanyanya khawatir, matanya mulai berair. Ia tak mau dipisahkan dengan papanya.

"Harry dia bukan papamu, Harry. Kau—"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu kepada putraku, orang sinting!" bentak Voldemort. Ia kemudian berapparasi ke depan Harry, menjadikan dirinya sebagai penghalang antara putranya dengan Dumbledore.

"Kau ... tak mungkin memiliki perasaan demikian, Tom. Harry bukanlah anakmu," balas Dumbledore bersikeras.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak tanyakan pada Harry langsung?" tantang Pangeran Kegelapan. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk memberi dorongan sedikit pada Harry agar melangkah maju sehingga sekarang anak itu berdiri di depannya. punggung kecilnya tetap menempel pada paha Tom dan tangannya menggenggam celana bahannya erat-erat.

Dengan penuh keraguan dan kewaspadaan, Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry.

"Harry, aku adalah Albus Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa Tom Riddle,"—matanya mengerling pada Pangeran Kegelapan yang mendelik tajam padanya—"adalah benar-benar ayahmu?" tanyanya.

Harry, tanpa berpikir, langsung mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam celana Pangeran Kegelapan dengan kencang sekarang.

"Kau lihat. Dia sudah mengakui kalau dia menganggapku adalah papanya dan aku adalah papanya. Dia anakku, Dumbledore."

Seakan tak mendengar kata-kata Voldemort barusan, Dumbledore kembali bertanya. "Aku adalah teman James Potter dan Lily Potter, orang tua kandungmu. Apa kau tahu kalau mereka adalah orang tua kandungmu?" tanya Dumbledore dengan nada suara yakin kalau Tom sudah memanipulasi pikiran Harry. Tidak mungkin anak itu berkehendak mengganti namanya menjadi "Riddle" dengan akal yang sehat. Dumbledore ingat betul bagaimana pendataan calon siswa Hogwarts yang ada di kantornya berubah secara ajaib dari "Harry Potter" ke "Harry Riddle" tiga tahun lalu. Hal itu menjadi salah satu petunjuk paling penting yang ia punya untuk mencari keberadaan Harry Potter yang dijadikannya dalih bahwa dia sudah mengembunyikan anak itu kepada pers bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Papa selalu menceritakan mereka kepadaku." Seketika jantung Dumbledore berhenti berdetak. Dia tak mau percaya, menolak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak rela mengganti nama keluarganya dengan nama belakang orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya— _ah_ , pasti Harry Potter belum tahu penyebab kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana mereka meninggal?"

Harry lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Papa mengatakan kalau keduanya meninggal saat bertarung melawan Pangeran Kegelapan." Kepala kecilnya menoleh ke arah papanya yang tampak menggertakkan rahangnya tak suka dengan matanya yang meliring tajam pada Dumbledore.

"Apa yang kau coba katakan?" tuntut papanya yang tak diindahkan Dumbledore.

"Kau tahu siapa Pangeran Kegelapan?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Harry. "Papa," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membunuh mereka; orang tua kandungmu?" tanya Dumbledore sembari melirik ke arah Tom.

"Tidak. Papa selalu menolak untuk memberitahu—"

"Dumbledore, dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti."

"Terlalu muda untuk mengetahui apa? Terlalu muda untuk mengetahui kebenaran kalau kau membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan menculiknya tepat di malam kedua jasad mereka ditemukan?"

Langsung kepala Harry mendongak ke atas untuk mengarahkan tatapannya secara menyeluruh pada papanya. "Apa ... maksudnya? Papa ... papa." Entahlah kata-kata apa yang Harry keluarkan. Ia tak bisa berpikir sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin papanya, Tom Riddle, membunuh kedua orang tua kandungnya dan menculiknya? Membesarkannya sebagai anaknya sendiri setelah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua kandungnya? Tidak mungkin. "Papa ... apa benar? Apa benar yang dia katakan?" tanya Harry cepat setelah menemukan suaranya.

Tak langsung menjawab, papanya melainkan menatap Dumbledore dengan sorotan marah, seperti siap meluncurkan tiap kutukan tergelap yang ia hafal. Diam. Sunyi menyelimuti ketiganya sampai akhirnya Pangeran Kegelapan merunduk untuk mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan hijau Harry.

"Ya," jawab papanya dengan nada yang berusaha dibuat tenang. "Aku membunuh kedua orang tuamu."

Jantung dan pikiran Harry seketika berhenti untuk beberapa detik dalam hidupnya, diikuti dengan matanya yang menggelap seakan kehilangan cahayanya. "Apa ... kau akan memberitahuku?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin dan terkesan ditelan.

Raut kekhawatiran yang tidak pernah tampak di wajah Pangeran Kegelapan sekarang terukir jelas sampai kerutan di jidatnya benar-benar terlihat. "Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahumu setelah kau cukup umur. Sampai kau cukup mengerti kenapa—"

"Dan sebelum itu kau akan terus ... terus berbohong—kepadaku?" napas Harry tersendat, berusaha membendung semua emosinya yang sudah sekian membuncah. Datang secara tiba-tiba seperti air terjun yang menghancurkan tembok bendungan.

"Tidak ... aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Ular kecil. Tidak akan—"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Ukar kecil'! Kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku!" teriak Harry hampir terdengar seperti jeritan. Matanya dengan jelas melihat pundak papanya berjengit samar. Tak pernah ia melihat pria itu seperti sekarang.

"Ya. Aku membunuh ayah dan ibu kandungmu ... tapi itu bukan aku yang sekarang." Tom berlutut sehingga kedua tangannya dapat membingkai pundak Harry dengan benar. "Kau sudah berhasil mengubahku, Harry. Kau adalah anakku," sambungnya.

Kepala kecil Harry yang tertunduk, menggeleng pelan. "Aku ... ingin ke kamarku," katanya dengan suara parau, tapi tak ada air mata di kedua maniknya.

"Tunggu aku di sana, papa akan menjelas—"

"Tidak. Aku tak mau melihatmu," potong Harry sebelum menarik badannya sendiri dari rengkuhan Pangeran Kegelapan yang benar-benar diam beribu kata. Tak pernah anaknya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "mu" sebelumnya. Pasti "Papa".

Di posisi yang masih berlutut, Tom mendengar derap sepatu Harry yang terdengar hampa kala menjauh darinya dan melewati sosok Dumbledore yang diam berdiri tak jauh darinya; kemudian menaiki tangga sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau," geram Pangeran Kegelapan kala bangkit dari posisinya sehingga sekarang ia kembali berhadapan dengan Dumbledore. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada putraku! Dia masih sangat muda, dasar idiot!" Dan dua kaca jendela yang terbingkai di tepi pintu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Dia bukan putramu atau anakmu, Tom," tolak Dumbledore. "Kau tak seharusnya seperti ini. Kau tak seharusnya mengambilnya dulu—dia—Harry harusnya hidup bersama keluarga—"

"Aku adalah keluarganya!" bentak Tom, "Kau gila atau bagaimana? Kau berencana menempatkan Harry dengan keluarga mugglenya itu? kau pernah berpikir seberapa buruknya mereka? Seberapa menjijikkannya mereka?" Mata Tom kembali memerah. "Mereka adalah muggle terburuk yang pernah kulihat!" imbuh Tom.

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka tetap adalah keluarganya—"

"Kau ini gila. Kau terlalu tertutup dengan pikiran tololmu itu. Kau terlalu naif," cibir Voldemort. "Kau sangat menjijikkan, Dumbledore. Perang sudah berakhir, dunia pikir aku sudah mati dan Harry menjadi pahlawan. Kemenangan ada di tanganmu dan orang-ornagmu. Semua sudah damai. Biarkan seperti itu!" bentaknya.

"Kau bohong! Kau tak mungkin membiarkan keadaan seperti ini bertahan lama," bantah Dumbledore.

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau tak tahu seperti apa aku ini, Pak tua," kata Tom.

"Aku tahu. Kau terlalu ambisius untuk merawat Harry sebagaimana anakmu sendiri, Tom. Kau tak mungkin memiliki afeksi seperti itu dengan Harry. Kau hanya berniat menjadikannya senjata—"

"Kurang aja! Berani kau!" bentak Tom. _Ya_ , dia memang akan menjadikan Harry sebagai senjatanya, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum dia tahu seberapa berharganya Harry untuknya. Lebih berharga daripada senjata yang ia idam-idamkan. Dumbledore yang tadinya berdiri terpelantung ke lantai marmer karena dorongan sihir Penguasa Kegelapan yang meledak

"Aku sudah berubah, Pak tua," kata Voldemort. "Kalau aku mau menjadikannya sebagai senjataku, tak mungkin aku biarkan dia bersekolah dengan para muggle di lembah bukit. Tak mungkin aku membuat identitas palsu hanya _demi_ Harry."

"Muggle?" tanya Dumbledore tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia bahkan akan mengajak teman dekatnya berkunjung ke manor akhir pekan nanti," jawab Tom setengah menghina pada Dumbledore.

"Aku sudah berubah, Dumbledore," ujar Voldemort dengan suara yang lebih ditekan dan mencibir. "Selama enam tahun terakhir, membesarkan Harry sebagai anakku sudah mengubahku. Sangat." Mata merahnya berubah menjadi cokelat. "Dan sepertinya yang tidak berubah di antara kita adalah kau," imbuhnya.

"Kau tetaplah Albus Dumbledore idiot dengan prasangka antara asrama yang sangat kental. Terlalu egois untuk melirik asrama lain selain Gryffindor. Terlalu egois untuk menjadikan Hogwarts sebagai tatanan pendidikan yang lebih baik daripada kementerian yang sudah bobrok," cibir Tom kala tak mendapat tanggapan dari Dumbledore.

"Kau tetaplah kau yang dulu; orang goblok yang membiarkan anak muridmu menjadi Pelahap Maut di umurnya yang masih enam belas tahun,"—seringainya menyinis—"bertindak tolol dengan membiarkan manusia serigala berkeliaran bebas di sana tanpa pengamanan yang jelas sampai hampir merenggut nyawa salah satu siswamu—dan kau tak melakukan apa pun,"—matanya kembali memerah—" _hanya_ karena dia Slytherin. Mereka berdua adalah Slytherin dan kau tak peduli— _jangan membantah!_ Itu memang fakta. Kau memang terlalu idiot untuk melirik asrama lain selain asrama bajingan sok pahlawanmu itu." Matanya memandang Dumbledore dengan jijik.

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau selalu haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan! Kau tak mungkin berubah hanya karena Harry," bantah Dumbledore tak mengindahkan kata-kata Tom yang barusan ia dengar jelas.

"Lihat. Kau bahkan terlalu munafik untuk mengakui kalau kau memang tak pernah berubah," dengus Tom. "Lagi pula seperti yang sudah kukatakan; aku sudah berubah karena Harry dan untuk Harry. Kau tak bisa membantah hal itu." Dumbledore memandang Tom dengan tatapan bingung. "Sekarang, pergi dari sini!"

Dumbledore tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri sampai akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari sana, melewati sosok Tom yang sudah merendahkan tongkatnya sendiri seakan todongan tongkat Dumbledore sama sekali bukan masalah besar baginya.

Mata merah itu tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan garang sampai akhirnya sosok ringkihnya keluar dari kawasan Riddle Manor—dan menghilang di sela-sela angin musim gugur.

Yakin kalau Dumbledore benar-benar sudah menghilang dari sana, Tom pun berbalik masuk ke dalam manor dan segera mengunci pintu dengan sihir terkuat yang ia tahu. Pecahan kaca jendela sudah kembali ke keadaan terbaiknya.

Seraya menghela napas panjang, Tom melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri anak tangga yang menuntunnya ke koridor di mana kamar Harry bertempat.

Harry tengah berbaring dengan muka terkubur di bantal putihnya ketika Tom membuka pintu pelan. Tubuh kecilnya berguncang seiring dengan suara isak tangis yang memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Pergi!" bentak Harry dengan suara paraunya yang teredam bantal saat Tom melangkah masuk. "Aku membencimu!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mungkin membenciku. Dan kita harus berbicara," kata Tom sambil menghela napasnya, tubuhnya mendarat di pinggir ranjang Harry.

Mereka berdua tetap bertahan di dalam posisi demikian tanpa suara sampai akhirnya Harry bertanya, "Apa kau membohongiku selama ini? Apa semua _ini_ adalah kebohongan?"

Alis Tom sontak berkerut. "Tentu saja tidak, Ular kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah membohongimu."

"Bohong!" bentak Harry. "Kalau memang kau tak mau menjadikanku sebagai senjata, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau menyayangiku atau mencintaiku selama ini?" tanya Harry.

Tom berusaha menahan dengusannya, takut kalau anaknya semakin _ngambek_. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang mengelus surai Harry yang tampak lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. "Aku tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu karena aku sudah menyayangimu. Kau tahu ini dan aku tahu itu," sambungnya. "Kalau aku tak menyayangimu tidak mungkin aku jauh-jauh ke kementerian muggle hanya untuk membuat identitas palsu. Tak mungkin juga aku membuat resor yang akhirnya kusewakan pada mereka yang sangat kubenci. Tidak ada kemungkinan aku tak menyayangimu, mencintaimu sebagai putraku kalau aku membiarkanmu bersekolah di sekolah muggle dan tak melempar Kutukan Cruciatus padamu waktu kau melanggar janjimu padaku."

"Kau membunuh ayah dan ibu kandungku," sanggah Harry. "Kau pembohong." Harry menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Tom.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Harry! Demi Salazar. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu dan tidak akan pernah. Aku ingin menunggu umurmu menginjak tujuh belas tahun sebelum aku memberitahumu soal apa yang terjadi malam itu," ujar Tom tak sabar. "Di umur ketujuh belas kau pasti sudah bisa mencerna kata-kataku dengan logikamu ketimbang sekarang—aku tidak berbohong. Aku menunggu sampai kau siap."

Harry akhirnya menoleh kepada Tom dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, duduk meringkuk dengan mata berair yang tertuju pada Tom.

"Kalau memang aku tak menyayangimu seperti darah dagingku sendiri ... kenapa aku harus bersusah payah membesarkanmu? Kenapa aku tak membunuhmu enam tahun lalu?" tanya Tom dengan nada melemah. Matanya menyendu sekarang. Memberi warna kelabu di dalam irisnya yang tak pernah tampak sebelumnya, tak ada yang pernah melihat matanya memercikkan kesedihan sebelumnya.

Harry diam sejenak dan balik bertanya, " _Ya,_ kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja?" tanya Harry.

"Karena kau masih bayi, Harry," jawab Tom seraya perlahan membingkai wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya, ibu jarinya mengusap jejak air mata yang jatuh ke pipi gembilnya. "Moster masih punya hati—dan saat aku pertama kali melihat ke dalam matamu, Harry, aku melihat harapan dan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama menghilang dari diriku. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan membuatku memutuskan untuk membawamu pergi kemudian membesarkanmu sebagaimana anakku." Senyum perlahan terpatri di wajah rupawan milik Tom saat mata mereka bertemu dengan sempurna. "Dengan begitu, dunia sihir berpikir kalau Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati dan kau, Harry, sudah menghentikan perang," gumam Tom yang mendapat belalakan mata dari Harry.

"Aku? Menghentikan perang?"

Tom mengangguk seraya mengangkat tubuh ringkih Harry ke pangkuannya dan mendekapnya. "Ya, kau menghentikan perang dengan menjadi anakku dan tinggal denganku. Mengubahku menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putranya," gumam Tom seraya mengeratkan bingkaian tangannya pada Harry yang perlahan memeluknya juga. "Orang tuamu adalah korban terakhir yang gugur di dalam perang itu, Ular kecil. Setelahnya tak ada lagi korban jiwa."

"Papa ..."

"Ya?"

"Aku masih marah, tapi aku tak ... membencimu," katanya dengan suara parau.

Dengan kekehan kecil, Tom mengecup pelipis Harry setelah melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, itu normal, dan aku janji kita akan melewati ini bersama," katanya. "Malah aku akan sangat khawatir kalau kau tak merasa marah sama sekali padaku, Ular kecil." Ia dapat mendengar suara Harry yang terkekeh halus di dalam dekapannya.

"Michael tetap mau menjadi temanku," gumam Harry mengganti topik, berusaha menyampingkan kesedihannya.

Tom mengangguk lemah. "Ya, aku tahu dan aku akan _berusaha_ menjadi Tom Riddle yang baik untukmu nanti kalau dia berkunjung ke manor," balas Tom yang kembali mendapat kekehan Harry.

"Terima kasih, Papa. Aku menyayangimu."

"Hm ... aku juga menyayangimu, Ular kecil. Dan tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya."

Lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi saling mendekap satu sama lain hingga suara Tom membaringkan Harry di kasurnya setelah yakin kalau putranya tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Senyumnya masih terpatri di wajahnya sewaktu dia mengecup jidat Harry dan ketika dia melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Harry yang tertidur di kamarnya.

Tepat sekali saat pintu di buka, sosok Regulus menyapa penglihatannya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat khawatir.

"Aku baru saja tiba dan langsung bergegas ke kamar Harry sewaktu Drippy mengatakan kalau Dumbledore datang—"

"Dia sudah tidur, Reg. Dan jangan khawatir, semua masalah sudah selesai," potong Tom sambil memberi pemuda itu isyarat agar mengikutinya ke lantai dasar manor.

"Dan jangan berharap kalau dia tidak marah. Harry masih marah dan aku senang akan hal itu, setidaknya anakku tidak memendam emosinya di depanku," ujar Tom ketika dia dan Regulus menyusuri anak tangga.

"Jadi bagaimana kau menanganinya?" tanya Regulus khawatir. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran mantan kepala sekolahnya itu datang ke rumahnya dan memberi tahu Harry kalau Tom membunuh kedua orang tuanya di usia belia. Beruntung Regulus tak ada di sana. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar pidato sampah pria nyentrik itu sekarang.

Pundak Tom mengedik. "Biarkan waktu yang menanganinya," jawabanya singkat.

~oOo~

Harry benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Michael di manor. Dia tidak sabar bermain dengan Michael seharian penuh di rumahnya. Dia juga tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan semua artefak sihir, ramuan serta mantra yang ia hafal. Dia bahkan begadang demi mempelajari inkantasi tanpa tongkat di kamarnya.

Jarum jam yang menggantung di dinding manor menunjuk pukul sepuluh sewaktu bel berdentang, menandakan kalau Michael dan kakaknya sudah tiba di teras manor.

"Hai!" sapa Harry ramah tepat seketika ia membuku kedua pintu manor lebar-lebar. Beruntung semua peri rumah dan ular ayahnya sudah diamankan.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Michael. "Hai ... Tuan Riddle," sambungnya saat mata arangnya menangkap sosok pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Harry.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Riddle," sapa Catherine ramah yang mendapat anggukan formal dari Tuan Riddle.

Di lain sisi, Tom segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikiran perempuan di depannya sewaktu tatapan mereka bertemu. Merasa lega ketika tak menemukan ingatan yang mengindikasikan kalau teman baru anaknya itu sudah membocorkan rahasia mereka. Namun ada hal yang cukup mencuri perhatiannya ketika ia tak sengaja melihat peristiwa lama yang menyelip di antara lembaran ingatan lainnya; di sana jelas terpampang cangkir pecah tanpa sebab yang jelas dan sosok anak laki-laki yang diyakininya sebagai Michael berdiri tak jauh dari meja tempat cangkir itu bertempat.

 _Cukup berpotensi,_ Pikirnya sehabis memeriksa beberapa peristiwa serupa yang perlahan berkurang seiring waktu yang bertambah. Dia kemudian keluar dari sela-sela pikiran perempuan tersebut setelah puas memeriksanya.

"Harry, bawa Michael berkeliling," pintanya yang langsung diiyakan oleh kedua anak laki-laki di depannya. Keduanya dengan cepat menghilang di balik daun pintu manor, meninggalkan mereka berdua di ambang pintu.

"Namaku Catherine Yeung, kakak Michael." Tangannya terulur kepada Tom yang memutuskan tak meraihnya dan hanya memandangnya datar. "Tak penting," ujarnya yang membuat Catherine akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ma—maaf, Tuan Riddle." Sungguh Catherine tak tahu kenapa dia harus minta maaf karena salamannya tak diterima, tapi yang jelas aura dominasi yang terpancar dari pria tampan di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuatnya harus mengucapkan kata-kata _maaf_ tadi. Dia bersyukur tak memiliki sifat tinggi hati seperti sepupunya; Jessica Huang.

" _Hm._ Kau bisa menjemput Michael saat matahari terbenam. Selamat pagi." Dan dua daun kayu manor secara otomatis tertutup tepat setelah Tom melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Catherine yang mengedikkan bahunya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tancap gas dari halaman depan manor.

"Ayo, ayo! Ada banyak yang ingin kutunjukkan," ajak Harry senang seraya menarik tangan Michael menyusuri koridor yang mengarahkan mereka berdua ke teras belakang, tempat Regulus yang tengah duduk dengan segenggam buku di tangannya dan secangkir teh manis hangat di atas meja kaca yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

"Reggie! Reggie!" Suara Harry yang cukup keras membuat pemuda itu akhirnya beralih pandang dari halaman novel horor yang ia baca.

"Apa?" tanyanya cepat, tak mau membuang waktu membacanya.

"Bisakah kau memperlihatkan sihirmu? _Please ..._ " Mata Harry tampak mengilap kala diterpa cahaya mentari pagi, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Dan siapa Regulus sampai bisa menolak permintaan Harry kecil- _nya?_

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Regulus akhirnya mengangguk sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi jangan beritahu papa," mohon Harry yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan Regulus.

"Apa ... yang dia lakukan?" tanya Michael bingung. Seingatnya Harry bilang kalau ingin melakukan sihir seorang penyihir butuh tongkat sihir, tapi kenapa pemuda di depannya itu tak memegang tongkatnya.

"Diam dan perhatikan," jawab Harry antusias. Michael akhirnya mengangguk—dan adegan selanjutnya adalah mata Michael seperti ditarik keluar dari tempatnya bersemayam.

Regulus yang berdiri tegap di depan kedua bocah berambut hitam pekat itu segera memeluk tubuhnya sendiri bersamaan dengan mata peraknya yang berubah warna menjadi oranye dan hitam. Tubuhnya seakan dipaksa memelintir secara sendirinya ke belakang dalam posisi kayang; sedangkan tangannya, seakan tak bertulang, memanjang dan mulai melilit di sekitar pinggangnya sebelum berubah warna menjadi hijau dengan corak batik. Tubuhnya yang ramping semakin mengecil dan tulang punggungnya semakin memanjang sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tubuh ular yang saling melilit, menyisakan wajahnya yang mulai berubah—menjadi ular seutuhnya. Regulus sudah benar-benar menjadi ular kobra dengan panjang dua belas kaki dan sisik hijau bagaikan permata di bawah temaram cahaya mentari pagi. Desisan lidahnya membuat Harry bertepuk tangan, salut.

"Ba-bagaimana? Dia—Harry dia tadi manusia—ular—" Kata-kata Michael tak dapat terangkai dengan biak. Pikirannya seakan berhenti bekerja sebagaimana di kali waktu dia melihat sihir untuk pertama kalinya, tapi ini lebih hebat daripada apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Harry beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dia animagus, dia dapat berubah menjadi hewan kapan saja. Namun hanya dalam satu bentuk hewan." Suara yang terkesan berwibawa menginterupsi dari arah pintu.

"Papa!" seru Harry senang, seakan apa yang dilakukannya tak ada salahnya sama sekali di mata papanya.

"Tuan Riddle," kata Michael sopan.

Mata cokelat Tom beralih dari dua sosok bocah itu ke arah wujud ular Regulus (Naga) yang menegakkan tubuh bagian atasnya di udara sedangkan sisanya menumpuk di lantai. " _Kembali ke wujud aslimu,"_ desis Tom yang mendapat sorotan kagum Michael. Ia menyeringai setelahnya.

Dan menunggu lama, wujud manusia Regulus sudah kembali berdiri di depannya. "Kau tahu kalau aku punya titik lemah pada Harry," keluhnya yang membuat Harry terkikik. Dia kemudian kembali duduk dan berlaku seakan tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Michael Yeung," ujar Tom dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Michael, ia kembali berkata, "Aku akan membiarkan kau bermain dengan Harry di manor selama seharian penuh,"—Michael dan Harry saling berbagi cengiran—"tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku menetapkan beberapa peraturan." Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok Michael yang berusaha tetap mempertahankan senyum ramahnya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin memperjelas jika ada hal tidak diinginkan yang terjadi pada Harry sewaktu kau berada di sisinya maka kau yang akan menanggung risikonya; kedua, seperti yang kau ketahui, aku, Tuan Black, dan Harry adalah penyihir. Karenanya, manor ini dipenuhi artefak sihir ... yang bagi Harry dapat dipegang dengan aman ... tapi tidak untukmu—"

"Tapi, Papa," rengek Harry menginterupsi kata-kata papanya, membuat pria itu mengerling tajam padanya, "aku benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan semua itu pada Michael." Namun Harry tak mengindahkan tatapannya, anak itu asik sendiri.

"Tidak," tuntas Tom tak mau dibantah. Harry hanya memaut bibirnya tanpa kata-kata yang keluar dari sana, tapi dengan cepat kembali tersenyum saat Michael menyenggolnya dan melempar senyum jenaka ke arahnya. Tak peduli dengan perilaku anaknya, Tom kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Serta jangan mengganggu peri rumah dan jangan dekati ular-ular di sini, mereka semua lebih beracun daripada ular-ular biasa dan dapat membunuhmu dalam hitungan detik,"—Tom menangkap lirikan Michael pada Regulus yang diam dengan bukunya—" _ya_ , termasuk yang _itu_. Racunnya adalah yang paling beracun dari semua ular di sini, mengerti?" jelasnya.

Michael mengangguk cepat. "Mengerti, Tuan."

"Bagus, sekarang kalian bisa main," tukas Tom sebelum duduk di samping Regulus dan memerintahkan salah satu peri rumahnya untuk membawakannya beberapa camilan.

"Ayo! Aku punya banyak mantra yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu," ajak Harry dan langsung menyeret Michael menjauh dari teras, meninggalkan papanya dan Reggie berdua.

Hari itu Harry dan Michael benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu mereka sebaik mungkin. Mulai dari bermain dengan semua mainan sihir Harry sampai Harry yang memperlihatkan kemampuan sihirnya pada sahabatnya itu di halaman belakang (papa dan Reggie- _nya_ memutuskan untuk berduaan di _orangery_ ) di sore hari.

Kedua sangat berharap kalau waktu bisa berhenti, tapi sayangnya hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari matahari sudah kembali ke tempatnya terbenam, bertepatan dengan suara mobil kakak Michael yang berhenti di halaman depan. Harry mengantar Michael keluar.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau bisa berkunjung," ujarnya ketika dia dan Michael melangkah menyusuri teras rumah.

Dengan senyum kecut Michael berkata, "Aku juga." Tampak mereka berdua tak mau berpisah, bahkan setelah Catherine berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Michael, ayo," panggilnya dengan suara halus, tapi tak mendapat respons. Dia kemudian melangkah mendekat.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mau berpisah, _ya?"_ tanyanya.

Harry dan Michael mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu sedih, kalian akan bertemu di sekolah nantinya," tukas Catherine berusaha membujuk keduanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke rumah kami minggu depan sebagai gantinya? Kalian bisa bermain sesuka hati nanti," saran Catherine.

Harry ragu, apakah papanya akan membolehkan dia bermain di rumah Michael minggu depan? Pria itu tidak pernah mau mengambil risiko membiarkan Harry keluar dari kawasan Riddle Manor tanpa pengawasannya. Apalagi setelah Dumbledore tahu di mana mereka tinggal.

"Kau boleh pergi." Suara Regulus menginterupsi pikirannya dari arah belakang, membuatnya dengan cepat memelintir lehernya sekedar untuk melihat sosok pemuda tinggi itu melangkah dari ambang pintu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Oh, kau pasti Tuan Black."

Tak seperti papanya yang menolak berkenalan dengan Catherine, Regulus malah dengan ramah membalas sapaan perempuan itu.

"Aku Catherine Yeung, kakaknya Michael."

"Regulus Black." Tangan keduanya saling bertemu sebentar sebelum akhirnya Regulus merundukkan wajahnya pada Harry.

"Be—benarkah?" tanya Harry penuh harap dan dijawab anggukan oleh Reggie.

" _Iya_ , Papamu sepertinya cukup percaya padanya,"—mata peraknya melirik pada sosok Michael sekilas—"sampai dia yakin kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Harry segera memeluk pinggul Regulus, menumpahkan semua rasa senangnya pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama, Harry,"—ia beralih pada Yeung bersaudara sekarang—"sekarang sudah waktunya kalian kembali, waktu semakin larut," tuturnya yang mendapat anggukan dari Chatherine yang akhirnya membawa Michael dari sana setelah ia dan Harry berpelukan dan menyerahkan sekotak kue cokelat kesukaan Harry sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Michael bilang kalau Harry sangat suka dengan kueku, jadi kuputuskan membuat kue spesial untuknya," katanya sewaktu ia menyerahkan kotak berwarna _cream_ itu kepada Regulus yang mengujar terima kasih.

Dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang melambai di udara, Harry melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Michael keluar dari area manornya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Michael besok dan berkunjung ke rumahnya minggu depan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PENTING: Aku niatannya mau nambahin bumbu Cedric/Harry di sini, tapi ragu juga. Soalnya bisa-bisa Drarrynya batal. Kalau kalian baca ini tolong di pilih; mau Carry atau Drarry?
> 
> Jangan lupa buat tinggalin markah kudo dan komentar yah.


	9. Bab 7: Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, bab ini tuh cuma buat pemanis aja biar ada gambaran bagaimana Regulus bisa ketemu dengan Tom. Sumpah otakku bener2 kuperes biar bisa bikin keduanya "klop" tapi malah keluar beginian. Intinya, keseluruhan bab ini tuh cuma pertemuan antra Tom Riddle dengan Regulus Black. Jadi bagi kalian yang gak suka sama ship ini mending pergi jauh-jauh. Aku gak mau kalian julitnya gak make otak kek orang2 pinterest. Pas nulis bab ini, jujur, aku berharap banget pas awal-awal tuh ship Tom sama Minerva aja, lebih gampang ngurusnya wkwk, tapi udah kelanjur di tulis banyak, jadi yaaa ... mending lanjut sekalian, kan?
> 
> Oya, kan kemaren udah voting soal Cedric/Harry atau Draco/Harry, dan karena dari semua platform yang kugunain kebanyakan milih drarry, jadinya nanti Harry bakal end up sama Draco, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan Harry bakal "mane-maen" dulu sama Cedric sebelum akhirnya suka sama Draco ... kalo aku gak males nulisnya wkwk.
> 
> Aku sebenernya tadi nulis ini sampe 3K kata dengan bagian di mana Sirius dihampirin sama mantan temen masa kecilnya di Azkaban (bukan Remus atau Orde) dan orang ini pernah dia campakkan karena dia masuk Slytherin, tapi aku apus lagi karena alurnya kecepetan dan gak mungkin Sirius mau keluar dari sana kecuali "masa tahanan 13 thnnya" habis. Jadi yah kuapus. Oya, karakter "sahabat" Sirius ini tuh antara canon sama OC aku wkwk, soalnya nanti bakal ada satu karakter yang aku hapus dari Canon karena menurutku dia gak terlalu "dibutuhkan" di ceritaku ini dan dia terlalu kelam, jadi kalu Tom aja bisa jadi papa yang biak, kenapa "dia" gak bisa jadi lebih dari yang sebelumnya? gak jelas yah? emang wkwk, udah ah. Selamat membaca semua!

Bagi Regulus Black, hari itu adalah hari terburuk di dalam memoar hidupnya. Kakaknya, Sirius Black, baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama para Potter untuk sisa hidupnya. Tentu saja dia sudah menduga kalau hari itu akan datang, tapi tidak pernah mengira kalau rasa sakit karena ditinggal saudara kandungnya benar-benar sesakit ini.

Regulus pikir kalau dia bisa saja memalsukan emosinya seperti di masa kakaknya itu menolak untuk _mengakuinya_ di sekolah karena dia masuk ke Asrama Slytherin, asrama yang sangat Sirius Black benci lebih dari apa pun. Tapi ternyata dia salah, emosinya benar-benar tumpah ruah, menangis selama berjam-jam sebelum ibunya menggeretnya ke pernikahan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Black, sepupunya.

Dan di sana Regulus bertemu dengannya, pria tampan dengan mata cokelat kemerahan bagai kayu yang dibakar api tanpa berarang. Entah kenapa dia malah duduk di meja yang terpisah dengan ibu dan ayahnya (Dia sebenarnya tak sudi memanggil keduanya dengan sebutan tersebut, tapi Regulus tidak tahu panggilan apa lagi yang cocok bagi mereka).

Keduanya cukup lama berbincang sebelum musik dansa mulai mengalun setelah kedua mempelai mengikat janji dan memasangkan cincin pernikahan kepada pasangan masing-masing.

Namun, ketimbang memilih meladeni segerombolan anak perempuan dan laki-laki dari berbagai keluarga bangsawan, Regulus lebih memilih keluar dari ruang resepsi manor dan duduk diam di teras yang langsung mengarah pada taman. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

"Mau berdansa?" Suara _baritone_ mengisi udara setelah lama suara alunan musim yang remang-remang terdengar menemaninya. Regulus menengadah hanya untuk melihat pria yang tadi duduk semeja dengannya yang mematrikan seringai di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku—"

"Ayolah, temani aku sebentar, di dalam terlalu ramai," potongnya berusaha membujuk Regulus.

Awalnya Regulus ingin kembali menolak, tapi melihat bagaimana mata beririskan kayu berkualitas terbaik itu menatapnya lembut membuat Regulus akhirnya meluluh, seakan semua rasa sesak di dadanya melemah.

"Baiklah," jawabnya dengan suara menyerah. Tangannya meraih uluran tangan si pria dan _hup_ , dia sudah kembali berdiri tegap sewaktu pria itu (entah kenapa, Regulus terus lupa menanyakan namanya) menuntunnya ke tengah taman.

Tangannya kemudian menyelinap membingkai pinggang kecil Regulus selagi tangan yang lain tetap bertahan menggenggam tangan Regulus yang satunya. Kedua pipi mereka lalu saling menempel, dan mulailah mereka berdansa di bawah temaram bulan yang bersinar keperakan.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja ditinggal oleh orang yang kau pikir akan terus berada di sampingmu ... melindungimu ... menemanimu,"—wajah mereka mulai menjauh, membuat Regulus dapat melihat dengan jelas paras bak dewa Yunani di depannya—"tak peduli kau Slytherin atau bukan," gumamnya setengah berbisik yang membuat Regulus menaikkan alisnya, bingung bagaimana pria di depannya itu tahu masalahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang Anda katakan," tutur Regulus berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya yang mulai meluap.

"Oh, Regulus kecil." Suara pria itu terdengar mendominasi sekarang, membuat sendi lututnya melunak. "Kau, berhentilah memikirkan orang itu dan temukan potensi sejatimu," bisiknya sewaktu pipi mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku tahu kau berencana menjadi Pelahap Maut hanya untuk ... _hm_ , apa kata yang pantas, _ya?_ _Ah_ , menarik perhatian kakakmu, berharap dia akan mengejarmu dan menghentikan langkahmu ... tapi sayang, dia tetaplah Sirius Black yang berpikiran sempit dan membuangmu sebagaimana yang ia lakukan lima tahun lalu," bisiknya kemudian kembali memisahkan tautan pipi mereka berdua, membuatnya dengan jelas dapat melihat raut wajah tak mengerti dari muka Regulus.

"Tapi aku bisa mengerti dan aku bisa membuatmu menemukan potensimu yang sebenarnya." Dan di saat itu juga Regulus tahu dengan siapa dia berdansa sekarang. Rahangnya menegas dan matanya melotot takut, sedangkan jantungnya berdetak pada laju yang tidak manusiawi.

"Tu—tuanku," katanya gugup. Ia sungguh ingin segera melepas tautan mereka. Namun sayang, cengkeraman pada pinggangnya bukan main kerasnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Regulus," tutur Voldemort yang saat itu hadir dalam paras seorang pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun. "Dan jangan takut pada tuanmu ini," imbuhnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Regulus kembali menahan napasnya kala ia melihat iris cokelat pria tinggi itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Salazar, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat sekarang. Setelah tak menanggapi lelucon yang dilontarkan tuannya tadi di meja makan karena menilai kalau menjadikan mempelai pengantin sebagai bahan lelucon adalah hal yang tidak sopan, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar tidak langsung terkapar tanpa nyawa di taman belakang Malfoy Manor. _Oh,_ Merlin! Dia tahu sekarang kenapa seisi meja tadi benar-benar memelototinya karena menegur _tuannya_ itu.

"Aku tidak akan melempar Kutukan Pembunuh padamu, Regulus," kekehan yang membuat Regulus berjengit. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan keberadaan tuannya itu di dalam pikirannya sama sekali. "Aku adalah tuan yang pengasih, Regulus."

"Ma—maaf, Tuanku."

"Jangan takut," bisik Voldemort sembari mengangkat dagu Regulus sehingga pandangan mereka dapat bertemu.

Regulus tak menjawab atau membalas, dia hanya diam pada posisi tersebut. Menolak untuk membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sorot peraknya memberi tuannya jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Mereka diam selama beberapa detik sebelum tanpa diduga kepala mereka mulai mendekat ke satu sama lain dan mata masing-masing mulai memejam ketika ujung bibir bertemu dengan ujung bibir, dan kecupan menjadi ciuman.

Regulus refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Pangeran Kegelapan selagi yang dikalungi membingkai pinggang dan ceruk leher Regulus, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah kenapa, tapi Regulus bisa merasakan kalau kekecewaannya soal Sirius dan semua kekhawatirannya mulai terangkat secara perlahan dari kepalanya selagi mereka mulai melumat satu sama lain untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Regulus melepas ciumannya dengan sosok di depannya. Dari jarak wajah mereka yang tersisa sejengkal jari, Regulus bisa dengan jelas melihat refleksinya sendiri di kelereng merah milik pria di depannya. Di sana, Regulus bisa melihat tempatnya sendiri, tempat yang cocok untuknya. Dia tidak disuruh memilih pun tidak dipaksa berpihak. Seakan bersama dengan _tuannya_ ini, dia dipersilahkan tenang tanpa pilihan. Tanpa memilih antara kakaknya dan ibunya; antara dunia sihir dan dunia muggle; antara baik dan buruk; antara hitam dan putih. Bersama dengannya dia merasa kalau dia bisa menjadi Regulus, hanya Regulus. Tidak ada embel-embel anak Walburga, atau adik dari Sirius. Dia hanya Regulus sekarang ... dan dia suka itu.

"Kau adalah milikku, Regulus," bisik Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum kembali melumat bibirnya dengan hasrat yang lebih mendalam daripada yang sebelumnya—dan Regulus menerima tuannya dengan senang hati tanpa perlawanan dan tanpa peduli dengan mata orang-orang yang mengintip mereka melalui kaca jendela manor.

"Jangan pernah memilih lagi," bisiknya di sela-sela lumatan mereka berdua.

"Ya, Tuanku."

"Tom Riddle, Regulus," bisiknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kembali melebur bersama dengan Regulus.

Regulus yang tak bisa menjawab secara verbal akhirnya mengangguk halus selagi dia menikmati afeksi yang diberikan _Tom_ untuknya. Ia tahu kalau mungkin saja semua ini adalah bujukan agar dia dapat dengan mudah menerima tanda kegelapan Pangeran Kegelapan nanti, tapi apa peduli? Biarkan malam ini menjadi malam di mana semua masalah Regulus berhenti mengalir untuk sesaat tanpa pengetahuan di masa depan kalau dia akan _bersama_ dengan tuannya, Penguasa Kegelapan.

"Jadi begitu ... cerita bagaimana kau bertemu dengan papaku?" tanya Harry.

Regulus mengangguk dengan senyum halus di wajah rupawannya selagi matanya melirik sekilas pada langit pagi kota Little Hangleton. Keduanya sekarang tengah duduk di kursi penumpang belakang mobil, dalam perjalanan ke rumah Michael.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

Regulus diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Dia sekarang dia ada di Azkaban." Matanya menyendu mengingat bagaimana kakaknya dengan dijebloskan ke penjara tanpa bukti yang cukup atas pembunuhan terhadap tiga belas muggle.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dijatuhkan hukuman sebagai pembunuh tiga belas muggle dan satu penyihir, Pettigrew, sahabatnya sendiri," jawab Regulus dengan suara tenang.

Melihat Harry yang ketakutan sebelum Regulus kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya."Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan menyakitimu, Harry. Dia sudah di kurung di penjara teraman di dunia sihir, dan tidak ada yang pernah kabur dari sana—tak ada yang bisa kabur dari sana." tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang ujung majalah Forbes sebagaimana yang tangan kirinya lakukan sekarang merenggang untuk meraih tubuh kecil Harry, menariknya ke dalam dekapannya guna memberi anak itu rasa aman.

"Dan aku janji, aku akan melindungimu darinya bagaimana pun caranya." Ia lalu mengecup pelipis Harry dan kembali mengukir senyum di wajah rupawannya kala Harry menengadah untuk menyorotnya dengan batu ratna hijau jernih miliknya.

"Kau dan papa akan melindungiku?"

"Selalu, Harry kecil. Selalu," jawabnya sembari menarik Harry lebih dalam ke dekapannya selagi yang didekap menenggelamkan pipi tembamnya ke setelan hitam Regulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf yah kalau singkat, aku lagi sakit (batuk-batuk), jadi please banget doain, woi, takud :') Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa komen dan kudo, darling! bubay!


	10. Bab 8: Diagon Alley dan Anak Pirang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai semua, intinya di bab ini itu menceritakan soal Harry yang belanja ke Diagon Alley dan pertemuan dia sama Draco, untuk pertama kali. Yang ditunggu-tunggu ahahaha, maaf kalau lama yah, soalnya emang ini bukan berpusat banget sama drarrynya, melainkan hubungan ayah dan anak yang dijalankan oleh Tom dan Harry.
> 
> Penggambaran tokohnya aku gak dapet model buat Draco yang kecil, tapi aku bisa pastikan kalau teen-Draco itu Dominik Sadoch. Gak tau sih tapi aku sebenernya ada dua. Tapi yang aku pilih yah dia. Udalah gak penting banget. Silakan baca. Ada catatan lagi di bawah.

**Bab 8: Diagon All** **y dan Anak Pirang**

Sebagaimana yang ditaksir Harry pada hari di mana dia mengungkap rahasia kecilnya kepada Michael, persahabatan keduanya benar tidak lapuk di makan waktu. Bertahun-tahun berlalu tampak tak mampu membuat keduanya lupa akan satu sama lain. Harry dan Michael akan berusaha terus bersama selama keadaan memungkinkan.

Pun berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain di kala pekan berakhir menjadi budaya keduanya selama empat tahun terakhir. Harry akan memperlihatkan semua hal baru tentang sihir tiap kali Michael berkunjung ke manor, dan Michael akan mengajak Harry ke restoran kakaknya untuk membuat berbagai macam makanan manis tiap kali anak itu mengunjunginya di pekan selanjutnya.

Sewaktu umur mereka menginjak sembilan tahun, Michael tak sengaja membuat sepucuk bunga mekar kala dia dan Harry berkunjung ke manor dan bermain di taman belakang. Awalnya Michael panik, dia tidak pernah melihat kejadian seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi setelah melihat kilat antusias dari mata Harry, dia pun mengerti apa arti dari semua itu.

“Papa sudah tahu sejak pertama kali mereka berkunjung,” ujar Tom sewaktu Harry mengadu dengan suara yang lantang antusias, seakan baru menemukan seonggok makanan manis entah dari mana.

Dan sejak saat itu, Tom—atas dasar kebutuhan keamanan Harry dan potensi yang dimiliki Michael—mengajari Michael tentang semua yang ia ajarkan pada Harry tiap kali anak itu berkunjung ke manor. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, kecuali Regulus.

“Jangan beritahu kakakmu dan jangan khawatir, dia akan segera tahu,” pesan Tom tiap kali dia selesai memberikan pengajaran pada Michael dan Harry.

Dengan adanya kemampuan sihir yang dimiliki Michael, persahabatannya dengan Harry semakin lengket bagai kertas yang ditempeli lem. Keduanya benar-benar berusaha selalu bersama kapan pun waktu memungkinkan. Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai keduanya menginjak usia ke sebelas tahun, di mana keduanya menerima surat Hogwarts mereka.

Dengan piyama yang masih melekat di tubuh kecilnya, Harry bergegas menuruni tangga dan langsung melaju ke arah ruang makan, di mana papa dan Regulus menunggu dirinya.

Senyum di wajahnya semakin merekah sewaktu matanya menangkap sosok papanya yang memegang sepucuk surat di tangannya. Pria itu tampak menunggunya.

“Selamat pagi, Papa, Reggie!” sapa Harry semangat, dia mengecup pipi keduanya sebelum mengambil posisi di depan Regulus.

“Ini suratmu,” tutur papanya sembari menyodorkan dua surat ke arahnya. Harry yang tahu kalau surat penerimaan hanyalah satu amplop sontak mendongak, memberikan pria tampan di depannya itu tatapan bertanya. “Yang satu ini apa?” tanyanya.

“Ini adalah surat dari Gringotts; kunci brankas yang ditinggalkan orang tua kandungmu, para Potter, untuk biaya sekolahmu,” jawab papanya dengan nada datar, masalah yang dulu Dumbledore timbulkan sudah mereka tangani bersama beberapa bulan setelah persitwa _bodoh_ itu. _‘Kan,_ sudah dibilang kalau hubungan Harry dan Tom tidak akan begitu mudah direnggangkan, apalagi pelakunya hanya seorang pria tua tidak tahu untung yang penuh akan prasangka pengkotak-kotakan antar asrama.

“Tapi kau tidak perlu menggunakannya, kau simpan saja. Kita bisa menggunakan tabunganku,” sambungnya seraya memberi tatapan meyakinkan pada Harry.

“Benarkah?”

Dengan seringai, Tom mengangguk. “Tentu saja, Ular kecil. Apa yang tidak untukmu? Lagi pula untuk apa aku digelari Pangeran Kegelapan kalau tabunganku di Gringotts saja tidak ada?”

“Dasar tukang pamer,”—Regulus mendengus dan ditanggapi dengan kekehan Tom—“ _nah,_ sekarang baca yang ini, surat Hogwartsmu,” ujar Regulus, jari kelingkingnya menunjuk pada satu amplop yang terbaring bisu di sebelah amplop surat Gringotts.

Tanpa menunggu disuruh untuk kedua kalinya, Harry segera membuka surat yang ada di depannya dan membacanya dengan semangat empat lima.

> Kepada Harry Riddle, Riddle Manor
> 
> HOWARTS SCHOOL
> 
> OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY
> 
> Kepada Tuan Riddle.
> 
> Kami sangat senang untuk menginformasikan kepada Anda, bahka Anda diterima di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
> 
> Pada lembar kedua surat, Anda akan menemukan daftar dari buku sampai peralatan sekolah yang Anda butuhkan. Terima kasih.
> 
> Semester awal akan dimulai pada tanggal 1 September. Kami akan menunggu surat Anda hingga tenggang waktu tanggal 31 Juli.
> 
> Dengan tulus,
> 
> Minerva McGonagall,
> 
> Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

“Apa selesai sarapan aku bisa ke rumah Michael untuk menjemputnya?” tanya Harry setelah selesai dengan suratnya.

Papanya yang tengah menyeruput kopi paginya tanpa terganggu mengangguk, begitu pun dengan Regulus. “Sekarang makan sarapanmu agar kau bisa bergegas ke sana,” kata Regulus yang mendapat anggukan cepat dari Harry sebelum anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun itu menyantap roti panggangnya buru-buru.

Tak memakan waktu lama bagi Harry untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas kembali kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap. Mobil hitam yang biasa menjadi tumpangannya ke sekolah sudah menunggunya di depan teras manor ketika dua daun pintu kembar di depannya terbuka lebar.

Surat Hogwarts milik Michael sudah tiba sebulan lalu dengan perwakilan Hogwarts yang mengantarnya, Horace Slughorn namanya, sewaktu ia menginap di rumah Michael. Ia masih ingat melihat bagaimana lucunya Catherine yang terkaget-kaget tiap kali Slughorn mempraktikkan sihir di depan mereka bertiga sembari menjelaskan kalau Michael adalah penyihir. _Yah_ , butuh waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya akal Catherine bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Dua jam setengah mereka berdiam di ruang tamu kediaman Yeung hanya untuk mendengar Slughorn menjelaskan soal tetek bengek dunia sihir pada Michael dan Catherine. Harry dan Michael tak benar-benar menaruh atensi, mereka sudah mengetahui semua itu sebelum Slughorn datang. Berterima kasihlah pada sang Kegelapan yang dengan _rendah hati_ mengajari Michael semua yang Harry tahu sebelumnya.

Sepeninggalan Slughorn, Harry langsung menjelaskan tentang _siapa dirinya_ yang sebenarnya pada Catherine dan juga perihal bahwa Michael sudah diajarkan tentang semua hal yang berkaitan tentang sihir sebelumnya tiap kali ia berkunjung ke manor. Tenang saja, dia sudah mendapat izin dari papanya soal hal itu, jadi dia tidak akan dihukum.

Awalnya Catherine berniat tak mengindahkan Harry dan menganggap kalau bocah itu hanya bercanda, tapi setelah melihat bukti-bukti yang meyakinkan di awal pagi tadi, dia tak punya pilihan selain percaya.

Dengan suratnya yang datang pagi ini, Harry semakin bersemangat menjalankan harinya dengan Michael di mana keduanya berjanji untuk mengunjungi Diangon Alley bersama setelah Michael menerima suratnya.

“Tidak perlu Tuan Slughorn, dia bisa ikut denganku nanti,” sanggah Harry saat Slughorn menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Michael ke Diagon Alley.

Harry mengingat jelas bagaimana penyihir tua itu tersenyum lebar dan ramah padanya sewaktu ia mengatakan hal demikian. Tampak jelas kalau dia sebenarnya tak mau berbelanja ke distrik tersebut saat itu.

Dan setelah menunggu sebulan penuh, keduanya akhirnya bisa mendatangi Diagon Alley bersama-sama. _Aduh_ , Harry benar-benar tidak sabar.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam di rumah Michael sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Riddle Manor. Tiba di manor, keduanya disambut oleh Tom yang sudah berdiri di ruang aula dengan jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuh proporsionalnya.

“Kalian sudah siap?” Tangannya tersodor untuk kedua anak laki-laki di depannya. berbeda dengan Harry yang langsung meraih tangan papanya itu setelah ia berkata “Sudah”, Michael malah diam menatapnya bingung.

“Untuk apa kita berpegangan tangan?” tanyanya.

“Berapparasi,” jawab Tom singkat sebelum meraih pundak lelaki itu—dan di detik selanjutnya mereka bertiga sudah bukan lagi berdiri di atas lantai kayu berpoles indah yang ditutupi karpet merah bersulam emas aula manor, melainkan di tengah-tengah gang sempit yang kumuh lagi suram.

Terlihat Michael dan Harry berusaha beradaptasi dengan perubahan tempat mereka berpijak untuk beberapa detik ke depan sebelum Tom memberi keduanya isyarat untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

“Tempat apa ini?” tanya Harry, matanya menatap waswas pada tiap penyihir berjubah hitam yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Secara otomatis, tubuhnya merapat ke tubuh papanya dan Michael yang pada saat itu tengah mengapitnya. Ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil ketimbang sahabatnya itu, memudahkannya untuk menyelip dan mencari rasa aman dari keduanya.

“Ini Knockturn Alley, distrik ini terhubung dengan Diagon Alley, tempat kita membeli barang-barang yang kalian butuhkan,” jawab Tom tanpa melirik, matanya memandang tajam tiap penyihir yang berusaha mendekati mereka bertiga, memberikan isyarat bisu bahwa sebaiknya mereka menjauhkan tangan-tangan kotor mereka kalau masih mau hidup sampai besok.

“Apa bedanya dengan Diagon Alley?” tanya Michael ikut penasaran.

“Tempat ini menjual semua barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan sihir hitam sedangkan Diagon Alley tidak,” jawab Tom.

Ketiganya kemudian keluar dari sana melalui persimpangan jalan yang diapit kantor koran Daily Propeth dan Bank Gingotts. Berbeda dengan Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley tampak lebih berwarna dan _hidup_ di mata kedua anak laki-laki itu, perlahan Harry dan Michael mulai merenggang dari tubuh Tom, menandakan kalau mereka sudah merasa aman ketimbang di saat ketiganya berada di Knockturn Alley.

“Ke mana kita akan pergi?” tanya Harry selagi matanya menjelajah tempat sekitar, memerhatikan betapa banyak orang-orang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna-warni—tidak seperti dia atau papanya yang mengenakan jubah hitam legam dan hijau zamrud kehitaman, serta Michael yang memilih menggunakan jaket, kemeja, dan _jeans_.

“Gringotts untuk mengambil uang—tidak, Michael, tidak perlu menukar uangmu dengan Galleon di sana. Kau bisa pakai uangku,” cegat Tom sebelum bocah itu bisa bertanya soal penukaran uang yang diinfokan kepadanya satu bulan lalu oleh mantan profesornya.

“Tapi—”

“Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ayo.”

“Ba—baik, Tu—an Riddle. Terima kasih.” Jujur, walau pun dia sudah sering mendapat _kebaikan_ dari pria dewasa yang sekarang melangkah yakin di depannya itu, tapi tetap saja Michael tetap sering merasa tidak enak, seakan dia berhutang padanya, padahal tidak.

Keduanya kemudian mengikuti langkah Tom yang menuntun mereka mendekati sebuah bangunan putih yang di dalamnya dipenuhi oleh goblin yang memakai setelan rapi. Masuk ke aula utama, mata Harry disibukkan untuk mengamati para goblin yang duduk berjejer di balik meja panjang dengan timbangan dan berbagai jenis batu mulia di depan mereka. Langkah mereka kemudian berhenti tepat di meja utama yang lebih tinggi daripada meja-meja lainnya, di baliknya berdiri seorang goblin yang mengenakan kacamata setengah oval.

“Kami ingin mengambil uang dari tabungan Riddle,” ujar Tom.

Si goblin yang awalnya disibukkan akan lembaran perkamen panjang yang ada di depannya akhirnya mendongak dan mengangguk. “Selamat pagi, Tuan Riddle, silakan berikan tongkat Anda.”

Tom kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat yang ia selipkan di balik lengan kemejanya. Goblin tersebut lalu mengamati tongkat milik Tom untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengembalikannya ke si empunya dan turun dari tempatnya duduk.

“Silakan, Tuan,” tutur goblin itu sopan, menuntun ketiganya ke arah sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan aula utama Gringotts dengan sebuah pemberhentian kereta kecil yang relnya terpatri pada tiap-tiap kelokan tebing dan tiap-tiap tanjakan sampai turunan gua yang sepertinya tak berujung. Selama perjalanan menyusuri gua tempat bilik-bilik brankas nasabah bermukim, mata Michael dan Harry tak bosan-bosannya membelalak kagum pada pemandangan yang baru kali pertama mereka lihat. Mereka bahkan melihat naga di sana.

“Biasanya brankas-brankas para nasabah yang sudah lama menjadi klien Gringots akan mendapat perlakuan spesial berupa pengamanan ekstra. Itu tadi adalah brankas keluarga Lestrange,” jelas Tom ketika Harry bertanya kenapa ada naga di sana.

“Apa kita juga punya _penjaga_ , Papa?” tanyanya.

“Lihat saja nanti,” jawab Tom setengah-setengah, seringai terpatri di riak mukanya.

Dengan tempuan yang berkelok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke atas sampai ke bawah, mereka pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah tebing yang luas.

Mata Harry dan Michael sekarang menyorot pada gundukan yang diam di tengah-tengah lahan sempit yang ada di depan mereka. Harry yang sudah sedari awal menggenggam tangan papanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

“Itu adalah Basilisk, Harry, dia adalah penjaga Brankas Riddle dan dia tidak akan menyerangmu selama kau memiliki darah Slytherin, dan karena kau sudah menjadi _Horcrux_ -ku, kau tidak akan diserangnya dan kau bisa mengendalikannya,” jelas sang papa tanpa di minta. “Dan Michael, sebaiknya kau menutup matamu dan segera pegang tangan Harry kencang,” imbuhnya yang langsung dilaksanakan Michael tanpa meminta penjelasan, dia sudah tahu kemampuan binatang sihir di depannya itu.

“ _Basilisik yang agung,”_ desisnya dalam Parseltongue, _“Minggirlah, aku, tuanmu, ingin masuk ke dalam brankasnya,”_ imbuhnya.

_“Baik, Tuanku.”_ Gundukan tubuh ular raksasa yang tadinya menghalangi jalan masuk ke brankas sekarang mulai menyingkir tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun, memberi ketiganya akses ke arah pintu besi yang ia tutupi dengan tubuhnya.

Tom kemudian menempelkan ujung tongkatnya pada pintu brankas untuk beberapa detik sampai brankas tersebut terbuka lebar, menampakkan koin emas dan berbagai jenis batu mulia serta barang-barang pusaka yang harganya tak ternilai menggunung memenuhi ruangan yang luasnya sama dengan lahan Riddle Manor.

“Aku tak tahu kalau kau sangat kaya,” bisik Michael terkesima.

“Aku pun,” gumamnya. Matanya menatap ke arah sang papa yang menyihir beberapa koin emas (sepertinya ratusan) untuk masuk ke dalam kantung kulit yang ia genggam di tangannya sewaktu ia bertanya, “Dari mana semua ini berasal?’

“Sebagian merupakan persembahan dari pengikut setiaku yang menunjukkan kesetiaan mereka dengan memberikan kekayaan mereka padaku, dan yang lain merupakan jerih payahku dalam bekerja serta harta-harta karun yang kudapat sewaktu aku mengelilingi Eropa Timur dulu,” jawabnya dengan tangan yang menyimpul tali pada kantung kulitnya.

“Apa mereka masih setia, Tuan Riddle?” tanya Michael saat mereka keluar dari brankas dan kembali ke kereta kecil. Dia tahu siapa Tuan Riddle sebenarnya, jadi wajar kalau dia bertanya demikian.

“Kalau mereka punya otak jawabannya adalah mereka masih setia. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, aku tidak punya rencana untuk memulai perang dalam waktu dekat,” jawabnya.

“Kenapa?” tanya Harry sewaktu Michael membantunya naik ke kereta kecil, tubuh Harry terlalu pendek untuk naik ke atas kereta sendiri.

“Karena aku punya kau, Harry, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasanku untuk tidak memulai perang untuk kedua kalinya,” jawabnya singkat.

Harry menatap papanya dalam waktu yang lama. kehangatan mulai menjalar ke segala jengkal tubuhnya seketika ia mendengar jawaban papanya. Jujur, Harry benar-benar tak tahu dengan apa ia harus menjawab papanya selain senyum dan pelukan yang sekarang ia sudah lakukan.

Tom yang dipeluk erat oleh anaknya itu hanya terkekeh seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Harry lembut, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau membesarkan Harry akan mendatangkan begitu banyak kejutan ke dalam hidupnya.

“Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Ular kecil,” bisik Tom sebelum mengecup pelipis Harry bersamaan dengan suara roda kereta yang mulai bergemuruh karena beradu dengan rel besi.

Keluar dari Gringotts, Tom kemudian membawa Harry dan Michael ke Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasion untuk membeli seragam sekolah keduanya.

“Hogwarts?” tanya perempuan paruh baya dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya tepat saat ketiganya masuk ke dalam toko. “Ayo, kalian bisa menunggu di sana, ada anak laki-laki yang tengah mencoba jubahnya juga,” jelasnya setelah Harry dan Michael mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Setelah kedua anak laki-laki itu masuk ke ruangan kecil di bagian belakang, Tom dan Madam Malkin kemudian berkeliling toko untuk mencari jubah sampingan selain jubah sekolah untuk Harry dan Michael.

Masuk ke ruang ganti, Michael dan Harry melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah mencoba beberapa jubah, ia memiliki rambut pirang keperakan dengan wajah dan hidung runcing serta tulang pipi yang tinggi, membuat siluet pipinya samar terlihat; sedangkan tingginya setara dengan Michael, membuat Harry harus sedikit mendongak kalau seandainya ia ingin berbicara dengannya.

“Hullo,” sapanya pemuda itu ramah, “Hogwarts juga?”

“Iya,” jawab Michael yang malah mendapat tatapan sinis dari anak laki-laki itu.

“Muggle?” tanyanya, mata peraknya melirik Michael dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan yang— _entahlah_ , tapi Harry bisa pastikan kalau itu adalah tatapan jijik.

“Kelahiran-muggle,” jawab Harry mendahului sahabatnya, matanya yang biasa menampakkan cahaya kesenangan dan kebahagiaan sekarang menyorot tajam ke arah bocah di depannya, memberi isyarat kalau tidak ada yang patut diungkit dari status darah sahabatnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ayahku sedang pergi membelikanku buku dan ibuku pergi melihat-lihat tongkat,” katanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar membosankan di telinga Harry. “Nanti aku akan mengajak mereka berdua untuk melihat-lihat sapu terbang. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa murid tahun pertama tidak dibolehkan memiliki sapunya sendiri. Aku sepertinya akan memaksa ayahku agar dia membelikanku sapu terbang—kalian sudah punya sapu sendiri?”

Michael dan Harry menggeleng. “Tidak,” jawab keduanya kompak.

“Tidak bermain Quidditch?” tanyanya lagi. Kali ini wajah Michael langsung menghadap kepada Harry dengan raut muka kebingungan, ia tak tahu apa itu Quid—entahlah, ia tak tahu cara mengejanya.

“Olah raga penyihir,” jelas Harry yang kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya. “Tidak juga,” jawabnya.

“Aku main—kata ayahku, suatu kesalahan besar kalau aku tak terpilih mewakili asramaku, tapi aku yakin aku akan terpilih, _harus_. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah tahu asrama kalian nanti?” tanyanya lagi.

“Slytherin seperti Papa, kalau Michael aku belum tahu—kau mau di mana?” Harry menoleh ke sahabatnya dengan wajah berbinar.

Michael tahu maksud Harry soal ‘asrama’. Anak itu sudah menjelaskan semua hal umum yang berkaitan dengan Hogwarts, termasuk keempat asrama. “Bukankah itu semua ditentukan oleh topi sihir?” tanyanya balik.

Harry mengangguk. “Tapi kalau kau ingin memilih, asrama mana yang kau inginkan?”

“Aku ingin masuk ke Slytherin, Papamu pasti memintaku untuk menjagamu saat kita di Hogwarts dan akan lebih mudah melakukan hal itu kalau aku ,” jawab Michael yang membuat senyum di wajah Harry semakin merekah.

“Kalian akan masuk ke Slytherin?! _Hah!_ Aku juga masuk ke Slytherin—bayangkan kalau harus masuk ke Hufflepuff, kupikir lebih baik keluar, ‘ _kan_?”

“Hm ...” jawab Harry tak mau ambil pusing. Sepertinya anak ini bukan tipikal orang yang dapat diajak berbincang tanpa menyinggung perasaan orang lain, pikirnya. Ia lebih baik diam.

“Apa yang salah dengan Hufflepuff?” tanya Michael.

“Kau tak tahu? Asrama itu, ‘ _kan_ , bangsal buangan!” jawab si platina tanpa berpikir dua kali, nada sombong terdengar jelas dari kata-katanya.

“Aku baru tahu,” jawab Michael sarkastis. Ia tak suka dengan cara bicara anak di depannya itu. Harusnya dia tadi mengikuti jejak Harry; membiarkan si surai platina mengoceh sendiri.

“Tentu saja kau tak tahu, kau mungkin tinggal dengan Muggle selama sebelas tahun terakhir,” timpal si pirang. “Mereka memang bodoh, jadi jelas, ‘ _kan_ , kalau kau tak tahu.”

Sejujurnya Michael betul-betul sudah berniat melayangkan bogem mentah langsung ke wajah anak laki-laki di depannya itu, tapi tangannya lebih dulu digenggam erat oleh Harry yang seakan tahu kalau sahabatnya benar-benar kesal sekarang, dan tidak segan-segan bermain tangan.

Tak lama setelahnya, sosok Tom masuk ke ruang ganti dengan beberapa jubah berbagai warna yang melayang di sampingnya. “Mau yang mana?” tanyanya sembari mengayunkan tangannya, dan kesembilan jubah di sampingnya langsung tersusun di udara, memamerkan keindahan masing-masing. Selagi Harry dan Michael memilih, mata Tom berpindah atensi pada seorang bocah yang duduk diam di samping keduanya. Tak sulit untuk mengenali siapa pemuda itu, mengingat wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seorang pengikut setianya dulu.

“Malfoy,” gumamnya dengan nada yakin. Seringainya mengembang sewaktu anak di depannya itu membelalak.

“Tahu dari mana kau?” Anak laki-laki, Malfoy, itu bertanya tanpa rasa hormat sama sekali, hanya ada congkak.

Bukannya menjawab, Tom malah mencebik, “Sepertinya Lucius tidak mengajarkanmu soal apa itu sopan santun.” Melihat bagaimana papanya membuat anak pirang itu merengut bingung, Harry sontak menyeringai tipis selagi ia mengamati satu per satu jubah di depannya. Perhatiannya kemudian mendarat di setelan jubah hitam dengan sulaman benang hijau tua yang membentuk motif ular di bagian atasnya.

“Jadi kalian pilih yang mana?” tanya Tom, menoleh ke arah Harry dan Michael.

“Aku yang ini saja,” jawab Harry sambil menunjuk tiga jubah hitam dengan aksen hijau dan perak di ujung atas dan bawahnya. “Aku samakan dengan Harry saja, Tuan Riddle,” jawab Michael.

“Baiklah,” angguknya kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Malfoy muda.

“Bagaimana kau tahu soal nama belakangku?” tuntut anak itu tepat saat pandangannya bertemu pandangan meremehkan dari si pria tinggi.

“Tanyakan sendiri pada ayahmu itu dan katakan kalau aku kecewa dia tak membesarkanmu dengan benar,” sinisnya sembari menggiring Harry dan Michael keluar dari sana kemudian meminta Madam Malkin untuk membungkus jubah anaknya, dan segera keluar dari sana setelah ia membayar belanjaan mereka.

Ketika ketiganya melewati pintu toko, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pria berjubah hitam dan berambut pirang-platina panjang (sebagaimana yang dimiliki bocah Malfoy tadi), mata kelabunya sontak terkunci pada iris coklat kemerahan milik Tom yang menatapnya penuh dominasi.

“Anakmu tak tahu sopan-santun, Lucius. Aku benar-benar kecewa,” cibirnya dengan nada dingin seakan bukan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir makhluk hidup sebelum dia dan dua anak laki-laki yang mengekorinya benar-benar keluar dari toko, meninggalkan pria tadi berdiri diam dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

Ketiganya lalu kembali menyusuri semua tempat di Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah yang dibutuhkan Harry dan Michael.

“Terakhir tinggal tongkat untuk kalian berdua,” kata Tom. “Kali ini kalian harus masuk ke toko itu berdua, aku tak bisa mendampingi kalian masuk ke sana.”

Wajah Harry dan Michael sontak menampakkan raut muka penuh tanya kepada Tom yang saat itu membimbing keduanya menuju toko di mana tongkat-tongkat itu dijual: Ollivanders.

“Kenapa?” tanya Harry.

“Dia punya kemampuan _khusus_ , tak pernah melupakan orang yang pernah ke tokonya,” jawab Tom singkat yang tetap mendapat tatapan meminta jawaban dari dua anak laki-laki di depannya. “Kau tahu, ‘ _kan_ , kalau dunia berpikir aku sudah tidak ada? Dan aku aku bersikeras untuk tetap seperti _itu_.”

“Oh, _okay_ , Papa. Ayo Michael.” Tanpa membantah, Harry dan Michael kemudian masuk ke Ollivander berdua, meninggalkan Tom berdiri di depan toko.

“Selamat sore,” sapa sebuah suara halus seorang pria tua dengan rambut beruban yang berdiri di balik meja _counter_. Matanya tampak bercahaya di bawah lampu temaram toko.

“Hai,” sapa Harry dan Michael dengan nada canggung.

Senyum mulai terpatri di wajahnya yang keriput kala matanya menangkap sosok Harry kecil. “Aku benar-benar bertanya-tanya kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu, Harry _Potter_. Kau punya mata ibumu ternyata. Kurasa seperti baru kemarin dia ke sini untuk membeli tongkatnya, dan aku ingat betul bagaimana ayahmu memilih sebuah tongkat yang cocok untuk transfigurasi”

Rahang Harry menegas sewaktu pria tua di depannya itu memanggil nama keluarga kandungnya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Entah kenapa ia tak suka dipanggil demikian, seakan ada jarak antara dirinya dan sang ayah. Belum lagi nada suara kakek-kakek itu kala ia menggunakan marga orang tuanya terdengar tak mengenakkan telinga.

“Kiri atau kanan?” tanya Tuan Ollivander.

“Kanan,” jawab Harry.

“Kiri,” jawab Michael.

“Hm ... sebentar. Akan kucarikan yang cocok untuk kalian berdua. Tak ada tongkat sihir yang sama, itu yang harus kalian catat. Tak ada tongkat yang cocok kalian gunakan selain tongkat masing-masing.”

Tuan Ollivander kemudian memberikan tongkat-tongkatnya pada Harry yang sama sekali tak cocok dengannya, setiap kali ia mencoba mengayunkan tongkat yang ada di tangannya maka kejadian aneh yang berakhir membuat seisi toko itu berantakan pun terjadi. Di mana Michael sudah menemukan tongkatnya, Harry masih berusaha mencoba semua tongkat yang diberikan Tuan Ollivander padanya, dan tak ada yang membawakan hasil.

“Hm ... pelanggan yang cukup sulit ... bagaimana kalau dengan kombinasi yang tak biasa?” tanyanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meraih sebuah tongkat kayu dari dalam lemari tua di belakang meja.

“Kayu holly dengan bulu feniks, sebelas inci.”

Harry lalu meraih tongkat yang diberikan Tuan Ollivander kepadanya dengan siaga, tapi bukanlah kejadian aneh yang berakhir membuat seisi toko berantakan yang mendatanginya, melainkan semilir angin hangat dan percikan sihir yang menyala di ujung tongkatnya; tanda kalau tongkat itu sudah memilih Harry sebagai tuannya.

“Sangat membingungkan dan menarik, Tuan Potter.” gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Harry dan Michael.

“Membingungkan apanya?” tanya Harry yang berusaha mengabaikan rasa ingin menginterupsi bahwa ia adalah Riddle, bukan Potter _lagi_.

“Aku mengingat semua tongkat yang kujual begitu pula pembelinya. Semuanya. Aku sangat ingat kalau burung feniks yang memberikan bulunya untuk inti tongkatmu itu adalah burung yang sama yang memberikan bulunya untuk tongkat yang memberikanmu luka di jidatmu ... dan juga mengubah warna rambutmu, _sepertinya_.” Keraguan terdengar di kalimatnya yang terakhir, seakan tak yakin kalau cerita yang ia dengar adalah penyebab kenapa anak di depannya itu memiliki rambut hitam pekat dengan sela-sela putih di bagian sampingnya.

Harry merasa punggungnya mendingin. Dia sangat yakin kalau selama ini dia sudah menyembunyikan luka di jidatnya dengan sangat baik. Segera tangannya meraba luka petir yang masih terasa basah di jidatnya, memeriksa apakah luka itu dari tadi tampak jelas ... tapi tidak, rambutnya jelas-jelas cukup panjang untuk menyamarkan lukanya.

“Maka dari itu kami sangat berharap kepadamu untuk tak mengulang apa yang sudah Kau—Tahu—Siapa lakukan dulu.”

Harry tak menjawab, pun mengangguk. Anak itu malah segera menyerahkan tongkatnya pada pria beruban itu dan memintanya untuk segera membungkus _ranting_ tersebut sambil menyodorkan tujuh koin emas padanya.

“Aku tahu siapa papamu, tapi kenapa Tuan Ollivander tak mau menyebut nama papamu?” tanya Michael sewaktu mereka berdua keluar dari toko.

“Katakan saja kalau papaku sangat kuat sampai-sampai satu dunia sihir Inggris takut menyebut namanya,” jawab Harry cepat, seakan tak mau mengungkit-ungkit kejadian di toko tadi.

Michael tercengang, dia memang punya gambaran tentang seberapa kuat Tuan Riddle sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pria itu benar-benar penyihir hitam yang amat kuat sampai-sampai seluruh penyihir takut menyebut namanya.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Tom seketika matanya menangkap sosok keduanya keluar dari toko.

“Dia memanggilku ‘Potter’ dan mengatakan kalau aku punya mata ibuku,” jawab Harry. Ia masih tak suka dengan bagaimana pria tua itu memanggil nama belakangnya, dia adalah “Riddle” bukan “Potter”. Namun, bukan berarti Harry tak suka dengan nama kedua orang tua kandungnya ... dia hanya merasa kalau nama Riddle adalah nama yang cocok untuknya, terasa pas di lidahnya dan nama itu juga membuatnya merasa dekat dengan orang yang paling dicintainya selama ini: papanya. Dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan “Potter” seakan mengotakkannya dengan sang papa dan ia merasa akan segera dipisahkan olehnya.

“Dan tongkat apa yang kalian terima?” tanyanya selagi dia dan keduanya menyusuri jalan Diagon Alley. “Michael?”

“ _Oh_ , tongkatku terbuat dari akasia dan berinti serat jantung nada, tiga belas inci,” jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang berusaha mengingat-ingat soal ciri tongaktnya sendiri.

“Menarik, kayu tongkatmu bukanlah jenis kayu yang biasa dijadikan tongkat, tapi tenang saja karena dia cukup kuat untuk membuat sihir yang luar biasa ... walau sedikit temperamental.”

“Dan Harry?” tanyanya selagi mereka memasuki kawasan bar sederhana yang tampak cukup sepi.

“Tongkatku terbuat dari kayu _holly_ dan bulu feniks—”

“Bulu feniks?” tanya papanya dengan suara yang terdengar antusias. Harry sontak mendongak, dia tidak pernah mendengar papanya terdengar seantusias ini di tempat umum sebelumnya.

“Ya, Papa. Kenapa? Aku tahu kalau inti tongkatmu juga feniks.”

“ _Yah_ , menarik. Inti tongkat kita sama, Harry, dan itu artinya kita tidak akan bisa melukai satu sama lain. tongkat yang memiliki inti yang sama tidak bisa saling melawan,” jelasnya pelan, menahan emosi agar kalimatnya tetap terdengar datar.

“ _Wow_ , aku tidak pernah tahu itu,” gumam Harry selagi mereka keluar dari bar ... dan dia baru sadar kalau mereka bertiga sekarang berdiri di sisi trotoar Muggle London. “Kita mau ke mana?” tanyanya bingung.

“Pulang,” jawab Tom dengan dagu yang menunjuk pada mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, mobil pribadinya.

“Kenapa tidak berapparasi saja, Tuan Riddle?” tanya Michael sewaktu mereka bertiga sudah duduk di dalam mobil yang terasa lebih luas dari yang seharusnya.

“Kalian membawa barang bawaan, itu tidak aman,” jawabnya singkat yang mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Michael.

“Aku ingin kalian berlatih mengendalikan sihir kalian dengan tongkat mulai besok, kalian punya sebulan sebelum kalian masuk ke Hogwarts,” ujarnya dengan mata yang berpindah dari barisan huruf pada lembaran awal majah TIME-nya kepada dua anak laki-laki di depannya, mereka tampak asyik berbincang soal apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Hogwarts nanti.

“Bukankah itu terlarang? Menggunakan sihir di luar Hogwarts?” tanya Michael tak yakin.

Mata Tom memutar bosan. “Untuk apa mereka takut menyebut namaku kalau aku tak bisa membuat pengamanan tingkat tinggi untuk rumahku sendiri, Bocah _, hm?”_ tanyanya sarkastis.

“Jadi kami bisa menggunakan tongkat kami di manor, Papa?” tanya Harry antusias.

“Ya, di bawah pengawasanku dan Regulus di waktu kalian belajar, di luar itu tidak boleh,” jawab Tom datar, dia tahu betul jalan pikiran anaknya itu.

Wajah Harry merengut lucu. “Tapi—”

“Tidak, Ular kecil,” sanggah Tom final dan kembali membaca majalah bisnis di genggamannya, dengan bisnis _property_ -nya yang mulai berkembang maka Tom juga harus mengerti soal laju bisnis di dunia muggle.

Harry mencebik sebal dan membuang mukanya ke arah jendela selagi Michael terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya itu. Melihat Harry yang bertingkah seperti dia masih anak-anak berusia delapan tahun ke bawah benar-benar membuat Michael ingin menarik bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat-erat; melindunginya dengan semua daya yang ia punya.

Sejujurnya ia benar kaget setiap kali ia sadar kalau persahabatannya dengan Harry bisa bertahan kuat sampai sekarang. Pasalnya dia dan Harry benar-benar bagai dua kutub kompas yang tak memiliki kesamaan selain lidah mereka yang diciptakan untuk mengecap rasa manis. Coba saja bandingkan keduanya; di saat Michael lebih aktif di lapangan dan menjadi salah satu pemain sepak bola di sekolah mereka, Harry lebih suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan sekolah sampai-sampai menamatkan semua buku di sana tepat saat mereka naik ke kelas lima; hal itu juga yang membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar berbeda tipe, Harry dengan tubuhnya yang selalu lebih kecil daripada anak-anak seusianya (jangan berpikir kalau Harry malnutrisi, papanya selalu memastikan anak itu mengonsumsi makanan bergizi) sedangkan Michael sudah bisa menumpukan dagunya ke ujung kepala Harry ketika usia mereka menginjak sepuluh tahun; atau tentang kulit keduanya yang sangat tampak kontras, Harry yang pucat dan Michael yang kecokelatan karena gen Asianya dan kegiatan lapangannya. Walau begitu tetap saja persahabatan mereka tidak bisa dibendung, seakan keduanya sudah diciptakan untuk mendampingi satu sama lain sejak mereka lahir, membuat Harry maupun Michael tak tahan untuk berlama-lama tanpa yang lain. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa Michael betul-betul ingin melindungi Harry dengan segenap dayanya.

* * *

“Jadi benar? Tuan kita memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu?” tanya Narcissa dengan nada ragu. Sekarang dia tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sang suamu, Lucius Malfoy, di ruang keluarga manor dengan secangkir teh yang duduk membisu di depan masing-masing.

Setelah peristiwa yang terjadi di Diagon Alley tadi siang, suaminya langsung menariknya ke ruang keluarga untuk membicarakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, sedangkan Draco dipaksa untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Lucius mengangguk lamat, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sang Kegelapan akan muncul di hadapannya bersama dengan Anak—Yang—Bertahan—Hidup setelah lama menghilang (cerita soal deskripsi Harry Potter yang memiliki perawakan ramping, rambut hitam putih—seperti yang dimiliki sang istri—dan luka petir di pelipisnya sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru dunia sihir empat tahun lalu tanpa sumber yang jelas, jadi bukan susah untuk mengenali anak itu dalam sekali pandang). Tentunya sebagai hamba yang teramat setia pada tuannya itu, Lucius tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusan Pangeran Kegelapan kenapa dia malah beralih mengasuh anak yang dikiranya akan menjadi _kejatuhannya_ ketimbang membunuhnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan mempertanyakan keputusan tuannya.

“Jadi maksudmu ... anak kita baru saja mencibir Pangeran Kegelapan dan _tanpa sepengetahuan_ Draco, membuat sang Kegelapan kesal?” tanya Narcissa lagi, kali ini nada suaranya lebih jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran ketimbang yang sebelumnya.

Lucius mengangguk untuk yang kedua kalinya, mulutnya benar-benar bungkam tak bisa membayangkan kata apa yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan kepada sang istri soal raut tuannya di kala ia berpapasan dengannya di ambang pintu toko. Walau tuannya tadi hadir dalam bentuk _manusia_ -nya, tapi tetap saja aura kematian dan kegelapan yang kental menyelimuti tubuhnya benar-benar garis wajahnya benar-benar mematikan, tak jauh berbeda dengan parasnya yang dulu.

Dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan lagi, Lucius menangguhkan tatapannya pada sang istri yang sama-sama tampak takut, tangannya bahkan bergetDar sewaktu ia menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja.

“Kita berharap saja Draco mendapat kesempatan kedua dari sang Kegelapan,” harap Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya. Aku gak jadiin Severus Snape sebagai guru, yah dia gak ada jiwa-jiwa pengajarnya (walau dia bisa dibilang "niat" dengan prestasi Slytherin yang megang cup selama 7 thn berturut-turut sebelum Harry "Potter" dateng). Aku ada rencana buat dia.
> 
> Udah yah, makasih semua udah membaca, kalau ada yang kurang tolong dikritik atau diberi saran. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kudo ya! Bye, sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya.


	11. Bab 9: Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf banget kalau hari ini agak telat unggahnya, aku cuma mau bilang kalau karena kuliah aku udah dimulai minggu ini jadi mungkin aku unggahnya gak bakal nentu lagi kamis atau kapan soalnya aku bener-bener full ngambils 24 sks, senin sampai sabtu, libur cuma minggu (ambisnya kebangetan, gue juga nyesel :((( wkwk) Tapi aku bener-bener bakal berusaha setidaknya update seminggu sekali buat satu chapter. Maaf banget yah kalau nanti banyak kekurangan wkwk, soalnya udah mulai sibuk lagi, udah gak gabut buat revisi sana-sini.
> 
> Di bab ini cuma ceritain bagaimana Tom ngejelasin beberapa Pelahap Maut yang jadi orang kepercayaan dia ke Harry buat persiapan karena kehidupan mereka bakal benar-benar ke-expose ke seluruh penjuru dunia sihir tepat setelah Harry keluar dari gerbang Manor, ke Hogwarts.
> 
> Buat kalian yang kemaren nanya kok aku ubah Pheonix ke Feniks, jadi gini, aku sebisa mungkin nulis cerita aku ini full bahasa Indonesia jadi semua kata-kata Inggris aku serap ke dalam Bahasa, dan memang di google translate klo kita translasi Pheonix bakal tetep sama di Bahasa, tapi sebenernya udah ada kata serapannya, yaitu Feniks, karena bahasa Indonesia kan tulisan sama bacaannya sama, dan penggunaan huruf "x" cuma ada di sinar-x aja, sengganya itu dulu yang dibilang guru bahasa Indonesiaku dan sampai sekarang kayaknya masih bisa diimplikasikan karena aku gak pernah liat penggunaan huruf X secara baku selain sinar-X sendiri. Udah sih itu aja yang aku mau bilang. Sekali lagi maaf banget yah kalau nanti gak nentu uploadnya kapan.
> 
> (Ada note lagi di bawah, kalau kalian tertarik silakan baca).
> 
> Selamat membaca semua!

Papanya itu duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan sebuah kotak berisikan bubuk hitam legam yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian meja sewaktu Harry masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang tampak temaram sebagaimana biasa.

"Kau ingat, ' _kan_ , kata-kata papa soal seluruh dunia sihir akan menyadari _keberadaanmu_ tepat setelah kau keluar dari manor dan pergi ke Hogwarts?" tanya Tom setelah Harry duduk di depannya.

Harry mengangguk.

"Ya, Papa."

"Dan itu berarti seluruh pengikutku akan langsung mengenalimu. _Yah_ , tidak semua dari mereka, tapi _mereka_ yang mengenal siapa diriku yang sebenarnya akan langsung tahu _kau_ itu siapa, Ular kecil," jelas Tom sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "oleh karena itu, hari ini aku akan memberitahumu semua nama-nama orang yang kupastikan akan langsung tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, maupun aku. Kita." Sembari menjelaskan kepada Harry, tangannya yang tadi beristirahat di lengan kursi terangkat, dan mengayun di udara, menyebarkan sihirnya pada kotak halimun legam malam—dan bubuk-bubuk itu pun perlahan bergerak dengan sendirinya, membentuk sosok pria yang sangat Harry kenal.

"Kita mulai dari yang satu ini," tukas Tom.

Senyum terpatri lebar di wajah Harry selagi ia berseru, "Reggie!"

Tom mengangguk. "Ya, Regulus Black adalah salah satu orang yang paling aku percaya. Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu sejarah kami berdua, _'kan,_ Ular kecil?" Sudut kanan bibir Tom terangkat ke atas.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, Harry mengangguk. "Kami sangat dekat, Harry. Dia satu-satunya orang yang kuberi penjelasan soal Horcrux yang kumiliki—setidaknya sampai aku melakukan kesalahan,"—Harry bisa melihat sedikit sendu di mata sang papa, menandakan kalau pria itu benar-benar menyesal—"memperalat peri rumahnya untuk menjadi korban atas liontin yang sekarang kau pakai,"—matanya mengerling pada kalung emas bermahkotakan batu mulia hijau yang ada di leher Harry—"dan karena itu dia sangat marah sampai-sampai memutuskan untuk menukar dirinya sendiri dengan kalungku. Anak bodoh memang." Tom mendengus sebelum kembali melambaikan tangannya.

"Lanjut."

Alis Harry terangkat sebelah, bingung karena tidak mengenal sosok yang direpresentasikan oleh buliran debu sihir di depannya.

"Dia adalah Severa Prince," ujar Tom seakan mengerti kebingungan di kepala Harry, senyum jahil yang _sangat_ jarang terpampang di wajahnya terulas sewaktu matanya menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah anaknya itu.

Tak peduli kalau pergerakan kepalanya yang begitu cepat dapat membuat sendi lehernya terkelir suatu waktu, Harry menengadah ke arah papanya dengan mata melotot. "Tunggu! Maksud papa orang ini adalah pengikut setia papa setelah Reggie?!" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Tom, tanpa merasa terganggu, mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Dia adalah tangan kananku. Kau mungkin sudah tahu gelar dan semua pencapaiannya, jadi papa tidak perlu menjelaskan. Yang jelas dia adalah sahabat Regulus dulu— _tidak_ , dia belum tahu kalau Regulus masih hidup, dan akan segera tahu. Alasan utamanya bergabung dengan pasukanku dulu adalah Regulus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan sahabatnya begitu saja bergabung dengan kelompok _teroris_ , tapi setelah itu dia bisa membuktikan dirinya sehingga bisa mendapat Tanda Kegelapan di umurnya yang hanya tujuh belas tahun waktu itu." Tangan Tom kembali melambai, mengganti citra halimun di atas mejanya.

Mata zamrud kemilang milik Harry menatap citra wajah perempuan berparas Roma di depannya lamat-lamat. Ia tak pernya menyangka kalau kekuasaan papanya bisa sampai membuat seorang _ilmuan_ setara _Potion Mistress_ termuda seantero Eropa, pemilik hak paten terhadap enam mantra, dan penulis buku patokan pendidikan ramuan Hogwarts dan Beauxbatons memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan pasukannya. Memang alasan utamanya hanya untuk mendampingi sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja, ' _kan?_ Tetap saja Harry salut akan kuasa yang dimiliki papanya dulu, bahkan sekarang. Tak salah kalau dia bertanya-tanya kenapa papanya tak memutuskan untuk melebarkan sayapnya sampai ke sela-sela kementerian.

Berbeda dengan dua citra sebelumnya yang memuat satu gambaran wajah sekali pencitraan, kali ini ada tiga sosok yang tampil di depan Harry: dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Ketiganya memiliki paras bak dewa-dewi patung Yunani Kuno, dengan wajah angular dan hidung kokoh. Ketiganya benar-benar tampak sempurna.

"Mereka bertiga adalah Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange—mereka berdua bersaudara—dan Bellatrix Lestrange. Mereka bertiga adalah yang paling kejam dan yang paling terpercaya untuk menyiksa tanpa membunuh," jelas Tom mengabaikan ekspresi ngilu yang sempat hinggap di wajah anaknya sebelum hilang dan digantikan dengan raut serius yang lucu—setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Ketiganya, bersama dengan Barty Crouch Jr.,"—sesosok citra seorang pria yang tampak lebih muda daripada para Lestrange muncul—"dijatuhkan hukuman selama-lamanya di penjara Azkaban karena penyiksaan terhadap keluarga Longbottom," jelas Tom yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Harry. "Apa mereka masih hidup?"

"Siapa? Pengikutku?" Harry mengangguk. "Ya, mereka masih hidup. Kurasa Lestrange sangat keras kepala untuk membiarkan Dementor membunuh mereka secara perlahan, tapi Barty? _Hm_ , kurasa dia sudah mati. Anak itu terlalu lemah."

"Kalau keluarga Longbottom?"

"Mereka, pasangan suami-istri, masih hidup tapi berakhir menjadi penghuni bangsal St. Mungo's karena gila setelah disiksa oleh Bellatrix dengan Kutukan Cruciatus selama hampir setengah jam," jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah dan mengabaikan mimik wajah Harry yang tampak mengilu.

"Lanjut." Citra keempatnya pun berubah, digantikan oleh sosok demi sosok yang dijelaskan secara saksama oleh Tom. Mulai dari Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Avery, Rosier sampai pada akhirnya sosok pria yang sempat Harry lihat di toko Madalm Malkin's muncul.

"Dia adalah Lucius Malfoy," jelas Tom, "dia adalah _pelayan_ yang sangat patuh dan setia. Dia rela melakukan apa pun untukku dan demi kegelapan. Kecuali mendekam di Azkaban sebagaimana yang dilakukan para Lestrange."

Harry mengangguk mengerti. "Bukankah dia orang yang sama dengan yang papa sapa tempo hari? Yang papa bilang anaknya tidak bisa sopan santu. Apa dia dan—"

"Ya, dia adala ayah dari bocah pirang yang kau temui di toko Malkin. Tak sulit untuk mengenalinya, dia memiliki wajah ayahnya. Namanya Draco Malfoy," potong Tom yang mendapat seruan sebagai jawaban dari Harry sebelum kembali mereka kembali fokus untuk lima belas menit ke depan. Mereka akhirnya selesai setelah Tom menjelaskan kurang lebih dua puluh nama Pelahap Maut pada Harry.

"Ingat, kebanyakan anak-anak mereka sekarang ada di Hogwarts, memasuki tahun pertama sepertimu. Kau mungkin bisa memanfaatkan mereka kalau kau mau," tutur Tom dengan nada bercanda.

Harry terkekeh. "Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri, ' _kok_ , Papa." Senyum khasnya yang manis sekarang makin melebar.

Dengan dengusan napas, Tom menjawab, "Pastinya, Ular kecil. Jelas kau bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri. Papa yakin akan hal itu." Tangannya telulur untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Harry, senyum tipis pun mulai terbentuk di bibirnya, memberi afeksi kepada Harry.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi, kau ada janji dengan Michael, ' _kan?"_

Harry mengangguk dan segera melompat dari kursinya dan bergegas memutari meja sehingga ia bisa menghampiri papanya, dan mencium pria itu tepat di pipi, sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Tom sendiri dengan perkamen-perkamen tua yang berisikan mantra-mantra buatannya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Papa!"

Harry segera keluar setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai, ia ada janji akan bermain dengan Michael hari itu.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba! Harry dan Michael benar-benar senang dan tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke Hogwarts. Keduanya bahkan bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Harry yang biasa bangun setelah Tom dan Regulus duduk manis di ruang makan, hari itu malah bangun bahkan sebelum keduanya keluar dari kamar. Cahaya mentari pun masih tampak kebiruan di pelupuk timur dengan rembulan yang masih bersinar di puncak langit ketika ia menoleh ke jendela.

Dengan langkah tak sabaran, Harry bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap, sampai lima belas menit ke depan, dia akhirnya keluar dengan setelan kemeja putih bersulaman benang hijau daun di sebagian pundak kanannya, serta celana biru dongker yang dipadu dengan sepatu hitam mengilap. Jubah penutup pundak ( _cape_ ) putih berbahan tipis menjadi penutup tubuh bagian atasnya, mulai dari leher sampai dengan ujung pinggul kecilnya.

Seulas senyum manis setia menemani wajahnya ketika dia keluar dari kamarnya. Dia kemudian bergegas menelusuri koridor manor yang bakal mengantarnya ke kamar utama, di mana papa dan Reggie berada.

Tangan kecilnya lalu mengetuk pintu pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menggedornya kencang karena tak menerima jawaban. Ketukannya pun berhenti tepat saat pintu dibuka sedikit, disusul dengan sosok kepala Regulus yang menyelinap keluar melalui celah pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Harry tak langsung menjawab melainkan melirik sedikit ke dalam kamar hanya untuk menemukan fakta bahwa Regulus sekarang digumuli selimut sekujur badan. seringai jahil langsung menyapu senyum manis di wajahnya, membuatnya tampak lebih mirip iblis kecil ketimbang malaikat bagi Regulus.

Tak memberikan kesempatan Harry untuk bertanya soal keadaannya sekarang atau melempar candaan tentang keadaannya, Regulus kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, "Kenapa, Harry?" Merlin, Regulus benar-benar menyesali tindakannya menandatangi lembaran persetujuan untuk pendidikan seksual dari sekolah Harry setahun lalu.

"Ah, Reggie! Hari ini, ' _kan_ , aku akan berangkat ke Hogwarts! Ayo! Ayo! Bersiap!" rengeknya cepat.

Mata keperakan Regulus seketika menyipit sebelum ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menengok jam dinding di ujung kamar. "Ini masih jam tujuh, Harry. kereta tidak akan berangkat sampai jam sebelas siang—tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Papamu akan segera bersiap-siap. Kau mungkin bisa menjemput Michael selagi kami bersiap? Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Seakan lupa dengan semua pemikiran jahil yang sempat hinggap ke benaknya, Harry langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus sudah siap saat aku pulang nanti, _ya!"_ Suaranya terdengar bersemangat.

"Iya, kami pasti sudah selesai saat kau kembali," jawab Regulus sembari mengulurkan tangannya dari balik pintu untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Harry, yang membuat pundak telanjangnya terpampang jelas.

" _Okay!_ Aku pergi dulu, Reggie!" seru Harry sebelum meninggalkan Regulus yang langsung masuk kembali ke dalam kamar setelah sosok Harry menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

Dengan wajah memerah dan pergerakan tubuh yang tampak kaku, Regulus melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang di mana sosok Pangeran Kegelapan berbaring tanpa busana, seringai jelas terpajang di mukanya kala ia menangkap raut malu dari wajah Regulus.

"Demi Salazar, aku tidak akan mau lagi _bermain_ di waktu pagi denganmu, Tom," cibirnya selagi tubuhnya ia daratkan ke atas kasur empuk dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, bukan salahku kalau ternyata hari ini anakku itu bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan mengganggu _permainan_ kita," balasnya balik sambil merangkak ke arah Regulus dan menenggelamkan pria yang lebih kecil ke dalam dekapannya. Bibir tipisnya kemudian beradu dengan tulang selangka Regulus, memberi beberapa kecupan di sana.

"Terserah, aku mau. Aku mau mengantar Harry ke stasiun," gumam Regulus sebelum berdiri dari duduknya, memaksa Tom untuk melepaskan tubuhnya.

Pria itu menggumam tak jelas sewaktu tubuh kecil Regulus berhasil lolos dari dekapannya, membuat Regulus terkekeh kecil ketika kakinya menuntunnya ke arah kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan ruang pakaian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _bersiap_ bersama? Aku juga, _kebetulan_ , ingin mengatar Harry ke stasiun hari ini," tanya Tom dengan nada usil, ia sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sedangkan Regulus tengah menggosok giginya di depan kaca wastafel.

Regulus seketika mendengus, membuat busa yang ada di dalam mulutnya sedikit melumer. "Jangan ganggu, kau akan membuat kita terlambat nanti," tukasnya setelah dia selesai berkumur. Tangannya kemudian mengayun untuk menutup pintu dengan sihir tanpa tongkat, tak memedulikan tatapan memohon yang sempat dikirimkan Tom ke arahnya beberapa detik sebelum daun kayu itu merapat dengan bingkainya.

Tepat pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, Harry dan Michael sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang mobil keluarga Riddle; Tom, Regulus, dan Catherine duduk di bangku yang menghadap keduanya (Harry berhasil membujuk papanya untuk memperbolehkan kakak Michael ikut dengan mereka).

"Sudah siap, Tuan," kata sang sopir yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil melalui jendela kecil yang menghubungkan antara ruang penumpang dengan ruang kemudi di depan.

Tom, yang tanpa menoleh, mengangguk, memberi sosok pria beruban itu isyarat untuk segera menjalankan mesin berasap itu. Untuk sekarang dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengantar mereka semua dengan mobil (cara manual) mengingat barang bawaan Harry dan Michael, serta jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak untuk diapparasikan secara bersamaan.

"Jadi kalian akan mengendarai benda ini selama kalian belum sampai ke tempat tujuan kalian?" tanya Regulus kepada Catherine di pertengahan percakapan mereka tentang dunia muggle. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Regulus punya semacam " _guilty pleasure"_ untuk hal-hal berbau muggle. Tampaknya hal itu adalah salah satu aspek yang menjadikannya "adik dari Sirius Black".

Catherine mengangguk dan menjawab dengan suara halus, "Ya, kami bisa mengendarai mobil atau motor atau kendaraan apa pun itu sampai berbulan-bulan demi sampai ke tempat tujuan," jelasnya. "Memangnya kalian tidak ... _kau tahu?_ Tidak berkendara seperti _ini?"_ tanya Catherine.

" _Yah_ , kami biasanya akan berapparasi kalau tempat yang kami tuju adalah tempat yang kami pernah kunjungi, kalau tidak kami akan berapparasi dengan orang yang pernah ke sana."

"Kalau kendaraan?" tanya Catherine yang terdengar penasaran dengan hal-hal sihir, sebagaimana Regulus yang mulai menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan hal-hal berbau muggle.

"Kami punya beberapa transportasi, tapi tentunya sangat berbeda dengan yang kalian punya. Seperti yang kau tahu, kami punya kereta uap, dan beberapa kereta kuda serta kapal yang, _tentunya_ , dilapisi dengan berbagai macam sihir," jawab Regulus. Catherine mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka soal berbagai hal tentang muggle yang membuat Regulus tertarik.

Selagi keduanya berbincang soal hal-hal berbau muggle, Harry dan Michael sedang seru-serunya merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di Hogwarts dan sesekali akan bertanya kepada Tom, yang tengah membaca beberapa lembar perkamen tua, tentang apa yang akan mereka temui di sana nanti.

Dua jam menghabiskan waktu duduk di bangku mobil, mereka pun tiba di Stasiun King's Cross.

Dengan langkah cepat dan troli yang masing-masing mereka dorong, Harry dan Michael menyusuri stasiun yang hari itu cukup sepi dari biasanya. Keduanya sibuk mencari peron yang dimaksud di tiket yang datang bersama dengan surat mereka: Peron 9 ¾, tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah Peron 9 dan 10. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua pada akhirnya menoleh untuk melempar tatapan bertanya pada tiga orang dewasa yang mengekor beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Kalian tidak akan menemukan—" Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tom itu seketika terpotong saat sosok perempuan berbadan gempal muncul dengan segerombolan anak-anak berambut merah yang berbicara dengan intonasi suara yang cukup lantang, sampai-sampai beberapa orang yang melangkah di sekitar mereka menoleh dengan tatapan aneh.

"... kita selalu melakukan ini setiap tahun bersama-sama dengan para muggle ..." Perempuan itu sepertinya tak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa penjelasannya bisa dengan mudah membuka kedok para penyihir sedunia sekarang.

"Sepertinya statuta kerahasiaan kita benar-benar tidak memiliki arti sekarang. Mereka sepertinya berniat untuk melanggarnya," cibir Tom, menghiraukan suara perempuan berambut merah tadi.

Perempuan berambut pirang kemerahan itu sudah berdiri di depan tembok pembatas antara Peron 9 dan Peron 10 sewaktu ia kembali bersuara, "Percy, kau duluan," pintanya yang disusul oleh seorang pemuda yang keluar dari gerombolan remaja berambut merah itu, dan langsung mendorong trolinya ke arah tembok pembatas.

Mata Harry dan Michael, termasuk Catherine, langsung melotot, mengira kalau pemuda kurus itu akan langsung menabrak palang—tapi di luar dugaan, pemuda bersama dengan trolinya itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan, seakan ditelan dinding bulat-bulat. Setelah remaja merah itu menghilang menembus dinding, dua remaja kembar pun menyusulnya sebelum seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah (juga) yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Harry dan Michael maju mendorong troli barangnya.

"Kalian tinggal mendorong troli kalian menembus pembatas itu dan kalian akan tiba di sisi lain stasiun yang merupakan Peron 9 ¾. Tenang saja, palang itu anti-muggle yang tidak berkepentingan," jelas Regulus sembari meremat pundak Harry.

Harry yang pada dasarnya memang bukanlah orang yang sabaran langsung, tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa menyadari kalau ada anak lain yang juga mendorong trolinya menuju ke dinding yang ia tuju, memacu langkah sampai ujung troli miliknya hampir menabrak troli anak itu. Beruntung Tom memiliki refleks yang terbilang peka kalau menyangkut Harry.

"Tunggu, Ular kecil!" serunya, menyadarkan Harry kalau dia hampir menabrak orang lain. Harry kemudian terkikik malu dan mengujar maaf beberapa kali.

"Maaf, dia terlalu antusias," tutur Regulus dengan senyum ramah.

" _Ah_ , tahun pertama memang begitu. Maklum. Ron,"—wajahnya menoleh kepada anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi hampir ditabrak Harry—"juga murid tahun pertama."

Harry kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda yang dimaksud. Anak itu tinggi dengan rambut merah sebagaimana anak-anak lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu menembus tembok. Senyum kaku dan malu-malunya mematri kikuk, membuatnya terlihat manis dengan bintik-bintik cokelat kemerahan di sekujur kulit pucatnya.

"Kalian bisa lebih dulu—"

"Tidak perlu, Nyonya. Terima kasih, kami bisa menunggu," potong Tom ramah, mempersilahkan perempuan itu untuk melewati pembatas lebih dahulu bersama dengan kedua anaknya sebelum mengalihkan atensinya pada Harry dan yang lain.

Matanya mengerling pada Michael dan Harry yang saat itu sudah berdiri berdampingan. "Aku dan Harry akan lebih dulu masuk; kalian bersama Michael," terangnya yang mendapat anggukan dari masing-masing kepala.

Ia kemudian memegang pundak anaknya dan berbisik selagi langkahnya mulai menuntun Harry menuju ke palang peron, "Kau bisa menutup matamu sembari berlari sedikit untuk menghilangkan kegugupan." Langkah mereka pun mulai bertambah cepat senada dengan jarak yang mulai terkikis di antara keduanya dengan tembok yang berdiri kokoh di depan.

Harry yang tubuhnya didorong oleh Tom sontak menutup matanya rapat saat ia melihat pembatas di depannya semakin dekat tanpa berniat memperlambat laju langkahnya. Untuk sesaat ia mengira kalau dirinya akan menabrak pembatas di depannya—sampai ia menembusnya.

Ketika Harry membuka matanya, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah mesin uap yang dikerumuni orang-orang berjubah dan bersetelan layaknya penyihir pada umumnya. Tak lama kemudian dari arah belakang muncul Regulus, Michael, dan Catherine.

Harry lalu mendongak dan mendapati sebuah papan besi bertuliskan "Peron 9 ¾" di atas dinding bata pembatas.

"Ayo," kata Tom sambil mengulas senyum tipis pada Harry yang melempar senyum lebar kepadanya. Tentu saja orang-orang tak akan sadar kalau Tom tengah melempar senyum karena jarak.

Setelah menelusuri peron, mereka pun berhenti di depan salah satu gerbong. Tom lalu menuntun tubuh Harry untuk berbalik menghadapnya, memberinya lirikan mata yang mengisyaratkan kalau ada suatu hal penting yang perlu Harry itu dengar darinya.

"Harry, papa ingin kau tahu kalau apa pun yang terjadi aku akan terus menjadi papa bagimu, dan kau akan selalu menjadi putraku, hartaku yang paling berharga dan tak ternilai,"—senyum lembut nan tipis mematri selagi tangannya menata rambut hitam-putih milik anaknya—"Dan apa pun yang kau dengar jangan pernah percaya akan rumor tentangku dan tentangmu di sana. Kau tahu betul kalau semua kebenaran sudah kuungkap padamu jauh-jauh wakut, tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku sembunyikan darimu, Ular kecilku," gumamnya pelan, memastikan kalau hanya dia dan Harry yang dapat mendengar tutur katanya. Matanya menyorot lembut pada ratna sewarna siri di depannya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya ditinggal pergi oleh anaknya itu, walaupun hanya beberapa bulan ke depan.

Mendengar penuturan sang papa, Harry tak dapat berkata apa-apa selain mengulas senyum dan memberi isyarat cinta melalui lirikan matanya yang mengunci manik sewarna kayu disulut api milik sang Kegelapan.

"Dan aku akan terus menjadi anak papa yang paling papa sayang," gumam Harry sambil menghambur ke pelukan Tom yang segera membalasnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Papa."

"Aku juga, Nak. Selalu."

"Apa aku tidak dapat pelukan?" canda Regulus yang membuat Harry segera melepas pelukan hangatnya dari dekapan papanya.

Tom mendengus sebal karena momen-momennya diganggu oleh Regulus. Dia bersumpah benar-benar akan membuat pemuda itu tak bisa berjalan seminggu ke depan.

Harry, yang tak menyadari tatapan tajam papanya, langsung menghambur untuk mematri pinggang Regulus dengan tangan mungilnya, mengubur pipinya pada dada Regulus. "Tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu pelukan paling erat!" serunya yang disusul dengan tawa bahagia.

"Ya, aku tahu," gumam Regulus sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Harry sebelum membingkai wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangan kurusnya. "Selagi kau di sana aku ingin kau menunjukkan kepada Dumbledore kalau kita adalah keluarga yang sempurna, kita tidak perlu kerabat _sintingmu_ itu. Beri pria tua itu pelajaran, _okay_ , Harry?"

Harry mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja!"

Punggung Regulus kemudian mencondong ke depan kala ia melonggarkan dekapannya pada Harry untuk mencium jidat bocah itu lembut. "Pintar," gumamnya ketika bibirnya menjauh dari tempatnya mendarat sebelumnya.

Selagi Regulus dan Harry berbagi waktu, Tom beralih pada Michael yang ketika itu baru selesai berbicara dengan kakaknya.

"Kau, Yeung." Suara berwibawanya membuat anak laki-laki itu langsung mendongak. "Selama kau di Hogwarts nanti, kupastikan tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Harry adalah tanggung jawabmu yang paling utama," jelasnya dengan tekanan di tiap-tiap katanya, memberi kesan kalau tidak ada kesalahan yang ia harapkan untuk terjadi.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Riddle! Selama ada aku, Harry akan baik-baik saja!" jawabnya yakin.

Mendengar tuntutan yang diberikan papanya pada sang sahabat, Harry mendengus. "Papa! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" keluhnya. Sekarang dia tengah dirangkul oleh Catherine yang baru saja memberitahunya kalau dia akan mengirimkan kue spesial dan pasokan cokelat muggle untuk Harry di tiap minggu pagi—ide itu datang setelah Regulus membeberkan mantra pengawet pada perempuan itu.

Tom mengedik. "Siapa tahu, _'kan?_ Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya—kereta akan segera berangkat, kalian sebaiknya segera mencari kompartemen." Dengan kata-kata itu, mereka pun segera mengucap salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya Harry dan Michael masuk ke kereta.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan kompartemen yang kosong di bagian tengah kereta setelah tiga menit mencari. Sekarang, keduanya tengah berbincang soal apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti di Hogwarts ketika wajah seorang remaja yang sudah Harry hafal mati muncul di ambang pintu dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang bersinar di bawah terpaan cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk lewat kaca jendela. Dua sosok gempal berdiri di belakangnya.

" _Wah, wah_ , ternyata benar rumor yang beredar," cibirnya, "Harry Potter yang agung, pahlawan dunia sihir tahun ini memulai tahun pertamanya." Seringai angkuh dan tatapan meremehkan ia suguhkan pada Harry sebelum riak mukanya berubah jijik kala matanya menangkap sosok Michael yang duduk di samping Harry.

"Darah lumpur," cibirnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Rahang Harry beradu kencang, tubuh kecilnya melompat dari bangkunya dengan mata yang menyorot dingin pada pemuda pirang di depannya. "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk menghina temanku sebaiknya kau pergi, Malfoy," bentaknya dengan nada sedingin mungkin, nada yang tidak pernah keluar dari celah bibir manis miliknya.

Michael yang mendengar sahabat kecilnya berkata sedemikian dingin tersentak, sebagaimana Malfoy dan kedua anak gempal di belakangnya. Tak pernah, dalam kurun waktu empat tahun bersahabat dengan Harry, ia mendengar anak bermarga Riddle itu mencela orang lain seperti tadi. Matanya pun tak pernah kehilangan cahayanya seperti sekarang.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Malfoy muda kemudian membuka mulutnya sembari melangkah masuk, mendekat ke arah Harry sampai mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. "Potter, kau tahu benar kalau ada beberapa orang, termasuk beberapa keluarga penyihir, yang harusnya kau tak jadikan teman, itu akan berpengaruh pada derajatmu sebagai seorang _pahlawan_ dan _orang suci_."

Mendengar kata-kata bocah di depannya sontak membuat rengutan di wajah Harry terhapus, digantikan dengan mimik polos yang biasa hinggap di riak mukanya. Hanya saja, sekarang ada lekukan kecil di salah satu sudut bibir ranumnya kala ia mendongak untuk mempertemukan ratnanya dengan platina milik sang pewaris Malfoy.

"Dan sepertinya,"—lirikannya menajam sebelum mengerlingi pada dua sosok bermuka idiot di belakang Malfoy, kembali meluruskan pandangannya pada kedua kelereng sewarna perak milik si pirang—"kau beserta kedua troll idiotmu itu adalah orang yang barusan kau maksud, _'kan_ , Draco—?" tukas Harry yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Seringainya semakin melebar ketika jelas dia melihat laki-laki itu terperanjat.

"Apa maksudmu, Po—"

"Riddle," potong Harry.

"Apa?"

"Namaku bukan Potter lagi, tapi Riddle," jawabnya enteng, seakan ekspresi terkejut dari Malfoy bukanlah apa-apa.

"Dan ada yang perlu kau tahu, Draco. Aku tahu semua hal tentang keluargamu. Tentang bagaimana mereka menjadi pelayan dan hamba yang sangat _setia_ untuk papaku di masa-masa perang dulu—sebelum kalian, Malfoy, beralih kesetiaan hanya demi nama baik kalian. Menganggap bahwa kesetiaan pada sang Kegelapan bisa dibeli," tuturnya dingin tanpa intonasi. Nada suaranya tentu terdengar sangat tidak cocok dengan mimik mukanya yang bertahan di titik manisnya, seakan bukanlah Harry Riddle yang berbicara saat itu.

"Jadi untuk apa aku mengasosiasikan diri dengan keluarga seperti kalian? Yang menjual kesetiaan untuk papaku dengan sangat, sangat murah?" Ia terkekeh, tapi ada yang salah di sana. Tidak ada nada bercanda atau kelucuan, hanya ada kehampaan yang membuat suhu di kompartemen tempat mereka berdiri sekarang turun beberapa derajat dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja.

"Tentu saja dia, papaku, sangat marah ketika ia tahu kalau keluargamu ternyata tidak lebih baik daripada Nott, Goyle atau Crabbe,"—ia melirik dua sosok anak gempal yang sekarang berdiri sebagai penghalang di ambang pintu kompartemen—"dan, dia semakin marah karena ulahmu kemarin di Diagon Alley. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk bersikap tidak sopan kepadaku dan temanku, termasuk kepadanya." Dagu Harry terangkat tinggi sekarang, memberi kesan kalau ialah yang berkuasa untuk saat ini.

Dan tanpa memedulikan bagaimana raut ketakutan yang langsung hinggap di wajah ketiga bocah di depannya, atau bagaimana Michael menampakkan riak keheranannya, Harry kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan pose bersantai.

Dengan napas terengah-engah dan mata melotot seperti ditarik dari tempat yang seharusnya, Draco Malfoy akirnya membuka suara, "Ma—maksud—mu ... dia ... dia—"

"Ya, Malfoy." Kurva masih setia hinggap di bibirnya. "Ya, dia, pria yang kau _bentak_ kemarin, adalah Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort,"—Draco dan dua anak lainnya berjengit—"yang keluargamu layani selama dua generasi. Dia adalah pria yang sama yang kau cela di Madam Malkin's tempo hari," katanya dengan nada datar, tak peduli bagaimana dia membuat kedua _troll_ di ambang pintu kompartemennya memucat dan Malfoy yang melempar tatapan bingung padanya.

"Tapi," ujarnya sebelum Malfoy atau siapa pun di sana dapat membuka mulut mereka, "yang perlu kau ingat adalah dia, Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort, adalah orang yang sama yang membesarkanku sebagai anaknya sendiri selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dan namaku adalah Harry Riddle, bukan Potter lagi. Jadi kumohon untuk memanggilku dengan nama 'Riddle' sekarang."

"Dan kalau kau memang ingin berkenalan denganku, kita bisa mulai dengan saling memperkenalkan nama masing-masing. Tidak perlu segengsi ini, ' _kan_ ," sambungnya dengan nada bercanda. Senyum polos dan mimik rileks sudah mulai kembali terlihat di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan suhu udara di kompartemen mereka mulai terasa normal.

Harry kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk menyambut Draco Malfoy ke dalam _pelukannya_ —sebelum pemuda itu menyanggah dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Pangeran Kegelapan—tidak mungkin kau adalah anaknya. Kau ini Harry Potter! Jangan bercanda. Sang Kegelapan tidak bakal sudi mengangkat—"

"Keluar!" bentak Harry membuat pewaris Malfoy itu kembali diam, sebagaimana kedua anak laki-laki bertubuh kempal di ambang pintu kompartemen kembali menunjukkan mimik takut mereka yang sontak membuat Harry mual tiap kali melihatnya.

"Aku bilang keluar!" ulangnya. Sinar di dalam mata hijaunya kembali menghilang seiring dengan suhu di dalam kompartemen yang kembali jatuh. Michael yang sedari tadi duduk diam di bangkunya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman sebelum ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan Harry dan merematnya pelan, memberi anak itu isyarat untuk tenang—tapi naas, sahabatnya itu sudah keburu terbakar oleh sentimennya sendiri. Dan dengan sekali hentakan tangan, rematan Michael terhempas. Merlin, harusnya dia yang melindungi Harry, ' _kan?_ Kenapa malah kebalikannya sekarang?

"Pergi dan belikan aku camilan, 'Chael," titah Harry tanpa intonasi sedikit pun, mata kosongnya yang tajam menyorot pada sosok perempuan pendorong troli makanan yang sempat melewati kompartemen mereka.

"A—aku ... aku akan keluar ... untuk me—membeli ca—ca—milan!" tukas Michael takut-takut, sepertinya meninggalkan Harry untuk beberapa saat sampai kemarahannya selesai bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Berbeda dengan Malfoy yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, kedua bocah gempal yang sempat menghalangi pintu tadi sudah lebih dulu kocar-kacir beberapa saat sebelum Michael memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Dan karenanya, sekarang hanyalah Harry dan sang pewaris Malfoy yang menghuni kompartemen tersebut, mempertajam tensi yang sudah berdiam diri di sana sejak pemuda bermata perak itu memutuskan untuk menyapa Harry.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka berdua, saling tatap-menatap. Harry yang menyuguhkan tatapan mata yang tajam nan kosong, sedangkan Draco yang memberinya pandangan tak mengerti sampai takut yang bercampur dengan amarah di dalam maniknya.

Entah kenapa, tapi Harry dan Draco bisa bersumpah kalau ada rasa yang membuat mereka enggan untuk memisahkan aduan dua pasang mata keduanya, seakan mereka saling mengunci pada tatapan masing-masing. Seakan Harry dirantai untuk terus menusuk ke dalam timah merkuri di kelereng sang Malfoy. Dan Draco yang dipaksa tenggelam di dalam ratna sewarna zamrud milik sang _Yang Terpilih_.

Lama mereka bertahan di dalam posisi sedemikian rupa intensnya, bahkan sampai Michael datang dengan sekantung belanjaan yang bisa diyakini memuat semua macam makanan manis khas sihir. Enggan menjadi pengganggu dan _boleh jadi_ berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan sahabatnya (yang ternyata sangat menakutkan sewaktu marah), Michael memutuskan untuk bertahan di depan kompartemen, menunggu sampai keduanya menyudahi kegiatan bodoh mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, Harry bisa merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tadinya menegang sekarang mulai terileksasi, disusul dengan dadanya yang mulai bergerak mengembang dan mengempis secara teratur. Pun tatapannya mulai melunak seiring lirikannya yang pelan-pelan menyelinap untuk mengamati paras tampan remaja di depannya; mulai dari surai platina yang ditata rapi, dan turun pada kedua manik yang membuatnya diam tanpa bahasa, mengapit hidung mancungnya yang tajam, yang kemudian menuntunnya sampai pada bibir ranum si platina, dan berakhir di rahang tajamnya yang sudah tampak mulai terbentuk di usianya yang masih dini. Harry bisa merasakan fitur kuat dari wajah remaja itu.

Di lain sisi, Draco juga diam-diam mulai melunak dari sebelumnya. Tatapan keheranan dan amarah karena dipermalukan sedemikian rupa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sudah hilang, digantikan dengan pandangan lembut yang tertuju pada paras manis pemuda di hadapannya, memeriksa tiap jengkal muka si Riddle. Matanya, tentu saja. Pertama-tama tertuju pada mata indah itu; mata yang membuatnya seperti tenggelam di tengah-tengah rerumputan padang di kala musim panas dan semi; kemudian berpencar pada rambut berantakannya yang unik, terdiri dari dua warna, hitam dan putih. Mungkin bagi orang lain semua itu tidak ada artinya, tapi bagi Draco jelas sangat bermakna. Memberi kesan kalau Harry Potter, pahlawan pihak Sihir Putih, sudah digantikan dengan Harry Riddle, pewaris Pangeran Kegelapan yang tetap memiliki sisi _cahaya_ di sela-sela sihir hitamnya, dia bisa merasakannya sekarang. Bagaimana sihir putih itu mengalir di tengah-tengah derasnya kegelapan diri sang _raven_ adalah hal yang menariknya mendekat kepada anak itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di Madam Malkin's beberapa bulan lalu.

Semua itu berakhir tepat saat Harry mengedip karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa gatal yang menjalari matanya. Draco menyeringai seketika, memberi isyarat kalau dia memenangkan _permainan_ mereka.

"Kau tahu kalau mereka bukanlah teman yang baik untukmu, ' _kan_ , Draco?" tanya Harry dengan nada santai, matanya yang cemerlang itu tertuju pada Draco intens sekarang, hanya saja sudah tidak ada lagi tekanan di antara mereka. Michael yang sedari awal mengamati keduanya sekarang hanya bisa _cengo_ , bingung.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, seringai yang mirip dengan lengkungan yang mampir di wajahnya sewaktu dia menghampiri kompartemen Harry dan Michael terpatri di wajahnya sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong,"—tangannya terangkat dan tersodor pada Harry—"kita belum berkenalan," katanya.

Harry mengangguk, senyum lembut khas miliknya terukir di wajah manisnya sekarang. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Draco.

"Aku Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Dan aku Harry, Harry Riddle." Draco perlahan menarik tangan Harry mendekat, terangkat ke arah mulutnya sehingga dapat ia kecup dengan lembut sebelum ia lepaskan. Semburat merah jelas terlaksa di wajah Harry saat itu juga.

"Aku akan menunggumu di meja Slytherin kalau begitu," ujarnya berseringai.

"Tentu saja," kekeh Harry. "Tapi aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan dua trollmu itu," imbuhnya, setengah mencibir.

"Tenang saja, Riddle. Mereka hanya budak dan terlalu bodoh untuk duduk dengan kita berdua. Lagi pula aku tahu dengan siapa aku harus berteman, begitu juga kau."

Harry mengangguk, senyum ramah ia jadikan jawaban untuk Draco.

" _Hm_ , kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kompartemenku. Sampai jumpa," pamitnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Harry.

Michael yang sedari awal berdiri diam di ambang pintu segera masuk ke dalam kompartemen, kerutan jelas terukir di wajahnya sekarang.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya langsung.

Harry, yang bertindak seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, mengedikkan bahunya santai sembari duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula bersamaan dengan Michael yang membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Tidak tahu."

Pemuda berwajah oriental itu kemudian menyerahkan sebungkus Cokelat Kodok pada Harry—yang langsung dibukanya untuk mengecap langsung rasa cokelat berbentuk hewan pelompat itu. selagi ia mengunyah cokelatnya, matanya mengerling pada Michael yang tengah mengamati tiap-tiap makanan manis yang ada di dalam sana. Anak itu juga memberi komentar pada tiap-tiap permen dan camilan yang ia jumpai, dan Harry membiarkannya. Entah kenapa mendengar Michael mengutarakan keritkan dan pendapatnya pada tiap-tiap makanan yang ia makan sepertinya sudah menjadi hobi Harry.

Senyum pun mengembang kembali di riak mukanya, rasa manis yang menempeli lidahnya adalah salah satu penyebab senyuman itu muncul di sana, selain membayangkan petualangan yang sudah menunggunya di Hogwarts nanti. Dia benar-benar optimis dengan semua yang sudah menantinya di sana. Harry yakin betul dengan Michael dan Draco di sampingnya, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang dapat menimpanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gimana interaksi Harry dan Draco? Garing yah? Maaf gak bisa bikin terlalu romantis, soalnya mereka masih baby & Tom terlalu protektif buat biarin putra semata wayangnya bekeliaran sama anak sepantarannya (Michael beda, dia kan udah dianggap "kaya" anak sama Papi Tom). Aku juga sebenernya mau bikin patronus Harry berubah, bukan rusa lagi, karena sangat, sangat janggal kalau dia tinggal dan dirawat sama Pangeran Kegelapan tapi sifat dia masih "Potter banget". Jadi, yah, aku buat dia bisa jadi kaya "kasar" (?) Idk yang jelas kalau kalian ada kritikan dan ketidak puasan bisa disampaikan di kolom komentar. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa like dan subscribe kalau kalian berkenan.
> 
> Oya, kalau kalian perhatikan seksama kalian bakal nemuin karakter namaya Severa Prince, dia gender-bender-(somehow)OC dari Severus Snape. Aku senagaja gak kasih castnya biar klen terkejoed wkwk, tapi sebenernya aku gak sempat nyarinya karena mepet, mungkin besok atau minggu nanti — okay balik lagi kenapa aku kok ubah karekter dia. Jadi bukan karena aku gak suka yah sama dia (gak suka pas bagian bully doang, just admit, he has no differences from James or Sirius), aku demen kok dia salah satu karakter kesukaanku karena keburukan dan kekurangan dia yang bikin dia jadi cerminan keabu-abuan suatu karakter paling sempurna yang pernah aku liat. Bukan karena dia suka bully. Yang bikin aku ganti dia, pertama, aku mau bikin sedikit bumbu "drama" di sini nantinya, dan karena hubungan Draco sama Harry atau Tom dan Reggie bukun suatu hubungan yang bisa aku buat drama, gatau kenapa, tapi hubungan dia sama salah satu karakter nant bisa aja aku buat drama, kalo aku gak males mikir wkwk; kedua, dia terlalu complicated buat aku jadiin karakter di dalam cerita ini, knp? Knr dia bakal jadi mata-mata pas Dark Lord muncul dan bertujuan buat lindungi Harry sebagai penghormatan dan pertobatannya buat nyawa Lily, sahabatnya. Tapi karena dari awal udah melenceng jadinya bakal sangat susah buat jadiin dia karakter macam begitu, karena bakal sangat membingungkan di mana dia harus melindungi Harry tapi juga spying Voldy yang malah jadi figur ayah dari Harry. Dan ketiga dia gak bakal bisa jadi mata-mata kalau dia gak jadi guru di Hogwarts (Dumbledore terlalu licik buat ngebuang orang bertalenta kaya Severus, yah walau dia pembully, tapi kita kenal Dumbledore, dia bahkan gak bertindak apa-apa pas muridnya punya tendensi buat bunuh dia dan punya mental break down di tengah-tengah semester).
> 
> Anjir, panjang bener wkwk, maaf banget. Yang jelas jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, okay! Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya!


	12. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, maaf yah kalau emang telat uploadnya, aku bener-bener kemaren gak bisa upload karena kendala tugas yang bener-bener banyak haha.
> 
> Di bab ini cuma bahas soal Harry yang akhirnya make topi seleksi dan dimasukkan ke salah satu asrama dari keempat asrama Hogwarts.
> 
> Maaf banget kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Kalau bisa kalian bisa sampaikan keritik dan saran di kolom komentar. Jangan lupa tinggalkan kudos!!!
> 
> Aku gak banyak yang buat dibicarakan sih, cuma itu aja. Dan selamat membaca!

“Kau tahu,” gumam Michael sambil memasukkan permen kacang ke dalam mulutnya, keningnya berkerut saat rasa asing (yang tak sepatutnya ada di permen kacang) tercap di lidahnya, “selama empat tahun aku bersahabat denganmu aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa menjadi _Tuan Riddle kecil_ ,” sambungnya. Nada bercanda jelas terdengar.

Mata Harry memutar selagi mulutnya mengunyah cokelat kodoknya. Kartu bergambar dengan nama Albus Dumbledore tergeletak di sisi kanannya.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi sempat Harry temui di stasiun berdiri di ambang pintu. Senyum canggung terukir di wajah berbintiknya.

“Bo—boleh aku bergabung? Semua kompartemen sudah penuh,” tanyanya, matanya melirik pada bangku yang kosong.

Harry mengangguk dengan senyum ramah. “Iya, boleh. Masuklah.”

“Terima kasih,”—anak itu melangkah masuk—“namaku Ron Weasley. Kalian?”

“Aku Michael Yeung dan dia Harry Riddle,” jawab Michael sembari mengerling ke arah Harry yang sibuk mengunyah cokelatnya.

“Ayo duduk, kau pasti lelah setelah lama berkeliling,” kata Harry bersemangat. Wajahnya berseri ketika ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya sembari menunjuk pada camilan yang barusan Michael beli. “Dan kau bisa ambil semua yang kau mau, ‘Chael membeli terlalu banyak.”

Dengan malu-malu anak itu menjawab, menggeleng pelan selagi tangannya meraih sebungkus roti isi, yang bagi Harry dan Michael sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

“Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah membawa makanan sendiri, ‘ _kok_.” Riak mukanya mengecut.

Cepat-cepat Harry menggeleng, tangannya meraup permen sebanyak yang ia bisa dan langsung menumpahkannya ke pangkuan Ron Weasley. “Jangan sungkan. Kita, ‘ _kan_ , sudah berteman, dan teman itu harus berbagi,” serunya.

“Benar kata Harry, kita sudah berteman. Jangan sungkan,” timpal Michael selagi ia mengulas senyum cerahnya. Semburat merah matang terlihat jelas di kedua pipi berbintik Ron, membuatnya tampak lebih manis.

Dengan anggukan halus dia menyisihkan roti lapisnya dan mulai memakan makanan yang Harry berikan.

Lama mereka larut dalam percakapan ringan yang diselingi camilan (terutama Ron, dia sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti makan) sampai akhirnya Ron bungkam seribu bahasa seketika matanya menangkap sebuah tanda aneh di jidat Harry sewaktu anak itu membenahi posisi rambutnya.

Harry yang sadar dengan tingkah laki Ron akhirnya bertanya, “Ada apa?”

“Ma—maaf, aku hanya ingin bertanya,” gumamnya.

Harry mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

“Apa kau ... Harry Potter?” tanyanya ragu.

Harry seketika diam, pun begitu juga dengan Micahel. Mereka tentu punya pengetahuan soal cerita _bohong_ sepuluh tahun lalu yang dibuat-buat oleh pihak Dumbledore, tapi tidak pernah mereka bayangkan kalau orang-orang bisa mengenali ciri fisik Harry sedemikian rupa. Bagaimana mungkin? Anak itu tidak pernah meninggalkan kota Little Hangleton sebelumnya. Dan hanya keluarga Riddle dan Yeung yang tercatat sebagai penyihir di sana. Tidak ada lagi.

Kepala Harry akhirnya mengangguk patah-patah. “Ya,” jawabnya singkat, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi luka petir di jidatnya; merapatkan helaian arang yang bercampur dengan warna putih samar di sana.

“Tapi sekarang sudah menjadi Riddle, nama belakang orang tua angkatku. Dia kelahiran-muggle,” imbuhnya. Papanya sudah memberinya perintah untuk mengatakan kalau dia adalah kelahiran muggle kalau suatu waktu Harry ditanya tentang informasi papanya itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan atensi yang diberikan orang-orang untuknya hanya karena nama belakangnya itu.

Ron mengangguk mengerti. “Ngomong-ngomong kalian sangat akrab. Apa kalian sudah berteman sebelum ini?” tanyanya.

“Ya, aku sudah mengenal Harry sejak dia masuk sekolah dulu,” jawab Michael.

Alis Ron mengerut. “Sekolah? Maksudmu kau bersekolah di sekolah muggle?” tanya Ron kaget.

“Ya. Di sanalah aku mengenal Michael. Dia selalu memberiku kue cokelat tiap jam makan siang,” jawab Harry terkekeh. Ingatannya dibawa samar ke ruang kelas di mana dia dan Michael duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan Michael yang terjulur untuk memberinya sepotong kue cokelat kesukaannya tiap kali jam makan siang tiba.

“Michael sendiri tidak tahu kalau dia penyihir sampai umurnya menginjak sembilan tahun,” imbuhnya.

Ron yang menatap Harry intens akhirnya berpindah pandang pada Michael sebelum mengangguk. Namun bukan berarti pertanyaan di kepalanya sudah terpecahkan. Harry bisa melihat kerutan di antara alisnya yang berartikan masih ada soalan di sana yang belum terjabarkan.

“Jadi ... bagaimana rasanya berinteraksi dengan mereka?” tanya Ron. “Muggle,” tambahnya.

Bahu Harry mengedik acuh. “Biasa saja. Kupikir tidak ada bedanya dengan penyihir. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa membahas semua hal soal sihir, kecuali sihir yang mereka mengerti.”

“Sihir yang _mereka_ mengerti?”

Terkekeh, Harry kembali menjawab, “Ya, muggle punya pengertian sendiri soal sihir sekarang. Biasanya diceritakan di buku-buku dongeng mereka.”

“Oh benarkah?” tanyanya dengan mata bergemerlap.

Michael mengangguk sebagai jawaban final. “Ya, tapi kebanyakan penyihir selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan kejahatan,” jelasnya sebelum melempar permen kacang ke dalam mulutnya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya dengan cepat, memberi isyarat kalau rasa yang menempel di lidahnya sekarang adalah rasa manis. Harry hafal betul bagaimana ekspresi sahabatnya itu akan bereaksi tiap kali rasa manis menjalari tiap-tiap wilayah di lidahnya.

Ketiganya kemudian kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka beberapa hal terkait soal muggle, yang kebanyakan dijawab oleh Michael mengingat Harry bukanlah orang yang terlalu banyak bergaul dengan mereka.

Tirai sang malam sudah menutupi langit saat ketiganya mengganti pakaian sehari-hari mereka dengan jubah Hogwarts masing-masing. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kereta ketika peluit berbunyi kencang, menandakan kalau kereta sudah tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade.

Mereka lalu berkumpul dengan anak-anak tahun pertama lainnya sebelum dituntun oleh seorang pria berbadan besar bernama Hagrid menyusuri jalan setapak yang berakhir di tepi danau besar yang memisahkan stasiun dengan kastil Hogwarts yang berdiri menjulang hampir mencakar langit. Jendela-jendela yang bersinar di balik gelap terlihat seperti bintang di langit malam yang menjadi latarnya.

“Hai, Riddle.” Suara yang beberapa jam lalu menyapa pendengarannya kembali menyelinap, menggebuk gendak telinganya.

Harry pun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sang pewaris Malfoy melangkah dengan seringai senang terpatri di bibirnya. Matanya menajam ke arah Michael dan Ron untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menghalus kala menatap Harry. Keduanya sudah saling berhadapan sekarang.

“Kau tidak bersama dengan kedua _troll_ -mu itu?” tanya Harry ketika ia tidak menemukan dua bocah gempal yang tadi mengikuti Malfoy ke kompartemennya, melainkan ia disapa oleh sosok pemuda berkulit hitam yang lebih tinggi beberapa inci daripada Malfoy. Anak itu berdiri selangkah di belakang Malfoy.

Malfoy mendengus, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Michael. “Mereka tidak pantas berdiri setara denganku atau denganmu, Harry. Kau tahu itu. Kau sendiri yang bilang, ‘ _kan,”_ guraunya.

Senyum Harry semakin melebar saat ia mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya ketimbang nama belakangnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia bisa merasakan perutnya sedikit tergelitik ketika anak platina itu memanggil nama depannya. Tentunya dia tidak tahu sensasi apa itu, dia tiak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Baik dengan papanya atau Regulus, pun dengan Michael. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia yakin kalau Draco berbeda daripada ketiga orang itu.

“Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau _dia,”—_ mata zamrudnya melirik pada laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Draco—“setara denganku atau denganmu?” tanyanya bercanda.

“Setidaknya dia tidak sebodoh mereka,” jawab Draco enteng. “Dia Blaise.”

Anak laki-laki itu kemudian melangkah maju, melempar senyum pada Harry selagi tangannya tersodor ramah. “Aku Blaise Zabini. Kau bisa memanggilku Blaise.”

Cepat Harry meraih uluran tangan anak itu—Blaise—tanpa sungkan. Senyum ramah abadi di wajahnya. “Aku Harry, Harry Riddle. Senang berkenalan denganmu,”—matanya mengerling pada Michael dan Ron yang berdiri di sisinya—“dan dia Michael Yeung, sedang yang ini Ron Weasley.”

Zabini mengangguk pada keduanya, senyum ramah nan menawan mata tak lekang dari riak mukanya. Berbeda dengan Draco yang sudah sepat seperti baru saja mengunyah jeruk nipis mentah-mentah.

“Sepertinya kau sudah berkenalan dengan si _pengkhianat_ ini _,_ _eh,_ Harry,” cibirnya, matanya melirik Ron dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah dengan pandangan menghina.

Harry memutar bola matanya bosan, dia benar-benar bingung kenapa si platina sangat suka menghina orang. Dan apa maksudnya dengan “pengkhianat”? Ron sepertinya baik-baik saja.

“Kalau kau masih mau menghina dia lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, Dray’,” dengusnya kesal.

Jelas dari ekspresi yang ditampakkan olehnya, Draco berniat protes dan melanjutkan hinaannya, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Dia hanya menggumam dan menggeram sebal. “ _Hm.”_

“Baiklah, sekarang naik ke sekoci!” seru Hagrid dari ujung kerumunan. Murid tahun pertama tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengikuti arahannya.

Harry dan keempat _temannya_ langsung menaiki sekoci yang paling dekat, mengambang di tepi danau.

“Siap semua?” tanya pria raksasa itu. Para murid mengangguk dan menjawab “Iya”. “Baiklah—MAJU!” sekoci-sekoci yang sudah ditunggangi para murid pun mulai berlayar menyusuri danau raksasa yang seakan menjadi cermin bagi langit di atas mereka.

Mereka berlima sudah duduk tenang sewaktu Harry memutuskan untuk bersuara, matanya menatap Draco yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Sekarang,”—pemuda itu menoleh—“minta maaf padanya,” tukas Harry seakan tak mau dibantah.

Alis Draco terangkat tinggi, dan semakin tinggi. Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya mendengus menahan tawa—anak itu tahu kalau seorang Malfoy sepertinya tidak akan sudi meminta maaf pada pengkhianat-darah seperti Weasel. Dan, _ya_ , dia tidak akan meminta maaf! Apa-apaan itu?!

Mereka berdua lamat menatap iris masing-masing, seperti berusaha membaca pikiran masing-masin. Berusaha menembus dinding Occlumency lawannya ... sampai akhirnya Draco berkata, “Tidak.” Mutlak. Dia tidak akan meminta maaf. Tidak mau!

Harry merengut. “Kau salah, Draco! Kau harus minta maaf! Kau bahkan belum meminta maaf pada Michael karena memanggilnya seperti tadi! Dan sekarang kau memanggil Ron “pengkhianat”? Dia tidak mengkhianati siapa pun. Kau salah! Minta maaf!” Tangan kecilnya terlipat di depan dada.

“Dia pengkhianat, Harry! Seluruh keluarganya pengkhianat!” Matanya mengerling pada Ron dengan tatapan jijik. “Dia mengkhianati keyakinan Dua Puluh Delapan Wangsa Murni!” hinanya.

Teriakan dan bentakan tertahan di ujung lidah Harry sekarang, tapi yang keluar hanya suara geraman. Michael yang duduk berseberangan dengan si pirang seperti sudah bersiap memberinya bogem mentah, sedangkan Ron sudah menunduk dalam karena kata-kata Malfoy barusan.

“Kalau begitu kita bukan teman,” tuntasnya. Wajahnya berpaling cepat dari Malfoy ke arah Ron. “Jangan pikirkan kata-katanya,” gumamnya, tak peduli bagaimana tatapan menyayat dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya membeku seketika. Hilang semua fokus dari sana. Zabini yang duduk di samping Draco mendengus sebelum akhirnya terkekeh.

“Sebaiknya kau minta maaf kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan _dia_ , Drake,” sarannya setengah bergumam. Jujur dia tidak yakin kalau temannya itu akan mengikuti permintaan Harry atau saran darinya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

“Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Harry,” bisik Ron. Nada suaranya terdengar menyedihkan bagi tiap-tiap telinga yang ada di sana.

“Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Riddle!” bantah Draco bersikeras. Matanya menatap Weasley tajam. Enak saja dia harus minta maaf pada si pecinta muggle dan darah-lumpur itu.

Dengan tatapan geram Harry menoleh ke arah Draco. “Tentu saja aku bisa, Malfoy.” Dan dia pun berkacak pinggang, menolak meladeni kerlingan mata perak si Malfoy yang melotot padanya.

Blaise, Michael, dan Ron yang sama-sama duduk di sekoci itu diam seribu bahasa, tidak berniat sedikit pun menyelak pertengkaran keduanya.

_Mereka baru saja bertemu dan sudah bertengkar dua kali?_ Pikir mereka.

Berlima diam di kerumunan sunyi sampai sekoci yang mereka tunggangi sudah hampir mencapai dermaga Hogwarts. Tak ada yang berniat untuk bersuara.

“Kalau kau memang tidak mau berteman denganku maka tidak usah repot-repot meminta maaf pada Michael atau Ron,” kata Harry tak mengindahkan keberadaan Draco.

Draco masih diam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun selain tatapan yang mengintens pada Harry.

“Baik!” geram Draco, matanya mendelik pada Weasley sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya pada si rambut merah. “Kau—kalian berdua, dengar. Aku tidak akan mengulang dua kali ... minta maaf atas kata-kataku barusan,” ujarnya setengah hati. Dia menyalami tangan keduanya dengan cepat setelahnya.

Blaise melotot seketika. Dia tidak pernah (selama sebelas tahun dia hidup) mendengar Draco meminta maaf sebelumnya. Bukan hanya dia saja yang ditinggal dengan wajah bingung, tapi juga Michael dan Ron. Michael yang tahu kalau anak seperti Malfoy bukanlah jenis anak yang akan mengakui kesalahannya; dan Ron yang tahu seperti apa sejarah hubungan keluarga Malfoy dengan keluarganya.

Dengan dengusan yang jelas terdengar, Draco menoleh kepada Harry yang sudah mengulas senyumnya. “ _Yah_ , bukan permintaan maaf yang tulus tapi bisa ditoleransi, _lah_.”

“Apa pun yang kau katakan, Harry,” gumamnya acuh. Dari wajah Harry, Draco beralih ke arah Kastil Hogwarts yang semakin jelas siluetnya di mata mereka. Di luar itu, pikiran Draco dibawa pergi jauh-jauh, sibuk berpikir soal tindakannya barusan. Berpikir soal bagaimana dia dengan begitu mudah menuruti perkataan Harry padahal dia tidak mau melakukannya. Bingung, jelas Harry sama sekali tidak memancarkan aura dominasi yang sering ia rasakan ketika dia bersama dengan sang ayah atau dengan rekan-rekan darah-murni lainnya, tapi kenapa dia mudah sekali menuruti kata-kata anak itu? Namun dia juga tahu pasti kalau anak itu punya satu hal yang orang lain tidak punya. _T_ _api_ dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa itu. Dia tidak mengenalinya, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa _itu_ —kepalanya ia geleng pelan, mengusir semua pemikiran yang membuat kepalanya terus-terusan memberat.

Sekoci-sekoci pun mendarat di dermaga Hogwarts. Harry dan yang lain kemudian diarahkan meniti tangga yang menghubungkan dermaga kecil itu dengan Kastil Hogwarts langsung. Sampai di ujung tangga, penglihatan Harry disapa oleh seorang penyihir perempuan berusia separuh abad yang berdiri tegap dengan jubah berwarna hijau gelap menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Wajahnya yang menua dengan wibawa menghadap pada sekumpulan murid tahun pertama di depannya.

“Terima kasih, Hagrid,” tuturnya seraya mengangguk singkat.

Hagrid berseru senang sebelum pergi meninggalkan murid-murid bersama dengan penyihir perempuan yang dipanggilnya “Profesor” tadi.

“Baiklah, namaku adalah Profesor McGonagall, guru Transfigurasi kalian mulai hari ini. Sebelum kalian resmi menjadi murid Hogwarts, kalian harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu berdasarkan empat asrama di sini: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan Slytherin. Asram kalian nanti adalah rumah kalian. Mari.” Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Profesor Mcgonagall pun berbalik dan memimpin para murid memasuki aula raksasa yang sudah dipenuhi murid tingkat atas dan staf sekolah yang duduk di meja masing-masing.

Masuk ke dalam sana, mata para murid kelas satu langsung tertuju pada langit-langit aula yang menampakkan suasana langit malam yang sama persis dengan langit yang ada di luar kastil. Selain langit ajaib, ada juga lilin-lilin ajaib yang mengapung di udara dan panji-panji keempat asrama yang berpadu satu sama lain di atas mereka. Pada kedua sisi aula menempel patung-patung gargoyle yang memegang panji obor menyala.

“Itu bukan langit _beneran_ , hanya disihir untuk menampakkan pemandangan langit malam. Aku membacanya di sejarah Hogwarts.” Suara anak perempuan berambut jahe mengembang yang berjalan di depan Harry, anak itu terlihat menjelaskan soal beberapa atribut aula pada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya. Keduanya asik berbincang dengan mata yang mengeksploitasi tiap-tiap sudut ruangan.

Langkah mereka semua akhirnya berhenti di depan undakan lantai yang menjadi tempat meja para guru bertempat. Di depan meja berdiri sebuah bangku dengan topi buluk di atasnya.

McGonagall maju dan mengangkat topi itu, dan secara ajaib sebuah kertas perkamen panjang muncul di tangannya.

“Aku akan memanggil nama kalian, dan kalian akan maju untuk penyeleksian,” jelasnya.

Tentu saja Harry dan yang lain merengut bingung. Apa hubungannya seleksi antar asrama dengan topi buluk di genggaman McGonagall? Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan sedemikian akhirnya menguap setelah topi itu secara tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri sehingga kerutan yang ada pada permukaannya membentuk sebuah wajah samar. Suara pun terdengar dari lipatan yang bergerak menyerupai sebuah mulut. Topi itu bernyanyi.

Tepuk tangan dari seluruh meja bergemuru untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berhenti, dan disusul dengan pembacaan nama para murid kelas satu oleh McGonagall.

Rasa gugup dan tegang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh inci tubuh Harry seiring dengan nama-nama asrama Hogwarts mulai disebut, diserukan oleh sang topi tiap kali ia menyentuh pucuk kepala anak-anak yang lain.

“Kau gugup?” tanya anak perempuan berambut cokelat mengembang itu tiba-tiba.

Harry mengangguk samar. “Ya, sedikit,” jawab Harry bercicit. Ia mengerling ke arah Michael dan Ron yang juga sama gugupnya dengan dirinya. Hanya Draco dan Blaise yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja.

“Aku juga—ngomong-ngomong aku Hermione Granger,” tuturnya sembari menjabat tangan Harry.

“Aku Harry Riddle,” balas Harry dengan senyum.

Anak perempuan yang saat itu berdiri di samping Hermione menoleh dan langsung menatap Harry intens, seakan berpikir—sampai ia bertanya, “Kau Harry Potter?”

Harry kembali mengangguk, bersamaan dengannya Draco dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sama dengan keadaan Hermione dan anak perempuan berambut hitam di sampingnya, Blaise jelas menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan riak mukanya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau _Harry_ adalah Harry Potter.

“Tapi sekarang kalian bisa memanggilku ‘Riddle’, aku sudah diadosi sepuluh tahun lalu,” jelas Harry membenarkan.

“Dia tidak suka dipanggil ‘Potter’, Pansy,” timpah Draco menyelak, pandangannya menajam pada anak perempuan yang ia panggil sebagai Pansy.

Tak peduli dengan pandangan tajam yang terarah padanya, ia pun menjabat tangan Harry. “Namaku Pansy Parkinson, aku sepertinya juga akan berakhir di asrama denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik ... walau ada Draco.” Matanya mengerling jahil pada Draco yang sebal dengan tingkah perempuan itu.

“Namaku Harry, Harry Riddle. Senang bisa mengenalmu,” jawabnya.

“Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku adalah Harry Potter?” tanya Harry bingung setelah keduanya melepas tangan masing-masing. Mereka penasaran bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa mengenalnya begitu cepat.

“Rumor tentangmu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Eropa,” jawab Pansy.

“Ibuku mengendengar kalau kau punya ... kau tahu ... tanda _itu?”_ tanya Blaise.

Dengan alis terangkat tinggi, Harry mengangguk sembari mengerling ke arah Michael sebelum memperlihatkan luka petirnya pada Blaise dan Pansy, juga Hermione. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah dia bisa menarik beberapa perhatian murid yang lain hanya karena tangannya yang menyibak sedikit rambutnya. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara bisik-membisik dari meja-meja asrama.

Tahu kalau Harry sudah tidak tahan dengan atensi yang ia terima, Michael pun akhirnya maju selangkah sampai punggung Harry bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bagian kanannya. Tangannya telulur untuk merangkulnya dan merapatkan jarak mereka.

“Jangan khawatir,” bisiknya.

Di lain sisi, Draco menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berapi-api yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Dadanya terasa panas seketika tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dia tidak suka darah-lumpur itu dekat-dekat dengan Harry.

“Granger.” Draco beralih pada anak perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, matanya menatap mencebik. “Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama keluarga penyihir seperti itu. Kau pasti seperti dia,”—dia mengerling pada Michael—“darah—” Kata-kata terpotong oleh suara Pansy yang terdengar geram.

“Aku bersumpah kalau kau berani mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, Drake. Aku akan menonjokmu sekarang juga,” geramnya.

Draco mendengus. “Keluargamu sudah berkhianat, _eh_ , Pansy?” tanyanya penuh hina.

“Draco!” seru Harry pelan, tangannya menyelinap masuk ke balik jubah Draco dan menarik tangan anak itu agar menjauh dari Pansy. “Sudah,” imbuhnya bergumam. Draco tentu saja terlihat ingin membantah, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, melainkan hanya mendecih di samping Harry.

Balise kembali termenung, sedangkan Pansy menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kelewat melotot. Bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa membuat Draco bungkam dalam sekali kata? Pikirnya. Pandangannya mengerling pada Blaise yang sama-sama bingungnya. Bocah itu hanya mengedik tanda tak mengerti.

“Riddle, Harry!” Suara McGonagall menginterupsi intensitas di antara mereka semua, membuat Harry melangkah maju.

Seiring langkahnya membawa tubuhnya mendekati sang profesor dan topi kumal itu, sempat Harry menangkap pandangan lamat dari Dumbledore dan dari arah seorang pria berambut cokelat madu di ujung meja makan staf. Pun dia juga bisa mendengar desas-desus dari meja para murid.

“Bukankah harusnya Harry Potter?”

“Kudengar dia adalah Harry Potter! Kenapa malah ‘Riddle’?”

“Apa Profesor salah sebut?”

“Orang tuaku pernah menceritakan soal _dia_. Harusnya, ‘ _kan_ , Harry Potter?!”

Tak peduli soal apa kata orang, Harry akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang disediakan dan membiarkan McGonagall untuk menempatkan topi lapuk itu di atas kepalanya—tapi sebelum topi itu sempurna mendarat di kepalanya, suara seruan terdengar kencang dari atas. Topi Seleksi berseru, “SLYTHERIN!”

Bibirnya yang tadi sempat bergetar gugup sekarang melengkung sempurna bagai busur yang ditarik kencang. Matanya bergemerlap karena rasa senang yang membanjirinya. Pasti papanya akan sangat bangga mendengar kabar kalau dia masuk ke Slytherin, apalagi Topi Seleksi tanpa ragu menyerukan nama asrama leluhurnya itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah menyambut kedatangan Harry dari arah meja Slytherin, sedangkan suara keluhan dari ketiga meja asrama lainnya, meratapi bagaimana mungkin Yang Terpilih malah masuk ke sarang ular?

Ia sempat melempar senyum ke arah Michael, Draco, dan yang lain sewaktu dia melangkah turun, memberi semangat pada mereka semua yang sedang menunggu giliran.

Tepat setelah Harry duduk di meja asramanya, Draco pun maju mengambil giliran. Dan sebagaimana Harry, anak itu langsung dimasukkan ke Asrama Slytherin tanpa topi itu menyentuh kepalanya.

“Selamat, kita kembali bertemu di Slytherin,” tutur Draco bergurau, mengingat bagaimana pembicaraan singkat mereka di kompartemennya beberapa jam lalu. Tensi di antara keduanya sudah kembali surut. Kadang dia bingung sendiri bagaimana suasana di antara dia dan Harry bisa begitu cepat berubah-ubah.

“Selamat datang, Tuan Malfoy,” balasnya seraya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sehingga Draco bisa duduk di sisinya.

Nama Michael pun akhirnya terdengar setelah dua nama lain disebut. Harry segera menoleh dan memberi sahabatnya itu senyuman hangat ketika topi seleksi dipakaikan di kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan Harry dan Draco yang langsung mendapat hasil tanpa menunggu, Michael harus menunggu sekitar semenit sampai akhirnya nama Asrama Gryffindor diteriakkan di udara.

Tentu saja Harry merasa sedikit kecewa karena sahabatnya tidak seasrama dengannya; malah masuk ke asrama yang jelas-jelas rival abadi asramanya. Tapi peduli setan, Harry bukanlah orang tolol yang melihat orang lain dari leber asramasemata. Dengan lapang dada anak itu kemudian melempar lengkungan bibir cerah bersemi pada Michael dan mengangguk lembut sebagai penyemangat. Memberi kesan kalau dia dan Michael akan tetap bersahabat walau mereka berbeda asrama.

Setelah berbincang cukup lama dan bertepuk tangan ketika Ron dan Hermione ditempatkan di asrama yang sama dengan Michael, Harry pun disapa oleh keberadaan Blaise yang langsung mengambil posisi di depannya, bersebelahan dengan Pansy yang namanya disebut setelah Blaise. Keduanya langsung ditempatkan di Slytherin tanpa pikir dua kali.

“Kau berutang cerita pada kami, Harry,” gumam Blaise yang diangguki Pansy langsung

Harry mengedik. “Entahlah apa kalian akan percaya atau tidak, aku tidak yakin.” Ia mengerling pada Draco yang berjengit.

“Hei!” seru pemuda itu membantah. “Ceritamu itu tidak masuk akan pada awalnya, _tahu!”_ keluhnya berusaha membuat dirinya tampak benar.

“ _Tuh, kan!”_ gumam Harry bosan.

“Memang kenapa sampai ceritamu bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal oleh Draco?” tanya Blaise.

“Mungkin karena Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort malah memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku sepuluh tahun lalu ketimbang membunuhku,” jawab Harry enteng, mengabaikan bagaimana keduanya kembali melotot kaget.

“Tapi siapa peduli, ‘ _kan?_ Dia adalah papaku sekarang dan itu sudah cukup. Jangan pernah memperlakukanku berbeda hanya karena aku adalah anak Voldemort,” imbuhnya.

Ketiganya terperanjat kala nama itu ia rapal dengan santai, tapi mana peduli Harry. Nama hanyalah nama baginya.

Harry kembali ingin berkata sewaktu makanan berbagai rasa dan jenis tiba-tiba saja muncul di seluruh bagian meja tiap-tiap asrama setelah pidato tahunan kepala sekolah selesai. Dengan kekagetan yang berusaha ia tutup-tutupi, Harry pun mengambil daging asap dan telur ke mangkuknya. Dan dengan tenang ia pun bertanya, “Kalian masih ingin berteman denganku, ‘ _kan?”_

“Tentu saja, Harry,” jawab Blaise dan Pansy bersamaan, sedangkan Draco mengangguk selagi ia menyeruput jus labunya dalam diam. Dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa dan oleh siapa Harry dibesarkan. “Harry tetaplah Harry baginya.” Ada yang berbisik di ujung relung benaknya.

Senyum berseri di wajah manis Harry. Pandangannya tertuju pada Draco dan menyorot lembut saat itu juga sebelum dia menyantap makanannya dengan semangat. Ia tidak terlalu peduli soal Pansy atau Blaise. Keduanya tentu saja bisa menjadi teman bagi Harry, sangat malah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terus-menerus membisikkan pada dirinya kalau Draco akan lebih dari itu semua. Bukan sahabat, tentu saja, dia bisa merasakan itu di dalam tulang rusuknya. Namun dia juga tidak tahu Draco akan menjadi apa di dalam hidupnya. Dia bingung, _tentu_ _saja_ , tapi di saat bersamaan yakin kalau Draco akan terus ada untuknya; bukan sebagai teman sebagaimana Blaise atau Pansy atau Ron atau Hermione. Pun bukan juga sahabat sebagaimana Michael selalu ada untuknya; atau sosok orang tua sebagaimana papanya dan Regulus selalu menemaninya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau anak itu akan lebih dari semua itu ... dia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya bergetar karenanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa _itu_ , dia tidak bisa.

Harry menghela napas penat. Bingung apa yang ia pikirkan. _Entah_ , biarkan itu menjadi masalah sang waktu untuk memecahkannya, yang jelas sekarang dia sudah punya teman yang dapat menerimanya apa adanya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa kalau ada yang keritikan dan yang lain sampaikan di kolom komentar. Aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau di waktu nanti updatenya bakal gak nentu (tapi tetep kuusahain seminggu sekali). Sampai jumpa di bab ke depan!!!


	13. Black dan Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demi apa pun aku juga gak tau dari mana bab ini muncul, tau tau kepikiran trus akhirnya aku tulis dan ujung-ujungnya sampe 5000an word wkwk. Gak terlalu banyak dialog di sini karena memang fokusnya lebih ke kilas balik masa lalu Sirius, Regulus, dan Severa.
> 
> Harry di sini gak terlalu ambil peran, cuma yang tiga tadi, jadi gak usah berharap di sini ada Drarry, mungkin bab selanjutnya akan aku buatin khusus buat mereka.
> 
> Pengumuman: di sini contain tokoh yang diserap dari Severus Snape, so klo kalian gak suka sama dia bisa kok langsung longkap bab ini. Daripada marah-marah julit gajelas kan? Mending langsung longkap.
> 
> Aku juga mau sampaiin terima kasih buat 2K pembacanya, gapernah nyangka bakal sebanyak itu wkwk, soalnya ini cerita iseng-iseng doang wkwk. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa berikan opini, saran sampai kritikan di kolomg komentar, serta bintangnya!

Pembelajaran di Hogwarts benar berbeda dengan apa yang Harry bayangkan sebelumnya. Setiap Rabu dia dan teman-temannya akan belajar tentang rasi bintang sampai pergerakan planet dengan teleskop mereka di Menara Astronomi. Lalu tiga kali seminggu mereka akan belajar di Rumah Kaca bersama seorang penyihir kecil bernama Profesor Sprout tentang Herbologi: mata pelajaran yang membuat mereka mengetahui nama-nama tanaman sihir dan fungsinya.

Mata pelajaran Sejarah Sihir adalah pelajaran yang unik sekaligus membosankan bagi Harry dan yang lain. Unik karena diajarkan langsung oleh seorang hantu, dan membosankan karena _sejarah_. Di hari pertama Michael dan Ron sudah sukses terlelap tanpa aba-aba.

Ada juga Profesor Flitwick, penyihir kecil yang harus berdiri di atas beberapa tumpuk buku sewaktu dia mengajar di kelas mantra Harry. Dia sempat mengerling antusias pada Harry di hari pertama belajar.

Kemudian ada juga Transfigurasi, yang paling Michael tunggu-tunggu, menurut Harry. dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata hitamnya bersinar saat dia menjelaskan tentang Transfigurasi pada Harry ketika mereka berpapasan di depan kelas Transfigurasi. Harry tidak heran kalau di kemudian waktu sahabatnya itu akan menjadi Animagus sebagaimana Regulus atau Profesor McGonagall sendiri.

Soal Profesor McGonagall, dia adalah guru paling tegas seantero sekolah. Di hari pertama dia sudah mewanti-wanti kalau sekali ada yang mencari gara-gara dengannya di dalam kelas, maka orang itu tidak akan pernah kembali ke kelasnya lagi. Untuk selamanya.

Perempuan itu dengan lincah mengayun tongkatnya dan mengubah lemari buku kelas menjadi anjing besar sebelum kembali mengubahnya kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Tentu saja seluruh siswa Slytherin dan Ravenclaw, yang pada waktu itu berbagi kelas, seketika terkesima dan tak sabar untuk mencoba mantra tersebut. Namun, setelah mendapat berbagai catatan rumit soal transfigurasi, Harry dan yang lainnya akhirnya sadar kalau mereka tidak akan bisa sampai pada tahap itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Ramuan adalah mata pelajaran yang ruang kelasnya terletak tak jauh dari Asrama Slytherin sediri, _pun_ profesor yang bertugas di sana adalah Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Profesor Slughorn adalah seorang pria tua yang selalu memberi atensi lebih pada anak-anak keturunan darah-murni atau keluarga terkenal atau yang memiliki pengaruh di kementerian.

Harry, mungkin, bisa dibilang termasuk murid kesayangannya. Bukan hanya karena kemampuannya dalam meramu yang sudah diasa sejak umur belia, tapi juga karena fakta bahwa dia adalah legenda hidup dunia sihir. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, Harry juga merasa lega karena profesornya itu tidak memanggilnya dengan nama "Potter" di kali pertemuan pertama kelas.

Awalnya Harry mengira kalau orang tua itu akan bertanya mengapa dia mengganti nama legendarisnya dengan nama yang tak seorang penyihir pun mengenalnya, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya kerlingan heran sebelum akhirnya profesornya itu bertanya beberapa materi padanya.

Dan yang terakhir, sekaligus mata pelajaran yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para murid, ada Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Berbeda dengan mata pelajaran lainnya yang mengandalkan catatan, di pelajaran kali ini para murid dipersilahkan untuk langsung mengeksploitasi sihir mereka sendiri-sendiri. Kelas itu juga menjadi kelas kesenangan Harry karena Gryffindor dan Slytherin mendapat jadwal yang sama. Artinya dia bisa belajar bersama Michael.

Profesor Lupin, Remus Lupin, adalah seorang profesor yang sangat ramah, dia akan membagikan cokelat kepada tiap-tiap murid sebelum mereka memulai pembelajaran.

"Cokelat bisa membuat suasana pikiran kalian lebih tenang, dan dengan suasana tenang kita akan lebih mudah mempelajari materi pelajaran kita hari ini," katanya di sesi perkenalan mereka.

Belakangan Harry juga mengetahui kalau Profesor Lupin adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat orang tuanya kandungnya dulu, tepatnya ayahnya: James Potter, yang bekerja di Hogwarts setelah perang berakhir. Awalnya dia agak waspada mengingat dengan siapa dia tinggal sekarang dan siapa pria yang ada di depannya tiap kali ia memasuki kelas PTIH. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, Harry mulai bisa rileks setelah papanya mengirimkan surat yang berisikan kalau pria itu sudah mengurus semua hal yang Harry khawatirkan. Termasuk masalah bagaimana orang-orang tahu tentang _legenda_ di balik luka dan warna rambutnya yang unik.

 _Salah satu sumberku yang ada di kementerian mengatakan kalau ada seorang tolol yang menyebarkan berita bohong soal lukamu itu setelah dia melihatmu empat tahun lalu, saat kau masih tujuh tahun_ , tulis papanya dulu. Dan seminggu setelahnya terdengar berita kalau sembilan puluh lima anggota kementerian diberhentikan dengan alasan kalau mereka melanggar beberapa dekret kementerian, tapi Harry tahu kalau itu semua pasti berkat campur tangan papanya yang ketika itu sudah mulai melebarkan pengaruhnya dengan bantuan beberapa nama keluarga terkenal yang dulu pernah (dan sampai sekarang) menjadi pengikut setianya.

"Sekali menjadi Pelahap Maut, kau tidak akan bisa lari, Harry," jelas Regulus sewaktu dia bingung dengan maksud papanya dulu.

Sejak berita pemecatan puluhan anggota kementerian itu tersebar, berangsur-angsur pertanyaan soal nama belakang Harry mulai memudar bagai asap dimakan angin, sampai akhirnya orang-orang tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai "Potter" lagi, melainkan mereka mulai menerima fakta kalau Harry sekarang adalah "Riddle" di pertengahan tahun keduanya. Tentu bukan hanya karena sang papa, tapi juga karena kepribadian Harry yang tidak _se-_ Gryffindor yang orang kira, bahkan sekarang banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang Slytherin _kental_.

Pastinya hal itu benar-benar membuat Harry tak berhenti mengulas senyum. Akhirnya setelah satu setengah tahun telinganya dibuat panas karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak tahu diri yang selalu menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan nama _masa_ _lalunya,_ akhirnya orang sekitar mulai menerima Harry sebagai Riddle.

Bukan hanya atensi yang mulai berkurang dari sekitaran yang membuat Harry merasa senang, tapi juga karena di tahun yang sama dia dan Draco, beserta Michael diterima bermain di gelanggang Quidditch sekolah mereka. Harry dan Michael sebagai Seeker untuk asrama masing-masing, sedangkan Draco diterima sebagai Chaser.

Pada akhirnya, di pekan Quidditch, Harry berhasil menghantarkan Piala Asrama untuk Slytherin setelah menghabiskan waktu pertandingan mengejar Snitch bersama Michael sebagai saingannya. Memang benar dia dan Michael adalah sahabat, tapi Harry tidak akan memberinya kesempatan untuk menang sedikit pun kalau urusan seperti ini.

Selama musim panas tahun kedua, waktu Harry dihabiskan bersama dengan Michael dan Draco. Biasanya dia akan mengelili kota Hangleton yang tak jauh dari Little Hangleton bersama dengan Michael dan Catherine, atau ke Diagon Alley dan beberapa tempat sihir bersama Draco dan beberapa peri rumahnya. Tak jarang mereka bertiga akhirnya berakhir berjalan bersama untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch nasional yang beberapa kali di gelar kala mereka berlibur. Tentu saja dengan pengawasan Tuan Riddle yang tidak akan rela melepas anaknya begitu saja dengan penjagaan yang longgar.

Sejak Harry menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, Voldemort mulai memperketat pengamanan untuk anaknya. Bukan hanya karena identitas Harry (dan dirinya) mulai tersebar ke seluruh penjuru jagat sihir Inggris, tapi juga karena anaknya itu benar-benar sebangunan dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Albus Dumbledore.

Namun semua itu pada akhirnya hanyalah kekhawatiran semata, karena nyata orang tua itu kembali mendatangi kediaman Riddle seminggu setelah Harry pergi dari sana dengan tawaran untuk menggencat senjata mereka selama Harry baik-baik saja. Selain tawaran untuk _berdamai_ dan tidak memulai perang untuk ketiga kalinya, orang tua itu juga membawa bola kristal yang berisikan ramalan yang selama ini diincar oleh Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri.

Awalnya Voldemort kita itu semua adalah muslihat lain Dumbledore untuk memenangkan perang yang sebenarnya sudah lama pihaknya _menangkan_. Tapi setelah menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikirannya, sang Kegelapan pun akhirnya percaya, walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Ramalan itu benar adanya, Tom. Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati ... setidaknya Pangeran Kegelapan yang dulu—dan menyisakan dirimu untuk terus hidup ... bersama Harry," tukas Dumbledore setelah Penguasa Kegelapan mendengar ramalan yang hanya ia tahu setengahnya.

Voldemort tak membantah. Apa yang dikatakan pak tua itu benar, Pangeran Kegelapan yang dulu sudah lama mati, dan digantikan dengan dirinya yang sekarang, Tom _Voldemort_ Riddle yang merupakan sosok ayah yang membesarkan Harry selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan di ruang kerja Tom dengan berbagai mantra pelindung dan pemboikot yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Iris masing-masing saling bertatap tanpa intensitas untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam pikiran lawan, hanya sekedar memberi isyarat dalam diam sebelum akhirnya suara Dumbledore kembali memecah hening.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Harry Riddle yang diasuh selama sepuluh tahun oleh kau dapat berbincang dengan santai bersama seorang kelahiran-muggle di Aula Utama. Aku kira kau benar-benar akan menjadikannya senjata untuk memenangkan perang ... tapi setelah sebulan melihat interaksi Harry bersama teman-temannya aku kira—"

"Kau mengamati anakku diam-diam selama berbulan-bulan?" potong Tom, suaranya yang datar tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan di sana. Dia tidak terima privasi anaknya dilecehkan begitu saja.

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mengamatinya diam-diam, Tom. Dia benar-benar terkenal di sana, bukan hanya karena dia adalah legenda hidup, tapi juga sifatnya yang gampang berbaur," Dumbledore terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bahkan para guru tak henti-hentinya membicarakan Harry tiap kali rapat berlangsung. Dia punya bakat dalam meramu dan pertahanan ilmu hitam." Kelereng birunya mengerling pada Tom yang tak sedikit pun menampakkan emosinya dengan atensi lembut.

"Aku pikir itu semua hasil didikanmu bukan?" tanyanya retorik. Tentu saja iya adalah jawabannya.

Lama diam akhirnya Tom bersuara, terkikik kecil sebelum menghela napas sebentar. "Tentu saja, Pak tua. Itu semua adalah hasil didikanku, termasuk bocah Yeung—kau pasti tahu."

"Ah, Ya. Kau benar. Yeung sudah menunjukkan bakatnya di bidang transfigurasi," timpal Dumbledore. Tensi di antara mereka mulai menurun seiring dengan hawa di ruangan tempat keduanya bertempat mulai terasa normal kembali.

"Sudah kubilang, Dumbledore. Aku adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mendidik Harry, dan dia tidak membutuhkan kerabat mugglenya itu," kata Tom setengah mencibir di akhir kalimat. Matanya menajam pada Dumbledore, memberi kesan kalau semua yang ia katakan bertahun-tahun lalu ada benarnya.

Dumbledore menghela napas, dia mengangguk dua kali setelah itu. Tak ada gunanya membantah Tom, empat tahun dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan semua yang dikatakan mantan muridnya itu dulu—dan tak sekali pun dia mendapat pembenaran atas apa yang sudah, tengah, dan akan ia lakukan pada Harry.

"Aku sudah menjalankan gencatan senjata ini sejak lama, kau tahu itu," gumam Voldemort terkesan tak mau dibantah. Memang benar, pikirnya, dia sudah menggencat serangannya sejak delimanya bertemu pandang dengan zamrud gemerlap milik anaknya, Harry. Dia sudah lama berjanji tidak akan memulai perang demi Harry. Demi keselamatan anaknya. Lagi pula, untuk apa dia menginiasasi peperangan kalau dia bisa terus-terusan memiliki Harry di sampingnya? Benar-benar membuang waktu.

Sekali lagi, Dumbledore mengangguk setuju. Sang Kegelapan sudah lama _berdamai_ , bahkan dia adalah orang yang mengakhiri perang—secara teknis.

"Selama kau menjamin keselamatan anakku, aku tidak akan melawanmu dan sekutumu. Selama kau tidak membahayakan Harry dengan tindakan sok pahlawanmu itu maka aku tidak akan memulai peperangan untuk kedua kalinya," tukas Tom dengan mata yang langsung menusuk safir Dumbledore.

Pak tua itu tak langsung menjawab, melainkan diam sejenak sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Aku bisa menjamin keselamatan Harry selama dia ada di Hogwarts dan sekitarannya," katanya.

Tom mengangguk lemah, mengiyakan perkataan Dumbledore.

Dan sejak hari itu, yang perlu Tom pikirkan adalah kapan anaknya akan pulang kembali ke manor dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya, sebagaimana dulu. Beruntung ada Regulus di sampingnya, jadi dia tidak terlalu kesepian. Tapi tetap saja, Harry tidak akan tergantikan. Dia bahkan menghitung mundur hari demi hari yang berlalu sampai akhirnya libur musim panas tiba. Liburan Natal terlalu singkat baginya.

Dia selalu menanti waktu-waktu di mana Harry akan bercerita tanpa henti soal pengalamannya di Hogwarts yang terdengar begitu menarik baginya, apalagi ditambah senyum cerah sang buah hati. Dia dan Regulus kadang akan memberi tips dan informasi yang sekiranya Harry butuhkan di sekolah nanti.

Namun Tom akan perlahan mundur kalau anaknya itu membicarakan Quiddith, sebaliknya, Regulus malah tambah semangat. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang dulunya adalah Seeker seperti Harry, Tom bukanlah tipikal orang yang menyukai Quidditch. Membuang-buang waktu, katanya. Tapi dia tetap akan bersikeras ikut menonton perlombaan Quidditch bersama dengan Harry, Regulus dan yang lain. Maklum, Pangeran Kegelapan terlalu keras kepala untuk melepas buah hatinya.

Selaras dengan Harry yang naik ke tingkat tiga, berita soal pelarian Sirius Black dari penjara Azkaban menyebar begitu cepat bagai kabut pagi di subuh hari.

"Dia adalah wali sah Harry," gumam Regulus sewaktu pertama kali mereka berdua membaca berita tentang Sirius di koran pagi.

Dan sejak saat itu ketakutan perlahan menggerogoti Tom sendiri. Dia tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, bahkan kesombongannya sebagai penguasa segala jenis ilmu hitam dan makhluk kegelapan seantero Eropa tidak dapat membendung rasa khawatir yang pelan-pelan membanjiri hatinya tiap kali ia membayangkan pria setengah gila itu akan melakukan usaha untuk memisahkan Harry dengannya. Rasa itu juga pernah menjenguknya kala dia berhadapan dengan Dumbledore beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia benar-benar tidak dapat mempertaruhkan Harry. anak itu terlalu berharga untuknya.

Tapi sekali lagi semua kekhawatirannya dengan cepat dipadam tiap kali anaknya mengirimkan surat dari Hogwarts, bahkan sekarang lebih intens dari dua tahun sebelumnya. Seakan anaknya tahu tentang kekhawatiran papanya, Harry dengan sengaja membanjiri ruang kerja Tom dengan surat-suratnya yang datang tiga kali seminggu.

 _Oh_ , jangan pikir kalau masalah Tom berakhir dengan semua itu. Di samping Harry, dia juga punya Regulus yang semakin hari semakin jelas ditimpa kemurungan karena ingatan demi ingatan soal Sirius Black, kakaknya, kembali bangkit di relung pikirannya.

Tentu saja Tom tahu betul kenapa kekasihnya begitu galau seketika ingatan soal sang kakak kembali muncul bagai film di dalam kepalanya. Mereka dulu begitu dekat, sangat malah ... sampai akhirnya Regulus diseleksi ke Slytherin. Dan sejak saat itu hubungan kakak-adiknya bersama Sirius rusak, hancur berkeping-keping.

Regulus yang memang sudah dididik untuk terus mengutamakan keluarganya akhirnya memilih mengikuti jejak dan kehendak orang tuanya ketimbang mengejar sang kakak yang waktu itu sudah mulai menggantikannya dengan sosok James Potter. Orang-orang di Hogwarts pun sampai salah kaprah dan sering mengira keduanya (Sirius dan James) adalah saudara kandung.

Tidak peduli seberapa sering sekarang dia berkunjung ke kediaman Prince yang ada di Prancis tiap hari Jumat atau ke kediaman Malfoy untuk sekedar menyapa sepupu terdekatnya, Narcissa (semua ini bermula tiga bulan setelah Harry memasuki tahun kedua, Tom dan Regulus memutuskan untuk membuka identitas Regulus ke muka umum sehingga ia dapat dengan bebas bergerak di masyarakat sihir sebagaimana dulu), atau bahkan berkeliling kota bersama Catherine, kakak Michael, untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan muggle yang akhir-akhir ini sempat menarik perhatiannya, tetap saja dia akan kembali murung tiap kali ingatan bagaimana dia bermain dengan Sirius sampai dengan di hari pertama dia diabaikan sepenuh jiwa oleh sang kakak hanya karena dia adalah Slytherin dan Sirius adalah Gryffindor.

Setidaknya itu yang Tom mengerti dari tiap-tiap cerita Regulus kala pria itu merundung di dalam dekapannya setiap malam dalam waktu awalan mereka berhubungan dulu.

Oleh karena itu Tom akhirnya memutuskan untuk _membebaskan_ Sirius Black. Bukan hanya agar orang itu dapat menemui Harry sebagai pemenuhan atas haknya sebagai wali (Tom tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu membingkainya dengan berbagai prasangka yang pada akhirnya membuat Harry dapat _direbut_ dari genggamannya. Tidak. Tidak akan. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih melangkah lebih dulu) tapi juga agar lelaki sinting itu dapat menebus kesalahannya pada Regulus. Tom tahu kalau ini berisiko tinggi, tapi bukankah apa-apa yang memiliki konsekuensi besar juga akan mendatangkan hasil yang lebih memuaskan? Dan sebagai Slytherin, Tom terlalu licik untuk membuat risiko itu menjadi hal yang menimpanya nanti. Dia akan memenangkan _pertempuran_ ini.

"Tuan ... Anda ingin saya mengejar Pettigrew tapi ...?" tanya Severa Prince bingung, raut ketakutan dan keheranan bercampur menjadi satu di riak mukanya.

Dia sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan tuannya, sang Kegelapan, yang sudah lama hilang tanpa jejak. Belakangan dia tahu kalau Pangeran Kegelapan adalah Tom Riddle, orang yang sama yang membesarkan Harry Potter (sekarang Riddle) dan yang menjadi kekasih hati sahabatnya, Regulus Black (yang ia ketahui _bangkit_ dari _kematian_ akibat bantuan dari Tom Riddle sendiri setelah pria itu menemukan Regulus yang _katanya_ terombang-ambing di tepi Laut Utara dengan gelembung sihir abadi yang membungkusnya sewaktu dia tengah mengunjungi kerabat mugglenya yang baru saja meninggal), yang sekarang berdiri tegap di samping sang tuan. Mereka bertiga sekarang berdiri di area pemakaman sepi di tengah malam.

Severa tentu saja tidak pernah menyangka kalau Tanda Kegelapan yang sudah lama memudar dari tangannya kembali memanas sampai akhirnya membakar kulitnya, dan di detik selanjutnya secara otomatis membuatnya berapparasi ke hadapan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tak memakan waktu, sang Kegelapan langsung memintanya untuk mengejar Pettigrew yang sekarang tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya. Awalnya dia kira kalau tuannya itu akan memerintahkannya untuk mengejar Sirius Black yang jelas-jelas berkeliaran di sekitar Hogwarts. Namun dugaannya salah.

"Kau tahu kalau dia belum mati sebagaimana diriku, Severa. Kejar dia sampai ketemu dan bawa langsung ke hadapanku," perintah sang Kegelapan. "Dia adalah penyebab kematian para Potter dan tiga belas muggle lainnya."

"Baik, Tuanku."

Severa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah sebagai isyarat mengerti. Pikirannya benar-benar seperti kaca dihantam batu sampai berbeling. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau penyebab utama kematian para Potter bukan hanya karena ramalan yang tidak sengaja dia dengar dibicarakan oleh Dumbledore bersama Trelawney di sebuah restoran dulu waktu, tapi juga karena pembelotan yang dilakukan oleh Pettigrew. _Cih!_ Tikus bajingan. Dia benar-benar akan mem—

"Jangan berpikir untuk membunuhnya," tukas Voldemort seakan tahu isi pikiran Severa tanpa harus menatap ke dalam mata hitam legam sang hamba yang sekarang tengah menunduk.

Kepala Severa langsung berjengit, mendongak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan dua manik merah tak manusiawi milik sang Kegelapan sebelum kembali menunduk. "Ma—maaf, Tuan," bisiknya.

"Kau hanya perlu menangkapnya dan setelah itu kau akan langsung berapparasi ke hadapanku tanpa banyak bicara. Aku akan mengurus selebihnya sendiri," jelas Pangeran Kegelapan lebih lanjut sebelum kembali berkata, "sekarang kau bisa pergi." Dan kabut pun membungkus sosok Severa Prince yang langsung menghilang dari area pemakaman, berdisapparasi ke tempatnya semula.

Puluhan lapisan sihir yang membungkus pondok musim panas keluarga Prince hancur seketika, tidak peduli seberapa kuat dan tebal sihir itu diinkantasi. Asap hitam bagai obsidian mengepul di tengah-tengah ruang tamu sebelum perlahan memadat, membentuk sosok Severa Prince yang langsung tersimpuh di lantai keramik.

Sel-sel di sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar terasa mengejang dan mengerut berkali-kali; berusaha beradaptasi dengan efek apparasi yang tidak biasa yang baru saja dia alami: dipecah menjadi asap hitam bagai bayang di tengah malam—dan dipaksa kembali menyatu, memadat menjadi bentuk aslinya. Manusia.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya selagi pelan-pelan kapasitas paru-parunya kembali normal, begitu pun dengan intensi nadinya yang mulai memelan.

Perlahan tubuhnya menegak, menjulang tinggi. Jubah hitamnya melayang sendiri selagi dia melangkah lunglai ke kamar utama yang ada di lantai dua. Gaun selutut berwarna abu miliknya sekarang dengan jelas menampakkan bayang-bayang kurva sempurna di bagian pinggangnya yang ramping.

Pikirannya berbayang dengan jelas sekarang, terbentuk di tiap langkahnya yang menuntunnya menyusuri koridor pondok yang sepi. Cahaya temaram kandil yang menempel di dinding adalah satu-satunya sumber pelita di sana.

Ingatan-ingatan yang awalnya tertata sempurna sekarang mulai tercecer. Dia bisa merasakan semua potongan-potongan penglihatan itu pelan namun pasti menyebar tak karuan ke seluruh sudut dan sisi pikirannya; bagai sebuah perpustakaan yang seluruh lemarinya dibiarkan saling membanting sehingga buku-buku di sana berjatuhan sembarangan.

Cuplikan tentang seluruh kenanga masa lalu yang tak mau ia ingat kembali terbaca dengan jelas setelah lama mendekam di kisi terdalam benaknya, yang paling gelap, yang paling terpencil dan terlarang.

Severa Prince jelas bisa melihat bagaimana sosok dirinya yang pada saat itu masih berusia lima tahun bertemu dengan Black bersaudara: Sirius dan Regulus. Dua anak laki-laki yang pada akhirnya menjadi teman dan sahabat pertamanya.

Keduanya, bagi Severa, adalah wujud saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia miliki karena sang ibu meninggal di malam ia dilahirkan. Beruntung dia punya ayahnya, Constantine Prince, yang masih menyediakan begitu banyak cinta dan kasih untuknya seorang.

Sirius dengan perawakannya yang begitu tak bisa diam baginya sangat sempurna untuk menjadi teman yang asik diajak bermain di luar dan bertualang, mengenal berbagai hal baru yang dapat mereka temukan di sekitaran Prince Manor atau Grimmauld Place.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak, Regulus bisa dibilang lebih _jinak_ (Severa menebak kalau sifat penurutnya inilah yang menjadikan Walburga sangat menyayanginya). Dia lebih gampang dikendalikan ketimbang Sirius. Severa ingat betul Regulus akan mengangguki tiap kali kakaknya mengajak mereka bermain apa pun dan ke mana pun yang ia mau.

Bersama keduanya, Severa bisa benar-benar mengecap bagaimana rasanya bermain sampai tertidur karena lelah menyelimuti mereka. Bagaimana perutnya akan tergelitik tiap kali Sirius memperlihatkan berbagai hal baru padanya atau acap kali anak laki-laki bermatakan perak murni itu memandangnya penuh atensi tiap kali dia membicarakan hal-hal yang ia sukai, dan ketika dia dan Regulus tidak akan berhenti tertawa sewaktu Sirius melawak tentang berbagai hal—yang tentu saja bagi si pewaris utama Black itu, semua hal bisa dia jadikan bahan tertawaan.

Ingatan yang terputar di layar benaknya bergantian begitu kencang sampai akhirnya berhenti mendadak di adegan yang langsung membekukan gerakannya, membuatnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar utama dengan tangannya yang menempel di knop pintu yang dingin.

Seiring rasa dingin logam yang merasuk ke dalam kulinya, Severa ditarik paksa ke peristiwa _paling pahit_ yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya berlustrum yang lalu.

Dia benar-benar masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sirius yang menggelap ketika nama asramanya diteriakkan begitu lantang di Aula Utama. Slytherin, asrama yang sangat dibenci sahabatnya itu adalah asrama yang pada akhirnya menjadi rumah keduanya. Dan sejak malam itu persahabatannya dengan Sirius lambat laun retak sampai akhirnya kandas ketika Sirius dengan gamblang menjadikan rivalitas antar asrama mereka sebagai penyebab persaudaraannya dengan Regulus berakhir.

"Kau sama saja dengan ibuku, Severa. Kalian semua, Slytherin, tak ada bedanya," cibir Sirius di tahun kelima mereka, saat itu Severa tengah berusaha meyakinkan Sirius untuk tidak lari dari kediaman Black, Regulus sangat membutuhkannya. Sudah gila ini anak! Pikirnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menjadikan dendam terhadap Bibi sebagai—" kata-kata Severa sontak terpotong.

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Sirius, suaranya menggema pada relung koridor.

Ekspresi Severa sontak mengeras, tidak sekali pun _sahabatnya_ itu (entahlah, dia tidak yakin ketika itu dia masih bisa menjuluki Sirius sebagai sahabatnya) membentaknya.

"Dengar, Black." Suara Severa memberat, sihirnya yang memang sudah berintuisi pada sihir hitam mulai menguar bagai bebauan parfum yang tertiup angin, membuat Sirius menegak seketika, sekilas dapat ia lihat cahaya ketakutan dan tersakiti di balik tirai legam obsidian perempuan di depannya. "Kau boleh membantah soal sihirmu yang berorientasi pada kegelapan atau nama keluargamu,"—mata hitamnya melemah sebelum akhirnya kembali menajam—"atau bahkan mengakhiri hubungan kita karena keegoisanmu sendiri ... tapi, kau tidak bisa begitu saja mencampakkan Reggie! Dia membutuh—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Prince! Diam dan jangan ikut campur!" Sihir Sirius berembus bagai angin kencang dari timur: panas dan menusuk. Berbeda dengan sihirnya yang lebih lembut dan halus. Jelas di matanya terpampang api kemarahan yang seakan lama ditahannya. Tapi tetap saja dia bisa melihat ketakutan dan rasa ragu di dalam sana. Dia terlalu mengenal Sirius untuk tidak melihat semua itu dalam satu kali kerlingan.

"Kau terlalu sok tahu! Kau terlalu sok sempurna! Dasar tukang ikut campur! Kalau aku bilang jangan ikut campur. _Yah_. Jangan. Ikut. Campur!"

Kali ini Severa yang masih berusia lima belas tahun tak menjawab, pun tak bereaksi ketika Sir—Black berbalik dan melangkah pergi darinya, meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah lorong di penghujung waktu jam malam.

Tak ada nafsu atau keinginan darinya untuk memanggil Black, memaksanya berhenti sebagaimana bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebagaimana tiap kali anak itu pergi dari jangkauannya. Severa, kali ini, diam. Membiarkan remaja pria berambut panjang itu pada akhirnya berbelok di ujung koridor—dan menghilang.

Saat itu juga Severa sadar kalau Sirius Black tidak akan pernah meliriknya dengan pandangan yang sama: halus, lembut, jenaka sampai kesal. Tidak lagi. Pun dia juga tidak akan mengerling pada pemuda itu sebagaimana biasanya. Tidak lagi.

Mereka sudah memilih jalan mereka masing-masing. Urusan mereka sudah selesai. Dia tahu kalau di musim panas nanti, Sirius akan benar-benar lari dari Grimmauld Place, dan saat itu juga hubungan mereka akan berakhir sepenuhnya.

Perlahan Severa berputar dan melangkah ke arah Ruang Bawah Tanah tanpa menoleh, tanpa berharap kalau Sirius akan memanggilnya dengan teriakan melengking sebagaimana di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan pernah berpusing lagi. Dia akan terus melangkah ke depan dan melupakan langkah-langkahnya di masa lalu, dia akan memilih apa-apa yang tertinggal untuknya sekarang. Tidak peduli seberapa keras hatinya menjerit atau seberapa banyak air mata yang akan ia butuhkan, Severa Prince tatap akan memilih _mereka_.

Prince dan Black selalu dididik dengan semboyan bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya dan Severa benar-benar tidak bisa menempatkan mereka semua di ujung tanduk demi menbuat Sirius tetap setia berdiri di sisinya. Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan pernah memilih kata hatinya daripada keluarga, pun memilih sahabat daripada keluarga. Dia bukanlah Andy yang terlalu egois untuk sekedar mencoba memberi kenyamanan hati pada ibunya. Dia juga bukan Sirius yang terlalu egois sampai-sampai menggantikan posisi Regulus dengan pengkhianat macam Potter. Dia adalah Severa Prince. Pewaris terakhir keluarga paling berpengaruh dari keturunan para penyihir Yunani kuno. Dia adalah Severa Prince yang lebih memilih siapa yang sekarang bersedia berdiri di sisinya kapan pun dia membutuhkan orang itu ketimbang dia yang mencoba menolak takdirnya bagai pengecut.

 _Selamat, Siri. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat Sev lagi_.

Ada banyak alasan yang membuat Sirius Black membenci Slytherin tidak kepalang. Bukan hanya alasan karena sang ibu dan seluruh keluarganya sudah lama mendekam di sana, tapi juga ... jauh di gubuk mungil terdalam di dasar hatinya dia merasa takut. Takut akan ambisi Slytherin yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan, dibendung. Dia takut ambisi itu akan merusak segala yang ia sayangi. Takut dengan fakta bahwa hampir semua yang lulus dari asrama itu adalah penyihir yang memilih intensi menjadi penyihir hitam.

 _Ah_ , sepertinya ketakutan keduanya bukan cuma dari Slytherin sendiri tapi dari darah yang mengalir di nadinya sekarang juga. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau para penyihir berdarah murni yang umurnya sudah berabad-abad lamanya memiliki sihir yang berintuisi dan tertarik ke kutub kegelapan. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Sirius sangat sadar kalau sihirnya pun tak ada bedanya dengan keluarganya atau sahabatnya, Severa, yang dengan lantang mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyangkal suratan takdir yang diasa oleh darahnya sendiri.

Bahkan setelah sedasawar lebih terkurung di menara tertinggi Azkaban, Sirius tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata _mantan_ sahabatnya itu. Bukan hanya kata-kata, tapi seluruh hal yang menempeli sahabat dan teman pertamanya itu (kalau Regulus tidak dihitung).

Jujur, Sirius Black masih ingat jelas bagaimana perempuan itu mendatanginya disaat dia tengah berkumpul dengan ketiga sahabatnya, dan tanpa merasa segan mengatainya idiot karena berani membuat Regulus menangis.

Tentu saja Sirius hanya diam, dia tidak membantah dengan peristiwa yang asli; bahwa Regulus lah yang menolak sapaannya karena dia adalah Gryffindor. Tentu saja Sirius akan menolak bersuara.

Awalnya mereka berdua masih bisa saling menyapa, dan melempar kutukan ringan sampai sedang, atau saling mencibir dengan isyarat mata yang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka masih saling peduli. Namun setelah tahun berganti, pelan-pelan jarak mulai terbentuk begitu pun hubungan mereka yang semakin tersamarkan oleh rivalitas antar asrama dan kubu politik.

Dia selalu mampu untuk berteriak dan berusaha membalik punggung ramping Severa tiap kali perempuan itu berusaha berpaling darinya; pun dia selalu mampu untuk menoleh selagi menggeram tiap kali perempuan itu berdiri, membatu di tempatnya semula tiap kali dia berintuisi untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun ... setelah malam itu, setelah malam di mana mereka memutuskan untuk memilih jalan masing-masing, Sirius akhirnya tidak lagi berusaha berpaling atau berusaha membuat Severa membelot untuknya. Mereka saling berjalan ke kutub yang berlawanan.

Sejak saat itu Sirius Black akhirnya membulatkan keputusannya untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan lari dari rumah adalah jawabannya.

Jangan kata dia egois, dia sudah membujuk Regulus untuk ikut, memohon agar adiknya itu mau meninggalkan tempat mereka dibesarkan bagai peri rumah (bahkan lebih parah). Tapi sayang, adiknya menolak mentah-mentah. Dia bahkan tidak meliriknya sewaktu ia bergegas ke perapian untuk ber- _floo_ ke kediaman Potter.

Pastilah Sirius selalu mengkhawatirkan Regulus dan Severa setelah dia lari dari sana, dari tempat yang tidak pantas dikatakan rumah. Dia tahu benar bagaimana keduanya tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, bahkan tak ada pilihan lain, kecuali memilih untuk menerima Tanda Kegelapan.

Sirius pasti akan melakukan dan menyerahkan apa pun demi keselamatan keduanya, tapi apa mau dikata? Sirius tak seberani James Potter yang kental betul darah Gryffindornya. Melainkan dia malah memilih diam selama bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya penyesalan mendatanginya.

Ingat setengah mati Sirius sewaktu surat dari Severa mendatangi kediaman Potter dengan informasi yang mengatakan kalau Regulus telah meninggal di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Jantungnya terasa dicabut paksa dari sangkarnya seketika dia membaca kata-kata bertuliskan rapi di perkamen yang ada ditangannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya kala matanya sampai di pertengahan surat. Dia tidak peduli soal informasi apa lagi yang dibawa oleh surat itu, yang penting adalah adiknya sudah tiada dan tidak akan lagi kembali.

Sirius benar-benar menyesal. Andai dia bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan dengan tangguh membujuk keduanya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi—dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan adiknya, pun tidak akan memiliki peluang melawan sahabatnya sendiri di medan perang nanti. Dia tidak akan pernah _harus_ melawan orang yang pertama kali menjadi pelabuhan kalbunya kalau dia tidak sepengecut ini. Semua adalah salah Sirius.

Sirius menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Selustrum dan sewindu mendekam di Penjara Azkaban yang awalnya dikira bisa menjadi tempat untuknya menemukan kemaafan tetap saja tidak cukup. Bahkan dengan seluruh harapan yang hilang dari kepalanya dan digantikan dengan rasa takut sampai depresi berat tetap tidak bisa menjadi alasan cukup untuk menjadi tebusan atas seluruh kesalahannya; penyebab kematian adik dan sahabatnya yang harus terjun langsung ke wilayah perang ketimbang pindah ke negara tetangga sebagaimana rencana mereka jauh-jauh waktu.

Selama itulah Sirius hidup tanpa harapan, tanpa andai apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Sirius sudah berhenti bermimpi sejak dia dijebloskan ke sana. Setidaknya semua kemurungan itu, penderitaan itu berakhir tepat di hari di mana ia mendengar kabar berbisik soal keadaan adiknya yang masih hidup dan tinggal dengan seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle yang belakangan diisukan sebagai pasangannya. Sejak saat itulah Sirius merencanakan pelariannya. Pelarian yang pada akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan Harry Potter (yang sudah mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi Riddle) serta dua teman seangkatannya, Remus Lupin, dan Pettigrew si pengkhianat bajingan.

"Kalau Voldemort tidak membunuhmu, kami yang akan melakukannya," teriak Sirius pada sosok Pettigrew yang sudah terpojok olehnya dan Remus—sahabatnya itu dengan suka rela membantunya menangkap tikus sialan itu setelah mendengar penjelasan panjangnya. Beruntung Remus masih mau percaya

Harry berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah syok. Anak itu tampak tidak memiliki tendensi sedikit pun untuk membunuh Pettigrew. Sedangkan kedua temannya: Michael Yeung dan Ron Weasley tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pojok ruangan. Yeung sangat susah ditaklukkan, anak itu terlalu bermantra, beruntung Remus berhasil membuatnya pingsan dalam sekali ayunan tongkat (Michael tak melihat kedatangannya).

"Avada—" Mantra Sirius terpotong di tengah lidah, tongkatnya melayang bersamaan dengan cahaya kemerahan yang mengenai tangannya—dan menabrak tangan Remus juga. Sekarang kedua tongkat mereka sudah tergeletak entah di mana.

"Kematian terlalu baik untuknya, dia tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu, Black." Sosok perempuan berjubah hitam berdiri di belakang Harry, wajahnya tak berekspresi tapi Sirius yakin kalau dia sempat melihat kilatan kerinduan di matanya sewaktu tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sev," gumamnya senang tapi juga takut.

"Riddle, minggir," titahnya sekali. Harry tanpa suara menyingkir dari tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Oh, Prince! Tolong—aku. Kita—kita—"

"Kau tak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku, Tikus. Dan kau tahu untuk apa aku datang ke gubuk sinting ini." Mata hitamnya sekilas mengerling Remus, langkahnya pelan terdengar kala ia memasuki kamar reot tempat mereka semua berkumpul. Tongkatnya menodong congkak di genggaman jemari lentiknya.

Remus maupun Sirius tanpa diminta perlahan berpisah, memberi jalan kepada Severa sehingga perempuan itu dapat ikut berdiri di depan Pettigrew. Aura mendominasinya benar-benar menguasai Sirius dan Remus.

Pettigrew, tanpa disangka segera berlutut dan meringkuk takut. "Kita dulu berte—"

"Aku tidak akan berteman dengan pengkhianat sepertimu," cibirnya. Suaranya jelas menyiratkan seluruh rasa jijik dari dalam dirinya.

"Ja—jangan serah—serah—"

"Cukup. _Sectumsempra_ ," rapalnya—dan dalam sekejam darah bergelimang dari tubuh ringkih Pettigrew, disusul dengan rintihan pedih selagi dia meringkuk menahan sakit di lantai kayu yang mulai memerah karena darahnya yang menguar tanpa henti.

Sirius, Remus, dan Harry seketika mengeraskan rahang masing-masing sampai suara gertakan gigi mereka terdengar jelas. Dada mereka kembang kempis tak teratur selagi mata mereka terkunci pada sosok Pettigrew yang perlahan melayang dengan darah yang menetes tanpa henti.

"Dumbledore sudah menunggu kita. Mari, Black" ujarnya tenang, seakan Pettigrew yang melayang tak sadarkan diri di belakangnya bukanlah apa-apa. "Dan, Lupin." Dia berpaling, menoleh ke arah Lupin yang berdiri di depan Harry dan kedua kawannya. "Sebaiknya kau bawa mereka ke Bangsal Rumah Sakit. Mereka butuh istirahat," sambungnya kemudian kembali menoleh pada Sirius, memberi isyarat hening bahwa si Black perlu berubah kembali ke wujud animagusnya.

Sirius awalnya tidak percaya, sungguh dia tidak punya alasan untuk percaya dengan perempuan di depannya. Apalagi hubungan mereka sudah kandas sejak dua dekade lalu, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap berubah. Tetap melangkah di samping sang _Potion Mistress_ tanpa bersuara. Bahkan ketika wujud Pettigrew perlahan mengecil dan berakhir menjadi tikus got yang kotor dia tetap diam, tidak menghendaki insting anjingnya untuk melolong.

Seketika kaki mereka menapaki rumput bukit, keluar dari lorong rahasia, Severa kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya—dan sosoknya pun berubah menjadi kabut yang serupa dengan kain sutra yang kemudian memutari Sirius, membungkusnya bagai kepompong yang kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara, sebelum ia melesat bersama selimutan kabut jelmaan Severa, mengantarnya terbang di langit sore Hogwarts sampai mereka menyelinap masuk ke kantor Dumbledore yang di dalamnya sudah duduk saling berhadapan sang kepala sekolah dengan seorang pria berwajah aristokrat yang menatap mereka datar, tanpa kekaguman dengan trik sihir Severa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Sirius, Severa; Anakku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimana? Ada yang gak puas wkwk maap yeh kalo gak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian, aku bukan penulis novel soalnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah! Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya—yang mungkin contain soal Drarry wkwk.


	14. Bab 12: Utas Sukma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena bakal tabrakan banget kalo langsung loncat ke Drarry, jadi ke Sirius/Regulus dulu, maaf yah yang udah nunggu hehe. Bab depan baru deh drarry. Jangan lupa kasih reviewnya yah di kolom komentar.

Pertemuan Sirius dan Tom Riddle yang terjadi di kantor Dumbledore bisa dibilang berjalan cukup lancar. Tentunya dengan berbagai umpatan dan teriakan penuh rasa tertekan yang setengah gila nadanya dari Sirius untuk beberapa kali.

Jangan tanya kenapa Sirius begitu hampir gila di sana. Jelas-jelas dia baru mengetahui kalau yang merawat anak baptisnya selama belasan tahun terakhir adalah orang yang sama yang membunuh kedua sahabatnya, orang tua Harry: James dan Lily Potter. Belum lagi dia harus ditimpa fakta kalau Dumbledore terlihat santai dengan semua itu di saat ia menjelaskan rincian kejadiannya dari balik meja kantornya. Pak tua itu tampak tak andil banyak dalam masalah ini. Seakan ramalan yang tiga belas tahun lalu beredar di tengah-tengah Orde bukanlah masalah besar sekarang—pun fakta kalau Harry dibesarkan, dididik, dan diasuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan "Sialan" Voldemort juga bukan masalah besar.

"Aku sudah menebus semua itu dengan membesarkan Harry. Memberi segala hal yang tidak dapat ia terima dari kerabat mugglenya, termasuk cinta dan kasih. Kami sudah saling terikat, Black. Kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami," tukas pria bermata merah abnormal itu sewaktu Sirius menuntut agar Harry segera diserahkan kepadanya. Dia adalah wali sah anak itu, dia punya hak untuk mengambil Harry dari pembunuh ini!

"Kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami. Kalau Dumbledore saja tidak sanggup, maka kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Apalagi hanya berbekal urusan bapak baptis kosongmu itu," cibirnya membalik argumen Sirius. Kentara betul kalau kata-kata itu langsung membuat Sirius bungkam beribu laku. Jelas kalau Harry tidak akan dengan mudah (dia menolak untuk mengaku kalau semua itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan) dipisahkan dengan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Setelah melihat bagaimana anak itu bereaksi dan bertindak beberapa kali, Sirius yakin kalau dia dan _sosok papa_ yang ia kenal sekarang sudah sangat terikat. Dia tidak akan mampu memisahkan keduanya, bahkan dengan bekal "wali baptisnya".

Namun bukan Sirius kalau dia dengan mudah menyerah pada keadaan. Dia bisa menempu jalur hukum.

"Kudengar kalau orang-orang _sepertimu_ adalah orang-orang yang akan merasa berhutang dengan apa yang dia terima dari orang lain, _'kan?"_ Sirius tidak mengerti. "Kukira jelas kalau kau akan berutan secara hukum padaku, mengingat aku adalah alasan kau akan mengecap kebebasan setelah ini," sanggahnya yang kembali membuat Sirius diam. Pria itu benar, Sirius berhutang kebebasan padanya sekarang. Dia adalah alasan Sirius (akan) kembali meraskan kebebasan hajatnya setelah sekian lama. Pria itu juga adalah alasan dia dapat bertemu dengan Severa sekarang, menatap kembali raksa wajah dan obsidian memikat sahabatnya.

"Dan lagi. Kau tidak punya tempat untuk menampung dirimu dan Harry, Black. Kau mau mengajaknya menjadi gelandangan?" tanyanya retoris. Tentu saja Sirius punya tempat untuk tinggal: Grimmauld Place— _ah_ , tempat itu tidak dapat dikatan rumah, tapi.

"Semua aset keluarga Black sudah dikutuk habis-habisan oleh Walburga untukmu. Agar kau tidak bisa mengklaim tiap-tiap harta itu," sambung Tom Riddle seakan tahu isi pikiran Sirius.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang bersih dari tuduhan ini, tapi orang-orang di luar sana tidak akan mau menerimamu dengan begitu cepat. Mereka tidak akan mau memberimu kepercayaan setelah apa yang terjadi," tuturnya tanpa nada, tapi jelas kepercayaan diri kental di tiap-tiap alunan katanya. "Dan kalau bukan karena aku dan Severa, Lupin juga tidak akan memercayaimu. Ingat, kau adalah alasan dia dikucilkan dulu."

Dan, skakmat! Sirius sudah terperangkap. Dia sudah tidak ada alasan (yang menurutnya logis) untuk dipertahankan. Sama saja dia bermain dengan ular paling berbisa di sana, memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke sarang ular untuk mati. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bungkam, selain mengangguk dan berkata "Iya," pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk seatap denganku dan Harry, Black. Oleh karena itu kau akan tinggal bersama Severa di Prince Manor di Prancis. Itu adalah keputusan final atas penghidupanmu setelah semua ini berakhir." _Sialan,_ orang ini tahu kalau Sirius gagal dalam ujian apparasinya dan tidak akan berani memeraktikkannya, apalagi antar negara. "Kau bisa mengunjungi Harry tiap akhir pekan di manorku atau dia yang akan menginap di Prince Manor untuk beberapa hari—dan jangan coba-coba menghasut anakku untuk menjauh dariku, semua itu tidak akan berhasil," imbuhnya. Sirius mengangguk, dia tahu dan sadar kalau upayanya untuk membuat Harry menjauh dari Riddle pasti tidak akan berhasil. Buang-buang tenaga kalau dia mengupayakan hal itu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, Albus, kami pergi dulu." Adalah kata-kata terakhir Riddle sebelum mereka berapparasi langsung dari titik apparasi yang ada di kantor Dumbledore.

Sirius benar-benar sudah tidak berkesempatan melawan Riddle. Orang itu bahkan sudah memanggil Dumbledore dengan nama depan—mereka pasti sudah lama berhubungan sehingga sang Kegelapan dengan mudah merapal nama musuh terbesarnya itu.

Suara retakan halus yang diredam embusan angin kencang khas wilayah tepian menyuar bersamaan dengan kemunculan Tom Riddle, Severa Prince, dan Sirius Black di depan Riddle Manor yang megah berdiri di atas bukit tertinggi Little Hangleton.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara atau memberi atensi pada dua sosok yang ikut berapparasi dengannya, Tom Riddle melangkah dan melambaikan tangannya di udara; Pagar besi yang menjulan tinggi dengan takhta ukiran ular bersisik emas, bermatakan zamrud di tampuknya memudar, menyublim menjadi sekumpulan halimun yang dapat dengan mudah ditembus oleh ketiganya—dan kembali memadat, keras tepat setelah ketiganya masuk ke wilayah manor.

Severa dan Sirius yang notabene baru pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di kawasan kediaman Riddle tampak jelas merasa kagum dengan arsitektur khas Jacobean era yang masih berdiri tegap di atas bumi tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Dari setapak mereka meniti langkah sekarang, dapat diperhatikan jelas bagaimana jendela-jendela lebar yang terbirai pada tiap lantainya menjadi sumber cahaya temaram yang lolos dari genggaman lembaran-lembaran tirai yang ada di baliknya. Memberi kesan keagungan dan kebesaran yang dimiliki oleh bangunan tersebut.

Setelah menyusuri halaman depan yang dipenuhi dengan pigura marmer para dewa-dewi Yunani dan makhluk mitologi lainnya, serta bebungaan berbagai warna, ketiganya akhirnya tiba di teras manor yang cukup luas.

Barulah ketika itu Tom Riddle berpaling pada Severa dan Sirius, tepatnya pada Sirius, yang berdiri selangkah di belakangnya. Diam dulu dia beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. Matanya lekat memerhatikan kelereng perak Sirius.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar isaknya lagi karena kau," sinisnya dan segera berpusing tanpa menunggu jawaban atau tanggapan dari Sirius.

Pintu kembar berwarna putih bersih, berganggang emas di depan mereka segera terbuka dengan sendirinya, seakan tahu kalau sang tuan rumah sudah tiba.

Bagi Sirius, bukan cuma jejeran pusaka sihir tak ternilai, lukisan mewah, dan tanaman hias yang menyambut indranya, tapi juga sihir Regulus, adiknya. Sihir yang ia rasakan sekarang benar-benar seperti sudah tertanam benar di tempat ia berpijak. Memberi kesan kalau sang adik sudah lama tinggal di sana.

Tenung magi milik Regulus yang begitu khas mulai merambat, masuk ke dalam nadinya, mengikuti tiap-tiap serat urat yang ada di dalam dirinya sampai tiba di vena jantungnya. Masuk ke dalam sana sehingga dapat menyeluruh dikenal oleh inti sihirnya sendiri.

Bagai potongan _puzzle_ yang lama terpisah, cocok sihir keduanya menyatu, melebur, dan saling mengenali satu sama lain.

Sekejap Sirius bisa merasakan kehangatan yang lama hilang dari dirinya. Sekejap dia bisa kembali merasakan bagaimana jantur sang adik memeluknya erat. Hal ini baru saja ia rasakan beberapa jam lalu, setelah sekian lama sewaktu dia bertemu dengan Severa di Gubuk Menjerit beberapa jam lalu; memberinya rasa adrenalin dan penyumblim rindu yang sempurna. Sama persis dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Disapa tiba-tiba oleh gelombang elektromagnetik itu juga membuat atraksi seluruh tubuh Sirius berekasi, bagai zat kimia yang dipacu oleh katalisnya sendiri.

Pelan dia bisa merasakan terai takut, ragu, marah pada diri sendiri, sampai rundung membeku di hatinya bagai lumut seiring dengan langkahnya yang mengantarnya menyusuri aula sambutan manor, naik ke tangga dan meniti koridor lantai dua yang di kedua sisi dindingnya dipenuhi pintu-pintu tunggal serta pelbagai lukisan antik nan megah bingkainya.

Lamat dia merasakan energi tenung sang adik mulai menguat, pertanda kalau keberadaan Regulus sudah dekat dengannya. Inti sihirnya meronta sebagaimana jantungnya yang meledak-ledak di dalam sangkar rusuknya sekarang; berkesan kalau sang inti mencari pasangannya yang dulu hilang. Mencari saudaranya yang lama tertinggal.

Kepalanya betul dibuat pusing oleh tiap-tiap rasa hatinya yang tak dapat dideskripsikan dengan seluruh bahasa. Terlalu memusingkan lagi membingungkan. Perutnya seperti dikocok kencang, campur aduk semua isi di dalam sana; Gugup memakan Sirius sekarang. Benar-benar menyantapnya.

Napasnya kembang-kempis selagi langkahnya berhenti, mengikuti Tom Riddle yang saat itu mengakhiri ayunan kakinya di depan dua pintu besar yang saling mengunci.

Pintu itu pun kembali terbuka tanpa disentuh, menampakkan sosok sang adik yang berdiri di depan jendela raksasa di ujung ruang perpustakaan pribadi manor. Membiarkan cahaya ratu malam memandikan sekujur badannya. Pria itu berdiri dalam posisi yang memunggungi ketiganya, dan sepertinya tak memiliki intensi untuk menoleh.

Ia tak berbalik pun tak berkata, seakan tahu kalau Voldemort akan datang dengan tamu _istimewa_ di belakangnya.

Sirius yang awalnya menunggu langkah Tom Riddle untuk kembali memimpin, masuk ke dalam perpustakaan akhirnya sadar kalau dialah yang harus masuk ke sana sendirian setelah tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pria berdarah dingin itu akan masuk, melainkan dia malah mendapati dua iris merah miliknya memandang ke arahnya.

"Kuberi kau satu jam untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua, setelah itu kau akan langsung berapparasi ke Prince Manor," jelasnya sebelum ia melangkah menjauh dengan Severa yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Bayangan sosok Pangeran Kegelapan menghilang di ujung koridor. Pada akhirnya meninggalkan Sirius sendirian berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan manor tempat Regulus berada.

Sirius adalah yang bersalah, dan kesalahannya terlalu besar untuk dimaafkan, untuk dimengerti. Dia terlalu kotor untuk mendapat kemaafan dari sang adik atau pun dari sahabatnya, yang seakan tak sudi menyinggahkan pupilnya walau hanya sedikit pada Sirius. Kalau bukan karena perintah Voldemort, mungkin perempuan itu sudah melayangkan kutukan mematikan yang sama dengan yang ia rapalkan pada Wormtail seketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sungguh Sirius benar-benar ingin kembali ke Azkaban sekarang, menyesali langkahnya yang begitu tergesa, terlalu tidak sabaran. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir kalau Regulus akan akan memaafkannya begitu saja.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadapi adiknya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada di dalam dirinya, Sirius pun akhirnya melangkah maju, mendekati sosok sang adik yang sepertinya tampil lebih muda daripada yang seharusnya.

Langkahnya lalu berhenti pada dua hasta terakhir, tidak berani menginvasi _personal space_ milik Regulus.

Seakan sadar dengan sosok Sirius yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, Regulus pun menoleh sepenuhnya: Mulai dari kepala sampai badan, sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan Sirius. Membuat pria berpenampilan berantakan itu dapat dengan jelas memandanginya.

Napasnya sontak tertahan di ujung trakeanya tepat ketika matanya memandang langsung sosok Regulus yang tidak lagi memunggunginya. Masih ditemukannya dengan gampang paras penuh congkak dan riak aristokratik sang adik yang masih abadi menjadi topeng kepribadiannya. Dia juga masih bisa melihat bagaimana badan ramping khas Seeker milik Regulus berdiri tegap di dalam baluran pakaian serba hitam yang membuatnya tampak seperti siluet yang menghalangi cahaya ratu malam untuk menyentuh iris keperakan milik Sirius yang sekembarnya.

Sungguh, Sirius ingin sekali menyapa adiknya atau mengatakan betapa bersalahnya dia, tapi apalah daya? Pita suaranya mendadak beku. Otot-otot dan tulang rawan yang ada di sana tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, bertepatan sewaktu mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Hal itu membuat keduanya perlahan dimakan sunyi milik sang kelam. Tak ada yang berintensi untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Lama mereka bertahan pada posisi tersebut. Benar-benar tak ada yang memiliki niatan untuk memecah hening yang sudah menjadi lumut di antara mereka. Tak ada juga yang berintensi untuk memutus tatapan masing-masing. Tak ada tanda atau isyarat yang bisa menjadi informasi bahwa salah satu dari mereka berusaha membaca pikiran atau menutup pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada. Mereka hanya berdiri dan saling bertatap. Hanya itu.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka diam di sana tanpa ada isyarat atau kata. Hanya berlamat dan saling tenggelam di dalam tatapan lawan. Namun di tengah-tengah keheningan yang sudah benar-benar memeluk keduanya, gontai mereka bisa merasakan luapan emosi dari iris perak sediri-sendiri. Merasakan juga bagaimana intuisi sihir mereka yang selayaknya kembar itu mulai mengenali satu sama lain; berusaha memberi kenyamanan tanpa disangka. Pun intuisi sihir Sirius yang selama bertahun-tahun ia berusaha belotkan ke arah cahaya mulai melebur dengan naluri jantur Regulus yang lebih condong ke arah kegelapan.

Alun-alun Sirius merasakan emosi yang dipendam sang adik dari spektrum gaibnya, begitu pun dengan tatapan matanya yang akhirnya mulai penuh akan luapan sentimen: Marah, benci, kesal adalah kata yang pertama kali muncul di dalam pikirannya seketika ia menyadari maksud dari kerlingan Regulus. Namun di balik itu semua dia juga bisa merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam dan juga sedih sampai depresi berundung yang bersembunyi di dalam sana. Dan melalui embun yang halus terbentuk di pelupuk mata Regulus- _nya_ , Sirius tahu kalau dia masih bisa menemukan adiknya di balik semua kemunafikan ini.

Dia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana kehidupannya nanti, pun dia juga sudah tidak peduli tentang fakta kalau anak perwaliannya hidup di bawah sayap sang Kegelapan begitu juga dengan sang adik. Dia benar-benar masa bodo akan semua hal itu. Persetan! Dia mau menjadi egois sekarang. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah hartanya yang paling berharga dan tak ternilai harganya sudah kembali padanya.

Kosong rasa acuh Sirius sekarang. Kakinya mulai meniti langkah, menyapu pelan, menuntun dirinya untuk mendekat pada sang adik yang berdiri tanpa tengara ingin bergerak.

Tidak peduli dia bagaimana tangannya bergetar hebat sewaktu dia berusaha menggerakkan sendi pelurunya agar dapat mengangkat kedua yadnya, dan menempatkannya di kedua ujung pundak Regulus.

Sirius juga tidak menaruh indah pada jantungnya yang berdetak seakan siap loncat dari sangkar rusuknya kapan saja, atau bagaimana dadanya kembang-kempis selayaknya bom yang siap meledak. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua reaksi biologis tubuhnya sekarang. Dia tidak peduli. Yang dia hisabkan sekarang adalah tubuh Regulus tidak sama sekali menafikan ketika dia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya yang erat. Pelukan yang lebih berharga dari jutaan bahasa untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Tubuh Sirius yang lebih besar daripada Regulus akhirnya benar-benar membungkus sekujur tubuh adiknya. Membingkainya dengan dekapan yang memberinya rasa aman dan pelepas rindu. Berusaha menguapkan seluruh afeksi campur aduk yang ada di hatinya

Napas Regulus yang awalnya tertahan akhirnya memburu bersamaan dengan matanya yang akhirnya menumpahkan semua muatannya. Regulus menangis di dalam selimutan lengan besar kakaknya. Tangannya yang tadi terjuntai jatuh sekarang sudah meremat seragam tahanan milik Sirius begitu kencang, seakan tak mau melepaskannya sampai penghujung zaman.

Utas-utas sukma yang dulunya terputus sekarang kembali saling merajut, mengait, dan menjahit luka mereka yang masih basah. Tidak sembuh secara cepat, tapi di dalam sana mereka yakin kalau mereka bisa melalui semua ini; Sebagaimana dengan Tom dan Harry yang mampu melewati masalah mereka dulu.

Keduanya memang begitu, mereka tidak banyak bicara soal masalah sendiri-sendiri. Mereka akan diam begitu saja dan membiarkan emosi mereka, persaan mereka untuk menyampaikan rasa di dalam hati mereka.

Namun, malam ini tentu saja berbeda. Sirius tidak akan menerapkan cara lama mereka setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dia tidak akan menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya—dan isak tangis Regulus semakin menjadi, begitu pun dengan cengkeraman tangannya di punggung Sirius. Pria itu hanya membalas kakaknya dengan anggukan semata, tak kuat merangkai kata setelah rasa sesak membungkam dadanya.

Sirius tak ambil pusing, dia hanya meneruskan elusan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Regulus yang sesekali ia kecup dan cium lama, mengubur senyum penuh rindu di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi, lebih pelan. Kepala yang ada di pundaknya mengangguk lemah sebagai isyarat, membuat Sirius semakin bersemangat untuk melebarkan senyumannya.

Regulus sudah memaafkannya dan semua itu sudah cukup untuknya sekarang. Reggie-nya sudah kembali ke dekapannya. Dia sudah lega. Dia sudah kembali lengkap. Bisa ia rasakan semua itu di dalam sumsum terdalamnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau kalian merasa gak puas dengan tulisan amatiran ini dan ada kritikan serta saran yang perlu kalian utarakan (bahkan pertanyaan pun) jangan sungkan komen, yah!!! Sampai jumpa!!!


	15. Bab 13: Ruang Rahasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai semua!!! Ya angpoon maaf banget kalau lama, soalnya minggu-minggu kemaren itu banyak banget tugas dan acara kampus yang akunya jadi panitia, jadi gak bisa ditinggal sebentar. So baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf banget ah kalau emang kalian nungguin--kaya ada yang nungguin wkwk.
> 
> Summary di bab ini sih cuma soal Harry dan Draco yang ke Ruang Rahasia berdua aja--dan ... tau lah apa yang bakal kejadi wkwk. Selamat membaca yah.

Udara hangat mengembus ke segala penjuru Hogwarts, memberi khas bahwa musim panas bakal menghampiri daratan Britania sebentar lagi, dengan itu artinya libur panjang semester pun juga akan menyusul.

Namun lain cerita kalau kau tinggal beberapa meter di bawah permukaan tanah dan Danau Hitam. Ya, penghuni asrama Slytherin. Anak-anak Slytherin sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya perubahan suhu yang signifikan, suhu lembap dan terkesan dingin tetap menyelubungi seluruh penjuru asrama. Tak ada pengecualian, bahkan untuk kamar Draco Malfoy dan Harry Riddle.

Kamar mereka terletak di bagian terpojok asrama. Dua ranjang memepet pada dua sisi tembok kamar bernuansa zamrud megah, ditemani sepasang lemari cokelat kehitaman yang di sampingnya berdiri cermin sebadan. Masing-masing pada samping ranjang bertiang empat dan berkelambu tersebut terdapat meja belajar yang di atasnya dilengkapi dengan kandil lilin serta beberapa perkamen bekas tugas. Khusus pada meja Harry ditambahkan rak buku di atasnya untuk menyimpan sembilan buku tebal yang sampulnya sudah lapuk dimakan zaman.

Ketika itu hanya ada Draco di sana, duduk kursi belajarnya bersama satu gulungan perkamen yang menampung semua tulisannya soal mimpi yang ia alami beberapa minggu belakangan. Tugas Ramalan.

Di bagian atas perkamen tertulis nama Draco sendiri dan kelasnya: _Kelas 4_.

_Yup_ , sudah empat tahun berlalu semenjak dia menapaki kakinya di Hogwarts. Selama itu banyak sekali yang terjadi padanya, termasuk pubertas. Draco Malfoy yang sekarang bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang selalu mengadu pada sang ayah atau merengek di dalam suratnya secara diam-diam (karena tidak mau ketahuan oleh Harry) perkara pasokan manisan dari ibunya kurang. Sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tanggung yang tampan, menawan. Tingginya menjulang sampai enam kaki lewat satu inci, bersanding bersama paras aristokrasi darah murninya yang betul-betul mengundang tatapan tiap-tiap pasang mata. Rambutnya yang biasa dia minyaki agar tetap rapi ke belakang sekarang dibiarkan menyamping, tanpa minyak. Rambutnya sudah dengan rapi dengan sendirinya sekarang.

Bukan hanya parasnya yang bisa membuat orang terpesona, tapi juga kepintarannya— _yah_ , walau dia masih satu peringkat di bawah Harry atau Hermione, keduanya selalu menjadi langganan peringkat satu atau dua—tapi tetap saja ketajaman nalarnya bisa diacungi jempol. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Hermione—dia benci mengakui ini, tapi dia _harus—_ yang sudah mengajaknya berdebat tiap kali mereka berkumpul di perpustakaan.

Dan sebagaimana pewaris keluarga bangsawan darah murni pada umumnya, Draco selalu diisukan sudah memiliki hubungan pada sesiapa pun yang dia ajak bicara di muka umum—biasanya perempuan. Tapi sebenarnya tidak juga, karena faktanya selama empat tahun belakangan, Draco benar-benar tidak punya pikiran akan menyeleksi orang-orang untuk menjadi mempelainya nanti.

Namun, walau tidak memiliki pasangan, tentunya Draco punya yang namanya “Pujaan hati” sebagaimana remaja pada umumnya. Dia adalah Harry Riddle.

Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum, ‘ _sih_ , di Hogwarts. Tapi tetap saja, ‘ _kan_ , yang namanya rahasia umum, tetaplah _rahasia._ Terutama kepada yang _dibicarakan_ —dalam hal ini Draco dan Harry. mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau seisi Hogwarts sudah punya dugaan bahwa mereka sudah menjalin kasih. Entah bagaimana kabar ini bisa lolos dari pendengaran Draco. Sepertinya semua ini berkat Pansy yang mengacam tiap-tiap orang agar merahasiakan _rahasia kecil_ ini darinya—dan Harry.

Sebenarnya isu yang beredar tidak ada salahnya, setelah melihat bagaimana interaksi keduanya yang _memang_ lebih normal dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Michael, yang notabene sahabat sedari Harry kecil, saja tidak pernah melakukan apa yang Draco dan Harry perbuat selama ini: saling memangku, mengelus pipi satu sama lain, menjadikan dada atau paha yang lain sebagai bantalan, dan yang palin penting, saling menatap dengan tatapan yang betul-betul bisa membuat gunung es di kedua kutub bumi meleleh seketika.

Belum lagi kriteria yang merupakan hal-hal yang harusnya melekat pada seorang _calon_ Malfoy seluruhnya terdapat pada sang pewaris Riddle:

_Paras sempurna, check!_

_Pintar, check!_

_Dari keluarga terpandang, check!_ Tuan Riddle sekarang sudah memiliki pengaruh di kementerian

_Slytherin, check!_ Dia bahkan bisa Parseltongue

_Dan, bisa memeraktikkan ilmu hitam dengan lancar, check_! Sudah makanan sehari-hari.

Lihat, ‘ _kan?_ Tidak ada alasan untuk Draco tidak jatuh hati pada Harry.

Tapi sekarang, untuk sekarang—dari awal tahun ketiga posisi Draco sebagai _calon pacar_ -nya Harry terancam bukan kepalang. Semua ini dimulai di tahun ketiga ketika Harry berkenalan dengan seeker baru Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory—Merlin, dia benar-benar sudah mulai merapal mantra kutukan hanya dengan mengingat nama remaja _bejat_ itu—dan sejak saat itu, Harry mulai dekat dengannya, sampai isu saingan Drarry (nama yang disematkan pada mereka berdua: Draco dan Harry) menyebar ke segala penjuru Hogwarts. Itu adalah gosip bahwa Diggory tengah dalam masa pendekatan dengan Harry—sebelum memintanya berkencan. _Sialan!_

Salazar, tidak cukupkah Michael Yeung yang berlaku sebagai penyulut api emosi dan cemburu bagi Draco sampai-sampai Diggory menyelinap di antara mereka berdua?

Oleh karena itu—Draco behenti menulis, memasukkan pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta dan mulai memeriksa catatan mimpinya—Draco akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk mengajar Harry ke Hogsmeade besok hari, di sana dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada si zamrud. Dia tidak mau keduluan.

Rencananya, _‘sih_ , dia akan bertanya pada anak itu tadi, tepat di saat mereka memasuki kamar internat mereka berdua, tapi secara mendadak temannya itu memisahkan diri dari kelompok Slytherin yang lain dan mengatakan akan segera kembali ke asrama sembari memegang buku tua di genggamannya. Draco awalnya ingin mencegat, tapi mengingat sahabatnya itu tidak suka disergah begitu saja akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya. _Toh_ si Hugglepuff terlihat sudah bersama kawanan luwak lainnya menuju ke arah berlawanan dengan Harry, dia tidak perlu khawatir— _kan?_ —akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menunggu. Tapi setelah dua jam berlalu tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu akan kembali ... dia mulai khawatir.

Mengabaikan kertas tugasnya di atas meja, Draco pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar jubah hitam panjang yang terbaring di kasurnya. Dia berniat mencari Harry.

Namun, belum dia mencapai pintu kamar, daun kayu itu sudah lebih dulu terjerembab lebar, memampangkan sosok sahabatnya yang berdiri dengan wajah memerah—sepertinya karena antusias yang berlebihan—dan napas yang terengah-engah. Peluh menempel di jidatnya serta rambutnya tampak lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Sepertinya anak itu baru saja berlari beratus-ratus meter jauhnya.

Dan sebelum Draco sempat bertanya dari mana saja pada Harry, pemuda yang lebih pendek itu lebih dulu mendekapnya erat sambil menggeliat. Dia benar-benar sangat senang sekarang, Draco yakin ini.

“Jangan banyak tanya, pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku!” serunya sebelum melepas pelukannya dari Draco dan segera bergegas membongkar lemarinya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan selembar jubah hitam keperakan yang bila membentang akan membuat sesiapa pun yang memakainya tak terlihat oleh mata. Jubah Gaib.

“Kau benar-benar harus ikut denganku! Ini benar-benar adalah penemuan—”

“Jam Malam sudah akan segera diberlakukan, Harry. Kau tidak bisa dengan mudah berkeliaran kalau begini,” potong Draco, menyabarkan Harry dengan cara menunjuk jam dinding kamar mereka.

Harry terlalu keras kepala untuk menaati aturan, Draco sadar.

“Ini lebih penting, Dray! Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok,” rengeknya. “Kita tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok,” tegasnya mengulang. Dia melangkah mendekat dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan meyakinkan, berusaha mentransfer pikirannya pada Draco bahwa tidak ada masalah yang perlu di khawatirkan.

“Kita membawa Jubah Gaib, tak akan ada yang terjadi—”

“Kecuali kau menyenggol baju zirah atau menginjak Ny. Norris sampai Filch akhirnya menyerahkan kita pada Profesor Slughorn karena ketahuan berkeliaran di luar jam malam,” potongnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Harry pelan-pelan menyengir tipis, mengingat beberapa kecerobohannya.

“Itu, ‘ _kan_ , dulu!” elu Harry, mengelak dari apa yang Draco katakan.

“Tetap saja kau membuat Slytherin turun dua puluh angka, Harry,” balas Draco berusaha menyampingkan rasa penasaran yang menghantui benaknya tentang apa yang ingin Harry perlihatkan.

“Apa memang yang membuatmu seperti ini?” tanya Draco akhirnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, menjadi penghalang kalau sewaktu-waktu Harry berniat kabur.

Air muka Harry seketika menjadi terang saat dia bertanya, seakan tahu kalau sahabatnya itu bisa dengan mudah ia hasut.

“Ruang Rahasia!”

Beruntung telinga Draco cukup tajam untuk mendengar kata-katanya, kalau tidak pastilah pemuda platina itu kembali bertanya.

Mata Draco membelalak. Kakinya refleks mengayun mendekati Harry. Yang benar saja?! Tidak mungkin Harry menemukannya! Ruangan itu sudah tersembunyi lama sekali— _Merlin_ , bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Harry, ‘ _kan_ , diasuh langsung oleh sang Kegelapan, tentu saja dia tahu.

Harry yang seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Draco, mengangguk mantap, berisyarat kalau yang dikatakan semua benar.

“Makanya aku kembali untuk mengajakmu, aku tidak mau ke sana sendirian, kau harus melihatnya,” seru Harry bersemangat. Tangannya kembali menyambar tangan Draco dan langsung menarik pemuda itu tanpa meminta perizinan, menggeretnya keluar dari asrama dan buru-buru menutupi tubuh mereka dengan Jubah Gaibnya.

“Bagaimana kau menemukan ruangan itu?” tanya Draco dengan nada menuntut penjelasan, raut keterkejutan masih membara di mukanya.

“Di awal semester papa memberitahuku kalau sudah saatnya aku tahu tentang Ruang Rahasia dan dia memberiku buku ini,” jawab Harry seraya mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal usang yang tampaknya sudah berusia seratus tahun lebih dari balik jubah santainya. Jurnal itu adalah buku tua yang tadi dia lihat Harry bawa. Draco kemudian meraibnya.

“Dan kau tidak memberitahuku atau Michael?” tanya Draco tak yakin, pasti Harry memberitahu si bocah Yeung itu—“Tidak,” sanggah Harry, “aku tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa, aku ingin mencari ruangan itu sendiri dan menjadikannya kejutan.”

Draco bernapas lega sekaligus menyeringai. “Berarti aku yang pertama mengetahui penemuanmu ini?” tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk sebelum berhenti. “Diam. Ada Filch,” bisik Harry menghadang Draco, membuat langkah mereka berhenti untuk sementara sampai sosok pria tua itu hilang di balik lorong.

“Dan bagaimana kau menemukan ruangan ini?” tanya Draco lagi saat mereka menaiki tangga marmer yang menuntun mereka ke lantai dua.

“Kita berdua sudah tahu kalau terakhir kali ruangan itu dibuka adalah lima puluh tahun silam dan satu nyawa melayang. Orang itu adalah Mytles Warren. Dia tumbal Horcrux papaku jadi kupikir dia tidak tahu apa-apa—dan tentunya aku tidak akan mengajak hantu gila itu mengobrol soal hal seperti ini,” jelas Harry sewaktu Draco membuka jurnal tua itu dan membaca beberapa baris awalnya. Terdapat tulisan sambung antik yang menuliskan nama sang pemilik buku: Corvinus Gaunt.

“Gaunt?” tanya Draco.

“Nenekku, ibu dari papaku adalah Gaunt,” jawab Harry singkat.

Kembali mata Draco terbelalak, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau sang Kegelapan benar-benar keturunan Slytherin langsung.

“Itu sebabnya kau Parselmouth, _yah?”_

Harry mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa dengan gamblang mengatakan kalau papanya menjadikan dirinya Horcrux.

“Sihir pertalian darah,” jawabnya singkat. Keduanya berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor yang gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang menjadi pengiluminasi di sana.

“Aku lanjutkan,” imbuhnya. Draco mengangguk.

“Di dalam jurnal itu mengatakan kalau Ruangan Rahasia terdapat beratus meter di bawah sekolah dan jalan rahasianya disamari berbagai pipa yang meliuk-liuk,” jelas Harry. “Jadi aku mencoba mencari di beberapa ruangan sekolah yang sekiranya bisa menyembunyikan ruangan itu dari jangkauan siapa saja.

“Pertama aku encari di toilet ruang bawah tanah yang ada di dekat asrama kita. Aku pikir karena yang membuat ruangan ini adalah Slytherin sendiri maka pasti ruangan itu terletak tak jauh dari asrama kita. Tapi ternata aku salah, karena setelah menghabiskan waktu sebulan mencari di tiap-tiap celah, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu masuknya ada di sana.

“Kemudian aku mencoba mencari di beberapa ruangan yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk beberapa bulan terakhir, tapi tetap tak membawakan hasil,”—mereka berdua dengan beriringan meniti anak tangga marmer yang mengarah pada lantai dua—“dan ketika aku kembali membaca jurnal itu tadi sore, tiba-tiba saja aku terpikirkan akan sesuatu,” katanya seraya menoleh pada Draco. Anak platina juga menatapnya sekarang, beralih atensi dari buku yang ada di kedua tangannya.

“Itu sebabnya kau pergi?’

“Ya.” Harry melanjutkan langkahnya, menuntun Draco yang melangkah seraya membaca beberapa garis kata-kata di dalam jurnal. “Aku terpikirkan ... bagaimana papaku yang waktu itu masih berusia enam belas tahun membunuh seorang gadis,” jelasnya. Sekarang Draco benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya secara keseluruhan dari buku kepada Harry.

“Maksudmu ... papamu menggunakan Basilisk untuk membunuh Martles?”

“Iya. Kematiannya sempat membuat satu sekolah geger sampai-sampai Hogwarts hampir ditutup. Beruntung papaku bisa membuat semua Hogwarts percaya kalau Hagridlah yang membunuh anak itu.

“Jadi tadi, setelah makan malam, aku langsung datang ke toilet yang dihantui Martles untuk bertanya langsung—dan kau tahu apa yang kudapat?” tanya Harry antusias.

“Kau mendapat jawaban,” kekeh Draco.

Harry mengangguk cepat. “Benar. Aku menemukannya! Astaga! Kau harus melihatnya sendiri!” seru Harry seraya menyambar tangan Draco.

“Tunggu,” sanggah Draco. “Maksudmu ... pintu rahasia itu ada di sini?” tanyanya.

“Ya, ada di sini.”

Mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang mereka maksud: Toilet Myrtle Merana.

Perlahan mereka membuka pintu toilet agar tidak melahirkan suara decitan. Masuk ke dalam, Harry langsung menyingkap Jubah Gaibnya dan menuntun Draco melangkah lebih dalam sampai mereka berhenti di depan sekumpulan wastafel yang melingkar di tengah ruangan.

“Di mana?” tanya Draco celingak-celinguk, mencari _pintu rahasia_ yang dimaksud oleh Harry.

“Di sini,” jawab Harry menatap lurus ke arah sekumpulan wastafel. Draco mengikuti arah matanya memandang.

Tangannya terulur untuk meraba salah satu keran yang di sisinya terukir seekor ular meliuk, samar terlihat kecuali kalian mengamatinya dengan begitu jeli.

“Ini adalah pintu masuk ke sana,” jelas Harry singkat.

“Dan bagaimana kau membukanya?” tanya Draco.

Bibir ranumnya tertarik ke sebelah kanan sedang mata zamrudnya melirik Draco _nakal_. “Kau pikir?”

“Maksudmu ... menggunakan Parseltongue?”

Harry mengangguk sebelum memfokuskan pikirannya pada wastafel, dan berdesis, “ _Buka ....”_

Bulu kuduk Draco bergidik mendengar suara desisan Harry yang menggema di tiap-tiap penjuru ruangan, menyelubungi indra pendengarannya.

Sepuluh wastafel putih yang ada di depan mereka sontak bergetar dan pelan-pelan bergeser, saling berpencar ke arah berlawanan, memperlihatkan lubang besar yang lama mereka tutupi. Dari dinding lubang berbentuk lingkaran tabung itu muncul anak tangga spiral yang menuntun ke dasar pipa gelap gulita.

“Ayo,” ajak Harry sembari berbisik mantra “Lumos” untuk memunculkan cahaya seterang bintang di ujung tongkatnya. Keduanya lalu menuruni tangga dengan saling berdempet, berusaha tidak terpisah.

“Kau benar-benar tidak pernah ke sini, ‘ _kan?_ Sendirian?” tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak pernah.”

“Bagus,” ujar Draco mengangguk seraya menarik tangan Harry sewaktu mereka sudah tiba di dasar lorong.

Keduanya kemudian melangkah beriringan menyusuri lorong panjang gelap nan lembap. Hanya suara tetesan air dari pipa-pipa saluran yang menemani derap kaki mereka untuk beberapa lama.

“Harry,” gumam Draco.

“Ya?”

“Kau tahu, ‘ _kan_ , apa yang menjaga tempat itu?” tanya Draco. Dia baru ingat soal legenda yang beredar di kalangan darah murni.

Harry mengangguk samar. “Tentu saja,” jawabnya, “tapi tenang. Basilisk yang ada di sana sudah dipindahkan ke Brankas Gaunt, sekarang berganti nama menjadi Riddle, beberapa dekade lalu.”

Kepala Draco serentak menoleh. “Maksudmu ... Pangeran Kegelapan memindahkan ular itu ke Gringontts?!” Langkahnya berhenti bertepatan ketika ia bertanya.

“Ya,” jawab Harry singkat. “Kau pikir papaku akan begitu bodoh meninggalkan binatang seperti itu di sekolah? Dia terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan mendekam di sini,” imbuhnya seraya kembali menarik tangan Draco agar langkah mereka berlanjut.

“Tapi bagaimana?”

“Menurut jurnal Corvinus ada semacam lubang yang bersambung ke danau hitam, kurasa papaku menggunakan jalan rahasia itu,” jelasnya singkat.

Langkahnya berhenti sebelum Draco dapat kembali bertanya, keduanya sudah tiba di ujung lorong gelap. Di depan mereka berdiri tegap sepasang pintu besi yang di permukaannya terukir berbagai macam jenis ular yang meliuk-liuk menghubungkan antara daun pintu yang satu dengan daun pintu yang lain.

“ _Buka ...”_ Harry mendesis kembali dan ular-ular yang tampak mengunci pintu itu pun bergerak dengan sendirinya, menjadi hidup kemudian menyingkir ke arah bingkai.

Perlahan, dengan suara decitan yang amat keras, pintu kuno itu pun menderit terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan raksasa berpilarkan dua puluh tiang yang dililit patung ular bermata delima. Temaram sewarna nipis dari api-api hijau kekuningan menyelubungi segala sudut kecuali langit-langit ruangan yang tampaknya tak berujung, gelap gulita ditutupi bayang-bayang. Di ujung lain ruangan itu, berdiri patung pria berjengkot panjang yang hampir menyentuh lantai keramik giok. Patung Salazar Slytherin

Harry dan Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkaguman mereka atas apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Tak disangka kalau ruangan yang keduanya pikir bakal kumuh, kotor, dan becek karena sudah berabad-abad lamanya ditinggal ternyata adalah ruangan maha megah dengan berbagai batu mulia yang menghiasi mata-mata para patung ular. Keduanya masuk dalam diam, masih kagum akan apa yang tersaji di hadapan mata.

“Kita ... menemukannya—KITA MENEMUKANNYA!” seru Harry penuh semangat. Refleks dia memeluk Draco dan melompat-lompat karena kegirangan. Sedang Draco yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Harry membatu seketika, tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain membalas pelukan Harry.

“Aku benar-benar bisa menciummu sekarang, Dray!” serunya lagi yang sontak membuat suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Muka keduanya merah mendadak waktu jarak mulai tercipta di antara keduanya; tangan Draco sudah berpindah pada pinggan Harry, sedangkan tangan Harry membingkai pundak si platina.

Harry menunduk, melepas bingkaian tangannya dari Draco. “Aku—aku ... spontan, Draco. Maaf,” cicitnya sembari menunduk.

Ide dengan cepat melintasi pikiran Draco saat itu juga. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang menjadi momen tepat untuknya mengatakan kebenaran pada Harry. Tak ada gangguan atau dengan begini dia bisa lebih mudah membulatkan tekagnya.

Berbekal keberanian seadanya dan rasa arogansi darah murni yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, “Harry ada yang perlu aku katakan.”

“Y—ya?” Jantung Harry semakin menambah intensitas detakannya.

Draco tak langsung menjawab, melainkan perlahan mengatur napas dan pikirannya, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup tapi tetap saja gagal. Occlumencynya gagal menutup tabir yang ada di matanya.

“Aku—aku ingin mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade!” serunya cepat sampai-sampai Harry harus mengerutkan keningnya demi mengerti apa yang dikatakan Draco.

“Maksudmu?”

“Begini,” Draco menarik napas dalam, “aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan di Hogsmeade besok. Aku—aku tahu kalau kau mungkin tidak punya persaan yang sama denganku, tapi ... kumohon dengarkan aku untuk sekaran.” Gugup lagi-lagi kembali memakan kerongkongannya, membuat suaranya agak meninggi beberapa nada di kalimat terakhirnya. Namun berhasil dia kesampingkan untuk kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Awalnya aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dikerumuni mereka, orang-orang yang melihatmu seakan kau adalah mangsa yang ideal. Aku juga tidak suka melihat bagaimana bocah Diggory itu selalu mencuri waktumu dengan alasan bodohnya ... tentu aku sudah lama mehan, tapi lama-lama—Salazar, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara—” Kata-kata Draco terpotong oleh kecupan singkat Harry di pipi kanannya, kedua tangannya pun tak terasa sudah kembali mengalung pada Draco.

“Aku sudah bilang aku bisa bisa saja menciummu,” gumam Harry sebelum terkikik karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Draco yang begitu drastis. Dari gugup yang dipaksa tenang ke riak penuh tanda tanya. Kalau saja dia tidak punya harga diri pasti mulutnya sudah mengaga lebar.

“Dan,”—Harry mencoba meraih kedua tangan Draco yang terasa lebih dingin daripada suhu di sekeliling mereka—“aku mau ikut denganmu,” imbuhnya. Kegugupan tampak jelas juga di mata hijau terangnya.

“Tunggu. Kau mau ikut denganku ke Hogsmeade? Kencan?”

Harry mengangguk. “Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak pangeran Slytherin sepertimu?” tanyanya retorik, bergurau.

Mata Draco memutar. Rasa canggung yang sempat merasuki pikirannya sudah mulai meleleh.

“Kebetulan,” cicit Harry kecil, “aku juga berniat mengajakmu ke sana ... makanya aku—”

“Kau membawaku ke sini agar kau bisa lebih dulu mengajakku ke Hogsmeade, Riddle, _hm?”_

Harry mengangguk malu-malu. “Tapi sepertinya aku keduluan, kau memang brengsek,” rajuknya.

Tawa ringan Draco menggema seketika, tangan kanannya yang tadi digenggam Harry sekarang terangkat untuk menata rambut Harry yang jatuh ke depan matanya, sebelum membingkai pinggang Harry. “Maaf kalau begitu, kau terlalu lambat—dan terlalu spontan.” Seringai terpatri sekarang. “ _Oiya,_ ”—dekapan Draco mengerat—“kudengar tadi kau mau menciumku,” godanya.

Muka Harry tiba-tiba merengut, pipinya sedikit memerah. Ini dia, kembali lagi Draco si menyebalkan, pikirnya.

“ _’kan_ tadi sudah,” belanya.

“Tapi aku tak bisa menikmatinya,” tolak Draco dengan seringan, sedang wajahnya makin condong pada Harry. “Kau terlalu cepat tadi.” Tatapan mata Draco meluncur turun dari dua mata Harry ke dua belah bibir yang sudah mendarat di pipinya lebih dulu tadi.

Harry tak menjawab perkataan Draco. Matanya juga mulai meleset ke bibir milik si platina. Mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi demikian—Draco yang merangkul pinggan Harry dan Harry yang menumpu tangannya di dada Draco—cukup lama.

Pelan-pelan mata keduanya mulai menutup bersamaan dengan jarak yang mulai dihapuskan bersama—sampai akhirnya pertemuan antara bibir pun tak dapat dielakkan.

Awalnya mereka hanya diam, tak lebih dari mempertemukan bibir masing-masing tanpa niat apa pun sampai Draco mulai mempin, mulai mengecap rasa manis yang masih menempel di kedua celah bibir pemuda di dalam rengkuhannya.

Mendapati bibirnya dijadikan objek lumatan, Harry juga tak mau kalah, dia membalas kuluman Draco tak kalah intens.

Jantung yang berdebar kencang, darah yang mendesir ke muka, sampai akal yang mulai hilang tak ada yang dipedulikan. Satu-satunya yang menjadi sebab keduanya—lebih tepatnya Harry—melepas tautan keduanya adalah bahwa pasokan udaranya menipis.

Terengah-engah, Harry terkekeh. Jidat mereka masih menempel kendati bibir masing-masing sudah berpisah.

“Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau cukup ulung,” bisik Harry bergurau.

“ _Hm,_ aku pun,” kekeh Draco.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi demikian cukup lama sampai kembali Draco memecah hening. “Aku akan mengumumkan hubungan baru kita,” bisiknya.

“Besok? Bagaimana?” tanya Harry, kepalanya ia tarik sehingga dapat dilihatnya paras aristokrasi runcing milik sang kekasih (baru).

Seringai Draco terukir di wajahnya. “Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti,” jawabnya mengelak, “yang jelas kalau ada yang mendekatimu setelah ini, aku benar-benar akan mencabik-cabik mereka.”

Harry mendengus. _Kebiasaan_ , pikirnya.

“Kau benar-benar, _yah._ Tapi jangan sampai membuatku malu,” pintanya.

“Tentu saja, Yang Mulia,” gumamnya kemudian kembali mencium Harry, menenggelamkannya dalam lautan cinta yang sudah lama dia kumpulkan seorang.

Keesokan harinya, sebagaimana yang dikatakan Draco semalam, pemuda itu benar-benar langsung mengumumkan status barunya dengan Harry Riddle sejak pagi-pagi buta. Dan tentu saja berita itu membuat satu sekolah heboh sekaligus menjadi sebab Harry menutup muka sepanjang hari kelakuan kelakuan _absurd_ yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu memutuskan untuk membuat spanduk sihir yang digantung di depan Aula Utama dengan tulisan:

**HARRY RIDDLE RESMI MENJADI KEKASIH DARI DRACO MALFOY. JADI KALIAN JANGAN MENARUH HARAPAN LAGI! TERUTAMA KAU, BOCAH DIGGORY!**

Hari itu bukan hanya Draco yang menjadi alasan dia malas keluar dari kamar internatnya, melainkan juga Dumbledore. Pria tua itu agaknya memang suka melihat Harry menderita. Dengan sengaja dia melarang Filch untuk menurunkan spanduk yang dipasang Draco, membuat sesiapa pun yang melewati Aula Utama dengan mudah melihat pengumuman besar-besaran itu seharian penuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudah 'ku putuskan bakal unggah satu bab dalam satu minggu.
> 
> Jangan lupa kasih reviwe dan like atau apalah namanya. Sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya!


	16. Bab 14: Peduli Setan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:
> 
> Di bab ini mengandung pairing Sirius Black dan Severa Prince secara keseluruhan, jadi kalau kalian emang gasuka sama ship ini bisa dilongkap dan menunggu bab selanjutnya.
> 
> Bab ini aku buat khusus buat mereka berdua karena mereka udah aku ship sejak lama (maaf shipper wolfstar, aku juga suka mereka, tapi lebih cocok sama mereka berdua).
> 
> Udah itu aja. Silakan membaca!

Severa menggeliat kala kesadarannya perlahan menyapa, menarik dirinya dari tidur nyenyak yang menemaninya beberapa jam lepas. Selimut dan seprei kasur yang berantakan adalah satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuh putihnya.

Penciumannya yang lebih sensitif karena efek animagusnya dibuat mengerut karena aroma feromon yang melesat masuk, menghujani syarafnya dengan aroma maskulin yang bukanlah aroma biasa yang menyapa penciumannya di pagi hari.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai dia akhirnya membuka mata, mengernyit selagi dia memindai seluruh isi ruangan yang—bukanlah kamarnya di Prince Manor. Tempat itu bahkan tidak sama sekali mencerminkan bagian dari manor keluarganya. Jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kota metropolitan Paris dan suara kendaraan yang terkesan teredam tembok bata bukanlah ciri khas dari kediaman para darah murni.

Matanya membelalak, kaget karena dia terbangun di ruangan asing yang bukan sama sekali kamarnya—tapi semua katerkejutannya akhirnya menghilang di kala ingatannya mulai hinggap di dalam benaknya. Dengan napas yang mulai terembus perlahan dan mata yang menyayu kembali, Severa lalu merendahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur kala ia sadar kalau dia tahu di mana dia sekarang: kamar apartemen Sirius Black.

Severa yang kala itu sendirian di atas ranjang kemudian memaksakan sendi-sendi untuk beradu dengan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya agar dia bisa duduk di atas ranjang.

Tangannya kemudian meraup semua bagian selimut, melilitnya sebagai penutup tubuh ketika dia hendak berdiri. Namun segera diurungkannya sewaktu tubuhnya dihantam pegal tiba-tiba. Memaksanya untuk kembali terhempas ke kasur yang empuk.

Dadanya yang sekarang sudah ditutupi selimut mengembang dan mengempis di saat dia menarik dan membuang napasnya perlahan. Tangannya yang tidak menahan ujung selimut agar tetap menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya membenahi rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan.

Mukanya yang awalnya hanya menghadap ke langit-langit sekarang mulai berbalik ke arah dinding di mana terpajang beberapa foto bergerak dan tidak bergerak. Salah satunya ada foto dia dan Sirius yang berdiri membelakangi biang lala di sebuah taman bermain muggle yang tampak ramai.

Foto itu diambil sekitar satu bulan yang lalu sewaktu Black memutuskan untuk memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya dan Harry ke Disneyland yang ada di California.

Severa yang dari awal memang tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai tentu saja menolak, tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa menolak tatapan memohon khas anjing hilang milik Black itu. Sial.

Kemudian dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah jendela kamar yang hampir memenuhi sebagian besar dinding, menyajikan pemandangan kota Paris yang begitu menggugah mata. Menara Eiffel yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana tampak mengilap karena cahaya emas matahari.

Napasnya kembali terembus kencang dan badannya kembali menggeliat, seakan berusaha memanggil semua bebauan khas Sirius Black agar memancar dari seperi dan bantal yang ada di sana.

 _Sial_ , Severa mengumpat.

Sejak malam di mana dia dan Sirius bertengkar hebat di ruang tamu manor, yang di kemudian waktu pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan acara saling mengadu mulut—karena tantangannya yang mengatakan, " _Buat aku diam, Black kalau kau memang menginginkan aku diam!"_ untuk menanggapi cibiran Sirius. " _Bisa tidak kau diam, Prince!"_ —Severa jadi tidak bisa menahan hasratnya yang selalu meminta untuk terus-menerus membaui harum khas dari Black.

Ditambah semua yang Severa bisa ingat setelah kejadian itu adalah fakta dia bangun di atas kasur tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain, Severa benar-benar telanjang—kalau bukan karena Sirius yang mendekapnya dalam-dalam.

Sejak saat itu tekanan yang awalnya menyelubungi mereka bagai tekanan laut dalam mulai menyublim, menguap entah ke mana.

Mereka memang tidak serta merta menjadi semacam _partner_ yang bebas pergi berduaan ke mana-mana sebagaimana sekarang. Keduanya hanya akan saling menemani satu sama lain di kala senggang—maksud Severa "saling menemani" di sini adalah dia yang mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Black sewaktu dia sedang membaca beberapa lembar perencanaan kerja Prince Potion atau ketika seperti sekarang, terjaga di atas kasur satu sama lain dengan keadaan tak berpakaian sama sekali.

Tapi kalian jangan tanya apakah mereka sudah berhubungan atau—tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan sebagaimana kekasih atau yang lain. Entah, Severa juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Tapi kalau ditanya, dia mungkin akan menjawab bahwa mereka hanya sekedar saling menemani satu sama lain, mendampingi satu sama lain tanpa adanya komitmen ke depan, tanpa adanya unsur-unsur untuk dikatakan ... kekasih.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan pikirannya, Severa langsung mengerling kemudian untuk melihat si empunya apartemen, Sirius Black—apartemen ini dibelinya dua bulan lalu setelah dia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai Auror dan tabungannya berhasil dicairkan dari Grigotts—yang berdiri ambang pintu yang tengah memegang bakik di tangannya. Severa tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menghadapkan kepalanya pada Sirius hanya untuk mengetahui kalau pria tinggi itu sekarang tengah memberinya senyum miring—yang bagi perempuan lain sangat-sangat menggoda.

"Hai—pagi," sapanya senang, "kau sudah bangun ternyata," imbuhnya.

"Pagi," gumam Severa. Suaranya masih terdengar parau, dan terkesan serak seakan mau habis. Efek _permainan_ tadi malam.

Black kemudian menempatkan bakik yang menopang dua cangkir teh dan kopi serta koran Prancis di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur, sebelum merangkak ke atas Severa dan memberi kecupan di bibir Severa.

_Bukankah ini adalah rutinitas kedua pasangan di pagi hari?_

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Sirius yang kemudian merengkuh tubuh Severa yang terbungkus selimut ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar daripada Severa benar-benar membingkai perempuan itu pas. Seakan mereka diciptakan untuk tujuan tersebut.

Severa tak memberontak, dan dia tidak merasa dia _harus_. Entah kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa terkungkung begitu rapat atau sesak kala tangan besar Sirius memeluknya, mendekapnya dalam. Seberapa pun kontrasitas antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sirius, Severa tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi atau terkurung karenanya. Malahan dia merasa ada hal yang asing dan tidak dapat dia deskripsikan begitu jelas tiap kali kulit mereka saling bergesek, bersentuhan.

_Dia merasa selalu berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Dia merasa selalu ada di rumah._

"Napasmu bau," cibir Severa, "dan badanku pegal," imbuhnya mengeluh.

Sirius terkekeh. "Jangan bohong, aku sudah sikat gigi tadi. Napasmu yang bau," godanya, dan dia mencium Severa lagi. Kali ini di ujung hidung. "Dan kau suka, _'kan_ , tubuhmu aku _pegalkan?"_

Cekatan, Severa berpaling tepat ketika ujung bibir Sirius menyentuh hidungnya.

"Jangan mimpi. Dan lebih baik kau berikan aku pakaianku."

Malam tadi, tepat ketika dia dan Sirius baru saja tiba setelah menghadiri acara pesta kementerian di the Ritz, Sirius langsung _menyerangnya_ layaknya anjing gila dalam ... _dalam_ ... _astaga_ , Severa terlalu malu untuk melanjutkannya—mukanya sudah mulai memerah ... _okay_ —dalam masa kawin.

Tak menanggapi perkataan Severa, Sirius malah kembali mematri senyum jahil dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tapi kau suka, ' _kan?"_ tanyanya licik. Tangannya yang tadi bersinggah pada punggung Severa yang ditutupi selimut sekarang mulai merayap turun dan naik, dan berhenti di pundak telanjang Severa, sedang yang kanan membingkai pinggannya.

Severa tidak menjawab, dia juga tidak bergeming. Dia hanya diam di sana, di pelukan Sirius yang hangat, menikmati tiap kali sentuhan telapak tangan kasar Sirius yang beradu dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Mata mereka yang ketika itu saling berpandang tidak juga mengedip, tapi diam di bawah naungan kelereng masing-masing. Terpana akan pandangan yang lain.

Mata legam Severa yang begitu gelap, bagai lubang dalam tiada henti menatap Sirius, menerawang seluruh aspek di wajah rupawan pria mantan narapidana itu.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Rahangnya masih tampak tegas, matanya masih memercikkan semangat dan kejahilan yang sama seperti dulu. Hanya kerutan halus dan brewokan yang menjadi aspek pembeda Sirius dengan wujud remajanya dulu.

"Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku, _'kan_ , Sev?" Mata peraknya mengilap karena kejahilan yang memancar.

Sev ... _Sev ..._ sudah lama Severa tidak mendengar nama panggilan itu da—

"Enak saja," bantahnya cepat. Segera dia mendorong Sirius, menjauh darinya. Dan dengan tenaga yang ada, Severa kemudian mendudukkan dirinya.

_Ada apa dengannya? Jantungnya, 'kok, sekarang berdetak kencang?_

Dia lalu mempererat lilitan selimut di badannya dan segera turun dari kasur untuk mengambil secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uapnya—kemudian menyeruputnya.

Dengan cangkir di genggaman, Severa beralih langkah pada jendela besar yang langsung tertuju pada pusat kota Paris.

"Kau punya cita rasa yang cukup baik," gumamnya memuji Sirius yang saat itu masih setia berbaring di kasur. Severa dapat merasakan tatapan pria bermata perak itu memaku padanya, memerhatikan setiap gerakan badan dan lekuk tubuhnya. Dia selalu bisa merasakan seberapa menusuk tatapan tersebut.

Sirius tak menjawab atau menanggapi, melainkan beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah ke arah Severa. Kakinya yang telanjang beradu dengan ubin marmer yang dingin.

Tangannya kembali merayap untuk memeluk Severa dari belakang, disusul dagunya yang ditumbuhi rambut kasar bertumpu pada pundak telanjang Severa.

Severa yang mendapat afeksi semacam itu lagi-lagi tidak bergeming. Dia tidak bisa mengelak, lebih tepatnya. Severa _selalu_ tidak bisa menolak keberadaan Sirius Black di sekitarnya.

Deru napas Sirius yang bertahan di pundaknya pelan-pelan membuat suhu tubuhnya menghangat. Severa kembali menyeruput tehnya. Kali ini genggaman tangannya lebih erat, seakan berusaha mencari kehangatan lain daripada Sirius.

"Kalau kau memang suka ... kau bisa tinggal ... denganku," tawar Sirius lamar-lamar.

Severa diam sejenak sebelum membalas, "Jangan banyak bergurau, Siri." Nama itu sudah lama sekali tidak keluar dari gerak-gerik lidahnya. Dan sekarang dia malah merasa asing dengan kata itu.

Kepala Sirius terangkat, meninggalkan pundak Severa.

"Bergurau bagaimana, Sev?" tanyanya. Tangannya lalu memutar tubuh Severa pelan agar pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Ya, kau bergurau," jawab Severa, sekarang terdengar lebih serak—dan sedikit sendu kalau diperhatikan.

"Kau bergurau," ulangnya saat perlahan turun dari kedua kelereng tajam perak Sirius ke dagunya.

"Kau sendiri dulu yang bilang padaku ... kau tidak akan berhubungan dengan perempuan darah murni. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau perempuan muggle lebih memikat ... dan kau ... kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ... kalau ...." Sungguh dia kutuk tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja menyempit, membuat jalan masih dan keluar udara ke paru-parunya tersumbat. Namun sebelum Sirius bisa menyelak, Severa cepat-cepat menyambung, " _Kalau_ kau sampai menikahi perempuan berdarah murni maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bibi yang ... _yang_ tidak _terlalu_ kau sukai." Sekarang mata Severa sudah kembali bersinggah pada kedua mata Sirius. Namun berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, mata Severa sekarang lebih terkesan redup.

Sirius diam, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap kedua mata Severa intens, seakan tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan sedemikian rupa, dan tidak ada yang berpikir untuk memutuskan tautan mata keduanya.

Dada Sirius yang menempel dengan selimut Severa mengembang, membidang sebelum kembali terhembus panjang. Sesaat setelahnya, mata abu gemerlap milik Sirius mulai menegas, terfokus benar-benar hanya pada Severa.

Dia kemudian berujar pelan, "Tapi,"—kepalanya mulai menunduk—"kalau orang itu adalah kau,"—semakin merunduk, mendekat pada Severa sampai dapat dirasakannya napas mereka beradu satu sama lain di permukaan bibir masing-masing—"kurasa tidak ada masalah"—mata mereka saling menatap lama, sampai akhirnya perlahan menyayu ... sampai akhirnya menutup—"peduli setelan dengan semuanya." Dan bibir mereka pun saling menimpal.

_Ya, Peduli setan akan semuanya. Severa sudah lelah berbohong. Peduli setan._

Rasa pasta gigi yang masih menempel di celah bibir Sirius tercap sekilas kala Severa mulai membalas lumatan bibir pria di depannya itu. Terbuai pelan-pelan. Tangannya yang bebas, tidak memegang cangkir, mengalung di leher Sirius sedang yang satunya bertahan di samping.

Dadanya yang setengah tertutup oleh selimut berdenyut kencang, seakan jantungnya siap melompat keluar dari sangkar rusuknya. Pikiran yang awalnya penuh akan kekhawatiran dan keraguan mulai hilang lamat-lamat, sampai benar-benar dia tidak menyisakan apa pun untuk dipikirkan kecuali rengkuhan Sirius yang membuatnya nyaman dan kapasitas udara paru-parunya yang menipis—membuatnya semakin _ganas_ membalas kuluman Sirius.

Bibirnya dan Sirius masih mencoba menggapai satu sama lain saat mereka mulai melepas tautan sesama, mencoba menghirup udara untuk mengganti gas karbon dioksida yang sudah memenuhi paru-paru mereka.

Mata Severa yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik dan sisa-sisa riasan gelap membuka untuk bertemu pandang dengan kedua kelereng keabuan Sirius—dan, tentu saja, seringai lemah yang ada di bibirnya.

Dari isyarat tatapan, Severa bertanya ada apa, mengapa pria itu tersenyum miring padanya.

"Kau mencintaiku," katanya percaya diri.

 _Deg_.

 _Sial_.

Wajah Severa segera berpaling, menghindar dari tatapan Sirius yang mulai memercikkan kilat kejahilan yang biasa ada di sana setelah cukup lama absen.

"Aku ... aku tidak bilang begitu," gumamnya membantah, "jangan terlalu percaya diri," imbuhnya mendelik. Namun sepertinya tidak akan ada kata-kata darinya yang akan mempan kepada Black untuk sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Sirius mendengus, tangannya pun mengerat mendekap tubuh Severa. "Kau sendiri yang melamarku tadi," candanya.

"Jangan sampai aku melempar kepala kosongmu itu dengan cangkir ini, Black," cibirnya yang malah mendapat kekehan Sirius. Benar, ' _kan?_ Tidak akan ada yang mempan untuk mengancam Sirius sekarang.

Tangan Sirius yang ada di pinggan Severa melonggar dan mulai merayap sampai akhirnya berhenti di genggaman Severa yang ada di cangkir. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya merunduk, mengunci pergerakan Severa dengan lengan, sedang matanya dengan tatapan.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," bisiknya, melonggarkan pegangan Severa pada cangkir yang ada di genggamannya—sampai gelas itu terjatuh ke atas karpet beludru di bawah mereka, menumpahkan semua isinya yang tersisa.

Suara napas mereka kembali beradu, menderu di tengah ruangan sunyi yang senyap. Mata Severa yang awalnya melotot tajam pun mulai melemah, seakan dihipnotis oleh tatapan Sirius.

"Aku ... mencintaimu," biisk Sirius lemah. "Kau lebih menari daripada ... _mereka_ ," derunya untuk terakhir kali sebelum bibirnya lagi-lagi menyentuh bibir Severa.

Berbeda dari ciuman mereka yang pertama, kali ini lebih halus, lebih pelan—dan tidak dipenuhi akan nafsu saling ingin mengikat satu sama lain, tidak mau melepas. Tidak. Kali ini mereka saling melumat dalam hasrat yang membuat kedua tubuh mereka menghangat, terutama di ulu dada.

Tangan Severa yang awalnya menahan selimut untuk tetap bersinggasana di dada bagian atasnya sekarang sudah mengalung di leher Sirius, menjadikannya melorot sampai akhirnya disangkut tangan Sirius yang membingkai pinggangnya. Namun, persetan, Severa tidak terlalu peduli sekarang.

Tangannya semakin erat melilit pundak Sirius sebagaimana tangan Sirius yang sudah sampai di tengkuknya, mendorong kepalanya agar lebih dalam menciumnya.

Mereka berdua yang awalnya hanya saling mengecup satu sama lain pun akhirnya berakhir melumat masing-masing dengan ganas. Kedua tangan mereka sekarang bahkan sama-sama menjambak rambut lawan, seakan tidak memiliki andai untuk melepas yang lain, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

Napas mereka saling menderu dan beradu di tengah ciuman kala keduanya mendesahkan nama masing-masing, memberi gairah agar tetap meneruskan kegiatan mereka—sampai sosok Lupin terpergok berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi _cengo_.

Keduanya langsung memisahkan diri, menciptakan jarak yang cukup normal—dan Severa langsung kembali mengangkat selimut yang tersangkut di pinggangnya sampai batas leher, menyembunyikan semua lekuk tubuhnya secara sempurna. Wajahnya memerah tomat.

"Astaga, Lupin!" serunya sebelum Remus sadar dari ketersimaannya dan langsung berbalik.

"Maaf!" serunya kemudian menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Severa kemudian langsung menoleh ke arah Sirius, mendelik begitu tajam.

"Black, kau tidak bilang ada Lupin—dan lupa menutup pintu! Astaga!"

Tidak ambil pusing akan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sirius kembali menarik Severa ke dalam dekapannya, memaksanya agar tetap diam di sana.

Sirius terkekeh. "Setidaknya sekarang kita tidak perlu lama-lama menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengumumkan _hubungan_ kita, Sev," katanya bergurau—yang kemudian mendapat geplakan dari Severa yang sudah kelewat kesal.

 _Bisa-bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada orang seperti ini_ , pikirnya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalau kalian ada keluhan, kritikan, saran, dan yang lain silakan disampaikan di kolom komentar. Dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, yah! Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya!


	17. Bab 15: Bintang Bidik Delapan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf banget kalau lama update, aku lagi gak bisa bener-bener nulis akhir-akhir ini karena waktu yang sempit, plus inspirasi mulai berkurang dan minatku sama au ini sebenarnya mulau pudar--bahkan ke drarry wkwk karena udah kelamaan dan ship minor zaman marauders mulai mencuri perhatianku.
> 
> Jadi dengan berat hati aku revisi chapter ini agar dua atau tiga chapter sesudah ini bisa end. Maaf banget kalau memang kalian gak puas sama ceritaku. Kalau aku ada waktu, aku bakal secepatnya revisi biar lebih barealbe. Makasih.
> 
> Itu aja, sih, selamat membaca!

Tirai sewarna malam membentang menutup tiap-tiap jendela, menahan semua jenis cahaya dari luar ruangan. Membuatnya benar-benar gelap kalau bukan karena api yang menyala di perapian, satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana. Cahayanya mengiluminati beberapa meter dari sumbernya.

Di depan perapian itu berdiri meja panjang hitam yang dikelilingi oleh dua puluh orang berjubah dan bertopeng yang sedari awal sudah saling berbincang.

Sang pemimpin, sosok yang duduk di ujung meja dengan kursi bagai singgasana, membelakangi perapian, menyenderkan, mengabsen pengikutnya satu per satu selagi dia berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang setengah berbisik.

Di tengah meja tergeletak mayat seorang pria, yang dari perawakannya bisa dipastikan, bukan lagi manusia seutuhnya. Badannya yang kekar hampir menutupi dari sisi ke sisi meja yang lain; tangannya yang besar dan berkuku tajam bagai cakar tampak terkepal, membeku; sedang wajahnya—wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti serigala daripada orang. Dia adalah Greyback, pemimpin kawanan manusia serigala seantero Inggris.

“Jadi, Tuanku ... .” Seorang di antara jejeran sosok berjubah yang mengelilingi sisi meja angkat bicara setelah sang pemimpin berhenti bergumam. “Kapan kita akan menyerang?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Matanya yang mengintip dari lubang topeng porselennya menatap pengikutnya intens di tengah hening sebelum berpindah ke mayat manusia serigala yang ada di depannya, sebelum menjawab, “Kita akan menyerang di saat yang tepat, tentu saja. Kalian tinggal menerima aba-abaku.”

Sosok tersebut kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk mengganti mayat yang ada di atas meja makan dengan hidangan yang menggugah selera.

“Sekarang,” katanya seraya meraih segelas anggur, “mari kita bersantai sejenak dan membiarkan _mereka_ berpikir bahwa semua baik-baik saja.”

* * *

Berbeda dengan musim panas sebelumnya, alih-alih menghabiskan pekan terakhirnya berbelanja di Diagon Alley atau mengunjungi semua pusat perbelanjaan bersama dengan Michael atau berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor, kali ini Harry dan yang lainnya—papanya, Regulus, dan Michael—pergi menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch di Dartmoor, sisi selatan Inggris.

Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar dia nantikan sepanjang musim panas. Sejak papanya memperlihatkan beberapa lembar tiket Box Kementerian, Harry sungguh tidak bisa mencabut semua andai soal Piala Dunia Quidditch dari benaknya. Jadi tidak heran kalau antusiasme tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari jantungnya ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya semenjak mereka tiba di kawasan pertandingan.

Dia, Michael, dan Tuan Riddle serta Regulus tiba di sana tepat pukul sebelas siang dengan kereta limo terbang. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan waktu menunggu mereka sebagian besar di tenda sebelum dia dan Michael memutuskan berkeliling untuk beberapa jam.

Di saat itulah mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Weasley dan memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke tenda mereka yang ternyata hanya berjarak lima tenda dari tenda Harry dan yang lain.

Malam sudah membumbung bersama ratusan konstalasi di langit berawan ketika Harry dan yang lainnya keluar dari tenda, berbaur bersama dengan ritus-ribu kerumunan lainnya, menuju ke Stadion Trillenium yang menjadi gelanggang Quidditch nantinya.

“Jangan sampai terpisah,” ingat papanya seraya memberi isyarat untuk melihat ke sekitar.

“Baik, Papa,” jawab Harry, merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Michael yang beberapa inci lebih tinggi. Anak itu kemudian refleks merangkul pundak Harry.

“Baik, Tuan Riddle,” susul Michael.

Regulus hanya mengangguk sebelum mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Tom, sehingga tangan pria tinggi itu bisa dengan mudah menyelinap merangkul tangannya. Senyum tipis terbusur di bibirnya.

“Itu mereka!” seru Regulus tiba-tiba seketika matanya menangkap dua sosok bersurai hitam yang berdiri di persimpangan lorong yang memisahkan pualam tempat duduk umum dan yang khusus.

“Sirius! Severa!” panggil Harry seraya berlari menghampiri Sirius yang langsung memeluknya erat.

Dia bisa jamin, kalau tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada yang sekarang—dia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, tubuhnya sudah kelewat kecil daripada remaja sebayanya—Sirius pasti sudah menggendongnya.

“Hai, Prongsie! Michael!” sapa Sirius ramah, mengacak-acak rambut Harry. “Ayo! Pertandingan keburu dimulai, tadi aku lihat Menteri Fudge dan Malfoy sudah masuk!”

“Ada beberapa kendala di perbatasan tadi, kami harus menanganinya dulu,” jelas Severa singkat pada Tuan Riddle dan Regulus sebelum mereka menyusul langkah Sirius dan kedua remaja itu.

Pada akhir perjalanan, mata mereka disapa oleh ruangan yang diisi tiga puluh kursi berlapis beludru ungu dan sulaman emas di pinggirannya. Di tiap-tiap sisi bertengger kandil lilin bertangan emas yang menyinari ruangan, serta jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan lapangan secara keseluruhan.

Tampak ruangan yang mereka masuki sudah lebih dulu dihuni oleh beberapa penyihir. Tidak banyak yang Harry kenali, kecuali tujuh kepala merah yang duduk berjejer di barisan kursi nomor dua dari depan, serta tiga orang pirang berperawakan aristokrat yang berdiri di tengah ruangan bersama dengan Menteri Sihir Inggris, Cornelius Fudge, dan seorang laki-laki asing.

“Tuan Riddle,” sapa Fudge ramah, seakan mereka sudah mengenal lama.

Menteri Sihir kemudian menghampiri mereka dan menyalami papanya sopan sebagaimana keluarga Malfoy yang juga memberi isyarat hormat pada papanya.

“Cornelius ... Lucius,” sapa Tuan Riddle formal sambil meraih tangan keduanya secara bergantian.

“Kau membawa anakmu, Lucius?” tanya Tuan Riddle basa-basi.

Tuan Malfoy mengangguk pelan. “Benar, Tuan. Dia sangat menyukai Quidditch sebagaimana anak Anda, Harry,” jawabnya dengan mata yang melirik Harry.

“Tentu saja. Itulah salah satu membuat mereka bisa sampai ke tahap sekarang. Hobi mereka sama,” tukas papanya yang sontak membuat wajah Harry memanas karena malu.

Dengan wajah yang ia yakini semerah tomat, Harry berpaling pandang dari Tuan Malfoy pada Draco yang berdiri di samping papanya. Selankah di belakang pria itu, lebih tepatnya.

Remaja itu dengan lugas mengedikkan alisnya pada Harry, memberi isyarat sapaan berupa kerlingan mata. Sebagai aristokrat, Draco tahu kalau tidak sopan menyelak pembicaraan orang tua. Begitu pun dengan Harry.

Papanya dan Tuan Malfoy tampak asyik bercakap berdua sampai Menteri terabaikan—papanya memang sengaja mengabaikan orang itu, dia tidak terlalu penting—sehingga mau tidak mau laki-laki beruban itu langsung menyelak pembicaraan mereka berdua.

“Ah! Perkenalkan, ini Tuan Olbanks—Oblansk—Obalonks-terserah. Dia Menteri Sihir Bulgaria,” katanya terbata-bata lalu menunjuk pada pria tinggi yang ada di sampingnya. “Dia tidak mengerti sedikit pun soal Inggris, aku butuh Crouch untuk ini.”

“Ya, ya,” jawab Tuan Riddle bosan dan langsung membalas tangan Menteri Sihir Bulgaria.

Selesai dengan percakapan singkat mereka, Tuan Riddle kemudian mengarahkan Harry bersama yang lain untuk menempati tempat duduk paling depan. Sempat juga Tuan Riddle menyapa keluarga Weasley yang duduk di barisan kedua.

Duduk di barisan terdepan, penglihatan Harry langsung disapa oleh lapangan Quidditch yang sekarang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Matanya membelalak takjub, begitu juga dengan bocah Yeung dan Malfoy muda. Ketiganya—yang duduk secara berurutan menyamping—seakan tak bisa memisahkan mata mereka dari apa yang baru saja dilihat.

Ratusan ribu penyihir duduk di tempat duduk yang mengelilingi lapangan dalam bentuk oval. Cahaya keemasan yang tampak berasal dari stadion sendiri mewarnai segala penjuru, mulai dari pualam bangku sampai dengan tengah lapangan. Lapangannya pun tampak seperti kain sutera yang dibentang luas, dengan tiga gawang setinggi lima puluh kaki di tiap ujungnya. Dan tepat di sisi lain stadion, berlawanan arah dengan ruangan khusus tempat mereka menonton, terdapat kotak angka raksasa dengan tulisan “Bulgaria” dan “Irlandia”.

“Wow!” takjub ketiganya bersamaan.

“Aku tidak pernah melihat stadion seperti ini,” ujar Michael takjub. Harry mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan sebagaimana biasanya, Draco akan merusak suasana. “Dasar norak kau, Yeu— _auch!_ Apa-apaan kau, Harry?” keluhnya sembari mengelus tangannya yang baru saja disundul Harry dengan sikunya.

“Kau juga belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, Malfoy. Jangan _sok_ sombong!” Ron yang duduk di belakang mereka memutuskan untuk menyahut, membuat Harry dan yang lainnya menoleh. Di sana dia hadir dengan keenam kakak-adiknya dan ayahnya, Hermione juga ada di sana.

“Diam, Weasley!” cibir Draco yang berujung cekcok dalam intensitas suara yang cukup kecil sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka sedang beradu mulut kecuali Harry, Michael, dan Hermione.

Harry benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan keduanya. Tidak pernah mereka diam di satu ruangan tanpa mengejek, saling mencibir, dan melempar mantra.

“Abaikan saja mereka bertiga,” gumam Hermione melihat Draco, Michael, dan Ron mulai balas-membalas cibiran.

Awalnya dia berniat untuk mengabaikan kekasihnya dan melanjutkan perbincangan ringannya dengan Hermione, tapi sepertinya langkah harus diambil—sebelum mereka meledakkan seisi ruangan.

“Bisa tidak, kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja?” tanya Harry sarkas.

Draco langsung beralih wajah pada Harry, raut mukanya memperlihatkan ketidakpastian sebelum menjawab, “Tentu saja bisa, Harry,”—kepalanya lalu berpaling kembali pada Ron—“kalau saja dia memutuskan untuk tidak muncul di hadapanku!”

Napas Harry menghela panjang selagi dia menggeleng pelan. _Benar_ , mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar.

Mendengar cemooh Draco, riak muka berbintik Ron sontak, seakan siap melempar semua mantra dan kutukan kepada Draco kalau bukan suara yang menginterupsi mereka dari arah pintu masuk.

“Sudah siap semua?!”

“Sudah, Ludo” jawab Fudge kepada pria itu; Ludo Bagman.

“Baik, terima kasih, Menteri— _Sonorus!”_

Senada dengan mantra yang keluar dari mulutnya, suaranya pun mulai menggema ketika dia menyapa seluruh penonton yang ada di sana.

Tak lama setelahnya, Snitch pun dilepaskan, menandakan kalau pertandingan sudah dimulai—dan dengan cepat semua orang terfokus pada jalannya pertandingan. Bahkan Draco dan Ron yang tadi saling melempar cibiran, sekarang sudah diam senyap. Memilih menonton pertandingan ketimbang bertengkar tidak jelas.

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan menonton para pemain Quidditch kedua negara, Irlandia dan Bulgaria, bertarung sengit di gelanggang—sampai akhirnya pertandingan selesai dengan tertangkapnya Snitch oleh Krum, Seeker termuda yang dimiliki Bulgaria. Sorak-sorai dari penonton dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Memenuhi tiap-tiap sisi dan sudut stadion, merayakan kemenangan tim yang mereka dukung.

Di penghujung acara penonton Box mendapat kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan tim Bulgaria—yang terang-terangan tidak terlalu Draco sukai saat dia mendapati Victor Krum tanpa pikir panjang mencium punggung tangan Harry secara _sensual_ dan mengajaknya menghabiskan malam bersama berkeliling kawasan pertandingan.

_Brengsek! Dia pikir, siapa dia?!_

Mendengar percakapan keduanya sungguh membuatnya jengah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco langsung menyelinap ke samping Harry, memaksa Michael agar bergeser. Tangannya lalu menyelinap untuk merangkul tangan Harry. memberi pemuda tanggung itu isyarat kalau Harry sudah menjadi

Kekasihnya hanya mengerling sekali sebelum terkekeh pelan, pipinya sedikit memerah sewaktu dia menyamarkannya dengan galengan pelan.

“Terima kasih, Tuan Krum. Tapi aku sudah punya acara malam ini,” jawab Harry dan mengerling ke arah Draco malu.

Krum yang mengerti maksud Harry langsung mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih, Tuan Riddle.” Kksen Bulgaria terdengar jelas dari kalimatnya.

“ _Uh!_ Malfoy, kau cemburu?” tanya Michael iseng, nada mengejek jelas terdengar dari kata-katanya.

Draco mendengus. “Tentu saja. Harry kekasihku. Kau juga pasti tidak akan bisa tenang kalau melihat— _lihat!_ Weasley sepertinya sangat nyaman akan perlakuan Krum di sana,” serunya seraya menunjuk dengan tatapan ke arah Ron, yang Harry lihat, dengan senang hati membiarkan Krum menggenggam tangannya cukup lama.

Berpaling dari Ron, Harry lalu disapa oleh wajah masam Michael yang ketika itu menghadap langsung ke arah Ron.

_Uh._ Harry tidak pernah menyadari ketertarikan Michael pada Ron selama ini.

“Diam, Malfoy. Lagi pula Ron bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja—” Kata-katanya terpotong ketika dia melihat Krum yang membisikkan sesuatu pada Ron yang disusul dengan rona merah di pipi Ron.

_Astaga!_

Kembali Draco mencibir, “Tampaknya _milikmu_ akan segera direbut.” Seringai mengejek jelas terangkat di salah satu sudut bibirnya yang di waktu bersamaan tangannya mempererat kaitannya dengan Harry.

“Apa maksudmu tadi?” tanya Harry cepat.

Dia dan Draco sudah berpisah dengan rombongan Malfoy, Weasley, dan keluarganya. Pemuda pirang itu dengan ringan meminta izin agar mereka bisa ditinggal berdua, menyusuri kawasan perlombaan yang masih ramai akan jajanan.

Draco menggeleng sambil tertawa pelan.

“Benar-benar ... ternyata seorang Harry Riddle, satu-satunya murid yang bisa membanting Profesor Lupin di tahun kedua, bisa tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya tengah dilanda kasmaran?” tanyanya sarkas, tapi tetap nada humor yang jarang ia perdengarnya ada di sana. “Kau ini benar sahabat atau bagaimana, _sih?”_

Harry menggeram. “Jawab saja, Draco! Kau tahu kalau aku susah menyadari hal-hal seperti ini!” dumalnya, kepalannya sigap mendarat di lengan atas Draco dengan tekanan cukup keras.

“Hei! Sakit!” keluhnya.

“Makanya! Kasih tahu!” bela Harry.

Napas panjang mengembus dari Draco. “Baiklah, baiklah. Yeung sepertinya tertarik pada si Weasley,” jelasnya.

“Aku tahu itu!” keluhnya. “Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!” tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih menekan.

“ _Oh!_ Itu sangat mudah, Cinta,” jawabnya, membuat Harry merona lagi karena julukan penuh afeksinya.

Draco tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat rona samar di wajah Harry menjadi kasat mata tiap waktu.

“Aku tidak akan segan mengutukmu kalau begini caranya,” ancam Harry yang masih merah padam mukanya.

“Baiklah, baiklah,” kekeh Draco dan mulai menjelaskan, “hanya ada dua jenis orang atau penyihir yang bisa menolak kecantikan Veela. _Pertama_ , mereka yang merupakan keturuna Veela sendiri; dan, _kedua_ , mereka yang tengah dilanda cinta.”

Tangannya sekarang beristirahat pada pelipis Harry, merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang berantakan di sana—Harry meragukan kalau rambut-rambutnya itu akan rapi setelah ini.

“Kau tahu kalau jawabanmu belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau yang disukai Michael adalah Ron?”

“Sebaiknya aku jawab sambil berjalan, kita tidak mau pulang larut karena terlalu lama berbicara, ‘ _kan?_ Ditambah sekarang adalah makan malam pertama kita, sebagai pasangan,” ajaknya, Harry menurut tanpa melawan.

“Salah satu ciri seseorang yang jatuh cinta setelah melihat Veela, otomatis akan berpaling muka pada mereka yang dicintainya—dan kebetulan aku melihat Yeung menatap Weasley cukup lama,” jelasnya pelan. Iris peraknya memaku Harry lama, seakan ingin mengingat tiap-tiap seluk beluk wajahnya, “ketika ... aku mengerling ke arahmu,” lanjutnya, yang sukses membuat darah Harry mendesir dari jantungnya, memberi kesan hangat yang merembet dari tengah sangkar rusuknya yang memompa sampai ke pipi putihnya, menambah suhu wajahnya untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

_Merlin, kapan raja gombal ini berhenti membuatnya terkesan seperti lobster?!_

“Raja gombal!” bisiknya, menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanggapan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Di sisi lain, sebagaimana namanya yang berasal dari salah satu predator terkuat di dunia sihir, Draco tahu betul bagaimana dia memperlakukan Harry- _nya_ , dan menerkamnya di kala sang mangsa terdestruksi—seperti sekarang; di tengah mata sewarna batu mulia milik Harry mengerling kepadanya sayu dengan berbagai isyarat malu yang bersinar darinya, Draco menundukkan bahunya sedikit, sampai akhirnya dia bisa meraih bibir Harry dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mencuri ciuman singkat. Ciuman yang berhasil menambah warna apel segar di muka kekasihnya, _lagi_.

“Apa-apaan itu?” tanya Harry sewot.

“Kau tahu kalau kita di tempat umum,” sambungnya.

Dijawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan anggukan. Tentu saja Draco tahu kalau mereka di tempat umum.

“Aku tahu,” jawabnya singkat, mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, “Ayo, sepertinya di sana mereka menjual makanan yang cukup enak.”

Tangannya kemudian segera menarih pergelangan Harry untuk menuntunnya ke arah salah seorang pedagang yang menjajankan camilan di seberang jalan—ketika secara tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang, tepatnya dari arah stadion.

Sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi tidak menemukan apa pun selain orang-orang yang mulai berlarian—dan kembali terdengar ledakan dari arah lain, kali ini disusul dengan kobaran api yang mengibar ke angkasa, menutupi cahaya bintang yang tadi menghiasi langit.

Semakin banyak penyihir yang tunggang-langgang berlari menjauh dari sumber keributan, berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang mereka kenal dengan segera berlomba mencapai ujung kawasan yang tidak terlindungi oleh mantra-mantra pelindung.

Setelah kobaran api itu bertambah besar, beberapa titik bakaran mulai bermunculan, diikuti dengan munculnya gerombongan sosok berjubah hitam yang meluncurkan kutukan ke mana-mana.

Gerombolan itu kemudian mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke arah beberapa penyihir, yang kemudian melayang secara terbalik di udara sehingga pergerakan mereka menjadi terbatas.

Kemudian, dengan beberapa kali kedikan ujung tongkat, penyihir-penyihir tadi menjerik kesakitan, karena tulang, sendi, dan urat mereka yang dipaksa remuk, patah, dan mengilir ke arah yang tidah seharusnya—sampai akhirnya satu per satu dari mereka berhenti berteriak dan bergerak. Mati

Draco yang sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi langsung menarik Harry, membawanya sejauh mungkin dari sana.

“Apakah sang Kegelapan merencanakan untuk melakukan hal ini sekarang?” tanya Draco setelah mereka cukup jauh dari sana. Sekarang mereka bersembunyi di sela-sela pepohonan yang tak jauh dari area pertandingan.

“Tidak, tidak pernah. Dan jelas ini bukan Pelahap Maut,” jawab Harry cepat. Papanya tidak pernah merencakan pemberontakan semacam ini, setahu dia.

Suara ledakan kembali menggelegar, tapi kali ini arahnya dari langit.

“Apa itu?!” tanya Harry kala dia menghadapkan wajahnya pada langit berbintang yang sudah dikotori oleh sebuah lambang asing yang membentang seakan berusaha menutupi penglihatan mereka.

Kepala Draco menggeleng pelan, seperti Harry bisa melihatnya. “Tidak tahu,” gumamnya, wajahnya juga ia arahkan ke langit untuk melihat lambang yang sama.

Bintang dengan delapan bidik runcing bersinar biru cerah, dikelilingi lingkaran putih bertengger di langit penuh bintang, seakan menjadi tirai penutup untuk gugusan konstelasi di atas sana. Berusaha menjadi perhatian semua orang.

Tangan Draco yang sudah menggenggam pergelangan Harry begitu kuat sesegera mungkin menarik anak itu dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, tidak peduli bahwa wajah Harry masih mendongak ke langit.

“Kita harus pergi dari sini,” kata Draco cepat, napasnya mulai terengah-engah.

Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban, seakan Draco bisa melihatnya.

Keduanya menyusuri area perkemahan yang sudah hampir habis dilalap api dari segala penjuru, membuat keringat mereka berkali lipat lebih deras.

Rasa sesak semakin memburu dada mereka berdua tiap kali langkah mereka berpacu melawan waktu. Dari sisi kanan dan kiri api mulai membungkus keduanya, menjilati udara yang ada di sana, melahirkan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal yang menjuntai ke langit malam.

“Kita hampir sampai di perbatasan!” seru Draco seraya menunjuk ujung jalan yang tampak bebas dari kobaran api.

Namun, sebelum mereka melangkah lebih dekat, sesosok berjubah hitam tinggi tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan mereka dengan jejak apparasi yang yang sedikit menyamarkan tubuh besarnya.

Draco dan Harry, yang tenaganya sudah lebih dahulu menipis, menarik tongkat mereka keluar dari balik jubah mereka, membidik ke sosok asing tersebut.

“Aku bukan tandingan kalian,” kata sosok itu sebelum dia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah keduanya—dan sekejap semua menjadi gelap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku bener-bener berterima kasih sama kalian semua. Gak pernah nyangka bakal ada yang mau baca cerita ini sebelumnya hahaha. Udah yah, sampai sini dan doain biar bisa update lebih sering kaya dulu. Sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Lagi banyak kerjaan jadinya terpaksa harus ditinggal dan karena itu gak banyak waktu banyak buat nulis cerita ini.
> 
> Bab ini bisa dibilang bab penghabisan dan bab selanjutnya adalah bab terakhir sebelum Epilog.
> 
> Terima kasih yang buat baca. Semua keritik dan saran sangat diterima di kolom komentar.
> 
> Selamat membaca.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Harry berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut dari suaranya.

Sekarang dia duduk di bangku yang ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap yang cahaya hanya datang dari lubang langit-langit yang ada tepat di atas Harry, menampakkan rembulan perak yang bersinar terang.

Mantra pengikat yang sepertinya dirapal berkali-kali benar-benar melumpuhkan tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan apa pun selain bagian leher ke atas.

Di depannya berdiri dua orang laki-laki berbadan besar dan berjubah hitam, membelakanginya. Mereka berdua tampak tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Harry, walau itu sudah kelima kalinya dia bertanya sejak dia tersadar.

Sadar kalau dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang dia minta, akhirnya Harry mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

Kepalanya yang masih dirasa pusing dia tengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari petunjuk di mana dia sekarang atau keberadaan tongkatnya. Namun nihil, tak ada hal lain yang dapat dia lihat selain tembok batu kumuh dan pintu kayu reot di seberang ruangan.

Tongkatnya pun sepertinya sudah disita ketika dia masih tak sadarkan diri.

" _Voldemort,"_ bisik Harry hati-hati, memastikan keduanya tidak mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan, berharap bahwa papanya bisa menemukannya dengan ia menyebut nama kebesarannya itu. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang Kegelapan akan tiba dalam waktu dekat.

Tidak ada simpulan lain, selain bahwa tempat dia sekarang sudah dimantrai dengan mantra penyamar yang begitu tebal sehingga _jinx_ yang ada di nama tersebut tak berfungsi.

"Argh!"

Kembali dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan mantra yang mengikat tubuhnya, tapi tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Tubuhnya bahkan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi sebelumnya.

_Kriet_.

Suara decitan pintu yang dibuka perlahan segera menyita perhatian Harry, membuatnya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu untuk melihat dua orang penyihir berjubah hitam dan bertopeng _masquerade_ hitam dengan ukiran rumit di ujungnya.

Keduanya berhenti tepat di samping Harry.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," desis seorang di antara keduanya, dia adalah penyihir yang beberapa langkah lebih dekat padanya daripada yang lain. Tentu bisa ditebak bahwa dia adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Apa maumu?" Sekali lagi, Harry mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Dengan ujung tongkatnya penyihir itu menarik dagu Harry, memaksanya agar menengadah sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak terbayang kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort rela menumbalkan kejayaannya hanya untuk penyihir tak berguna sepertimu!" cebirinya, mencampakkan dagu Harry. bibirnya yang tak ditutupi oleh topeng mencebik jijik padanya.

"Siapa kau?!" tuntut Harry langsung.

Jantung dan napasnya mulai berpacu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana orang-orang ini tahu tentang masa lalu papanya dan siapa mereka yang sebenarnya?!

Tidak ada yang tahu identitas papanya selain lingkup dalam Pelahap Maut dan Dumbledore. Tidak ada! Dan Harry tahu benar, tolol jika ada di antara mereka yang berani membelot dari papanya.

"Ha ha ha!" penyihir itu tertawa, disusul dengan ketika penyihir lain di belakangnya, seakan pertanyaan Harry adalah gurauan semata.

Harry yang tidak tahu menahu hanya memberi tatapan tak mengerti pada mereka, seraya mencebik menuntut jawaban. Sudah hampir sejam dia duduk seperti ini, tapi tidak sekali pun dia mendapat jawaban yang jelas.

"Aku adalah _mantan_ pengikutnya di Perang Sihir I," jawabnya seraya menyingkap lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan bekas Tanda Kegelapan khas Pelahap Maut di sana.

Seketika dagu Harry mengeras dan diikuti mata yang memelotot tajam. Dia tidak pernah melihat seorang pun yang mampu melepas _kutukan_ yang diciptakan papanya itu.

Harry kemudian kembali menatap wajah penyihir itu cepat, raut keheranan dan takut jelas terpampang di mukanya.

"Tentu aku bisa melepas _kutukan_ bodoh itu, bocah," desisnya seakan tahu apa isi pikiran Harry, dia kembali menutup lengan bajunya, "itu hanya mantra biasa."

"Ba—bagaimana? Siapa kau?!"

Mata Harry yang mengilat diterpa sinar rembulan mengunci tatapannya pada sosok penyihir di depannya, berusaha mengenali siapa dia. Kalau memang dia adalah Pelahap Maut, harusnya dia tahu. Papanya sudah membeberkan semua nama orang yang pernah berpihak padanya di Perang Sihir I dulu.

"Kami berdua sangat dekat dulu. Aku adalah pengikutnya yang paling setia dan berbakat," desisnya mengangkat tongkat sihirnya yang bersinar di dalam temaram rembulan.

"Kami berdua begitu mirip, Harry,"—matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik milik Harry, mengunci penglihatan Harry agar berpusat padanya saja; memberi kerlingan agar mengabaikan eksistensi tiga penyihir lain yang mulai menyatu dengan gelapnya malam, meninggalkan mereka berdua—"kami memiliki kebencian yang begitu besar pada orang tua kami, lebih tepatnya pada ayah kami," jelasnya dengan nada penuh nafsu. Tangannya yang kasar menyentuh pipi Harry, mengelusnya halus tanpa memedulikan erangan tak nyaman dari si empunya.

"Kami berdua memiliki potensi yang besar, dia sendiri yang bilang begitu. Aku adalah yang paling setia padanya, aku rela membunuh seluruh penduduk sihir demi kebesaran yang ada pada dirinya. Aku rela ditahan belasan tahun hanya untuk kesetiaanku padanya; Voldemort yang maha besar!" Nada hina dan kekecewaan menyepat dari mulutnya tepat di kalimat terakhir, seakan jijik mengucap nama _itu_.

"Namun apa yang kudapat?!" teriaknya, membuat Harry berjengit samar.

"Apa yang kudapat?! Tidak ada!"

"Tidak sekali pun dia berniat untuk menyelamatkan kami! Awalnya kukira dia sudah mati, sebagaimana rumor yang ada," ujarnya, membuang muka dari Harry.

"Tapi ternyata tidak!" Kembali, dia melirik Harry dengan sorot penuh kebencian dan jijik.

"Malahan dia mengabaikan kami berempat, membiarkan para Lestrange mati membusuk dan aku mendekam dan menjadi gila! Membiarkan kami hidup di dalam kesengsaraan karena keyakinan tolol tentang kesetiaan kami padanya, sedang dia, si Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort, malah bersantai ria bersama _buah hati_ -nya?!"

Bagai kepingan teka-teki yang akhirnya tersusun sempurna membentuk satu gambar yang jelas, pikiran Harry pun begitu. Setelah semua petunjuk yang ada saling menyambung menjadi satu utas, akhirnya Harry sadar siapa gerangan yang sekarang ini membentaknya dengan kata-kata keji.

_Ya,_ dia tahu siapa orang ini.

"Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari penjara tolol itu, aku punya potensi yang sama dengan apa yang ayahmu punya."

Ketakutan semakin jelas terpampang di wajah Harry.

"Aku lalu melarikan diri ke Prancis dan mengumpulkan beberapa penyihir hitam yang sama-sama mengidolakan sosol Voldemort dulu. Tidak susah membuat mereka tunduk di bawah kendaliku dan merujuk mereka agar bergabung bersama untuk menumbangkannya."

Bibirnya yang bergetar akan kemarahannya pun mulai melengkuk ke satu arah, membentuk seringai iblis yang begitu cocok berpasangan dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar ke arah Harry.

"Kau ... ." Suara Harry yang bergetar karena raganya yang mulai dikuasai oleh ketakutannya sendiri berhenti di kerongkongannya, selagi bibirnya yang terbuka dan tertutup untuk beberapa kali. Otaknya seakan berhenti berfungsi begitu saja.

"Ya, Harry," tekan si penyihir, "aku adalah Barty Crouch Jr., Pelahap Maut yang mendekam di Azkaban demi kesetiaanku pada Pangeran Kegelapan—yang malah membuang-buang keagungannya karena orang sepertimu!" bentaknya yang disertai sentakan tongkat.

Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah Harry rasakan hinggap di badannya selama masa hidupnya tiba-tiba saja membungkus tiap jengkal badannya, memaksanya menjerit dan merintih.

Kepala Harry membanting ke segala arah, berusaha lepas dari jeratan mantra yang mengikat tubuhnya; berusaha lari dari mantra kutukan gelap yang dirapal padanya.

Urat-urat lehernya membengkak saat dia mengerang kesakitan; air matanya keluar bagai sungai yang deras karena karena tidak tahan menahan sakit yang perlahan membuat otaknya mati rasa, menjadi gila.

Sungguh, Harry tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain berharap papanya segera datang.

Pintu reot yang tadi tertutup rapat, tanpa disangka terjerembab begitu kencang sampai satu engselnya copot. Beruntung Harry, suara debaman itu sanggup untuk mencuri perhatian Crouch sehingga kutukan yang dia rapal berhenti saat itu juga.

"Ada apa?!" tanyanya.

"Di—dia datang tu—tuan!" sesosok penyihir lain yang terlihat terseok-seok menjawab pertanyaan Crouch. Ketakutan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Crouch mendecih, menoleh ke arah Harry yang berusaha melempar tatapan membunuh, walau tentunya gagal karena hampir seluruh tenaga yang dia punya sekarang dialihkannya untuk meraih kembali kesadaran yang dia punya.

"Panggil yang lain ke sini," titahnya yang diangguki oleh penyihir yang tadi menyampaikan berita padanya, "kita buat dia tumbang."

"Baik, Tuan!" jawabnya sebelum keluar dari sana.

Crouch lalu beralih pada tiga penyihir yang sedari awal sudah ada di ruangan itu bersama dengan dirinya.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian—"

Suara pintu yang kembali dibanting keras, untuk kesekian kalinya, memotong perintah Crouch, membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara untuk mendapati sosok _mantan tuannya_ berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

_Ya_ , Voldemort sudah tiba. Dia berdiri di sana dengan raut murka yang begitu menakutkan ketika dipasangkan dengan wajah ularnya. Matanya yang sewarna delima menyala di dalam gelap saat dia mendaratkannya pada Harry, mengerling cemas pada buah hatinya yang gagal dia lindungi.

Ketiga penyihir yang berdiri di depan Crouch segera merapatkan tubuh mereka ke satu sama lain dan membidik Voldemort tanpa _ba-bi-bu_.

"Avada—"

Mantra kutukan yang ketiganya rapal langsung dipotong oleh kilatan cahaya hijau yang lebih dulu menyambar dada mereka, melumpuhkan pergerakan mereka—untuk selamanya.

Mayan mereka langsung terkapar di lantai batu, sebelum akhirnya membusuk dan hilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang cukup memberiku pertimbangan agar membiarkanmu hidup setelah apa yang kau laukan ... Crouch!" cibir Voldemort yang mengundang kekehan dari Crouch.

"Tuanku," sapanya penuh seraya membungkuk, walau begitu dari nada bicaranya, bisa dipastikan dia hanya menyarkasi Voldemort.

Pria tinggi berperawakan seperti ular itu melangkah begitu cepat, seakan-akan dia terbang. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berdiri di depan Crouch, menggertakkan gerahamnya di kala dia mencebik jijik pada perawakan salah satu mantan pengikutnya itu.

"Kau kira bisa semudah itu menyembunyikan Harry dari genggamanku?" tanyanya menuntut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuanku," jawab Crouch.

Mata Voldemort yang dipenuhi akan rasa marah dan benci semakin membara di kala dia menangkap keadaan Harry yang begitu menyedihkan setelah menerima Kutukan Cruciatus dari Crouch.

"Apa maumu?"

Crouch menoleh sebentar ke arah Harry, mengerling padanya menggunakan pandangan meremehkan, sebelum kembali mempertemukan maniknya dengan delima milik Voldemort.

"Aku ingin membantu Anda, Tuanku, untuk kembali ke tujuan Anda yang sebenarnya menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan!" jawab Crouch. "Bukan membuang-buang waktu Anda bersama orang tak berguna seperti ini," imbuhnya.

"Tidak akan," cibir Voldemort dan mengangkat tongkatnya ke arah Crouch, siap merapal mantra kutukan pembunuh pada orang bodoh itu.

" _Papa! Tidak!"_

Teriakan Harry langsung mencuri perhatiannya, membuatnya mengerling sesaat. Namun, sebelum matanya bisa mengganti pandang dengan Harry, cahaya hijau terang melesat dari ujung ruangan yang begitu gelap ke arah Voldemort—dan mengenai punggungnya.

Tubuh Voldemort jatuh tersimpuh seketika.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisi Anda, _Tuanku_."

Jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak di saat itu juga, ketika papanya tersimpuh tak berdaya di hadapan Crouch. Oksigen yang mendiami paru-parunya seperti ditarik keluar dari sana, menyisakan rasa sesak yang amat sangat menyiksa.

Matanya yang membelalak pelan-pelan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pelupuk zamrudnya. Dunianya hancur. Benar-benar hancur.

Bisa dia merasakan bagaimana sukmanya dipaksa meninggalkan tubuhnya saat itu juga, seakan dia juga merasakan yang namanya kematian bersama sang papa yang sudah tersimpuh tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Dengan keterkejutan yang tak bisa dia terima, Harry mengalihkan lirikannya ke tempat di mana kilatan pembunuh itu berasal, yang di mana di sana berdiri orang yang begitu dia kenal. Yaxley.

Yaxley adalah salau satu dari Pelahap Maut papanya, pelayan yang mengaku bahwa kesetiaannya hanya untuk sang Pangeran Kegelapan Voldemort.

Bangsat. Harry sudah duga kalau orang itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Yaxley," sapa Crouch senang.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku," tukas Yaxley, melangkah mendekat. Kakinya menendang-nendang mayat Voldemort.

"Tipikal Gaunt sekali."

Yaxley kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yaxley, menunjuk Harry dengan dagunya.

Crouch, yang masih menyanjungi dirinya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, mengedik. "Membunuhnya? Sekarang kita punya kuasa atas Dunia Kegelapan seantero Britania. Tentu saja kita tidak mau ada penghalangan, ' _kan?"_

Penyihir yang lebih tua mengangguk, menyetujui saran dari rekannya.

"Sekarang, dia adalah milikmu. Aku sudah membunuh ayahnya," tutur Yaxley yang mendapat _iya_ dari Crouch.

Menjawab dengan anggukan, Crouch lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry, siap merapal mantra yang sama yang membunuh papanya.

Rasa sedih, takut, dan amarah yang bergejolak bercampur menjadi satu, melebur menjadi entitas yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan mulai mengambil alih benaknya, mengacaukan semua yang ada di sana. Bagai kepalanya mengandung beribu kembang api yang meledak-ledak sekarang.

Namun, semua rasa itu berhenti begitu saja tanpa adanya jejak, menyisakan kekaburan dan rasa hambar yang membuat pikirannya lumpuh akan seluruh emosi untuk beberapa waktu—sebelum amarah kembali memercik dan begitu saja berkobar menjadi dendam; menjadi pemantik untuk sihirnya sendiri.

Jelas semua itu terpancar dari matanya.

Melihat tepat ke ujung tongkat Crouch, rasa dendam yang sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya akhirnya meledak, membuat sihirnya tak terkendali.

Berpuluh lapis mantra pengikat yang awalnya menahan tubuhnya langsung pecah begitu saja akibat sihir Harry yang meledak dari dalam intinya.

Crouch dan Yaxley yang awalnya berdiri di hadapannya terpental seketika.

Harry yang sudah bebas dari jeratan mantra tersebut, kemudian langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan perlahan melayang ke udara. Tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat apa pun terlihat bersinar dengan sinar hijau yang bercampur dengan kabut hitam legam.

"Kalian ... ." Harry mendekat, mengintimidasi Crouch dan Yaxley begitu saja. Gemetar, mereka berdua mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Harry.

"Me—menjauh! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Apa—yang terjadi!"

Harry mengerang. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang tak berdasar, menghisap semua jiwa yang menatap langsung ke dalam zamrudnya.

"Kalian akan membayar ini semua!" tutur Harry yang lengah akan puluhan sinar putih dan merah yang melejit dari ambang pintu, di mana tampak penyihir-penyihir berjubah hitam bergerombol di sana. Namun, apa pun mantra yang dilempar kepadanya, tidak pernah menyentuh tubuh Harry, karena sinar-sinar itu lebih dulu tersapu angin sebelum bisa mendekat padanya.

Harry lalu mendongak, memandang segerombolan penyihir yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak akan rasa jijik.

"Kalian bukan tandinganku." Dan dengan sekali kibasan tangan, semua penyihir itu terpelanting ke tembok sampai kepala mereha pecah dan tulang-tulang mereka remuk.

Yaxley dan Crouch yang masih dalam posisi semula pun semakin menampakkan ketakutan mereka setelah melihat apa yang barusan terjadi; Harry membunuh 10 orang tanpa sedikit pun berusaha.

Tanpa merapal mantra apa pun, Harry lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Crouch dan Yaxley, lalu membiarkan sihirnya mengalur keluar dari dalam dirinya, menimpal keduanya dalam arus yang sangat, _sangat_ keras.

Seperti tertimpa oleh Kutukan Cruciatus, keduanya menjerit kesakitan, meminta berhenti, tapi tidak ada yang mereka dapatkan kecuali rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Belum selesai, sihir Harry lalu bertransformasi menjadi mantra penyayat yang mengiri keduanya dengan sayatan yang begitu dalam sampai-sampai daging mereka tercungkil dan tulang mereka terlihat.

Crouch dan Yaxley berusaha meminta ampun, menuturkan penyesalan mereka di sela-sela jeritan dan teriakan penderitaan yang menggema di ruangan gelap itu. Namun, sekali lagi, tak ada yang mereka peroleh kecuali daging yang perlahan tercungkil, kulit yang mengelupas, dan organ dalam yang mulai berserakan.

Teriakan keduanya terus terdengar sampai akhirnya tenggorokan mereka putus—dan jantung mereka berhenti berdetak; menyisakan bangkai yang sudah tidak terkenali lagi.

Sihir Harry yang memancar bagai air terjun itu pun berhenti pula, meninggalkan Harry yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai batu yang dingin, terkapar tanpa kekuatan untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

Pikirannya pun mulai kembali berfungsi, begitu pun dengan indranya yang pelan-pelan mentransformasikan rasa sakit dari semua bagian tubuhnya ke otaknya.

Susah payah, Harry menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mayat sang papa yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula.

Kemudian dia mencoba untuk merangkak ke sana tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya—sampai akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh papanya dan tumbang di lengan pria itu, menjadikannya bantalan.

Rasa sesak, mual, dan pusing kembali menghampiri pikirannya. Air mata juga kembali mengisi pelupuk matanya, mengalir jatuh membasahi lengan papanya yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Maaf," isak Harry.

"A—ku benar-benar min—ta ma—af, Papa," imbuhnya selagi berusaha menyambung napas.

Tak ada yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang, dia sadar akan hal itu, kecuali meringkuk dan memeluk tubuh papanya erat-erat, berusaha mencari kehangatan di sana, berusaha mencari kehidupan yang tersisa.

Harry sungguh tak bisa membayangkan betapa rana hidupnya bilamana papanya sudah tidak ada. Selama lima belas tahun dia hidup, pria itu selalu ada di sisinya, mendampinginya dan menemaninya dalam keadaan apa pun—tapi sekarang ... dia sudah tiada.

Walau memang awalnya papanya berniat menjadikannya sebagai senjata, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ikatan yang mereka buat sudah melampaui semua arti kata cinta dan kasih.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi; ketika orang yang selalu ada di sisinya dan selalu menyayanginya sudah tidak ada.

Di saat yang sama, kesadarannya mulai mengabur, bersamaan dengan rasa lelah dan tubuhnya yang mulai melemah karena sihirnya yang dia biarkannya keluar begitu saja dari tubuhnya; meledak bagai bom.

Harry, yang takut akan sepi yang mulai menggerogoti seisi ruangan dan rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk tubuhnya, pelan-pelan mendengar derap kaki yang berlari ke arahnya dan sang papa—tapi sebelum dia bisa menoleh ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa di sana ... ketidaksadaran sudah lebih dulu merenggut dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya. Jangan lupa subscribe atau vote cerita ini!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF BANGET KALO TERNYATA BAB INI GAK BAGUS-bahkan semua cerita ini gak bagus-soalnya waktu aku terbatas dan aku bener-bener gak punya banyak waktu buat nulis sekarang karena ada urusan yang sekiranya penting dan gabisa ditinggal. Jadi, sekali lagi, maaf banget kalau ternyata bab ini gak sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian.
> 
> Kalau kalian ada kritik dan saran bisa kok disampaikan di kolom komentar. Terima kasih.
> 
> Doain aja aku punya waktu luang nanti buat revisi bab ini.
> 
> Walau begitu, aku sungguh berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah bersedia menghabiskan waktu kalian demi membaca ceritaku ini. Gak terasa udah di akhir cerita. Berharap kalian suka.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Kesadaran kembali menghampiri Harry, begitu pun dengan ingatannya yang menyerbu seluruh kisi dalam benaknya bagai teka-teki yang menyatu untuk menciptakan gambar yang sempurna.

Walau begitu dia belum juga membuka matanya, terlalu fokus pada rasa takut yang kembali menyapanya. Takut kalau dia masih ada di tempat itu, di tempat di mana dia kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Takut kalau semua adalah mimpi dan dia sebenarnya masih disiksa—atau lebih buruk lagi, dialah yang mati.

Namun, pikiran itu akhirnya tersingkirkan tepat setelah indra penciumannya berfungsi kembali, pelan-pelan mulai mencium bebauan obat yang menandakan kalau sekarang dia dirawat di bangsal rumah sakit.

Di samping itu, indra perasa pun mulai mengikuti kesadarannya. Tangan kirinya pelan-pelan meremat seprei yang ia tiduri. Sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam _tangan_ lain yang menggenggamnya erat.

Pada akhirnya, Harry pun membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjap untuk beberapa kali demi beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan yang serba putih itu. Begitu kontras dengan tempatnya dikurung.

Tenggorokannya yang seakan tidak disentuh air selama waktu yang lama berbunyi serak ketika udara dari paru-parunya menyapa pita suaranya.

"Harry?"

Seketika Harry menoleh ke arah suara, sadar akan siapa si pemilik suara.

Detak nadinya sempat berhenti untuk beberapa detik ketika matanya bertemu pandangan dengan iris cokelat kehitaman yang sudah begitu akrab dengannya.

Napasnya yang mulai teratur pun tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya bersama dengan suara yang terperangkap di ujung lidahnya, di waktu wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah yang sudah menemaninya sedari dia belum bisa berbicara dengan benar.

Ketidakpercayaan menyelubungi pikirannya saat itu juga. Melihat sosok papanya yang dia pastikan sudah mati di dalam kastil itu, di mana dia ringkuk begitu erat, malah duduk di samping ranjangnya, menungguinya adalah hal yang patutnya dia tidak bisa percayai—kecuali dia mati.

 _Astaga_.

Ketakutan dan rasa cemas kembali menghampirinya, kali ini rasa itu lebih kuat puluhan kali lipat daripada sebelumnya.

"Tenang." Suara lembut yang menenangkan hati kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Namun, semua itu begitu saja sirna kala tangan papanya mendarat di pucuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan. Senyum halus yang hinggap di paras tampannya begitu sanggup membuat hati Harry tenang seketika.

"Semua ada penjelasannya, Ular kecil." Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencium pelupuk kening Harry. "Aku akan panggil _Healer_ untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

Segera, setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Harry mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama sebulan lebih. Indikasinya karena dia meluapkan begitu banyak sihir dari dalam tubuhnya sampai ke taraf dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

"Tuan Riddle hanya butuh istirahat cukup dan beberapa ramuan, mungkin tiga hari sudah bisa pulang," jelas perawat pada si papa sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar rawat Harry.

Papanya kemudian kembali duduk di samping ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Harry artikan. Senyum pun lagi-lagi menyapa penglihatan Harry.

Tangannya kemudian kembali terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Harry.

"Regulus dan yang lain akan segera datang, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan."

Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bersuara.

"Papa," panggil Harry dengan suara paraunya.

"Ada apa, Ular kecil?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry singkat, belum bisa terlalu banyak bicara. Dia absen selama sebulan lebih, pita suaranya butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Dengan senyum halus yang terukir di parasnya, papanya pun mulai menjelaskan.

"Ini semua berkatmu, Ular kecil," jelasnya seraya mengecup punggung tangan Harry.

"Aku?"

"Ya," angguk Tuan Riddle, "kau."

"Kau ingat dulu kita mengikat jiwa agar kau bisa berbicara dengan ular dan menjadi _anakku_ secara garis keturunan?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Ritual itu bukan hanya menjadikanmu sebagai darah-dagingku tapi juga Horcrux-ku, tempat di mana jiwaku berdiam," jelasnya perlahan.

Lagi, Harry mengangguk. Dia tahu apa itu Horcrux dan dia tahu untuk apa ritual yang dilakukan papanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Karena itu aku bisa berada di sini."

"Ta—tapi, Pa ... bu—kannya saat itu—"

"Ya, aku memang mati, Harry. Tapi ketika kau _meledak_ , kau tidak sengaja meluapkan begitu banyak sihir yang cukup untuk mendorong jiwaku yang ada di dalam dirimu untuk kembali ke tubuhku. Dan karena waktu itu aku baru saja mati, serta jiwaku masih baru keluar dari tubuhku, jiwaku yang tadinya ada di tubuhmu kembali menarik semua jiwaku yang lain sehingga aku punya waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk pulih lebih dulu daripada dirimu, Ular kecil," jelas papanya pelan, senyum tak sekali pun lekang dari wajahnya di tiap kata dan kalimat yang ia tuturkan pada Harry.

"Terima kasih, Ular kecil. Kau adalah hidupku," bisiknya sebelum kembali mencium pelipis anaknya.

Harry yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, langsung merangkul leher papanya dan menenggelamkan mukanya di curuk leher pria itu. memeluknya begitu erat sampai-sampai papanya harus naik ke atas ranjang untuk membalas pelukan Harry.

Di dalam rengkuhan tangan kuat itu, Harry kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasa takut akan kembali ditinggal dan semua ini bukanlah hal nyata, serta senang karena keburukan yang baru menimpanya ternyata hanya _mimpi buruk_ semata bercampur di dalam benaknya.

"Ja— _hiks_ jangan ti-nggalkan ... _hiks_ ... a—aku lag— _hi!"_ isak Harry, berusaha menyambung kata.

"Tentu saja, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," jawabnya seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka, seakan salah satu di antara mereka akan hilang di telan bumi sesaat setelah pelukan itu dilepaskan.

Harry yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi hanya mengangguk dan kembali merapatkan mukanya ke dada bidang papanya, tak memedulikan stelan hitam rapi milik pria itu yang basah karena air matanya.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi demikian sampai pintu kamar dibuka oleh Regulus bersama Michael yang datang dengan Sirius dan Severa yang menyusul di belakang, dan keluarga Malfoy, serta Weasley.

Molly adalah yang pertama menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya erat, sebelum menyerbunya dengan berbagai kata-kata semangat dan "Keluar dari sini, aku janji akan memasakkanmu semua makanan kesukaanmu, Nak!" andalannya.

Sahabatnya, Michael, yang berdiri di samping Molly langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat, tanpa peringatan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, tahu! Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi," keluh Michael, kilatan air mata jelas hinggap di pelupuk kelopaknya, menunggu untuk jatuh, meluncur ke pipinya.

Harry yang mendapat perhatian sedemikian rupa hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf!" sanggah Michael, menangkup kedua pipi Harry agar mereka saling bertatap muka. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Dan lagi, pemuda itu menenggelamkan Harry ke dalam pelukannya.

Setelahnya, Harry hanya mengangguk sambil menumpukan dagunya di pundak kuat sahabatnya, mencari kehatangan yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chael," bisik Harry, "dan jangan minta maaf. Kita tidak tahu hal seperti ini bisa terjadi, ' _kan?"_ kekehnya.

Yang lain kemudian menyapa Harry satu per satu sampai akhirnya tinggal tersisa Draco yang melempar senyum tipis padanya. Jelas riak khawatir menggenang di air mukanya.

Harry kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menarik anak itu dan menciumnya di pipi—Harry tidak akan berani mencium Draco selagi ada papanya, bisa-bisa pacaranya dicincang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja—jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Michael sudah membuatku kenyang," jawabnya seraya melirik sahabat karibnya.

" _Hei!_ Jangan salahkan aku! Kau benar-benar berhasil membuat jantungku copot, tahu!"

"Iya ... iya, maaf!" bela Harry sebelum kembali fokus pada Draco yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Sekarang,"—Harry meraih tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya erat—"kau cukup temani aku."

Draco mendengus. "Apa yang harusnya aku lakukan kalau tidak menemanimu? Aku pacarmu."

"Cukup kalian berdua," cebik papanya, nada tak nyaman jelas terdengar.

Orang tua mana yang nyaman menjadi saksi adegan kasmaran anak mereka?

Regulus yang berdiri di samping papanya tertawa pelan, menggeleng kepala karena ulang kekasihnya.

"Kalian benar-benar," gumanya. "Tom," panggilnya pelan, mengalihkan perhatian sang Kegelapan. "Sebaiknya kita tinggal mereka sebentar. Bagaimana pun Harry butuh istirahat dan sepertinya ... Draco pantas mendapat waktu tambahan—kau sudah di sini sejak hari pertama, kau juga butuh istirahat," tuturnya yang cepat-cepat mendahului penolakan dari Tom.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya pria itu mengiyakan perkataan Regulus. Namun, dia lebih dulu menatap lamat Draco sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelipis Harry untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menggiring orang-orang itu keluar dari sana.

"Kau hanya punya waktu lima menit, anak muda," serunya.

"Tenang saja, Papa."

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Draco langsung saja memeluk Harry, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk Harry, berusaha mengecap semua bebauan khas yang membuat tubuhnya rileks dalam hitungan detik.

Harry yang awalnya tak siap menerima semua ini akhirnya membalas pelukan Draco, tak berkata apa pun. Dia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dirimu," bisik Draco. "Maaf karena aku tidak mampu melindungimu."

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak ... ini bukan salahmu ... mereka memang bukan tandingan kita," jawab Harry.

"Dan kau berhasil melumpuhkan mereka?" tanya Draco dengan nada sarkas-bercanda.

Harry terkekeh, dia tidak bisa membantah. "Itu karena mereka menyakiti papa, aku tak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai tersakiti, Dray."

" _Hm ..._ yang jelas, sekarang kau aman dari mereka," bisik Draco sambil mengusap punggung kepala Harry. "Kau aman sekarang."

Kepalanya ia anggukan, Harry tak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah Draco.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," tutur Draco seraya melepas pelukannya dari Harry, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan heran meminta jawaban.

Dia kemudian menyingkap lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan sebuah gelang perak berbentuk ular bertaburkan berlian dan zamrud sebagai matanya.

"Ini adalah pusaka turun temurun dari keluargaku," jelas Draco dan meraih tangan Harry. Sesaat kemudian gelang itu, secara ajaib, bergerak dengan sendirinya. Sebagaimana ular yang melata dari pergelangan tangan Draco ke arah tangan Harry.

"Leluhurku, Armand Malfoy, memesan gelang ini khusus untuk putranya, Alexios Malfoy, dengan pesan bahwa gelang ini akan diberikan kepada mereka yang diyakini sebagai cinta sejati para Malfoy."

Selagi Draco menjelaskan tentang asal-usul gelang tersebut, ular platina itu mulai berpindah tangan dan melilit pergelangan tangan Harry—sampai akhirnya kembali mengeras dan terpasan sempurna di pergelangan tangan Harry. _pas_ sekali dilihat, seakan gelang itu diciptakan untuk dikenakan oleh Harry semata.

"Gelang ini sudah disihir,"—Draco mengusap tangan Harry dengan senyum lebar di matanya, sebelum menatap lurus ke dalam zamrud Harry—"bahwa siapa pun yang memang ditakdirkan menjadi anggota keluarga Malfoy akan sangat cocok memakan gelang ini."

"Dra—ay," gumam Harry, "a—aku ti—tidak—"

" _Hm_ , jangan menolak," katanya. Draco pun meraih kedua tangan Harry dan mencium buku jarinya tanpa memutus pandangan mereka, berusaha menyelami lautan hijau di dalam sana.

"Aku tahu aku terdengar gila, tapi aku ingin menikahimu secepatnya setelah kita lulus, karena ini aku memberimu gelang ini—gelang yang menandakan kalau kaulah yang akan menjadi masa depan Wangsa Malfoy.

"Melihatmu terkapar di ranjang ini selama sebulan penuh benar-benar membautku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan lengkap tanpamu, Harry. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi utuh kembali setelah kau tiada ... dan itu benar-benar menakutkan untukku.

"Aku sadar kalau ini terkesan terburu-buru, tapi aku bisa merasakan tulang rusukku yang terus bergetar tiap kalu kau ada di sisiku—dan karenanya aku tidak bisa lebih yakin lagi, bahwa kau memang takdirku."

Draco lalu memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium Harry dengan lembut, melumat bibir bawahnya yang begitu ranum dengan segenap hasrat yang dia punya.

Harry yang membeku mendengar penuturan Draco hanya bisa mengalah dan menerima dominasi Draco selagi membalas beberapa lumatan.

Dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau memang dia juga merasakan apa yang Draco rasakan.

"Jadi, Harry. Kumohon, tunggulah aku melamar dan jawablah 'Iya' nanti, aku akan memantaskan diri untukmu," gumamnya setelah melepas ciuman dari Harry.

"Terima kasih, Dray," jawabnya, tangannya sekarang sudah menangkup kedua rahang tegas kekasihnya. "Kau selalu pantas untukku, aku bisa merasakan itu di tulang rusukku."

Draco membalas dengan kekehan dan dengusan, kemudian akhirnya kembali menarik Harry untuk kembali menciumnya—tapi kali ini, ciuman mereka tidak bertahan begitu lama. Karena pintu sudah lebih dulu dibuka oleh sosok Tuan Riddle yang menampakkan wajah siap mencincang Draco kapan saja.

"Maaf anak muda, tapi waktu kalian sudah habis! Malfoy! Lepaskan anakku!"

"Merlin! Apa-apaan ini?! PAPA!"

Tom dan Regulus sekarang berjalan berdampingan, saling merangkul tangan menyusuri taman rumah sakit. Yang lain sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Sirius dan Severa memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kantor untuk menangani kasus Crouch yang ternyata menjadi gerakan bawah tanah di Prancis, yang dikenal dengan Persekutuan Kegelapan.

Sekarang mereka bisa tenang dan tidak lagi khawatir, karena selama sebulan terakhir, semua Kementerian Sihir di penjuru Eropa sudah bergabung dalam satu wadah untuk memberantas semua jenis gerakan berbahaya seperti gerakan Crouch.

"Aku benar-benar mengira kalau aku kehilangan dirimu," bisik Regulus. "Ketika kau tidak kembali dari lapangan itu, setelah kau tergesa-gesa keluar dari tenda perlindungan karena kau tidak bisa menemukan Harry dengan semua mantra proteksi yang ada di sana, aku benar-benar takut. Apalagi sewaktu aku menemukan tubuhmu yang terkapar di samping Harry."

Tom mengangguk dalam diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sungguh tidak bisa merangkai kata yang tepat, tapi jelas dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya. Bagaimana pun dia hampir kehilangan Harry.

Tangan Tom yang merangkul pundak sempitnya semakin mengerat, membawanya lebih dalam ke dalam dekapannya; memberi isyarat bahwa dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Regulus.

Mereka berdua kemudian terus melangkah dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Tom berhenti tepat di tengah taman yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye karena efek musim gugur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Regulus.

Tom menoleh padanya. "Setelah kupikir-pikir. Aku tidak lagi punya Horcrux,"—kening Regulus mengerut, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Tom—"itu artinya aku sudah menjadi manusia biasa ... dan kematian bisa datang kapan saja."

Rasa takut dan kebingungan terpampang jelas di riak muka Regulus di saat Tom berkata demikian, lebih-lebih waktu pria itu melepas rengkuhannya dari pundak Regulus yang berdiri di depannya, kemudian berlutut.

"Oleh karena itu aku akan sangat menyesal kalau mati dalam keadaan melajang dan meninggalkanmu tanpa cincin di jari manismu," ujarnya, melepas Cincin Wangsa Gaunt yang sudah lama melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Regulus Arturus Black, bersediakah kau memberiku kehormatan untuk mejadi suamimu?"

Regulus langsung membeku di tempat, terkejut akan apa saja yang terjadi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hubungan mereka akan menapaki jenjang yang lebih serius dari ini. Mereka memang sudah lama berhubungan dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka bahagia akan apa yang mereka miliki saat ini ... namun, Regulus benar-benar tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab—

"Tentu saja, Tom, tentu saja."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Regulus bisa melihat sang kekasih menangis haru di saat dia, dengan tangan yang bergetar, memasangkan cincin ke jari manisnya—dan cincinnya pas.

Tom kemudian tak membuang waktu, berdiri dari posisinya dan menarik Regulus ke dalam ciumannya. Tangannya erat memapah punggung dan pinggan Regulus, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan merunduk sedikit.

Regulus yang menerima dominasi dari Tom langsung mengikuti alur yang ada. membalas tiap lumatan, gigitan, dan jilatan di sana. Tangannya mengalung pada pundak Tom dan kakinya menjinjit, sama-sama ingin ciuman ini lebih dalam dari ciuman mereka yang lalu-lalu.

Keduanya akhirnya berpisah setelah Regulus kehabisan napas, memaksa Tom agar memutus lumatannya dengan memukul-mukul dadanya.

Wajah mereka sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus ketika tautan mereka berpisah dan menyisakan jidat saja yang bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Tom.

"Aku juga," balas Regulus dengan kekehan yang berusaha mendahului napasnya.

Mereka benar-benar bahagia sekarang, dan tidak ada yang bisa membatalkan hal itu.

**TAMAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku bener-bener berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai dengan akhir. Gapernah mengira kalau ternyata yang baca sebanyak ini wkwk, sampe ribuan.
> 
> Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di bab epilog nanti. Terima kasih semua. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
